<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drawn to each other by MacdeauShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476779">Drawn to each other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacdeauShipper/pseuds/MacdeauShipper'>MacdeauShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coronavirus, French Politics, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pandemics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacdeauShipper/pseuds/MacdeauShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivier Véran is the newly appointed Health Minister of France. Edouard Philippe is the Prime Minister. Both of them knew each other beforehand, but they never got the chance to really dwell on their friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edouard Philippe/Olivier Véran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. May 7th 2020 - Hôtel de Matignon, just out of the press conference room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivier is the first one out the press conference room, as usual. He has already drawn his phone out of his jacket pocket, and he is, by habit, making a quick review of the news, just to be thorough about what is happening in the world. He overlooks the nasty comments about the conference they just gave, knowing that it’s a way for all the dissatisfied people to unleash their wrath and anger at the situation they are all facing. </p><p>“Good evening !” says Bruno passing by him on his way out “See you tomorrow !” <br/>“ ‘Evening !” politely answers Olivier still deep in his thoughts and in Twitter </p><p>Other Ministers have also vanished, and Olivier jumps in scare when he feels a powerful hand seize him by the shoulder. </p><p>“God damn it !” he swears turning his head towards Edouard Philippe “I told you countless times you were not supposed to touch me. Even with clean hands.” he adds knowing exactly what his friend is about to answer <br/>“Come on.” laughs the Prime Minister “I didn’t touch your skin, and my hands are extra-clean, I just sanitized them.” </p><p>Olivier smirks but Edouard backs up in the dark corridor, knowing how much his friend is serious about the social distancing rule. He is a doctor, and he means it when he he says such things. </p><p>“What do they say about our performance ?” asks Edouard Philippe pointing at the cellphone Olivier is still holding between his fingers <br/>“The usual. Too quick, too soon, or too late, not enough.” </p><p>He sighs and they keep walking, arriving in a brighter corridor. Olivier stops for a second in front of the window, soaking up the sunset for a brief moment. </p><p>“Do you have any plans for tonight ?” he asks <br/>“None.” answers Edouard “I’m exhausted, to be honest. And I’d do anything to talk about anything but this damn virus for a couple of hours…” <br/>“Beers and pizzas ? With me ?” suggests Olivier turning to him with a smile <br/>“Yes !” roars the Prime Minister “God, yes !” </p><p>His enthusiasm is refreshing, and it makes them both laugh. Olivier is already looking for the food delivery app on his phone, and he hands his cellphone to his friend so he can choose what pizza he wants as they go down the steps of Matignon to the entrance door. They make a pause in Edouard’s office so he can drop the file he has under his arm and he gets rid of his jacket, and tie, loosening up his style a bit. Olivier leans against the doorframe of the office, choosing his own pizza, and finalizing the order. </p><p>“If we leave now,” he chuckles “we might beat the delivery guy to the door of the ministry.” <br/>“I’ll let my wife know, on our way out, that I’m spending the evening with you, then.” grins Edouard<br/>“Won’t she mind ?” asks Olivier <br/>“Oh, no, she won’t.” brushes off Edouard “Don’t worry about that. And she knows I’m eager to spend time with friends.” </p><p>Edouard grabs a light jacket and they are on their way out. They both have a security officer following them from afar, and a car waiting for them downstairs. The Prime Minister let his team now that he won’t be needed his, and that they’ll take the same ride to the Health Ministry with Olivier. In the car, he gives a quick call to Edith, his wife, to inform her that he won’t be coming home soon. She doesn’t ask any questions, doesn’t even wonder who he is going to spend the evening with because it is obvious : Olivier and Edouard have been spending most of their days and nights working together these past two months. Why would today be any different ? They are arriving at the Ministry and Olivier points at a delivery guy on a motorcycle, at the entrance portal. </p><p>“He was fast.” he says “I’ll let you get inside. I’m going to surprise him.” </p><p>Olivier is out of the car before any of the security officers could move, and Edouard Philippe burst into laughter when he sees his friend approach the poor guy trying to keep composure when he realizes he has the Minister in front of him. Olivier gets their order and pass by security to enter at the same time the car gets cleared to enter inside the courtyard as well. Edouard unboards and enter, opening the door for Olivier who got his hand full with the pizza boxes and a pack of beer. Edouard came often into this Ministry, and he immediately goes up the stairs, followed by his friend, but as he is about to turn on the left at the top of the flight of stairs, Olivier calls : </p><p>“No ! Not in my office, for once, this is too impersonal. There’s a door on the right, you have to pull it. Pull it hard, it’s sometimes a bit tricky.” </p><p>Edouard does as told, and opens the door of Olivier’s private very little apartment. He lets his friend in, and stays at the threshold. Olivier drops their dinner on the immaculate table, and he turns to Edouard. </p><p>“Come in !” he laughs “Why are you hesitating ?”<br/>“I… I hadn’t envisioned it like that…” </p><p>He knew, of course, that his friend was crashing there most of the week, but he had imagined something larger, and a bit more functional. But Edouard got thrown back to his student years, when he was living in a thirty square meters studio, with a bed, a kitchen, and a living-room all in the same room. This is pretty much what he has in front of him. But much more neat. Everything there shows how much Olivier is clear in his mind, and straightforward in his thoughts, and organized in his life. The bed is made, much better than Edouard makes his own bed in the morning, the table is clean, probably sanitized after each meal, there’s no dust, the windows are extra-clear, and the couch looks extremely inviting. Even the books on the shelves are classified by size. </p><p>“Please tell me you don’t bring your girlfriend in here.” he eventually manages to say <br/>“Coralie ?” exclaims Olivier “No, we usually meet in hotel rooms, or she rents a flat somewhere in the city. It’s way too small for two in here. Even if the bed could easily fit two !” </p><p>They both laugh and Edouard takes place on the couch, in front of the coffee table. Next to the beers and the pizzas, Olivier added a tube of hand sanitizer, and Edouard arches an eyebrow at him. His friend drew a stool a sat across the table, keeping a reasonable distance from him. He is about to wash his hands when Edouard exclaims : </p><p>“Seriously ? How many times a day do you wash your hands ?”<br/>“I don’t keep track.” admits Olivier “But twenty maybe.”<br/>“And how do you manage to keep your hands so beautiful looking ? Mine are getting dry from so much washing !” </p><p>Olivier frowns and catches one of Edouard’s hands. He looks at it, inspecting it thoroughly, Edouard’s hand lying into his own, in a very intimate and disturbing contact. Edouard feels a wave of heat come to his cheeks and he dismisses his uneasiness by cracking a joke. </p><p>“I thought we weren’t supposed to touch ?” <br/>“Shut up !” laughs Olivier in response “Your hands are really dry. You need to use hand cream, and wash your hands mostly with water and soap, the chemicals in the sanitizer are going to kill your skin at this rate…” </p><p>Olivier lets go of Edouard’s hand, with a bit of reluctance, and he gets up to look into the cupboard under the sink. He finds a sample of hand cream that was gifted to him, like dozens of others by one company who wanted to be seen by the new Health-Minister and he throws it at his friend who catches it mid-flight. </p><p>“Keep it. It’ll help. Try to moisturize your hands after washing them.” <br/>“Not before ?” <br/>“Don’t be an idiot.” chuckles Olivier “And you’d better wash your hands before eating. With water and soap, bathroom is on the left.” </p><p>He watches his friend get up and walk to the very small bathroom he has there, with the essential facilities for when he spends the night there. He only realizes his mistake when he recalls his morning activities, and he hears Edouard chuckles in the bathroom. </p><p>“Fuck.” he mutters to himself </p><p>Of course, Edouard comes back, teasing him on what he found on the edge of the sink. </p><p>“How does this work as a moisturizer ?!” <br/>“You probably shouldn’t hold that in your hands, I’m not sure my hands were clean when I dropped that where you found it.” replies Olivier, half-ashamed, half-laughing </p><p>He forgot to put the lubricant he used, in the morning, to indulge on a very quick, and relaxing masturbation moment before his intense day of work. This is not something he does on a regular basis, but he hasn’t been physical with Coralie in quite a long-time, and he had been missing physical contact for quite some time. It felt like the easiest way to relieve the tension and release endorphins into his system. Edouard places the incriminating piece of evidence on the table, and smirks. They are close enough to be joking about that kind of things. And they have been spending more time with each other than with their own families these past few weeks anyway. Edouard sits back down on the couch, and he opens the pizza boxes while Olivier washes his hands with hand sanitizer. </p><p>“Do you have something to open the beers ?” questions Edouard noticing it’s not twisty caps <br/>“Hmm, yes, wait, I think I have something on my… keys.” answers Olivier dropping his keys on the table and looking for a swiss-knife “Here you go.” he says handing his friend the bottle opener “The apartment is not fully equipped, and I tend to avoid beers when I’m on my own.” <br/>“Which I can easily understand.” nods the Prime Minister giving him an opened bottle of beer “Cheers to us working together. And being good friends.”<br/>“And spending too much time together.” adds Olivier <br/>“Too much ?” says Edouard a bit surprised <br/>“Oh come on, don’t tell me your wife or your kids haven’t complained about it.” <br/>“Barely.” brushes off Edouard “Did your girlfriend complained ?”<br/>“She’s not in Paris that often, but we are struggling to see each other with the circumstances. And I saw you and Emmanuel much more than her when she was in town…” </p><p>The Health Minister sighs and dismisses his regrets by drinking a long sip of his beer. He is proud to be working for his country, and to be tackling this pandemic as much as he can. The President called him when he needed him and he is taking his role very seriously. But this implies a lot of changes in his personal life, ones he had not anticipated, and that aren’t made any easier by the pandemic situation. His kids are stuck with their mother in Grenoble. Which is probably for the best since he has zero time to spend with them, but he still misses them a lot. And he can’t see Coralie as much as he would like to, both of them being extremely busy, and because of the lockdown. </p><p>“What about your children ?” asks Edouard bringing his friend back down to reality “Those journalists didn’t ask you if you would send them back to school.” <br/>“You do know they are already going back to school, right ? Their mother is a gynaecologists, and she works at the hospital. They never stopped going to school…” <br/>“Lucky them.” he laughs in response “My youngest one, Sarah, misses going to school. I’d never thought she’d say that one day, but she wants to go back.” <br/>“Kids are surprising.” smiles Olivier “What about your boys ?” <br/>“They are not as eager to go back to school as their sister. Especially Anatole, he’s having his french baccalaureate at the end of the year, and he hasn’t lifted a finger about it yet.” <br/>“Oh. Your son isn’t as perfect as you are ?” teases Olivier between two slices of pizza “Not as hard-working as his father ?”<br/>“He’s a teenager.” sighs Edouard “You’ll live that too, don’t worry.” <br/>“I’m not really looking forward to that.” </p><p>They both chuckle and Olivier finally allows himself to get a little more comfortable. Of course he dropped his suit jacket when they came in, but he still had his tie around his neck. He loosens it, and opens the collar button of his shirt, catching a furtive glance from Edouard as he does so. </p><p>“You can remove your tie entirely, you know.” jokes the Prime Minister “I won’t tell anyone.” <br/>“Habits.” answers Olivier passing the loop of his tie around his head and hanging it on the chair behind him “Sorry.” <br/>“May I ?” questions Edouard leaning towards him</p><p>Olivier is a bit surprised but nods, and Edouard unbuttons two of his friend’s shirt buttons, making him look a little bit more casual, and definitely less preppy. </p><p>“Better.” simply mutters Edouard Philippe, avoiding his friend’s gaze as he sits back on the couch</p><p>Olivier Véran clears his throat, a little bit puzzled, and takes another beer, because his is empty. He uses his swiss knife to remove the cap, and takes a long sip. Both men are avoiding looking at each other. Something strange settled between them, and it takes them two minute to finish their pizzas and dismiss that atmosphere. Olivier closes the pizza boxes and folds them neatly, a sign he is used to eat pizzas more often than not, and he throws them away, as Edouard opens his second beer bottle. </p><p>“So you are living here on a daily basis ?” asks the Prime Minister <br/>“Pretty much, yes.” admits Olivier “You know, well you don’t know, but Emmanuel does… that I don’t sleep much at night anyway, so I’m usually up until past midnight, and I never sleep past five in the morning. I’m in my office by five thirty at the latest.” </p><p>Edouard blinks several times and an admirative whistle escapes his lips. </p><p>“Even if I would, I couldn’t live that way for more than a week.” <br/>“Don’t blame yourself, I got wired that way by working at the hospital. Night shifts and everything. But it’s a pain in the ass for the people you live with. Whether it’s your partner or your children.”<br/>“I guess Coralie hates it ?”<br/>“Coralie doesn’t mind much, but my ex-wife hated it. She understood of course, I mean, we’re both health professionals, but on the rare days we were both home, in bed, she simply wished I could enjoyed a lazy morning…” <br/>“You really can’t ?”<br/>“No.” chuckles Olivier taking his seat back “I tried everything, once my eyes are open, I have to get up.” <br/>“You are insane. Emmanuel too. You both are.” </p><p>They laugh and Olivier continues : </p><p>“You have the chance to live with your wife, and your children, it helps balance your life, trust me.” <br/>“Does it really ?” answers Edouard Philippe “I sometimes crash at my office when I have too much work to do.” <br/>“You do ?!” exclaims Olivier with surprise “Where ?” </p><p>He had wandered Matignon with Edouard extensively, and never walked into a room that looked remotely like somewhere in which his friend could spend the night. Unless there were still rooms in which his friends hadn’t brought him. </p><p>“The private apartments in Matignon.” explains Edouard Philippe “It’s not technically my office, it’s the building next door. I’m supposed to be living there with my family you know, but we never moved in there.”<br/>“I know. It made the news back then…” </p><p>Olivier smiles and Edouard Philippe smiles back. Of course, it was an unusual decision, but he is glad he made it. He would do it all over again if he had to. </p><p>“What about you, when the pandemic is over ?” says Edouard <br/>“I still have a place in Grenoble, to see my kids as often as possible, and I intend to spend time with them. A lot of time with them. Here in Paris, it will mostly depends on what Coralie intends to do…”<br/>“She has to go back into her district at least once a week.” nods Edouard, knowing the problem all too well “And you are stuck in Paris, when you are not with your kids.” <br/>“We hadn’t talk about living together to be honest.” confesses Olivier “Seeing each other here in Paris three to four days a week was enough, and we shared our holidays in Grenoble or at her place. That was a good balance… But now it has all been thrown a bit off path…” <br/>“Sorry for that.” chuckles his friend “But you always knew you’d be a minister one day.” <br/>“I hoped I’d be. But you failed at calling me the first time…” <br/>“My hands were tied, Olivier. You were the first name on my list.” <br/>“Was I really ?” asks Olivier in pure honesty <br/>“Of course ! Who else ? You’re hardworking and an excellent professional. You know what you are talking about, and you are dedicated to the cause.”</p><p>It’s really difficult for Olivier not to blush from the compliment and he doesn’t manage to keep looking at Edouard. They have been friends for years, but got really close in the last few months, and it really helps to not feel lonely in those troubled times. </p><p>“Thanks.” he simply answers before finishing his beer “You’re making me blush.” <br/>“I see that.” smirks Edouard </p><p>The Prime Minister gets up, his eyes drawn to the collection of books on the bookcase behind his friend. He still has his beer his hand, and he stands with his legs slightly spread, his head tilted on the side to read the titles. Olivier lets him do, amused by what he is doing. </p><p>“I knew you had eclectic tastes,” says Edouard “but you are very surprising.” <br/>“This is my personal collection. If you were expecting medical books and magazines, they’re in my office.” explains Olivier <br/>“Not much classic literature in here.” comments Edouard <br/>“Is that a bad thing ?” <br/>“No.” answers his friend on a very neutral tone “But I’m used to see loads of French literature lying around with Emmanuel. It’s refreshing…” </p><p>Edouard picks up a book, reads the summary on the back cover, and places it back on the shelf. He does the same with several titles, and his smile enlarges each time he does so. Olivier is surprising on so many level. His library is made of crime novels, fantasy ones, and Edouard noticed a couple of romance stories as well. Nothing at all like he would have imagined. There are comics as well, of course : Lucky Luke, Tintin, and Astérix, but that Edouard would have expected. </p><p>“What books do you have in your room ?” says Olivier when Edouard turns back to him <br/>“Philosophy, literature, theatre.” enumerates the Prime Minister “Mostly. It’s quite boring, I’m afraid.”<br/>“It fits your tastes.” smiles Olivier “Besides, you don’t have much time to read, do you ?”<br/>“I have more time now that I have been forced to stop exercising. But less because of the pandemic situation…” </p><p>Both of them laugh and Edouard finishes his beer. Olivier frowns when he feels his cell phone buzzing in his pocket. He checks the time on the clock above the door and sighs. </p><p>“My kids.” he says to his friends “I forgot. Do you mind if I take it ?”<br/>“No. of course not. Take your time.” <br/>“Thanks.” answers Olivier “Help yourself with whatever, there should be fruits and biscuits in one of the cupboards up there.” he adds </p><p>He picks up the call on his phone and leaves Edouard in the apartment, feeling into his office, across the corridor, for a little bit more privacy. He comes back ten minutes later, finding Edouard back on the couch, biting into an apple, a third beer in hand. </p><p>“Already ?” asks the Prime Minister <br/>“It’s long past bedtime for them.” explains Olivier “But their mother allowed them to stay up a little longer so they could talk to me…”<br/>“Cute.” </p><p>Olivier doesn’t answer, but a hint of nostalgia can be read in his eyes. Edouard understands all too much and he gets up to comfort his friend. His hand finds Olivier’s shoulder and they exchange an apologetic look and smile. No words are needed. </p><p>“Sorry.” says the Health Minister shaking his head “I sometimes miss them more than I should.” <br/>“You haven’t seen them in nearly two months, Olivier, it’s perfectly normal. I can’t even begin to imagine not seeing my children for that long. I’d grow insane.” <br/>“Don’t get me wrong, I love my job.” says Olivier placing his hand over Edouard’s one on his shoulder “But I really miss them.”<br/>“I know. And as soon as we lift the distance ban, you’ll be able to see them.” <br/>“You know that I won’t.” replies Olivier “It’s too risky, for them and for me.” </p><p>The sadness in his voice broke Edouard’s heart, and he pulls his friend into a hug. It feels awkward at first, but eventually, after a few seconds, Olivier welcomes this embrace and lets go of his initial reluctance. It feels good to feel someone’s arms around him. He has felt lonely most of the time, and even though it’s the way he works best, in the evenings, the ice can get really thin between bearable melancholia and dangerous sadness. </p><p>“You’ll find a way to see them soon, I’m sure of that.” says Edouard when they break their hug “Don’t worry.” </p><p>Olivier smiles to him, and takes the last beer bottle on the table. He is about to open it when he changes his mind. </p><p>“I need something stronger.” he says to answer the surprised glance of his friend “Do you want something stronger ?” <br/>“Is it reasonable ?”<br/>“You’re not the most reasonable man I know, Edouard.” teases Olivier “By far.” <br/>“Let me tell my wife I’ll be sleeping in Matignon, and I’m all in for stronger beverages.” enthusiastically answers his friend “Once I’m done with my beer, obviously.” </p><p>He texts his wife to let her know that he won’t be coming home tonight, and finishes his beer in one very very long sip that makes Olivier shakes his head in disbelief. He looks through the small cabinet below the sink and draws a bottle of scotch he stashed there, for emergency situations. He never got the occasion to open it, as he never received anyone, nor got desperate enough on his own. He finds two clean glasses and sets them on the table. He is about to pour scotch into them when his phone starts buzzing again. It’s Emmanuel, the President. He picks up the call, and puts him through speaker : </p><p>“Listening.” he says <br/>“I hope I’m not disturbing.” says the President <br/>“Never, Emmanuel.” answers Olivier “What’s the emergency ?” <br/>“I’d like to review the latest figures with you tomorrow morning. Early meeting. Would that be possible ?”<br/>“Sure. What time ?”<br/>“Six and a half ? Seven ?” <br/>“Seven works for me.” answers Olivier “I’ll be there.” <br/>“Good. I will call Edouard to ask him to be there to. He’ll be delighted by the hour…”<br/>“Don’t bother calling me.” cuts Edouard with a laugh “I’ll be there at seven, but you both need to start scheduling meetings at decent hours. And to learn to sleep in the mornings. You’re going to kill us all.” </p><p>The three of them laugh and Emmanuel asks : </p><p>“What are you two doing together anyway ?” <br/>“Having a drink.” answers Olivier “As friends. Trying to get our heads of the situation for a little while.” <br/>“This is actually not a bad idea.” says the President “Well, enjoy your evening, and don’t be late tomorrow.” <br/>“We won’t.” nods Olivier “Good night, Emmanuel.” <br/>“Good night.” adds Edouard </p><p>Olivier ends the call and the Prime Minister sighs. This will, once again, be a short night. To be at seven at the Presidential Palace, he’ll have to be up by five thirty, six at the very latest. The popping sound of Olivier opening the scotch bottle brings him back to reality, and he smiles when his friend hands him a glass of the golden liquid. </p><p>“Thanks.” he says “You didn’t struck me as the scotch type of guy.” <br/>“It’s a gift, it’s not my alcohol of choice, but it’s the only one I kept here.” <br/>“Towards which alcohol goes your preference, then ?” <br/>“Vodka or gin.” </p><p>To say that Edouard Philippe’s jaw dropped at that moment would be an understatement. He frowned and nearly choked with his whisky, clearly waiting for explanations. </p><p>“I am a lot wilder than I appear to be.” chuckles Olivier “Medicine students are notorious party goers, and I was in charge of organizing the best ones for my year.” <br/>“Party-guy then. Noted.” <br/>“I was that guy. I got a lot more serious when I went to Sciences-Po, even if Paris nightlife is amazing. But I was already with my ex-wife, so my life was a bit more quieter. And I discovered I had interests in politics, and ambitions, and that maybe I wanted to change the world one day.” <br/>“Don’t we all ?” chuckles his friend “Is that how you met your wife ? The parties and everything ?”<br/>“Yes.” admits Olivier “We were students at the same university, but not in the same specialty, so we weren’t really seeing each other, and you know how crowded classrooms can be for medicine students anyway. But I was the cool guy who was in charge of the Thursday-night parties. So of course, everyone knew who I was… And she knew who I was. We got closer and closer, and I fell for her in no time.” <br/>“You got hooked ?”<br/>“Immediately. She was brilliant, and slightly older than me. I was the luckiest guy ever at that time.” </p><p>Olivier stares at the bottom of his glass for a second, lost in his thoughts. This is a part of his life he rarely talks about. Of course he doesn’t talk about it in public, and it’s sometimes a tricky subject with Coralie. But here, with Edouard, there is no shame, and his friend seems really interested by what he has to say. </p><p>“What about you ?” asks Olivier lifting up his gaze “How did you meet Edith ?” <br/>“Sciences Po.” shrugs Edouard “Where else ? She was just the opposite of myself, and that might be why I got so madly in love with her. It took me two years to convince her that I was worth dating, but we’ve been together ever since.” <br/>“Two years ?!” <br/>“It was a game for Edith. We were friends, she loved contradicting me, pushing me into being a better version of myself. And it made her laugh to see me trying to seduce her by all means.” </p><p>Edouard smiles, remembering those fond times. It had been quite a ride ever since, and three children along the way. </p><p>“Once she agreed on going on the first date with me,” continues Edouard Philippe “I knew I had her. And after two years of flirting around, I already had a pretty clear idea of wanting to make my life with her.” <br/>“And you did. So you’ve been together what, twenty-five years ?”<br/>“Something like that. Married for eighteen years.” replies Edouard “If not too personal, how long did your marriage last ?” <br/>“Twelve years.” sighs Olivier grabbing the bottle to pour himself another glass <br/>“Sorry.” cuts his friend “I didn’t want to bring you back into bad memories.” <br/>“It’s fine. Separation was harsh, especially for the kids, but it was the best thing to do.” <br/>“It’s not your fault. Love always find its way, no matter how much you try to fight it.” <br/>“I know. I simply wished it could have been a bit easier.” </p><p>They stop talking for a moment, lost in their thoughts and memories. Olivier fell in love with Coralie by accident, and it ended their respective previous relationships. </p><p>“I’m hungry.” suddenly says Olivier “Are you still hungry ?” <br/>“I ate an apple.” reminds Edouard “I’m okay.” <br/>“I always get hungry when I drink,” explains Olivier “I simply hope I have a box of crackers or something…” <br/>“Second door on the right above the sink.” answers Edouard “Sorry, I looked for fruits earlier.” </p><p>It makes Olivier laugh and he gets up to look for snacks. He finds a pack of crackers and gets it out of the cupboard. He fetches a bowl, so they can share, even if it’s debatable, pandemic-wise, he is ready to loosen up a bit about the health protocol tonight. And they both got tested recently, and they got their hands clean. He opens the package and a sharp pain signal travels to his brain. </p><p>“Fuck ! Damn !” he swears dropping the pack on the edge of the sink </p><p>He slit his finger open with the edge of the package. It’s not deep, but it’s bleeding slightly.</p><p>“Here, let me help.” says Edouard who jumped on his feet “Are you alright ?”<br/>“Yes.” sighs Olivier “Can you… put the crackers into the bowl, please ?” </p><p>Hating himself for his clumsiness, Olivier puts his finger under the tap, to get it clean from the blood, realizing that putting it into his mouth might not be the cleverest idea given the circumstances. Edouard got back to the couch, with the bowl of crackers, and before putting his hand in it, he washes them with sanitizer. Olivier joins him, but as he is about to sit down, he notices that he stained the sleeves of his white shirt. Despite not having a very deep cut, it bled quite a lot and it looks horrendous on the clear fabric. </p><p>“Fuck.” he mutters “Do you mind if I change my shirt ?” he asks to his friend “There’s nothing worse than a blood-stained shirt.” <br/>“I don’t mind.” smirks Edouard </p><p>His friend sits on the edge of his bed, and draws a box from under it, he grabs the first t-shirt on the pile, not really minding what it is, and he unbuttons his shirt. He gets rid of it, letting it slide down his shoulders. Edouard does his best not to stare, but he once again discovers a side of his friend he wasn’t expecting : Olivier is far more toned than he would have thought. His pectoral muscles are like chiseled in marble, and ornated with hairs as dark as the one he has on top of his head, forming a straight line diving into his trousers. It’s very manly, and it strangely provokes something indescribable into Edouard’s mind. He blinks several times to come back down to Earth when his friends hides his chest under a dark grey t-shirt that he pulls down. It’s slightly old and used, but Olivier doesn’t mind. Anything but a stained shirt. </p><p>“What’s written on your t-shirt ?” questions Edouard <br/>“It’s the name of a popular hiking trail in my region.” explains Olivier “A place where I like to bring my kids. Sorry, it’s a bit more casual than what you’re used to see me wearing.” <br/>“It’s fine. And it suits you. A lot.” </p><p>Olivier smiles and finally sits down. He washes his hands and takes a sip of his drink. He then snacks on some crackers, and when his eyes come back on Edouard, he blushes slightly. His friend’s gaze is intense and mesmerizing at the same time, and it’s hard to keep up with it. </p><p>“Do you have all your clothes underneath your bed ?” <br/>“Most of them yes. And part of them in the wardrobe in that corner over there.” indicates Olivier “I don’t have much. Ten suits, twelve shirts, a pile of t-shirts, a couple of jeans. Three pair of shoes, two of sneakers…” <br/>“This is…” starts Edouard not knowing exactly how to finish his sentence “Unexpected.” he finally drops “You are a man of many surprises, Olivier.” <br/>“And I thought we were friends.”<br/>“We are, but we work too much for really having time to spend time with each other. I mean, I hope we are friends.” <br/>“Oh, we are friends.” chuckles Olivier “But yes, we should spend some more time together, not work related.” <br/>“I’m looking forward to it.” <br/>“So do I.” smiles his friends raising his glass to him </p><p>They smile to each other and Olivier cringes as the small cut on his finger is painful when it presses on his glass. He is an idiot for being that clumsy, and alcohol certainly doesn’t help. </p><p>“I can’t believe you agreed on having a meeting so early tomorrow morning.” declares Edouard <br/>“I got us half-an-hour more of sleep.” argues Olivier “Emmanuel suggested six thirty.” <br/>“You got a point there.” laughs the Prime Minister “Thank you for that. Sleeping is essential after the days we’re having. You both are like super-humans.” <br/>“Once again, we’re trained. And our body is working well with little sleep. Yours needs more, that’s all. And you are lacking physical activity, Edouard, that doesn’t help either.” <br/>“I try to at least keep it minimal during the week, despite all of this, or I’ll be insane.” <br/>“What do you do ?” asks Olivier <br/>“I run, in the gardens of Matignon. I can be on my own, and I’m sure to not endanger anyone. But I used to practice boxing at least twice a week, and I miss that.” <br/>“Boxing ? Where on Earth do you do that ?”<br/>“I train with my security service.” explains Edouard “It helps a lot with stress, anger management, anxiety, and strangely, sleeping problems as well.” <br/>“I wish I had time to do more sports.” says Olivier <br/>“You don’t ?” <br/>“Apart from the steps of my Ministry several times a day, here in Paris, I don’t have time. But when I am in Grenoble, I usually hike, sometimes with my kids. And in winter we do skiing of course. Oh, and Coralie hopes we find some time to hit the swimming-pool together when things have calmed down.” <br/>“Swimming can easily fit in your schedule, trust me. I can even give you addresses of nearby swimming-pools in which MPs and Ministers and members of the administration are going for early swims.”<br/>“I’d like that, yes. Thanks.” </p><p>Olivier pours himself another glass, and proposes one more to Edouard who finished his own. </p><p>“I’m not sure it’s the wisest thing to do.” answers the Prime Minister “And maybe I should get going.” he adds glancing at the clock “If I want to get back to Matignon to get some sleep.” </p><p>He reads a hint of deception in Olivier’s eyes and his friend says : </p><p>“You could always crash here if you want. Since we’re supposed to go to the same place, extra-early in the morning, you know. I’m offering breakfast, and the couch is comfortable enough to sleep on.” <br/>“That’s tempting.” grins Edouard “Okay, deal.” he adds after a few seconds “Pour me another glass.” </p><p>He didn’t hesitate for long. He feels slightly tipsy anyway, and has absolutely no desire to go back to the empty, cold, lonely apartment in Matignon. The small but welcoming studio of Olivier is much more charming. And spending the evening with a friend is a delightful perspective. And he doesn’t mind sleeping on a couch, it’ll remind him of his younger years. </p><p>“Cheers.” says the Prime Minister <br/>“To what do we cheer ? We need to cheer to something, Edouard. You can’t just cheer into the void…” </p><p>Exhaustion and alcohol are making Olivier a bit dizzy and he’s not sure he really makes sense anymore. But Edouard is gladly jumping into his game. </p><p>“To hmm…” hesitates Edouard “our friendship ? Our first night together ?” </p><p>He realizes his misphrasing as soon as he sees the look on Olivier’s face and he corrects himself : </p><p>“I mean, well, you know what I mean.” <br/>“Yes, I know.” chuckles Olivier “Cheers to an evening of not talking about this fucking pandemic.” <br/>“It’s refreshing.” admits Edouard taking a sip of scotch “It did us both well. But maybe we shouldn’t have drink that much.” </p><p>He glances at the scotch bottle, whose leveled has seriously decreased. It’s nearly half-emptied, and both of them sigh. Olivier rubs his forehead with his hand, concerned about his own behaviour. It’s not like him to be drinking like that, but tonight he doesn’t really care. He feels good to be here with his friend, and taking his mind off the crisis alleviated a bit of the stress from his system. </p><p>“Your table is a mess.” comments Edouard looking at the various objects between them</p><p>Some are very incongruous, especially the lubricant, that none of them dared to touch since Edouard brought it back from the bathroom. And yet, both of them are staring at it. They chuckle and Olivier takes it in hand, saying : </p><p>“Let me get that out of your view, it seems to be disturbing you a lot.” </p><p>That was teasing, and he smiles while he puts the lube back in his nightstand, where it should have stayed all along. He sits back on his stool, in front of Edouard, and they exchange an amused glance. </p><p>“Some things better stay hidden.” says Olivier “But to my defense, I wasn’t planning on having anyone drop by.” <br/>“You invited me.” points out Edouard<br/>“I never invited anyone here. Besides my girlfriend I mean, and she never stayed more than an hour, between meetings.” <br/>“That sounds dirty.” </p><p>It escaped Edouard involuntarily and he chuckles. </p><p>“Sorry.” he apologizes “That’s none of my business.” <br/>“No. Not really.” blushes Olivier “But why do you think I have lubricant in here ?” </p><p>He finishes his drink bottoms up, drowning his shame and embarrassment with scotch. He looks at the clock and sighs. It’s already getting late, and if they want to sleep and actually get some rest, they should probably stop drinking. </p><p>“Do you want another drink ?” asks Olivier <br/>“No.” says Edouard “You should put that bottle back under your sink. Really.”<br/>“Good idea.” </p><p>Olivier does as told, and when he comes back, he frowns to see Edouard texting on his phone. </p><p>“My security service.” indicates the Prime Minister “I’m letting them know I’ll crash here. Or you will have them kick that door open in the middle of the night.” <br/>“Yeah, I’d rather not.” <br/>“Hence the text. It’s all sorted out.” concludes Edouard placing his phone on the table “No impromptu wake up at two in the morning.” he laughs <br/>“Won’t they find it weird for you to be sleeping here ?”<br/>“I invoked late night discussions, and early meeting. And I told them about being at seven at the Elysée. They know about not asking too much questions.” <br/>“Maybe we should call it a night then.” <br/>“Eager to get me into bed ?” jokes Edouard cracking a smile at his friend </p><p>They look at each other and laugh awkwardly. </p><p>“Do you want to take a shower to cool down a bit ?” proposes Olivier <br/>“I’ll take one in the morning, if you don’t mind.” <br/>“Okay. But I’m taking one now, if that doesn’t bother you.” <br/>“Why should it bother me ? You are at your place, and I’m the intruder.” <br/>“You are no intruder, Edouard. you are my friend. Please, make yourself home, I won’t be long in the bathroom.” </p><p>Olivier comes back ten minutes later, showered, and looking a bit more alert than before. He is now only wearing his boxers, and the t-shirt he grabbed earlier. Edouard barely contains a gasp to see his friend emerge like that, and he quickly looks away. The Health Minister leans against the wall, observing his friend who has only opened his shirt yet, and drawn the curtains closed. </p><p>“Are you going to sleep fully dressed ? And wear the same clothes tomorrow morning for our meeting with Emmanuel ?” teases Olivier “Careful, your shirt might be creased…” <br/>“I had been wondering if it would be acceptable to sleep in my underwear.” admits Edouard <br/>“Come on, Edouard,” laughs his friend “we are grown-ups, I think I can see you in your underwear without making a fuss. Unless it is a problem for you.” <br/>“No. No problem.” <br/>“Then get comfortable.” </p><p>Olivier drapes his trousers over the back of the chair on which he hung his tie, and he sits on his bed, checking Twitter for the last time of the evening. Edouard strips down to reveal a blue, white and red trunks. When it catches Olivier’s attention, the man can’t help but smirk and say : </p><p>“Patriotic much ?” <br/>“It’s part of the Prime Minister allowance. ‘Made In France’ obviously.” <br/>“It looks good on you.” </p><p>Edouard folded his clothes and placed them on a nearby chair. He lies down on the couch, his head resting on one side, his legs hanging down the armrest on the other. There is no way he sleeps comfortably that way. And that’s something Olivier had not anticipated. </p><p>“Edouard.” he calls “Don’t be an idiot : take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”<br/>“I’m fine.” brushes off his friend <br/>“You are way too tall to sleep there, you’ll just toss and turn all night long.” <br/>“Give me a pillow, and get into bed, I said I’m fine.” answers Edouard with a bit of pride <br/>“I am not letting you sleep like that.” replies Olivier crossing his arms on his chest “Please.” <br/>“You are a stubborn idiot.” sighs Edouard sitting back up on the couch “I’m not going to let you sleep on your couch. The bed is big enough for two, we could just, lie down next to each other, right ?” <br/>“This is weird, isn’t it ?” </p><p>They look at each other, then at the bed, back at the couch and sigh. None of them want to sleep on the sofa really. In their minds, clouded by alcohol, the idea settles and Edouard eventually gets up and comes sit down next to his friend, with a grin. </p><p>“On which side do you sleep ?” he asks <br/>“The right one.” answers Olivier “You are sure to be okay with this solution ? I can take the couch, I really don’t mind.” <br/>“Just get under the sheets, for fuck’s sake !” exclaims Edouard <br/>“Fine, fine !” answers Olivier lifting his hands in the air as a sign of reddition and goodwill </p><p>They both get into bed, each on one side, careful not to touch each other. Edouard wearing only his underwear, Olivier wearing his underwear, and a t-shirt. They turn on their side, their backs to each other, and Olivier’s hand reach for the light switch. </p><p>“Good night, then.” he says turning it off <br/>“Good night.” answers Edouard </p><p>After a minute of silence, Olivier turns on his back and says : </p><p>“Obviously, no one has to know about this.” <br/>“No one will.” chuckles Edouard in response “Unless you tell them.”<br/>“I won’t. It’s not something you brag about in cabinet reunions or at the Assembly.” <br/>“What about Coralie ?”<br/>“Do you really think I should tell my partner that I put a man in my bed ?” exclaims Olivier </p><p>An awkward silence follows this sentence, and they both burst into laughter at the same time. Olivier realizes how wrong he phrased this, and how silly this idea sound. If he tells Coralie, he might want to tell her in another way. They struggle to calm down and in his attempt to wipe away the tears from his eyes, Olivier’s arm bumps into Edouard’s chest. </p><p>“Sorry.” he says immediately, electrified by this touch <br/>“It’s fine.” answers his friend who feels strangely drawn towards the human heat next to him</p><p>It brings them back down to reality, and helps them quiet down their hilarity. </p><p>“We really should sleep.” says Olivier “You especially.”<br/>“Yes. Let’s try that.” </p><p>Olivier manages to fall asleep quite easily, but Edouard spends several more minutes awake, staring at the ceiling, trying to dismiss the very strange, probably alcohol-induced, thoughts that are haunting part of his mind. </p><p>As it could have been expected, Olivier is the first one awake in the morning, opening his eyes at exactly ten past five. He blinks twice, remembering suddenly that he is not alone in his bed, and he nearly jumps in scare when he realizes that Edouard moved a lot during the night, and that his hand is resting in the middle of his chest. So that is the warmth he feels. More worrying though is the heat he feels in a lower part of his anatomy. One he must get rid of before his friend wakes up. He carefully removes Edouard’s hand from between his pectoral muscles, and he hears the Prime Minister groans. He pauses, waiting to see if the man is awake, but he is apparently still sleeping. Olivier quietly gets up and walks up to the bathroom, in the dark. There he locks himself in the room and sighs. He looks at himself in the mirror and splashes his face with cold water, to cool down. His body betrayed him with an involuntary response, and it means nothing. That’s what he keeps repeating to himself in his head. Being with someone in his bed triggered his bed into thinking something was going to happen, and that’s why he woke up half-hard. Now he feels better. And he should start preparing breakfast. He gets out, and still in silence, comes back into the main room of his studio. Edouard is still asleep, and Olivier uses his phone to cast a bit of light into the room, while he looks for orange juice, milk, fruits, cereals, jam and toasts for their breakfast. </p><p>“ ‘rning…” groans Edouard waking up fifteen minutes later, while Olivier is on his cellphone for the first time of the day <br/>“Good morning.” answers his friend “How did you sleep ?”<br/>“Like a baby.” smiles Edouard “And you ?”<br/>“Good.” nods his friend “Do you want to take your shower before or after breakfast ?” <br/>“Let me wake up first.” chuckles Edouard “What time is it ?” <br/>“Five thirty.” answers Olivier “You still have time if you want. Does it bother you if I open the curtains a little bit ? The light on my phone screen is killing my eyes.” <br/>“You should have drawn them open earlier.” protests the Prime Minister eventually sitting up in the bed </p><p>Olivier lets his eyes wander on the naked chest of his friend for a second, and he nods appreciatively, without even realizing. </p><p>“Olivier ?” <br/>“I didn’t want to wake you up.” answers the Health minister getting up to draw the curtains <br/>“That’s not what I was talking about.” says Edouard clearing his throat “You were staring just now.” <br/>“No I wasn’t.” replies Olivier too quickly </p><p>He blushes and avoids his friend’s gaze. but Edouard got up on his feet and he is determined to confront him on the matter. He approaches him, and places his index finger underneath Olivier’s chin, forcing him to look up. </p><p>“You were staring.” says Edouard softly “Why don’t you want to admit it ?”<br/>“Because it is shameful ?” blushes Olivier <br/>“I don’t mind.” replies Edouard blushing slightly as well </p><p>He looks down at Olivier, at his beautiful eyes, at his innocent face, at his insanely cute lips. And taken by a very wild instinct, he leans forward and plants the softest kiss possible on his mouth. It only lasts a brief second, and he barely touches Olivier’s skin, but both of them blush hard. </p><p>“That too can stay hidden here.” whispers Edouard “I’m going to shower.” </p><p>He flees into the bathroom, ashamed and troubled by what he just did. Olivier is left puzzled, blushing, his jaw to the floor, not clearly grasping what just happened. He brings his fingers to his lips, recalling the softness with which he just got kissed. And he liked it. But this is so wrong, on so many different levels. He is still trying to compose himself when Edouard comes back from his shower. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” he says immediately “I don’t know what got through my head. Probably alcohol from last night…” <br/>“Yes. Probably.” laughs Olivier glad to not have to admit he enjoyed it “Let’s have breakfast then.” </p><p>They eat quietly, a bit buried in their thoughts, too proud to admit that they have both been having weird thoughts since the previous evening. Maybe they shouldn’t have drink that much. And sleeping in the same bed probably wasn’t the cleverest idea they had either. It prompted something unexpected in them, something they are not sure they know how to fight. Something they are not sure they want to fight. </p><p>“Do you want to make a stop at your place before the Elysée to grab a jacket ?” asks Olivier <br/>“We won’t have time for that. And I think Emmanuel will excuse my outfit. I’ll stop at Matignon after our morning meeting.” <br/>“Fine.” shrugs Olivier “As you wish.” </p><p>He clears the table from their breakfast, and looks for a clean shirt in his wardrobe. His fingers stop on the rack of ties, and he pulls two out. He keeps one for him, and passes the other one around Edouard’s neck. </p><p>“You still need to wear a tie. You’ll give it back to me when you can.” <br/>“Thank you, Olivier.” <br/>“We need to get going in fifteen minutes.” adds the Health Minister “I’m going to get dressed.” </p><p>He looks for clean underwear in the box under his bed, gets his trousers back from the chair on which he left it yesterday and goes into the bathroom to get dressed. He arranges his hair in front of the mirror, brushes his teeth, washes his hands, and stops for a second, his hands on the edge of the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He needs to be sure of something before they go. Or this persistent feeling of unachieved things will bother him all day long, and it will prevent him from working properly. He resolutely walks out of the bathroom and bumps into Edouard who got dressed in the meantime, and was about to knock on the door to see if he could get five minutes in front of the mirror. </p><p>“Sorry.” they both say at the same time </p><p>They look at each other, smile, chuckle, and awkwardly step aside to free the way for the other. Olivier puts on socks and shoes while Edouard tries to looks a little bit more decent. Once they are both ready, they grab their keys, wallets and phone, make sure they haven’t forgotten anything, and make their way out. </p><p>“Wait !” calls Olivier before Edouard opens the door of the small apartment in which they are “I… Hmm…” </p><p>It took him on an impulse, but expressing into words what he wanted to say is much harder than he expected. </p><p>“I need to be sure of something.” he murmurs “Please, excuse me.” </p><p>He gets on tiptoes, his hand finding Edouard’s cheek, and he kisses his friend on the mouth, very softly, just to confirm that what he felt earlier wasn’t a dream. Edouard reacts much more than he expected, and he pins him against the wall, passionately answering this kiss. They do so until short of breath, and when both of their bodies plead for air then only they break their embrace. </p><p>“Wow.” says Olivier blushing <br/>“Hmm…” hesitates Edouard suddenly taking a few steps back and clearing his throat “Fuck. What are we doing ? We… We can’t do that. You know we can’t do that, right ?”<br/>“I know.” says Olivier biting his lower lip “Sorry, I needed to be sure. But it’s a terrible idea.” <br/>“A terrible idea.” concludes Edouard Philippe </p><p>He doesn’t want to admit it, but that kiss shook him entirely : body and soul. He loved it, and even if he knows this is a terrible idea, he’d love to pin Olivier against the wall, and kiss him again. But none of them are free and this is an impulse of the moment type of thing. </p><p>“We should go.” says Olivier taking his jacket “Now, or we’ll be late.” <br/>“Yes, of course.” </p><p>They both go down to the car waiting for them in the courtyard, with their security service, not talking to each other. Edouard texts his wife, in the car, to let her know he’s awake and on his way to his workday. Olivier texts Emmanuel to let him know that they are on their way, and they still haven’t exchanged a word when the car stops in the Elysée courtyard. They both grab the notepads they abandoned there yesterday and get out of the car. </p><p>“What happened earlier…” starts Olivier as they go up the stairs to enter in the Palace <br/>“Should stay between you and I.” asserts Edouard in a tone that is a little too harsh for what he meant “Sorry.” he adds placing his hand on Olivier’s shoulder “I didn’t meant to be that rude.” <br/>“It’s fine. You hated it, and it was extremely wrong to do that, I get it.” <br/>“I didn’t hate it.” corrects the Prime Minister </p><p>They don’t have time to dwell on it further, much to their regret, as they are greeted by Emmanuel, waiting for them both halfway up the stairs. </p><p>“You both look awful.” he says as a greeting “How much did you drink last night ?” <br/>“Not enough.” jokes Edouard <br/>“Way too much.” answers Olivier at the exact same time </p><p>They look at each other then back at Emmanuel and all three of them laugh. They follow him upstairs, where they will be holding their meeting, but in a corner of Olivier’s mind, the last words Edouard said to him are repeating on a loop : he didn’t hate their kiss. And to be completely honest, something happened this morning between them. A sparkle of something ignited that mad but wonderful kiss, and it puts them both on edge. But that is something forbidden, and too dangerous to be lived. The three of them wash their hands with hand sanitizer before sitting down, and Olivier sees Edouard discreetly pulling the tube of hand cream from his pocket to rub his hands with some, while Emmanuel explains to them why he asked them to come. </p><p>“Thank you.” mutters Edouard to his friend when he drops the hand cream back in his pocket</p><p>Olivier smiles at him and winks. It destabilizes Edouard a lot, and he looks down at the papers in front of him, unable to look at the man next to him anymore. Why ? What is happening to him ? Why is he attracted towards Olivier like that ? Is it because they are friends, spending an awful lot of time together in these troubled times ? Or is it because his marriage has become an ordinary thing, and he is looking for something thrilling ? </p><p>“Edouard ? Edouard !” calls Emmanuel snapping his fingers in front of his face <br/>“Hmm ?” reacts the Prime Minister <br/>“You haven’t been paying attention to anything that I’ve said, have you ?”<br/>“Not really. Sorry.” apologizes the man “I’m a bit distracted. Can you do me a quick sum up ?”<br/>“What’s wrong with you ? Did you get drunk last night ?” </p><p>Given the absence of answer, he turns to Olivier who lifts up his hands and says : </p><p>“We weren’t drunk, I swear. But he needs to sleep. He’s exhausted.” <br/>“If your doctor says so.” teases Emmanuel </p><p>Edouard blushes slightly and gives a quick look to Olivier who smirks back. </p><p>“Sorry.” apologizes Edouard once again “I’m focusing now. Can we get back to it ?” <br/>“Sure.” says Emmanuel diving back into graphs and figures about the pandemic situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. May 18th 2020, early morning - In a hospital, an hour-drive away from Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note for those who may not know : the Christophe mentionned in this chapter is Christophe Castaner, the Interior Minister of France, a close friend of Edouard Philippe (and I didn't made up anything of what's told about him in that chapter !)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...and that’s why we thought you might use a quick breakfast before your visit.” says the director of the hospital to both Edouard and Olivier<br/>
“Thanks.” answers Edouard enthusiastic about the idea of a warm cup of coffee<br/>
“That is very nice of you.” adds Olivier “Can we get back to you in about twenty minutes ?”<br/>
“Sure. We have provided masks and sanitizing gel for you on the table.” indicates the man </p><p>The man steps aside to let them both inside the room and Edouard nods at their security team to asks them to stay outside. He closes the door and sighs. He feels exhausted already. He wasn’t even supposed to be there : Emmanuel was. But the President got held in Paris on some other matters and he decided to send his Prime Minister instead. Olivier serves two coffees and hands one to his friend : </p><p>“You seem to be really needing one. Short night ?”<br/>
“I stayed up late helping Anatole and Sarah, my children to do their homeworks.” explains the Prime Minister staring at his coffee and sniffing the invigorating scent of the beverage<br/>
“Drink it.” encourages Olivier “You’ll feel better. How’s your son doing with his French baccalaureate ?”<br/>
“He is asking me everyday if I can make sure it gets cancelled.” chuckles Edouard “I, of course, can’t answer that.”<br/>
“You know it’ll eventually get cancelled, right ?” jokes Olivier<br/>
“Shut up.” replies Edouard with a grin “It is not going to get cancelled. And Anatole needs to work, instead of browsing Netflix all day long.”<br/>
“Does he really ?” </p><p>Olivier sat down and he looks at his friend with an arched eyebrow, surprised to know that he lets his son go rogue during the day. </p><p>“He is supposed to watch over Sarah during the day. Which he translated to chill in front of the TV while his sister draws and plays and tries to stay busy…By herself.” laughs Edouard, finally drinking his coffee<br/>
“What about Léonard ?” asks Olivier<br/>
“Video games, online with his friends. He barely comes outside of his room to eat.” sighs Edouard “With both Edith and I working full time out of the house all day, what other choice do we have ? We have to trust them on not being too irresponsible.”<br/>
“They’re your kids, Edouard, they can’t be irresponsible.” says Olivier “But it’s good if you find some time to help them with their homeworks.”<br/>
“Who thought I’d ever sit at my kitchen table and do elementary school maths with my daughter until late night ?” </p><p>He pours himself a second cup of coffee and drinks it bottoms up, really trying to wake up. It makes Olivier scoff slightly, and the Health Minister checks the time on his cellphone. </p><p>“How do we proceed ? You do the general talking and I answer the specifics ?”<br/>
“Is that how you usually do with Emmanuel ?” answers Edouard<br/>
“Pretty much.” says Olivier “He shines, and I follow, bringing my professional expertise on what is out of his area.”<br/>
“Let’s do that then. Don’t let me say something stupid, okay ?”<br/>
“I got your back, don’t worry.” </p><p>Olivier throws his empty cup in the trash bin, and takes one of the pastries that have been left for them. He really shouldn’t, since he already had a decent breakfast at home, but he can’t resist something to eat. That’s his weakness, as much as coffee is Edouard’s one. He then washes his hands, thoroughly, and grabs one mask. He is surprised to notice that these are not the ones they are usually provided with, with elastics, but rather with straps to tie behind the head. He doesn’t mind and ties his in no time, adjusting it over his face. He catches a glance from Edouard, and he is glad to be wearing his mask, so that his friend can’t see him blush. Since that day they had been sleeping together at his place, and kissing, they have not talked about it again, blaming alcohol for their erratic behaviour. But the atmosphere has been a bit strange between them ever since. Edouard washes his hands, takes his mask and goes for tying the straps behind his head, but he fails once, tries again, fails a second time and sighs loudly. </p><p>“Let me help you.” says Olivier approaching him</p><p>He is in front of him, his hands ready to go behind his friend’s head to help him. He is only waiting for approval. His friend surrenders and allows him to take the straps from his fingers. Olivier has to step really close from him, and it feels really intimate. He ties the straps of Edouard’s mask behind his head, then behind his neck. He adjusts the mask over Edouard’s face, and his friend catches his hand while he does so. </p><p>“I can do that myself, thank you.”<br/>
“Sorry. But at least I’m sure you’re wearing it correctly.”<br/>
“You are kind of bossy when it comes to health…” jokes Edouard<br/>
“Do you mind ? Better be safe than sorry, don’t you think ?”<br/>
“I find it… cute.” admits Edouard letting his finger brush along his friend’s wrist<br/>
“Edouard,” starts Olivier taking a few steps back, feeling uncomfortable and suddenly very hot “we… we should get going.” </p><p>He avoids looking at Edouard, because he felt that strange feeling, the one that settled between them before, come back. And it’s deeply disturbing. He doesn’t want to feel that way. Especially not about a friend. Especially not about a married friend. Especially not about a friend he cares about. The Prime Minister dismisses his disappointment. He had time to thought about what happened between them, and even though it’s insane and incredibly dangerous, he would gladly let something happen once again. To be perfectly sure. But apparently Olivier is not on the same wavelength. They spend the next two hours visiting the hospital, and especially the special intensive care unit that has been put in place for Covid-patients. Edouard Philippe does most of the talking with the director of the hospital, and care workers and Olivier backs him up on the most technical questions, bringing the expertise of an hospital practitioner. They are actually a very good team and work together better than when Olivier works with Emmanuel. They are brought back, at the conclusion of their visit, in the room in which they were for their breakfast. </p><p>“We scheduled the meeting with the social partners at one thirty.” explains the man “That leaves you with an hour for lunch before. We made sure something was brought for you here, as you requested time to work together before that meeting.”<br/>
“Thank you.” says Olivier reaching for the sanitizing gel and washing his hands with it “We need a bit of time together to review a few points. Over lunch.”<br/>
“Your lunch will be there in a minute.” says the director “And I’ll make sure you are not disturbed. Let me know if you need anything else.”<br/>
“Thanks.” nods Edouard washing his hands </p><p>He then rubs them with hand cream while the director vanishes through the door, closing it behind him. Olivier unties the straps of his mask and throws it away, washing again his hands after it. Edouard lowers his eyes at his clean, moisturized hands, and realizes he will have to wash them again after removing his mask. </p><p>“May I help ?” jokes Olivier<br/>
“Please.” answers Edouard “If you don’t mind.” </p><p>As before, Olivier approaches, stepping really close to his friend, and he unties the straps in the back of Edouard’s neck. His hands come upper and he unties the other straps, throwing the mask away in the bin. But he stays there, mesmerized by Edouard’s eyes that are not leaving his. The Prime Minister leans forward, slightly, giving a chance to his friend to back away, to flee, but Olivier is intoxicated, and not thinking straight anymore. He closes the distance between them, wrapping an arm around Edouard’s neck, careful to not touch him with his hands. Their mouth are dancing with each other, in an awkward, clumsy, brief kiss. </p><p>“Fuck you.” whispers Olivier “That was not supposed to happen ever again. Ever.”<br/>
“But you wanted it, right ?”<br/>
“I...No… I mean… Maybe ?” </p><p>Olivier takes a few steps back, chuckling nervously. That was not supposed to happen. Not again. Not like that. He is about to say something when they are interrupted by knocks on the door. Edouard gives him an apologetic look and opens the door. A woman, wearing all the necessary protective gear brings them two trays with their lunch, and nods at them, before going back from where she came. The Prime Minister closes the door after her, and Olivier arranges the trays so that they are seated in front of each other, but at a reasonable enough distance, to avoid spreading germs and viruses. </p><p>“Look, Olivier,” says Edouard “I understand you may be uncomfortable about…”<br/>
“Let’s work.” cuts Olivier “I don’t want to talk about what happened. Ever. It was a mistake, you know it, I know it, and we are idiots if we believe the contrary.”<br/>
“Fine.” sighs Edouard opening the file next to him “Let’s work then.” </p><p>Olivier’s moodswing took him by surprise, and he doesn’t really understand it. Their kiss was consensual, and he read in his friend’s eyes how much it meant for him. How much it meant for both of them. of course this is wrong, and utterly crazy. But he didn’t want to overthink it for now. He simply needed to act on that impulse, on that real desire he had to press his lips on Olivier’s mouth. He feels insanely attracted to his friend, and that is something completely new for him. They review the figures and law propositions over their lunch, and spend an hour and a half with social partners, in a meeting room after that. They didn’t get any chance to discuss their kiss, and Olivier made sure to never be alone with Edouard, to not give in to temptation once more. He still feels strangely disconnected, and he gazes into the distance, standing with his arms crossed, behind Edouard while the Prime Minister answers a few questions from the press. They are supposed to take the same car back to Paris, and that ride will be excruciating. For both of them. </p><p>“Time to go.” indicates Edouard showing him the open door of the car behind them </p><p>Climbing aboard, Olivier sighs realizing it’s one of those models, with a separation between the front and the rear, meaning they will be effectively alone in the back. Shielded from ears and view from the driver. He sits on one side, buckles his seatbelt, and turns his head to the window, as to avoid looking at his friend. Edouard drops their files between them, removes his jacket, and takes his seat. He buckles his seatbelt, and they don’t say a word to each other for the first fifteen minutes. </p><p>“Olivier, please, stop ignoring me.” softly says Edouard<br/>
“There is nothing to say.” answers his friend “You are married. I have Coralie. We can’t do that.”<br/>
“Look at me.” </p><p>Olivier keeps gazing through the window, his chin resting on his fist. To provoke him, Edouard takes his free hand into his own, and it’s as if both of their bodies were struck by lightning at the same time. </p><p>“Don’t do that.” says Olivier </p><p>But he doesn’t remove his hand either. He likes the warmth of Edouard’s fingers trapping his hand, and despite not being reasonable, he eventually turns his head to look at him. </p><p>“What the fuck are we doing ?” he questions<br/>
“I don’t know. And I don’t care.” replies Edouard “I won’t force you into anything, but I feel… I feel good when you are around. And I’d like to spend time with you.”<br/>
“We said we’d spend more time with each other, as friends. When we were drunk.” recalls Olivier<br/>
“I meant it then, and I mean it now.”<br/>
“I want that too. As friends.” </p><p>He removes his hands, and sighs. This is wrong. As much as he’d like to kiss Edouard again, he knows that this would be awful for both of them. They would be cheating on their respective partners, and that is something they are not ready to face. That is something he is not ready to face. He already broke his marriage once, he is not going to go through the hassle and pain all over again. His life is finally stable again, and he found a fragile balance, between his couple with Coralie, and his family life with his children, and he doesn’t want to break this. </p><p>“I know what you are thinking.” says Edouard “And I feel terribly confused and guilty too. But why don’t we try ?”<br/>
“No. We can’t do that Edouard, think about your wife, think about your kids. I have been through a divorce once, I know what it does to break a family with something like that… I won’t take any chances…”<br/>
“I am not talking about a relationship here, Olivier.”<br/>
“Then what do you suggest ? You coerce me from time to time ? You kiss me, we fight, we promise to never do that again, and a week later we do it all over again ?!” </p><p>He said that with a lot of anger and Edouard doesn’t even bother to answer. What could he do anyway ? He tried his luck and got rejected, things like that happen, and Olivier made his position very clear. They are arriving in Paris already, and the car makes a stop at Matignon to drop Edouard at his office. He grabs his files, his jacket, and before leaving the car he says : </p><p>“I am not mad at you, Olivier. For anything. To me, nothing has changed, I am sorry if I freaked you out, forget about what I said.”<br/>
“It’s nothing.” brushes off Olivier “Have a good end of afternoon, Edouard.” </p><p>They smile at each other, and Edouard goes back to his office. He needs to work on what they have discussed in the afternoon. He gets rid of his jacket and tie, dropping them in a corner of his office, and he opens the first few buttons of his shirt, to feel more at ease to work. He spends the next two hours reviewing his notes, and typing a report for the President on his laptop. He stops when someone knocks on his door :</p><p>“Enter !” he shouts<br/>
“Hmm… Am I disturbing ?” asks Olivier stepping inside Edouard’s office, fidgeting nervously with a pen he holds in his hand.<br/>
“Please, come in.” instructs Edouard, a bit surprised </p><p>The Prime Minister removes his glasses and rubs his eyes to wash off the tiredness and he focuses back on his friend who is standing in front of him. The man put the pen back in his pocket, but his hand are now joined in his back. He closed the door after himself, and he keeps his eyes to the floor : </p><p>“I can’t stop thinking about it. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your lips on mine since that day we got drunk together, Edouard. I don’t know what is happening to me. To us… I have never felt that way about a friend before, and it scares me.”<br/>
“It scares me too.” admits Edouard “But I think you are overthinking this. Maybe we could just skip this part ? And go straight to the part where I know what to say ?”<br/>
“Oh because there is a part where you know what to say ?” jokes Olivier </p><p>He is nervously scratching his head and Edouard gets up from his seat. He joins Olivier on his side of the desk, and to make this easier for them both, and prevent any remark, he sanitizes his hands before doing anything else. He then cups his friend’s cheek with one hand, and Olivier leans into this touch. </p><p>“It does not have to be complicated.” explains Edouard “We are friends. Nothing more. Let’s spend time together and we will see where it lead us.”<br/>
“What about your wife ? And Coralie ?”<br/>
“I love my wife, and you love Coralie. But the pandemic threw unexpected things on our paths. And we need human contact, more than ever.”<br/>
“We do. But it’s terrifying.”<br/>
“Am I terrifying ?” reacts Edouard Philippe with a grin<br/>
“No. Damn, you’re an idiot.” laughs Olivier “The whole situation is terrifying, but I guess we could give it a try. As friends…” </p><p>Edouard’s thumb gently strokes his partner’s cheek and Olivier closes his eyes for a second. </p><p>“Would you mind if I kissed you now ?” questions the Prime Minister<br/>
“No, I wouldn’t mind at all.” </p><p>Olivier re-opens his eyes, and Edouard takes his face into his hands. Leaning forward, he kisses him with tenderness and they both cling to each other, realizing at that instant that they needed and wanted that. </p><p>“You kiss really well.” whispers Edouard his forehead pressed against Olivier’s “And we are going to take things slow, I swear.”<br/>
“Thank you.” mutters Olivier in a breath “Although…”<br/>
“What ?”<br/>
“You are going to kill me.” cringes Olivier “But… health-wise, we are not being reasonable at all.”<br/>
“My hands are clean.” jokes Edouard<br/>
“And we are supposed to be standing two meters apart.” retorts Olivier </p><p>He takes a few steps back, until the distance between them is enough for what they have been advocating the past few months. </p><p>“We have to be really careful, Edouard.” adds Olivier “I want to be close to you, but we need to be really careful.”<br/>
“We will.” sighs the Prime Minister “I can’t promise you we won’t catch that damn virus, but we’ll do our best, okay ? And if any of us suspects anything, we’ll get tested.”<br/>
“Yes. Okay. Yes…” nods his friend trying to reassure himself </p><p>He comes back to his friend and takes him into his arms. They stay like that during a long time, one that feels like an eternity. But a happy one, a blissful, relaxed one. They don’t need to talk to understand each other, and their heartbeats, rhythmically aligned do the talking for them. Edouard has the advantage of being taller, much taller even, and he rests his chin atop of his partner’s head. </p><p>“It doesn’t have to be complicated, you see.” he says with a little smile “Are you free tonight ?”<br/>
“Tonight ? Hm… No, sorry.” answers Olivier “I’m having dinner with Coralie, it’s one of those rare days she’s in town.”<br/>
“I understand. Another day.”<br/>
“Were you going to invite me for dinner ?”<br/>
“Yes, at my place next door.” smirks Edouard “Would you have liked that ?” </p><p>Olivier doesn’t get the chance to answer right away, as his cellphone starts buzzing in his jacket pocket. </p><p>“Excuse me.” he apologizes, pulling away from Edouard’s arms “I should probably take that.” </p><p>He picks up the call without looking at who is calling and he is surprised to hear his girlfriend’s voice : </p><p>“Hi, honey.” she says “Am I disturbing ?”<br/>
“No, never.” he answers “A problem ?”<br/>
“Sort of.” she answers nervously “Do you mind if we don’t have dinner together tonight ? I have a lot of work to do, and I’m not sure I can offer myself the expense of a whole evening with you… I’m sorry, I know you were looking forward to it and…”<br/>
“No, it’s fine.” brushes off Olivier trying to hide his disappointment “Besides, I still got work to do with Edouard, we are planning the social and finance aspects of the hospital reform.”<br/>
“Oh. Good then.” she says “I am really sorry we can’t make it tonight, honey, I was really eager to see you.”<br/>
“Same for me, darling. But next time.”<br/>
“Bye, I love you.”<br/>
“Love you too, see you soon.” </p><p>He hangs up and looks up to Edouard who has not move, still leaning against his desk. </p><p>“Do you still want me for dinner ?” jokes Olivier “Coralie stood me up, she has work to do.”<br/>
“Of course I want you for dinner, but we have work to do first, if you don’t mind. I could use a fresh pair of eyes on my report for Emmanuel.”<br/>
“I’d definitely do that, yes.” </p><p>They settle down at Edouard’s desk, and work for an hour, Olivier adding numbers and detailed information to the report Edouard is about to send to the President. When they are both satisfied, the Prime Minister sends it, and closes his laptop. </p><p>“Enough work for tonight. Now I’d like to spend a quiet evening with a friend.” he announces<br/>
“Sounds like a good plan.” grins Olivier “And I’m quite curious to what your apartment next door looks like.”<br/>
“Nothing like yours.” jokes his friend in response </p><p>They gather their belongings and Edouard leads the way to his private apartments. On his way there, he texts his wife to let her know he won’t be coming home tonight. He plans on sleeping at Matignon, maybe not alone. Hopefully not alone. </p><p>“Here we go.” he says unlocking the entrance door of his apartment “Please come in.” </p><p>He steps aside to let his friend in, and closes the door behind them. Prompted by his instincts, he keeps his friend from going further into the flat, and wraps an arm around his waist, bringing him back to him. </p><p>“You’re a hugger ?” giggles Olivier<br/>
“Very much.” says Edouard “And I miss human contact.”<br/>
“I miss it too.” admits his friend “But you know it’s not really reasonable.”<br/>
“Reasonable isn’t really in my range of qualities.” </p><p>He lets go of Olivier, but promises himself to hug him as often as possible. The sensation of holding him into his arms being too exquisite, too adorable. Edouard takes him on a tour of the very large but empty flat. There are many rooms, but only a couple are used by the Prime Minister on a regular basis : his bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living-room. The other rooms are clean, but impersonal, and haven’t seen a living soul in months, maybe years. </p><p>“Your wife and kids never come here ?” asks Olivier when they come back to the kitchen </p><p>He perches himself on a stool and removes his tie and jacket, making himself more comfortable. </p><p>“Never.” answers Edouard looking for a bottle of wine in the cupboard above the sink “I think Sarah came with me to the office once, but she never set foot here.”<br/>
“Did you ever bring other friends here ?” mumbles Olivier<br/>
“I… Hmm… I believe that Christophe and Bruno came here for lunch once, but it was in the first months of me being here.” recalls Edouard “I usually have friends at home, Edith likes to meet the rare colleagues that are also my friends.”<br/>
“Does she also meet the ones who kiss her husband ?” </p><p>The question escaped Olivier faster than he expected and he immediately regrets it. Edouard lowers his eyes and focuses on opening the bottle of wine he found. He pours two glasses of red wine and pushes one towards his friend. </p><p>“I don’t know what kind of man you think I am,” he starts “but you are the first man I ever kissed.”<br/>
“Oh. That seemed so easy for you.”<br/>
“It isn’t. It really isn’t.” sighs Edouard drawing a stool next to his friend “I thought a lot about what happened the other day. About that moment of madness that lead us to kiss, about your lips on mine, about us sleeping in the same bed… But it’s not at all like me to do something like this.”<br/>
“So you and Christophe never had… ?”<br/>
“Christophe ? Hell no ! He is a friend, but I am staying far away from his marriage. It is such a mess as it is already. Remember when he got busted in a nightclub flirting with a woman that was not his wife ? Well, Hélène, his wife, called me, of all friends, to know if he had an affair… But Christophe is…a womanizer, certainly, but he is very much straight.”<br/>
“Are you straight ?”<br/>
“I never questioned my sexuality up to now.” confesses Edouard “I don’t know if what is happening between us means anything, I don’t want to know, I just need to feel it, to live it. Did you really think there had been something going on between Christophe and I ?”<br/>
“There could have been. He has quite the reputation.”<br/>
“With women.” adds Edouard letting his fingers brush against the hand of his friend “Trust me, he is only interested in women.”<br/>
“Okay. So Christophe is a friend, only a friend, and he got the chance to meet your wife and kids, but I, your friend, got the privilege of being invited here. Will I also get dinner with your wife and kids ?”<br/>
“Only if you want to.” says Edouard “If it feels too weird, we’ll skip that part. For now anyway, it’s out of the question. With the pandemic, we are not hosting dinner parties anymore.” </p><p>They both chuckle and take a sip of their wine. </p><p>“What are we going to have for dinner tonight ?” asks Olivier<br/>
“My specialty.” grins Edouard “Spaghetti bolognese. You relax and drink your wine, and I cook. I haven’t cooked for anyone in a very very long time…”<br/>
“Don’t you do it for your family ?”<br/>
“I don’t have time.” explains the Prime Minister “But I would love to do it.” </p><p>Before going back in front of the stove, he steals a quick kiss from the lips of his friend, and he unbuttons Olivier’s collar button. </p><p>“How can you always keep your shirt buttoned to the top ?” he laughs “That’d drive me insane.”<br/>
“I noticed.” answers Olivier bringing his fingers to the exposed skin on the top of his friend’s chest “You always keep your collar open when you don’t wear a tie. It’s sexy.”<br/>
“Emmanuel finds it unkempt.”<br/>
“Emmanuel is a bit uptight.” jokes Olivier “But don’t tell him I said that.”<br/>
“I won’t…” </p><p>They laugh and Edouard eventually returns to the stove. He finds a pan and puts some water to boil for the pasta. </p><p>“Do you mind if I take a few minutes to call my children ?” questions Olivier “So that I don’t have to do it later…”<br/>
“Please, do. You can stay here to do it, I don’t mind.” </p><p>Olivier video calls his children for the next fifteen minutes, while his friend prepares their dinner. Edouard stays silent, but he observes and finds adorable the way Olivier talks and acts when he is with his kids. Olivier hangs up and says : </p><p>“Thank you. One day, when this is all over, I’ll bring them with me to Paris. My daughter really wants to go to the Eiffel tower.”<br/>
“You do know that it’ll get extremely complicated, security-wise, for you not to expose them ?”<br/>
“I’ll manage.” brushes off Olivier “Do you go out with your kids sometimes ?”<br/>
“Rarely. My wife does, because she’s less exposed than I am, and they attract less attention.”<br/>
“Do you send them out with security officers ?” </p><p>Edouard stares at him and shakes his head. He drains the water from the pasta, puts them into the sauce and stirs them before admitting : </p><p>“I have one of my officers keeping an eye on my family, yes. It’s sort of unofficial, so I’d appreciate if you could keep that for yourself. Please.”<br/>
“I am silent as a grave.”<br/>
“And hungry as a wolf, I hope.” adds Edouard “I may have made slightly too much pasta for two.” </p><p>Olivier gets up and peeks at the pan. He burst into laughter and ends up in Edouard’s arms. </p><p>“You indeed made food for an army.” laughs the Health Minister “No way we eat all of this.”<br/>
“Good thing I have tupperwares and a fridge then.” adds Edouard “The leftovers will be my lunch for tomorrow.” </p><p>He lets go of his friend and looks for plates and cutlery, and they set the table for two. Edouard made them an excellent dinner, and they eat, chatting about their day. Olivier ensures they both clean their hands thoroughly before eating, and it makes his friend laughs. For dessert, the Prime Minister looks into his fridge and sighs when he realizes he only has a couple of yogurts, probably out of date by at least a couple of days, if not more. </p><p>“Fuck. Grocery shopping wasn’t on my planning.” he grumbles “I am sorry.”<br/>
“What do you have in there ?”<br/>
“Yogurts. But I’m pretty sure they’re not edible.”<br/>
“They are, up to three weeks after the date written on them.” points out Olivier<br/>
“Oh. In that case… Do you want one ?”<br/>
“Yes, please.”</p><p>They both eat one, with a dash of sugar, and Olivier helps his friend wash the dishes. Of course Edouard has a dishwasher, but he never uses it, because he is not present often enough in his apartment. They let the plates to dry on the side of the sink and move to the living-room, letting themselves down on the couch. They both poured themselves another glass of wine, to finish the bottle, and place them on the coffee table. They sit next to each other, to keep talking for a while. </p><p>“Do you want to sleep here ?” asks Edouard<br/>
“That is… tempting.” admits Olivier “But is it reasonable ? And what would people think ? I mean… I’m pretty sure at least three of your collaborators saw me enter here earlier, and I still have two security officers waiting for me in the courtyard.”<br/>
“That we worked late and you decided to stay there because it was easier ?” suggests Edouard “Don’t overthink it.”<br/>
“I don’t want to go home anyway.”<br/>
“Good.” smirks the Prime Minister “But once again, I don’t want to pressure you into anything, Olivier. I need you to tell me we are going at the same pace here.”<br/>
“We are. How big is your bed ?”<br/>
“Big enough for two.” softly chuckles Edouard “If that feels fine for you.”<br/>
“I can’t wait for it.” smiles Olivier </p><p>Their hands find each other on the back of the couch, their fingertips barely touching, but for now it feels enough. They know they are here for each other. </p><p>“You seem preoccupied.” notices Edouard<br/>
“I am not really comfortable with the self-guilt I am feeling right now. I know it’ll pass, or maybe not, but for the moment, I feel incredibly guilty to be spending the evening with you when I know it’s not something we should be doing…”<br/>
“Guilt I can understand. I feel it too.” assures Edouard “Every single second that I spend with you, out of work, is time I could spend with my family. But I make that choice to spend it with you.”<br/>
“This is a choice I make too. But this is wrong. We are fuckers, awful bastards…”<br/>
“You know that life can be very complicated, you of all people know that.” says Edouard “And the circumstances are exceptional. We spend an extraordinary amount of time together, and things happen…” </p><p>Olivier sighs and intertwines fingers with Edouard. Why keep fighting the obvious ? They are both consenting adults, and very eager to be here. He leans closer to his friend, and kisses him, relentlessly, until short of breath. Kissing is easier than talking, for both of them.</p><p>“I could get used to that.” laughs Olivier when they catch their breath “As friends, I mean.”<br/>
“Friends.” chuckles Edouard </p><p>They both grin and Edouard whispers : </p><p>“Do you want to take a shower before going to bed ? To watch a movie ?”<br/>
“No, we can go to bed now if you feel inclined to it. Our day was long, and you need to sleep.”<br/>
“But you don’t.”<br/>
“Edouard, you are fighting to stay awake, I can read how sleepy you are in your eyes…”<br/>
“What about you ?”<br/>
“I’ll cuddle next to you ?”<br/>
“Until you fall asleep ? In two or three hours ?”<br/>
“I’ll browse twitter in the meantime, if I get bored.” jokes Olivier “Don’t worry for me. You need to sleep, let’s go to bed. Together.”<br/>
“I need a shower first. But make yourself comfortable, you can borrow a t-shirt in my wardrobe if you want, but I’m fine with you sleeping in your underwear.” </p><p>They both laugh and exchange a quick kiss before parting ways. Olivier sits on his friend’s bed and removes his shoes and socks, he pauses as he is about to unbuckle his belt and sighs. </p><p>“What the fuck am I doing ?” he says to himself “What the…” </p><p>He puts his socks and shoes back on, and runs back to the kitchen to grab his jacket and tie. He is about to go through the door, confused and shameful when two powerful arms pull him backwards, wrapping around his chest. </p><p>“Please, don’t do that.”<br/>
“We can’t do this, Edouard.” argues Olivier “This is insane. Please, let me go.”<br/>
“I will, in a second. But can I say something first ?”<br/>
“Fine.” sighs the Health Minister </p><p>Edouard plants a soft kiss in Olivier’s neck and he lets go of him. His friend turns to him, and crosses his arms, expecting what Edouard has to say. The Prime Minister is not wearing his shirt anymore, and he had time to get rid of his belt before he heard his friend run away, and he came out of the bathroom to chase after him. </p><p>“This is insane, and wrong. And nothing that I can say will prevent us from feeling guilty. If you want to go home, the door is open, you can go at anytime, but please… Please, stay for the night. Nothing would make me happier than that. I am going back in the bathroom to take my shower, I’ll let you make your decision.” says Edouard with sincerity</p><p>Edouard takes Olivier’s hand in his own for a brief moment, squeezes it, and steps backward. Olivier bites his lip, clearly hesitating. His mind screams his to run away, but his heart begs him to stay. And for once, he’d like to follow the instincts of his heart. All his life, he always followed his reason, but maybe just this time he need to let go of his rationality. He throws his jacket and tie over a chair and goes back into the bedroom. It’s decided : he will spend the night here. He removes his clothes, and lies down, in his underwear on the bed. He starts browsing the internet on his phone, one arm behind his head. Edouard joins him twenty minutes later, wearing only boxer briefs. He leans against the doorframe, a smirk on the lips. </p><p>“Don’t say it.” says Olivier barely lifting his eyes from the screen “Just come here. With me.”<br/>
“Let me enjoy the view.” grins his friend “For one second.”<br/>
“You are an idiot.” </p><p>Edouard climbs in the bed next to his friend, and he lies down on his stomach next to him, a smile on his lips. </p><p>“I’m glad you stayed.” he mutters “Really glad.”<br/>
“I know.” </p><p>A faint smile enlightens Olivier’s face and he drops his phone for a while, turning to Edouard. He smiles at him, and his hand reaches for the man’s cheek, that he strokes calmly. </p><p>“You might want to keep an arm around my waist during the night, just in case I want to run away…”<br/>
“Is that a proposition ?”<br/>
“A suggestion.” corrects Olivier “Unless you want to take the risk of me vanishing while you are asleep.”<br/>
“Do you plan on running away ? Again ?”<br/>
“Not really.” </p><p>They laugh and exchange a kiss. Edouard draws the sheet on them, and he snuggles closer to his friend, trying to find a position close enough to feel his warmth, but not invasive much to not make Olivier uncomfortable. </p><p>“Give me your hand.” instructs Olivier </p><p>Edouard obeys and his friend places that hand in the middle of his chest, where he found it the first time they slept together. He enjoyed that touch the first time, and he feels okay for Edouard to do it again. His friend can’t help but play with the chest hairs he has there, in a soothing motion, and Olivier hums slightly. </p><p>“I feel great when I am with you. I am sorry if I send you any other kind of signal.” eventually says Olivier “I won’t run away during the night, you can sleep in peace… And I’ll probably be up before you tomorrow.”<br/>
“Breakfast’s in the cupboard above the sink.” indicates Edouard “Make yourself home. You know where the shower is, you can find a clean towel somewhere in the bathroom. Maybe.”<br/>
“Don’t worry about that. I am a big boy, and I am sure I won’t starve to death.” </p><p>After a moment of silence, during which Edouard gets a tighter grip around Olivier’s chest, the Prime Minister adds : </p><p>“I know you won’t believe me, but I am feeling deeply confused, and terribly sorry we are in this situation, Olivier. But I am only sure of one thing, in those very unsettling times we are living, I feel really great when you are around. Either when we work or when we spend time together as friends. So this is what I want to focus on.”<br/>
“I believe you.”<br/>
“Do you ? Really ?” </p><p>Olivier pouts and Edouard bursts into laughter. His friend shuts him up with a soft kiss on the lips. A thing that neither of them is getting tired of. </p><p>“You do need to sleep.” says Olivier “Close your eyes, I have a couple of texts to answer.”<br/>
“Emmanuel ?” asks Edouard<br/>
“And Coralie.” adds his friend “Work-related texts.” he precises “She always does that, she’s evaluating options about easing the lockdown.”<br/>
“Wait, what ?!” exclaims the Prime Minister “She’s working against us ?”<br/>
“She’s studying propositions,” sighs Olivier “and she has her own ideas and convictions. I won’t fight her over it. And we are certainly not discussing this right now.”<br/>
“What’s her brilliant idea ?” keeps questioning Edouard<br/>
“We are not going to argue about that, Edouard. Especially not tonight. We’re going to the Assembly tomorrow anyway.”<br/>
“That is going to be fun…” </p><p>Olivier rolls his eyes and Edouard finally closes his, falling asleep in no time. Olivier keeps working remotely, from his phone, for the next hour, before feeling the tiredness take the best of him. Edouard is sleeping peacefully next to him, and he finds him beautiful, and right this instant, nothing else in the world matters. He kisses him on the forehead and snuggles closer to him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. May 24th 2020 - Hôtel de Matignon, in one of the many meeting rooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edouard raises his eyes from the notes he was taking to the screen of his phone that just indicated an incoming text. It’s the Education Minister telling him that he is running behind schedule and that he will be joining their meeting in forty to fifty minutes. He sighs and removes his glasses, still taking notes with one hand about what Bruno Le Maire is saying about the economic plan they are going to implement. He catches a slightly interrogative glance from Olivier and he smiles back at him. Bruno finishes talking and the Prime Minister says : </p>
<p>“Jean-Michel is running late, he will be with us in about an hour, I suggest we take a much deserved break, we all need it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His gaze stops on Christophe Castaner, one of his closest friend, who nods, and then on Sibeth Ndiaye the government spokesperson, who chuckles : </p>
<p>“I admit I could use a cigarette.” <br/>“Fine,” says Edouard “Break it is then, until Jean-Michel blesses us with his presence.” </p>
<p>The five ministers all get up at the same time, delighted to be able to stretch their legs. They had been sitting around that table for the past two and a half hours, working on the new measures they are going to propose at the next defense council that is scheduled with the President. But as usual, Edouard Philippe gathered them before to put things into order. The meeting is semi-formal, and the jackets and ties have long been gone for the men, and Sibeth is wearing a jeans and a blouse. By habit, and because Olivier Véran frowns at them like his life depended on it, they all wash their hands before going out and Edouard holds him back as the others go out of the room. The Health Minister closes the door, and Edouard wraps an arm around Olivier’s waist, hugging him from behind. </p>
<p>“I knew you were going to do that.” laughs Olivier.</p>
<p>They didn’t get the chance to stole that many moments since that second night they spent together, and it was still both very awkward and deeply satisfying at the same time for both of them. </p>
<p>“Am I that predictable ?” answers Edouard <br/>“Just a tiny bit ?” jokes Olivier tilting his head backwards to look at the man whose arms are trapping him “Kiss me.” </p>
<p>Edouard Philippe plants a delicate kiss on the lips of his friend, and lets go of him, that’s all they can afford if they don’t want to raise any suspicions. Olivier washes his hands a second time and rushes out of the room. Edouard takes his time, checking his texts, and making a stop in the bathroom on his way downstairs. He finds his friends outside in the park, chatting, a meter apart from each other, hands in their pockets to avoid touching. Sibeth is smoking and texting, aside from the group, and Olivier keeps an eye on his phone, while talking. </p>
<p>“What are you doing ?” whispers Edouard to his friend <br/>“Helping my daughter with her science project… I can’t believe she has two doctor parents and she can’t understand why a cat classifies differently from a bloody bird !” </p>
<p>Edouard stays speechless for a second and Olivier adds : </p>
<p>“One lays eggs, and the other not. That’s elementary school science, isn’t Sarah studying the same thing at the moment ?!” <br/>“Edith is doing the science part,” shrugs Edouard “I’m taking care of anything vaguely related to french or literature… But I do know that birds lay eggs contrary to cats.” </p>
<p>The joke makes them both burst into laughter and the two other men, who have not paid attention to their conversation wonder what can make them so happy. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” apologizes Edouard “homeschooling issues. How is that going for you Bruno by the way ?” <br/>“My wife is extraordinary, thank God.” answers the Economy Minister “And my kids are smart, which is a relief.” <br/>“Good.” says Olivier </p>
<p>Edouard checks his watch and sighs, they at least have half an hour more, and that’s if Jean-Michel hasn’t been delayed even further. He looks down at a football that has been abandoned between trees, and smirks. </p>
<p>“Football ?” he suggests to his friends “Sibeth ? Want to play ?” <br/>“Hmm ?” she says looking at him. <br/>“Football.” repeats Christophe “Do you want to play ?” <br/>“Oh. No, I’m fine, but please, by all means do, men in shirts and suit pants playing football is always a delight for the eyes.” </p>
<p>They all chuckle and Christophe goes to pick up the ball. He is about to lean forward to do it with his hand when he hears a loud scream in his back : </p>
<p>“NO !” </p>
<p>That sharp voice was Edouard and took them all by surprise. </p>
<p>“Not with your hands,” adds the Prime Minister “please.” </p>
<p>He glances at Olivier and winks at him discreetly. Maybe he had been listening to the health advice after all. They agree on playing gently, not to sweat too much into their shirts. Olivier pairs with Edouard, and Christophe with Bruno. They all dropped their phone and keys next to Sibeth, on the wall, and they spend the next twenty minutes kicking the ball, playing, laughing and spending a really good time. When they eventually decide to stop, Olivier opens the first two buttons of his shirt to breathe a bit better, and he catches Edouard staring at him for longer than he should. He clears his throat, but the Prime Minister struggles to focus his eyes elsewhere. He only reacts when Olivier swears and picks up his phone, apologizing to answer. He only took a few steps back, and Edouard quickly understands, by the tone of voice, that he is speaking with his daughter, probably about her homeworks still. </p>
<p>“Do you happen to have something to drink around here ?” questions Bruno bringing Edouard back to Earth <br/>“I’ll get some water bottles.” answers Edouard “Stay here.” </p>
<p>He goes back inside, in the service room, and looks for individual water bottles. He puts them in a basket and comes back outside to his friend. Olivier stepped further aside from the group, and he is now angrily shouting in his phone. Edouard must have frowned because Christophe says to him : </p>
<p>“Apparently his ex-wife took the phone from their daughter, she blames him for not being present enough.” <br/>“Obviously.” reacts Edouard rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>He had that conversation with Olivier before, and he knows that the situation is a little tense, both with his ex-wife, and with Coralie. But work comes first and his duty to the nation is something he places aboves everything else. They each take a bottle of water, quenching their thirst, and checking that they have no missed calls or texts of their own while they were playing. Olivier comes back to them, his phone in his pocket, his face marked with anger. No one dares to ask him anything, but Edouard who got time to think of an unusual proposition : </p>
<p>“If your daughter struggles with her homeworks, you could hook her up with Sarah and maybe they could help each other ? My daughter is dying to have someone of her own age to talk to and…” <br/>“Yes.” cuts Olivier “At least my wife, sorry, ex-wife, will not accuse me of not taking care of my children.”<br/>“She knows you’re a minister though ?” frowns Bruno “I mean… You are the busiest of us all…” <br/>“She does.” sighs Olivier Véran “But she has taken care of our two children for the past couple of months, and it’s starting to be a lot of work, to have both her job, and the kids full-time.” <br/>“How old are they ?” asks Christophe Castaner to his colleague. <br/>“My daughter is nine, my son is six.” answers Olivier.<br/>“Oh.” reacts Bruno “Too young to play video games, that’s a shame, my boys would have been delighted, they are already playing with Léonard, Edouard’s son.” <br/>“Wait, what ?” reacts the Prime Minister nearly spitting the water he had in mouth “My son is playing online with yours ?” <br/>“They sure are, you didn’t know ?” reacts Bruno “Sorry to break the news, but I had to cut electricity in the whole house last night so they finally agree to stop playing. It was half past two…” <br/>“Teenagers…” smirks Sibeth who stayed silent until now “I’m glad my kids are still young.” <br/>“And mine are past that age.” adds Christophe </p>
<p>They all turn their heads when they hear footsteps in the gravel, and the Education Minister waves at them. </p>
<p>“I’m here.” he says “So sorry for being late, I was meeting with teachers unions, and you know how it goes…” <br/>“Break’s over.” announces Edouard “Time to get back to work.” </p>
<p>He let his friends go first, and keep Olivier with him, at a solid distance from them. </p>
<p>“Are you alright ?” he asks <br/>“I’m… pissed. But okay. I miss my children, and the workload this week has been crazy, I haven’t had time for anyone.” <br/>“I know, you told me that it got tense with Coralie.” <br/>“I made it up to her with flowers, but I doubt it’ll be enough every time. I’m more worried about my ex-wife though, she seemed really angry and that’s not like her to be like that with me.” <br/>“Any particular reason to it you think ?” <br/>“She’s exhausted by our two little monsters. They are a lot to handle. Thanks for suggesting video calls with your daughter by the way, I never realized our girls were the same age…” <br/>“They could even become friends.” <br/>“That would be awkward.” <br/>“Yes, probably.” chuckles Edouard “But it may help for the weeks to come.” </p>
<p>They have been walking in the dark corridors of Matignon, ready to join their colleagues upstairs, but Olivier feels like he could use a bit of tenderness, although he would never dare asking for it. But Edouard understood, and he pushes him in an empty room, after checking that no one can see them. He closes the door and takes his friend’s face into his hands, his thumb calmly stroking Olivier’s cheek. </p>
<p>“How did you know I was needing this ?” <br/>“You had this sorry look in your eyes.” answers Edouard “And I don’t like seeing you like that.” <br/>“You know what would make me feel a lot better ?” <br/>“Tell me…” </p>
<p>It’s a teasing game between them, they both know the answer already, but they want to say it, they want to take advantage of every single second they can share, gazing into each other’s eyes. </p>
<p>“I’d like a kiss, from my friend.” whispers Olivier in a breath.<br/>“That I can do.” smiles Edouard.</p>
<p>Olivier gets on tiptoe and closes the distance between them, planting a kiss on Edouard’s mouth. For once, the Prime Minister can’t repress a moan, and his hand find its way to the back of Olivier’s head to intensify their kiss. </p>
<p>“Feeling better ?” he asks when they break their kiss to catch their breath. <br/>“Yes. Thank you. But we should go, or they’ll wonder where we have vanished.” <br/>“Can I invite you for dinner tonight ?” <br/>“I can’t, I have work to do, and I promised I’ll spend time with my kids on Skype.” <br/>“Okay.” sighs Edouard “I should probably get back to my kids too anyway.” </p>
<p>Olivier steals another kiss from his lips and escapes from the room, preceding him from a long shot, to not raise any suspicions. Edouard is too stunned to move right away, and it takes him a few seconds to shake his head and dismiss what he still had in mind about their kisses. He takes a quick break in the toilets before going back into the meeting room, and he is surprised to find Christophe washing his hands. </p>
<p>“Where you looking for me ?” asks his friend “Sorry, I got held by a call and…” <br/>“No worries, I was chatting with Olivier.” explains Edouard to justify also being late. <br/>“He has a lot on his mind today.” says Christophe with an apologetic smile “And you seem to have gotten close to him.” <br/>“What do you mean ?” answers his friend a bit too quickly. </p>
<p>He fears he may have lead his friend to suspect something, but Christophe eyes widen with surprise. </p>
<p>“Not like that, you idiot.” he laughs “I don’t believe you are that close to Olivier. Besides, none of you are… Or, is he ?” <br/>“What ? Gay ?” chuckles Edouard “Did you skip the part where he said he had a wife and two kids ?” <br/>“That’s not completely conflicting.” shrugs Castaner “But I believe I heard he’s dating a girl from our majority in Parliament ?” <br/>“Yes, Coralie Dubost.” nods Edouard “So, definitely not gay.” <br/>“Not gay.” smirks Christophe “But he needed a friend : being alone in Paris, and a newbie in the government is not nice.”<br/>“You could have been that friend.” <br/>“We had unmatching schedules.” jokes Christophe “And you two are always together. So you two are friends ?” <br/>“Yes, we are good friends. And he’s really worth knowing, Christophe. Please, make an effort ?”<br/>“Fine, fine. I’ll try. For you.” <br/>“Good boy.” jokes the Prime Minister. </p>
<p>They laugh and return together to the meeting room. There they take their seats back, and Edouard realizes that it will be hard to focus if Olivier, sitting right in front of him, doesn’t close the buttons of shirt that he opened when they were outside. He knows what’s hidden underneath, and it reminds him of too much forbidden secrets they share. He discreetly fidgets with his own shirt, and his friend picks up the code and closes the buttons, as they begin to speak with Jean-Michel, the latest arrived, about the possible reopening of the schools in the whole country.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't hesitate to leave a comment if you've read that fic, I don't bite (usually) and I'm delighted to know that people are enjoying that very very very crazy ship 😳</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. May 28th 2020 - Hôtel de Matignon, out of the press conference room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wash your hands.”<br/>
“I was expecting something nicer.” chuckles Edouard Philippe raising an eyebrow to Olivier Véran<br/>
“You kept touching the desk and mic, despite me telling you not to do it.” explains his friend “Wash your hands.” </p><p>Reluctantly, Edouard Philippe washes his hands with sanitizing gel and looks for Jean-Michel Blanquer who held the press conference with them. </p><p>“He’s gone.” says Olivier “His phone kept ringing, about the baccalaureate, and he ran away as soon as he got out of the room to answer it.”<br/>
“The baccalaureate…” sighs Edouard “My son will despise me for not having told him.”<br/>
“You had not ?” exclaims Olivier with surprise<br/>
“No. I wasn’t sure he wouldn’t let the word spread to his friends. And I made sure Bruno did not told his boys either.”<br/>
“You are monsters.” jokes the Health Minister “Still up for dinner at my place ?”<br/>
“Yes, but we need to stop in my office first.”<br/>
“Of course.” </p><p>They turn at the angle of the corridor and go inside Edouard’s office. Olivier has drawn his phone out of his pocket, to do his usual review of the news on Twitter. His friend is on the phone with his eldest son who is screaming at him for not letting him know about the French baccalaureate, and forcing him to work, including late the the night before when he already knew it was going to be cancelled. The Prime Minister is grinning from ear to ear, having taught a valuable lesson at life to his offspring. It makes Olivier smirks and he lets himself down in one of Edouard’s office chair, still scrolling on his phone. He loosen his tie slightly, knowing that Edouard will do it for him if he doesn’t. He jumps in scare when Emmanuel’s name pops up on his screen and he shows it to Edouard who just hung up with his family. He picks up the call and put him through speaker. </p><p>“Good evening, Emmanuel.” says Olivier<br/>
“Good evening.” adds Edouard notifying his presence to not trick the President<br/>
“Oh good, you’re both there.” says the man “I wanted to say that you did both very good tonight, it was clear and well-explained.”<br/>
“Thanks.” modestly says Olivier “I guess you want to see us both tomorrow ?”<br/>
“That was the second reason for my call, yes.” laughs Emmanuel Macron “Early morning ?”<br/>
“No.” answers Olivier much to Edouard’s surprise “Not before nine, or you’ll kill us all of exhaustion.” </p><p>There is a few seconds of pause, during which Edouard looks at Olivier with bewilderment. Did he really dare say that to the President ? Emmanuel will never agree on that… And since when does he have the balls to talk so openly to him ?  </p><p>“Fine,” eventually sighs Emmanuel “be both there at nine in my office.”<br/>
“Thank you.” answers Olivier “It’ll do us all good.” </p><p>He winks at Edouard, since they planned on spending the night together. They hang up on the President and the Prime Minister says to his friend : </p><p>“I didn’t know Emmanuel listened to you that much.”<br/>
“What other choice does he have ? I’m the medical expert here, and he noticed, just like I did, that you need sleep, Edouard.”<br/>
“And I’ll sleep good, with you by my side.” </p><p>They smile at each other, a light pink colouring their cheeks. What they are doing is yet to be defined precisely, it’s dangerous and forbidden, but they feel like they need it. </p><p>“I still have a couple of emails to sort out, and then we’re good to go.” says Edouard Philippe<br/>
“Fine for me.” </p><p>Olivier gets up and goes by the window of is friend’s office, gazing upon the park, a storey below. It’s quiet, and the sun is setting upon Paris, casting a warm orange haze all around town. He takes advantage of this free time to call Coralie, to not have to do it later, while he is spending time with Edouard. </p><p>“Hi, honey.” she says when she picks up his call “How are you doing ?”<br/>
“I’m good.” he answers “How are you ?”<br/>
“Tired.” she admits “But glad that life is slowly coming back to normal.”<br/>
“We are far from normal, but yes, it’s a good improvement. I guess you won’t be coming back to Paris until next week ?”<br/>
“I haven’t made up my mind yet,” she sighs “but my presence might be needed on the field, more than on the seats of the Assembly. You can understand that, I imagine.”<br/>
“I do.” he smiles “And you do an amazing job, honey. You truly do.”<br/>
“Well, you weren’t smiling that much when I suggested we reopen the beaches quicker and sooner.”<br/>
“Because that was bullshit.” he jokes “And you know how much it is. Health-wise.”<br/>
“I know.” she replies </p><p>He can picture her rolling her eyes, and he laughs. They both are very predictable in their reactions, and they had this argument, in private, two weeks ago in a hotel room. It ended in them not talking to each other for two hours, and going to sleep still mad at each other. But they didn’t mind much, Olivier was the reasonable, health-conscious one, and Coralie the economic-driven dynamic MP of their couple. And they reconciled over breakfast. </p><p>“I have to go.” she says “You were good tonight, Olivier, really good. Are you going to rest at least a little now?”<br/>
“Yes, I will. I promise.”<br/>
“Good.” says Coralie to him “Good night then, we’ll talk tomorrow. I love you.”<br/>
“Love you too, good evening.” </p><p>He hangs up on her and is startled to immediately feel an arm around his waist. </p><p>“How long have you been standing behind me ?” he questions his friend<br/>
“A few seconds only, I swear.” </p><p>Edouard adds his second arm around his friend’s waist, locking him effectively against his chest. A soft hum of contentment escapes Olivier’s throat, and they both smile. </p><p>“Paris in the sunset is beautiful.” whispers Edouard gazing through the window<br/>
“You should see Grenoble in the sunset.” argues Olivier “With the mountains, it’s outstanding.”<br/>
“I imagine. It seems to be going a lot better between Coralie and you. Or am I mistaken ?”<br/>
“No, you are not. It’s amazing what a good night of sex can do…” </p><p>Olivier smirks and blushes slightly, hating himself for saying that out loud. </p><p>“Sorry,” he adds shaking his head “but I mean, we reconnected.”<br/>
“Fair enough.”<br/>
“You don’t seem convinced.” frowns Olivier turning on himself to face Edouard<br/>
“You know, marital sex, after fifteen years is more of a duty than a pleasure.” </p><p>The Health Minister frowns harder and Edouard sighs. </p><p>“No, that’s not what I meant.” he adds “But we are not having the wonderful nights we use to have before we had our kids, and before I entered politics… You at least can still enjoy that with Coralie.”<br/>
“On the very few days she is in Paris. But it’s worth it.” </p><p>He keeps grinning, and Edouard shuts him up with a kiss. </p><p>“I’m done with emails, we can go if you’re ready.”<br/>
“I am.”<br/>
“Will you cook for me tonight ?” asks Edouard genuinely curious<br/>
“Will you be mad if I don’t ?” jokes Olivier in response<br/>
“I don’t mind, honestly, and your kitchen is extra-tiny, so maybe not that practical to cook. But I’ll be delighted if you were to cook for me.”<br/>
“Let’s get going, and you’ll get your answer at my place.” </p><p>They kiss one more time before going. This time, Edouard planned ahead, and packed clean clothes in a gym bag, knowing that he’ll spend the night at Olivier’s place. He grabs his bag, the files he’ll need for their meeting with Emmanuel tomorrow and they’ll head downstairs for the cars waiting for them in the courtyard. Edouard dismisses his own, riding with Olivier up to the Ministry of Health, and then to the Elysée in the morning. Both of them have two security agents with them, and in the car, they all keep busy on their phones, not looking at each other. Olivier leads the way out of the car, and the security team stays downstairs while the two men climb upstairs to Olivier’s apartment. The Health Minister unlocks the door and steps aside to let his friend enter. He then closes the door behind them, and once more, Edouard’s arms find their way around his chest.<br/>
“Do you have any other plans besides hugging me ?”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Okay. Works for me.” shrugs Olivier “Can we watch a movie together at least ? I’ll stay in your arms the whole time…”<br/>
“Sounds like a good idea.”<br/>
“Then get rid of your shoes, and jacket, and wash your hands. I’m going to get my laptop in my office.” </p><p>Five minutes later, Olivier is back in his flat, and he places his laptop on the coffee table, in front of the couch on which Edouard sat down. He got rid of his jacket, tie, and he opened the collar of his shirt, up to nearly the middle of his chest. Olivier throws his jacket on the bed, his tie takes the same path, and he sits on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes. </p><p>“There’s Netflix on my browser,” he explains while doing so “choose whatever you wish to see.”<br/>
“Whatever ? Really ?”<br/>
“My tastes in movies are broader than yours, so whatever you chose will certainly be good.” </p><p>He smiles at his friend and before joining him he asks : </p><p>“Snacks ? Drinks ?”<br/>
“Something without alcohol, or we’re doomed for the evening.” jokes Edouard “And you are the one craving for snacks.”<br/>
“You got me on that point. Crisps ?” </p><p>Edouard nods, busy looking for a movie they could watch together. Something light, maybe even funny, in any case, not something that requires thinking. As usual, their day has been exhausting, and they both aspire to relax and unwind, sharing this sweet moment together. Olivier comes back to his friend with a bag of crisps and two beer-like bottles. Answering the silent question he explains : </p><p>“It’s lemonade. Unless you changed your mind and want a beer.”<br/>
“Lemonade is fine.” </p><p>Olivier sits and peeks at the laptop screen. </p><p>“Monty Python ? I would never have guessed that from you, Edouard.”<br/>
“Is that okay for you ?”<br/>
“Sure. Holy Grail is a must-see.”<br/>
“I agree.” </p><p>Edouard prepares the movie on the laptop, and Olivier opens their lemonades, and the bag of crisps. They then sit more comfortably and the Prime Minister says : </p><p>“Come here, between my legs.” </p><p>Olivier settles between Edouard’s legs, and his friend wraps his arms around his chest, as he likes to do so often. He nests his head on Olivier’s shoulder and smile. It’s a very comfortable position. With one hand, he unbuttons the top of his friend’s shirt smirking as he does so. </p><p>“Much better.” he whispers when he’s done “Now we can watch the movie.”<br/>
“You are insufferable, Edouard.” </p><p>It still feels a bit strange for them both to be acting like that, but they try to not overthink their actions, focusing on the time spent together instead. Edouard can’t resist kissing the exposed skin in the neck of his friend, after only ten minutes of watching the movie, and he expects Olivier to tell him to stop, but the man does nothing of the sort. However, it reminds Edouard of memories he has with his wife, and he realizes he is holding Olivier in the exact same way he is used to hold Edith in those rare moments they still share at home. It strikes him and suddenly this whole situation feels extremely wrong. Olivier feels the arms holding him become less tight around him, and he turns his head towards Edouard. His friend lowered his gaze, his forehead pressed against Olivier’s shoulder. </p><p>“What’s going on ?” asks the Health Minister </p><p>He leans forward and hits the space bar on his laptop to put the movie on pause, repeating his question a second time, since Edouard did not answer. </p><p>“Edouard, what’s the problem ?”<br/>
“I’m sorry, I… I can’t…” </p><p>The Prime Minister remove his legs from around Olivier, careful not to push him off the couch and he gets up, escaping the very surprised glance of his friend. He grabs his lemonade on the table and takes a few steps, until he leans against the countertop of his friend’s kitchen. He sighs, looks up and says : </p><p>“Excuse me, that… that way we were sitting, it’s exactly how Edith and I are sitting when we watch TV together. Not that it happens often, but I had flashes, memories, in my head, and that it the last thing I want when I am here with you.”<br/>
“We don’t have to sit that way if it’s uncomfortable to you, Edouard.” reacts Olivier getting up to join him </p><p>He hesitates before placing his hand on his friend’s cheek, but Edouard takes that hand and brings it to his face, leaning against the offered palm. </p><p>“It took me by surprise, I’m sorry.” he apologizes once more<br/>
“Let’s find a position that is more suitable for both of us then. A position that is only ours…” smiles Olivier “If you still want to watch the movie with me.”<br/>
“I do, if you are not mad at me.”<br/>
“Mad ? Why would I be mad at you ? Edouard, we both know that what we are doing is insane and terribly messy, we are allowed to have doubts, and hesitations… But I want to spend this night with you. Please.” </p><p>It takes a few more seconds to Edouard to nod and agree to come back to the couch with Olivier. He sits back down on it, and Olivier sits next to him, letting his head rest on his friend's shoulder. Edouard passes an arm around his shoulders to bring him closer, and Olivier asks him : </p><p>“Better ?”<br/>
“For now yes.” admits the Prime Minister “Are you comfortable ?”<br/>
“Your chest is graciously soft.” chuckles his friend “I’m good.” </p><p>They resume watching the movie, snacking on crisps together and drinking their lemonade, cracking up at the finest British humor and the silliest jokes from the Monty Python. It is a good relief after the day they had, and Edouard ends up calmly stroking his friend’s arm, not really realizing he is doing so, but Olivier not minding this either. While the end credits roll on the screen, the Health Minister lifts up his gaze to Edouard and smiles. </p><p>“Cuddling with you is a delight.” he says softly “Are you hungry ?”<br/>
“A bit.” answers Edouard “Are you finally going to let me know if you’re going to cook or order our dinner ?”<br/>
“Neither.” enigmatically answers Olivier </p><p>He straightens up on the couch, and takes Edouard’s face into his hands kissing him again and again on the mouth. Their lips barely touch, but it feels like a hundred fires are lit inside of them, and nothing else but them matters anymore. Edouard takes his friend by the waist and helps him climb atop of him, his legs on each side of his own, straddling him on the couch. They keep kissing, until short of breath, and when they finally take a short pause to catch their breath, Olivier has to close his eyes, to focus his mind on anything but Edouard. He can feel the blood rushing in his lower stomach, and given his position, it would become really embarrassing to have an erection right now. But his body is always betraying him at the worst of times. Always. </p><p>“Olivier ?” questions Edouard<br/>
“I need to get off of you. It’s giving me weird ideas.”<br/>
“It’s the same for me.” confesses his friend “But we’re not ready for that, right ?”<br/>
“No. Absolutely not.” brushes off Olivier </p><p>They exchange one last kiss, and the Health Minister gets down, going into the kitchen to prepare dinner. He needs to focus on something else than the very carnal desire that he felt for a very brief moment. Edouard and him are not ready for this, he is not even sure they will ever be. His friend closes Netflix and the laptop before joining him. Olivier looks in his fridge for the dinner he prepared in the morning. </p><p>“Told you I wasn’t really going to cook.” he jokes<br/>
“When did you prepare that ?” asks Edouard as Olivier removes the lid from the glass tupperware in which he stored the mixed riced salad they’ll have for dinner<br/>
“This morning.” </p><p>Edouard frowns and his friend adds : </p><p>“Remember that I usually wake up around five ? And that I am unable to sleep after that ? I was on the phone with Emmanuel while I was preparing it, he wanted to make sure about what we were going to announce tonight…”<br/>
“You two are… nuts.” says Edouard<br/>
“Nuts ? Yep, there are nuts in the salad.” smirks Olivier </p><p>Edouard rolls his eyes and it makes Olivier smile even more broadly. It came to a surprise to the Prime Minister to discover that his friend has such a wicked sense of humor, but only in private. In public, he was always very serious and professional. </p><p>“Don’t you have to call your children, by the way ?” asks Edouard glancing at the clock<br/>
“Already done.” replies Olivier “Before the press conference. I didn’t want them to stay up late, and that way, I knew I had more time with them. And now more time with you.”<br/>
“That is clever.” says his friend with a smile thanking him for the plate Olivier hands him “Your daughter is adorable by the way, I was there when she called Sarah yesterday evening, and they spoke for about twenty minutes, it was really cute…”<br/>
“She told me, yes. Thanks again for suggesting this.” nods Olivier taking his seat in front of Edouard with his own plate “Do you want another lemonade with dinner ?”<br/>
“Water is fine.”<br/>
“We can eat then.” says Olivier “Did you had a talk with your son about video game and playing late at night ? You know, considering what Bruno said the other day ?”<br/>
“I tried…” sighs Edouard </p><p>He takes a minute to eat a few bites of his dinner, appreciating the taste of it, and then continues : </p><p>“He closed the door and refused to talk. So of course, after a long day of work, things heated up, and I threatened to confiscate his phone and console, which lead to more screaming from both parts, which ended up in his brother defending him, Edith trying to defuse the tension, and Sarah crying in the middle of all this mess. That was horrendous.”<br/>
“I’m sorry. How did it end ?”<br/>
“We let our boys play all night online, they are old enough to realize the consequences of their actions. If they want to stay up and not sleep, well, that’s not my problem anymore, as long as they watch their sister during the day.”<br/>
“The joys of having teenagers at home.” says Olivier “It’s going to end soon, they’ll go back to school.”<br/>
“That won’t keep them from playing all night long. Maybe I should do like Bruno and cut off the electricity in the apartment ?” </p><p>He grins and shakes his head. He wouldn’t do that, no matter how difficult the situation with his sons become. Changing subject, he says to his friend : </p><p>“That salad is really good, we should have dinner together more often.”<br/>
“I don’t cook much,” answers Olivier “don’t get too excited.”<br/>
“Because you don’t like it, or because you don’t have time ?”<br/>
“Both.” admits the Health Minister “But it’s not new, when I was a student, and then a doctor, I didn’t had much time to cook, or eat, so I got used to snacking on the go during the day.”<br/>
“Hence the crisps.” notes Edouard<br/>
“I know it’s a terrible habit, but I always have crisps at hand, in case of cravings…” </p><p>Olivier blushes slightly, and his friend finds it adorable. He likes the tiny dimples on Olivier’s cheeks, especially when he is smiling, or blushing. Olivier clears his throat to dismiss his trouble and says : </p><p>“Christophe said that once this whole mess will be over, we should all go out for a drink… Was that your idea ?”<br/>
“Not really.” chuckles Edouard “That’s not what I said to him, but he interpreted in his own way, as usual. First, I have no fucking idea who he includes in “all” even though I suspect that includes you, me, possibly Bruno and him.”<br/>
“What did you tell him ? Did you tell him that we were spending time together ?” </p><p>Edouard heard a bit of panic in Olivier’s voice, and the eyes of his friends are waiting for an answer. </p><p>“No, I told him we are friends, because we spend time together because of work, and that he should make an effort to try an include you a bit more. I mean, you have noticed, for sure that Christophe and I are close, Bruno and I have been friends for years now, and I’d like you to find your place in our circle. Not only because you are an efficient Minister of Health, but because you are a good man, and a wonderful friend.” </p><p>Not really realizing, he took Olivier’s hand on the table while saying those last words, and the latter looks down at their joined hands, with a shocked glance. </p><p>“Sorry.” says Edouard removing his hand “I don’t know why I did that.” </p><p>It was silly, and he regrets doing so. What he doesn’t know is that Olivier really liked that touch. He wanted more. Of course it was a bit surprising, and very intimate, but it was sweet and something that warmed his heart. </p><p>“I’d appreciate being friend with you guys.” says Olivier coming back on their initial subject “But it took me by surprise.”<br/>
“I can imagine. He’s not the most subtle of guys.”<br/>
“I know.” laughs Olivier “Don’t blame me for saying so, but I struggle to understand how you two could become friends.”<br/>
“We are opposites, but we have always been there for each other.” explains Edouard<br/>
“And his lifestyle, that has never been a problem for you ?”<br/>
“I said it to you before, I’m staying as far away as possible from Christophe’s intimate life. Other than that, he is a friend. But yeah, his marriage has always been a mystery to me.” </p><p>Olivier understands that Edouard won’t say more about it, and despite his curiosity he keeps the other questions he has for himself. Maybe one day, he’ll get to the bottom of this strange and surprising friendship between Christophe Castaner and Edouard. </p><p>“And with Bruno ?”<br/>
“We think alike, and our children are approximately the same age. And Pauline, his wife, is very nice, and at least their marriage is non-problematic.”<br/>
“I see.” </p><p>They smile at each other and Olivier looks at their hand on the table. So close, and yet apart. It would be so easy to simply take Edouard’s hand, and intertwine fingers, but it would send a message that he is not sure would be well received. Especially given the way Edouard reacted when he realized he was holding his hand earlier. </p><p>“Dessert ?” he suggests when he notices his friend has finished his plate “I prepared that one too this morning.”<br/>
“Lucky me.” grins the Prime Minister “Yes, I’d love to have dessert. And another lemonade, if that’s not too much to ask.” </p><p>Olivier gets up to fetch both dessert and drinks, but he is intercepted by his friend, catching him by the arm and pulling him closer. </p><p>“Can I have a kiss, first ?”<br/>
“Dessert, lemonade and a kiss ? Aren’t you a bit greedy, my dear Prime Minister ?” jokes Olivier<br/>
“You know that if I had to choose only two, I’d still choose the kiss ?” replies Edouard<br/>
“Really ?”<br/>
“Yes. Really.”<br/>
“In that case…” </p><p>Olivier smiles and leans forward to kiss his friend on the lips, tenderly. Edouard pulls him closer, holding him by the collar of his shirt and intensifies their kiss, forcing Olivier to part his lips and make way for his tongue. He only breaks this embrace to catch his breath, and a nervous chuckle escapes them both. </p><p>“You should have told me you wanted it that much.” laughs Olivier “Do you still want dessert ? And lemonade ?”<br/>
“And another kiss after that.” whispers Edouard<br/>
“Deal.” agrees his friend </p><p>He shakes his head, a bright smile on his lips. That’s the relationship they have : reasonable on so many points but sometimes wild and slightly inconsiderate. And that is refreshing. Olivier brings their dirty plates back to the sink, and looks for the two cups of chocolate mousse he prepared in the morning. He brings them back to the table, and adds two bottle of lemonade. </p><p>“You are full of surprises.” exclaims Edouard<br/>
“I said I didn’t cook much, I never said I didn’t know how to cook.” smirks Olivier<br/>
“That’s not what I said.” answers the Prime Minister “But you didn’t struck me as the soda, crisps, and chocolate type of guy. Aren’t you a doctor ?”<br/>
“And ?”<br/>
“And you are supposed to eat healthy, no ?”<br/>
“Oh. No, not really, I skipped the dietetic lessons at university. It was always scheduled on Thursday afternoons, and I was busy planning the parties of the evenings.” </p><p>Edouard’s jaw drops and his eyebrows join above his nose as he frowns hard. </p><p>“That was a joke, Edouard.” adds Olivier sticking his spoon in his mousse “I never had dietetic lessons at university. Barely a conference or two. And I balance my very bad culinary habits with a healthy lifestyle.”<br/>
“I wouldn’t describe your lifestyle, or mine, as healthy, Olivier.”<br/>
“My office is on the seventh floor, I never use the lift. That’s exercising. Eat your dessert, we have some more kissing to do, if I recall what you said.” </p><p>They grin and eat their dessert in silence, simply happy to be sharing time together. Olivier finishes his faster, and moved by instinct, he takes Edouard’s free hand on the table, shyly, barely touching his skin. He expects his friend to withdraw his hand, but he does nothing of the sort. They stare at each other, a bit stunned by the other’s reaction. </p><p>“I thought you would mind.” mutters Olivier “Considering earlier…”<br/>
“I thought you would mind.” corrects Edouard emphasizing the pronoun<br/>
“We need to communicate more.” chuckles Olivier intertwining fingers with his friend<br/>
“More efficiently, at least.” nods Edouard in response </p><p>He finishes his dessert and licks the spoon clean, his eyes deep into Olivier’s ones. They both jump in scare when the Health Minister’s phone starts ringing and he withdraws his hand to pick the object on the countertop. He picks up the call and gives an apologetic glance to his friend. </p><p>“Yes ?”<br/>
“Sorry, honey.” says Coralie at the other end of the line “Am I disturbing ?”<br/>
“Well, I am not alone, but go on.” he answers<br/>
“Oh. Who’s with you ?”<br/>
“Edouard Philippe.” says his partner “We were finishing dinner. What’s the matter ?”<br/>
“About that hundred kilometers limitation,” she starts “it will only be lifted on Tuesday right ?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“Why ?”<br/>
“We want to avoid massive population transfers during the long weekend, honey. We’ve discussed that already you and I, are you working right now ?”<br/>
“I have three different interviews scheduled tomorrow morning, I simply want to verify that you and I are on the same wavelength. They know I am your girlfriend, and they are looking for the tiniest thing possible to say we disagree.”<br/>
“Oh, I understand. Good thinking.”<br/>
“About the reopening of restaurants…” she continues<br/>
“About that,” answers Olivier “let me put you through speaker, Edouard did most of the job on this specific topic, and he’ll be of far more help than me.” </p><p>Olivier puts the call on speaker and drops the phone on the table, between Edouard and himself. He explains to his friend who looks at him with a questioning gaze : </p><p>“Coralie has questions, about the press conference we gave earlier. She’s preparing the interviews she will give tomorrow morning, but about the restaurants, you are better equipped than me to answer, Edouard.”<br/>
“Probably true.” chuckles Edouard “Good evening, Ms Dubost.”<br/>
“Prime Minister.” she politely answers “I am sorry to disturb you at such an hour, but I usually can reach Olivier at nearly every hour of the day. About the reopenings of restaurants, if I must explain in a couple of sentences why it’s only tolerated on Tuesday, and not for this wonderful weekend ahead of us, what could I say ?”<br/>
“First, that the restaurant owners need time to prepare their establishments,” answers Edouard Philippe “it is not something you can do overnight : tables have to be spaced, circulation has to be rethink entirely… Then, we know it is going to be a long weekend, and that people would like to go out, they can have a stroll in parks, or outside, but we need to limit gatherings as much as possible. It’s already going to be a huge mess when all bars and restaurants reopen.”<br/>
“Noted.” she replies “Thanks.”<br/>
“Of course, you keep Edouard’s last words for you.” adds Olivier<br/>
“Of course.” she laughs “I simply needed a few language elements, to strengthen my arguments. I’m going to go now, thank you both.”<br/>
“Good evening.” says Edouard<br/>
“Bye, honey.” says Olivier pressing the end of call button </p><p>He sighs deeply and gives a quick glance at the other notifications on his screen, to make sure he didn’t miss anything important. </p><p>“Sorry for that,” he apologizes “she noticed that journalists are looking for details, loopholes, to divide her and I. So she wants to position herself on the same wavelength as we are…”<br/>
“That is understandable. Your girlfriend is clever and very nice, Olivier.” </p><p>But that call made them realize how stupidly they were acting. And they are avoiding each other’s eyes, shameful to be cheating on their respective partners with one another. Olivier gets their empty dessert cups and hides his embarrassment by washing the dishes. His back faces his friend, and Edouard buried his face in his hands, his elbows resting on the table. He feels terrible for betraying his wife. He loves Edith, and she deserves better, but he still hasn’t defined what is going on with Olivier and he’d like to explore it. It’s something he never felt before : a deep feeling of attraction, for someone both forbidden and yet so close. But defining it, and putting words onto it would make it real, and that is something that neither of them is ready to face. When Olivier is done with the dishes, he takes a few seconds, leaning over the sink, to take a deep breath. Coralie’s call threw their evening off-path, and the atmosphere is becoming more and more unbearable. If none of them talks, or defuse the tension, then it will be ruined, maybe forever. </p><p>“Edouard ?” he says, not turning towards his friend nonetheless<br/>
“Hmm ?”<br/>
“What are we doing ?”<br/>
“A mistake ?” tries the Prime Minister<br/>
“You know that I left the door open, and that you can leave whenever you want to ?”<br/>
“But I don’t want to leave.” sighs Edouard “I know this is wrong, but I want to stay here, with you. I want to sleep next to you…”<br/>
“On a scale from zero to ten, how guilty are you feeling right now ?”<br/>
“Twelve ?” chuckles Edouard “And you ?”<br/>
“Just the same.” laughs Olivier eventually turning around to watch his friend </p><p>He crosses his arms on his chest and leans against the countertop. They stare at each other and a smile comes to both of them. </p><p>“Do you still want that kiss ?” jokes Olivier<br/>
“Very much.”<br/>
“Come get it.” </p><p>The Prime Minister arches an eyebrow, but he gets up, and walks the few steps to close the distance with his friend. He places a hand on Olivier’s hip, the other one on his cheek, and he kisses him with a lot of passion. The Health Minister wraps his arms around Edouard’s neck, and answers that kiss with as much devotion as possible. Yes, they are cheating on their respective partners, but right this instant, it doesn’t matter. The warmth they are feeling in their hearts is worth all the cheating in the world. The world could crumble around them, they wouldn’t even notice, at this moment it’s only Edouard and Olivier, Olivier and Edouard, and nothing else matters. That is the only certainty they have. That it’s worth living, no matter what it is. Still kissing, they stumble their way to the bed, and let themselves down on it, Olivier on top of his friend. Like he did previously, Olivier straddles Edouard, and they keep kissing each other, again and again, their mouths coming back to each other, relentlessly. Kissing is always better than talking. Easier at least. The Prime Minister brings trembling hands to the chest of his friend and starts unbuttoning his shirt, slowly. He makes it slide down Olivier’s shoulders, and his friend throws it on the floor, next to them. Edouard smiles at him, trying not to stare too much at the bare skin of his chest, but he sees Olivier closing his eyes and sighing. The man gets off of him, and lets himself down on the bed, next to him. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” he groans, his head buried in the pillow “I’m sorry Edouard, I can’t do that.”<br/>
“It’s fine.” sighs the Prime Minister “I’m not sure it was the wisest thing to do anyway.” </p><p>He turns on his side, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. Olivier turns his head towards him and they keep talking. </p><p>“Don’t blame yourself,” says Edouard “we are not there yet. We can’t even talk properly about what’s happening between us.”<br/>
“Do you really want to talk about it ?”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Me neither.”<br/>
“That’s one thing settled then.” </p><p>They both chuckle and exchange a quick kiss. Olivier snuggles closer to Edouard, a hand on his chest, playing with the hairs that are visible through the opening of his shirt. </p><p>“My wife hates them.” states the Prime Minister “When we started dating, she wondered if I could shave my chest. I tried once…”<br/>
“How did it go ?”<br/>
“It was red and itchy for two weeks, and I swore I would never do it again.” laughs Edouard “And she grew accustomed to it. But that’s not what she likes the most on me.”<br/>
“What does she like ?”<br/>
“My eyes, my smile, I think she is secretly fond of my arse although she will never admit it… I mean, she likes the whole of me I suppose.”<br/>
“And your beard ?” smirks Olivier<br/>
“That seems to be no problem to anyone. If you obliviate the fact that it’s becoming whiter and whiter everyday.”<br/>
“It makes you look wise, Edouard.” </p><p>They both laugh and Olivier opens the remaining buttons of his friend’s shirt. Edouard gives him a surprised glance, but lets him do so. Olivier’s fingers trail down his chest, following the line of hairs on his stomach, sending shivers down his spine. He stops on his waist, above the belt he is wearing, and looks up at Edouard : </p><p>“How much self-control do you have ?”<br/>
“Depends on what you are going to do next.” mutters Edouard<br/>
“If I open the buckle of your belt, and keep stripping you down ?”<br/>
“I’ll manage. The question is more about you though…” teases his friend<br/>
“I have very poor impulse control,” admits Olivier with a grin “but as long as I keep you in your underwear, that should be manageable.” </p><p>He gets on his knees next to Edouard who crosses his arms behind his head, to watch him do. Olivier does exactly what he said he would do and Edouard helps him by moving his hips so he can lower his trousers. They end up on the floor, with Olivier’s shirt. The Prime Minister gets completely rid of his shirt and adds it to the pile of clothes, and his socks take the same path. He is now only wearing a pair of boxers briefs, marine blue, underlining a tiny bulge on which Olivier is desperately trying not to let his eyes wander. They won’t have sex, they don’t want to, they are not ready for it, but there is still part of them that is sort of curious with desire. And that part needs to be silenced. For now. </p><p>“If people saw the mess in your apartment,” laughs Edouard “they would certainly talk. Our clothes piled on the floor are… revealing.”<br/>
“Revealing of what ?”<br/>
“Of us having a relationship.” sighs Edouard “Maybe it’s time we face the truth. You and I are a tiny bit more than friends.”<br/>
“Friends with benefits ?”<br/>
“I’m pretty sure that entails sex at least on a regular basis.”<br/>
“Fine.” argues his friend “Find another word then.”<br/>
“Partners ?”<br/>
“Oh good Lord, no !” exclaims Olivier, sitting up in his bed “That sounds so formal and business-like.”<br/>
“Do you have a better proposition ?” replies Edouard sitting in front of him with his legs crossed<br/>
“Best friends ?”<br/>
“Best friends don’t kiss each other.” rules out Edouard Philippe “And I already have best friends. So do you. You and I, it’s something different.” </p><p>They fall silent for a moment and Olivier is the one who speaks next : </p><p>“The Cheater Ministers ?” </p><p>He sounded dead serious, but he bursts out into laughter right after his suggestion, and Edouard follows in hilarity. That’s out of the question. Even though this is the painful truth. They end up holding hands, tears of laughter in their eyes and they continue looking for something that satisfy them both : </p><p>“Companions ?” tries Edouard<br/>
“Very Tolkienesque,” smirks Olivier “I don’t think that is the right word for us.”<br/>
“You are very hard to convince, dear.” </p><p>With a smile, Edouard steals a kiss from Olivier’s lips and adds : </p><p>“There’s this thing in that TV show my wife watches… They call each other ‘my person’.”<br/>
“Interesting, but no. And that show is Grey’s Anatomy, isn’t it ? Coralie’s a big fan.” </p><p>They both grin and exchange one more kiss. </p><p>“Maybe we should stick to the word ‘friends’ for now.” says Olivier “Until we find something better.”<br/>
“Fine for me.” </p><p>They both look down at their intertwined fingers and deep down, they know it is much more than that. Much much more. </p><p>“Do you mind if I take a shower before coming to bed with you ?” asks Edouard<br/>
“No, of course not. Take your time, clean towels are in the cupboard. Help yourself.”<br/>
“Thanks.” </p><p>While his friend is in the bathroom, Olivier takes advantage of this time to get rid of the clothes he is still wearing. He removes his underwear and gets into a pair of shorts, more comfortable to sleep. He is sitting on the edge of his bed when the word they were looking for flashes in his mind. Of course ! Why didn’t they think about it sooner ? He walks up to the bathroom door and says : </p><p>“Edouard ? Can you hear me ?”<br/>
“Yes ?” answers the Prime Minister from under the shower “A problem ?”<br/>
“I found the word we were looking for.” announces his friend through the door. </p><p>Olivier hears the stream of water shutting down, then a few steps, and the door opens, on a wet and very curious Edouard. He tied a towel around his waist, in a haste, and keeps it close with a firm grip of his hand. </p><p>“I’m listening.” he says<br/>
“Soulmates.”<br/>
“Of course.” mutters Edouard after a few seconds of astonishment “That would explain so many things.” </p><p>He smiles and leans to kiss Olivier quickly on the lips. </p><p>“You are clever. Very clever.”<br/>
“Sorry for disturbing you in the shower, but that couldn’t wait.”<br/>
“No, it couldn’t.” </p><p>They laugh and Olivier goes back to the inside of his apartment. He stands in front of his window, looking down on the peaceful city of Paris. Soulmates. That word sounds right. They are two souls that found each other : in friendship and more. He is startled to feel two powerful hand grabbing his arse a few minutes later, and the playful Prime Minister laugh softly in his ear. </p><p>“That is highly indecent, Mister Prime Minister.” jokes Olivier.<br/>
“Says the man who stripped me down to my underwear, and straddled me twice today.” answers Edouard “Besides, I wanted to be certain you weren’t wearing anything underneath those shorts.”<br/>
“Satisfied with your answer ?”<br/>
“Very much.” </p><p>Olivier tilts his head on the side, and Edouard kisses the exposed skin in his neck. </p><p>“Soulmates sounds wonderful to me.” says the Prime Minister “And it entails all the complexity of our relationship.”<br/>
“Yes, it does. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to tidy up the apartment, it’s a mess, and I don’t like that. But you should lie down, grab a book, or a comics, make yourself comfortable, I won’t be long.”<br/>
“Are you sure you don’t want my help ?”<br/>
“Sure. For once, do what I say, please.” </p><p>Edouard grins to see that very unusual display of authority from his friend, but he does not discuss it further. He lies down on the bed with a comic book, and let Olivier tidy up the small room in which he lives. It is true they made a mess in the few hours they spent here : empty bottles of lemonade on the tables, the half-empty bag of crisps on the couch, their clothes on a messy pile on the floor, the drying dishes by the sink… Olivier is efficient, and less than twenty minutes later, the apartment looks incredibly neat, and he joins his friend, his soulmate, in the bed they will share for the night. </p><p>“What are you reading ?” he asks<br/>
“Asterix.” answers Edouard deep in his reading<br/>
“That I had noticed,” says Olivier rolling his eyes “I was asking which one.”<br/>
“Oh. Asterix and the Chieftain's Daughter, the latest one, I hadn’t read it yet.”<br/>
“How come ?”<br/>
“I didn’t get the time, and it’s not really in my usual range of readings.”<br/>
“But you have three children at home.”<br/>
“Do you really want to argue with me on my literary tastes ?” replies Edouard arching an eyebrow “Because yours are so eclectic I think we can spend the whole night on it.” </p><p>The silence that welcomes his remark makes him frown and he lifts up his eyes from the book. Olivier is staring at him, half-shocked, half-amused. </p><p>“Sorry.” pouts Edouard “That was a bit harsh.”<br/>
“Yes, it was. Finish your comics, and then we’ll go to bed. Unless you’d like to sleep on the couch.”<br/>
“No. We already ruled out that I was too tall for that.” </p><p>Olivier smirks and focus on his cellphone, checking the news, and Twitter for the last time of the day. As it was to be expected, their press conference has been analyzed, and over analyzed by now, and people picked up every single detail of it, arguing that it was both too fast and too slow all at once, and that the government were all cowards and useless politicians. The usual in short. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” says his friend closing the comics as he finished his reading “What do they say about us ?”<br/>
“The same as usual. Everyone is very eager to be on Tuesday. They are talking about a liberation.”<br/>
“You sound unconvinced.” notes Edouard resting his head on his friend’s shoulder.<br/>
“We’ve discussed this, I’m wary about the situation. I know we have to ease the lockdown, and I know that we have solid reasons to believe it is the correct measures to do so, but as a health professional, I try to keep my head straight about this. I know how people may react, and there has been a lot of breaches of the sanitary recommendation already. If there is a second wave, we are not ready to face it.”<br/>
“You know there was no other solution, Olivier.” says Edouard softly </p><p>To divert his soulmate’s attention, he lets the tip of his fingers brush against the skin of his friend, barely touching it, but making Olivier shiver and smile. They keep talking nonetheless, efficient at multitasking, thanks to their job : </p><p>“I know we had no other choice, but I am just a tiny bit worried. I’ll feel better when I will know that there are less and less patients admitted in hospitals.”<br/>
“I am sure it will continue to go that way.”<br/>
“Let’s hope.”<br/>
“I have noticed that you ask me to wash my hands less often, any particular reason for that ?”<br/>
“Two reasons : one, I know you subconsciously integrated the message and you’ll do it without me reminding you.”<br/>
“What’s the second one ?”<br/>
“I’m getting a bit more lax with you, since we are contaminating each other by kissing and touching anyway. But I was surprised, the other day, to see you adopt the right reflexes when we were playing football with Christophe and Bruno. Having Christophe not touch the ball with his hands was clever, and a really good move.”<br/>
“Your lessons were valuable after all.” smirks Edouard. </p><p>They exchange a kiss and Edouard snatches the phone from Olivier’s hands. He drops it on the nightstand, indicating that work is over for tonight. </p><p>“What if I wasn’t done ?” says Olivier, teasing him.<br/>
“What if I want you all for myself ?” replies his friend with a huge smile.<br/>
“Fine.” he sighs in reddition “By the way, now that we are a bit more comfortable with each other, and with our relationship, how do you usually like to sleep ?”<br/>
“Edith and I sleep each on our side of the bed, our backs to each other.” explains Edouard “What about you and Coralie ?”<br/>
“I sleep on my back, and she usually snuggles against me, in whatever position she feels the most comfortable. But most of the time she ends up with an arm around my hips.”<br/>
“That is cute.”<br/>
“And very impractical.” chuckles Olivier “I can’t move during the night, when we’re tangled like that. But we’re usually too exhausted to look for any other comfortable position to fall asleep.” </p><p>He realizes the innuendo in what he just said only after saying it and he blushes. </p><p>“Sorry,” he adds “you really don’t want to hear about that.”<br/>
“I don’t mind.” says Edouard “That’s part of life, and part of what is important to you.”<br/>
“You really don’t mind ?”<br/>
“I would be a shitty friend for being mad at you for that. Sure I don’t need details, but I don’t mind knowing that you are too tired after having sex with Coralie to actually look for a decent position to sleep.” </p><p>The Prime Minister grins and adds : </p><p>“And that gives us something to try and share that you didn’t experience with her.”<br/>
“It’s not a competition.” frowns Olivier<br/>
“I know. But I like the idea nonetheless.”<br/>
“You are an idiot.”<br/>
“And you are not worried that your soulmate is an idiot ?” jokes Edouard<br/>
“Fuck off !” </p><p>They laugh and kiss each other. Olivier gets up to draw the curtains close, and turn off the lights. He then joins Edouard under the sheets, and before doing anything else, he takes his face into his hands and kisses him. </p><p>“Sleeping with you is a luxury I’ll never grow tired of.” he whispers “Now, turn on your other side, I know how I want to sleep.”<br/>
“You are very authoritarian tonight, Olivier.”<br/>
“It’s a nice reverse of our usual roles, don’t you think ?” </p><p>They smile and Edouard agrees on turning on his side, not facing his friend. Olivier snuggles against him, his naked chest glued to the back of the Prime Minister. He nests his head in Edouard’s neck, and wraps an arm around his chest, following the angle formed by the man’s arm. They intertwine fingers and a sigh of contentment escapes Edouard when one of Olivier’s legs finds its way between his own. </p><p>“This is how I want to sleep with you.” murmurs Olivier in his ear “Good night.”<br/>
“Good night.” mumbles Edouard, already rocked to sleep by the warmth of Olivier’s body and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. </p><p>Olivier is the first one to open his eyes in the morning, a little later than usual. He blinks several times, not used to have someone in bed with him. Then he recalls : the press conference, the movie, the dinner, the sweet evening, and falling asleep together… They are soulmates. Two complicated souls drawn to each other, like magnets. Unable to resist this temptation that is both sweet and deliciously dangerous. They have moved during the night, but they are still holding hands. And Olivier can’t move if he doesn’t want to wake up his friend. So he stays in the bed, lying next to him, appreciating the scent he is imprinting in the sheets. </p><p>“Already awake ?” groans Edouard opening only one eye<br/>
“Yes. But you can stay in bed, I don’t mind.”<br/>
“I need at least another hour of sleep.” sighs the Prime Minister “What time is it ?” </p><p>Olivier reaches for his phone and looks at the time. </p><p>“Five thirty-five.” he says “Will you resent me if I get up now ?”<br/>
“Not if I can get a kiss first.” smirks Edouard </p><p>Olivier gives him two kisses and escapes the bed, not trusting Edouard entirely not to kidnap him and force him to stay in bed</p><p>“What are you going to do ?” asks the Prime Minister half-way back to sleep already<br/>
“Exercise.” simply states his friend in answer “Sleep, breakfast will be ready when you get up.” </p><p>Olivier draws the box from underneath the bed and looks for clean clothes in which he can do sports. He opts for tracksuits and a tank top. He adds clean underwear and he is ready to go to the bathroom to change, but Edouard fell asleep again. He changes clothes right there, next to his sleeping soulmate, leaving the short in which he slept on the floor and he quietly leaves the room. He takes his sneakers on the way out, and laces them on the threshold of his apartment. It is, of course, out of the question to go out of his ministry to exercise, but he has the chance to live and work on the seventh floor, and the courtyard is always empty at this time of the day. It’s not rare, on early mornings, to see him run up and down the seven floors, several times. Or more correctly, if anyone was awake, or working, they could see him run up and down the stairs, but no human being is there at this time of day. He keeps an eye on the giant clock in the main hall, knowing that at a quarter past six precisely, like every morning, fresh pastries are being delivered at the front porch. It’s an arrangement he made a couple of weeks ago, and he made sure to double the order for this morning, since Edouard was staying for breakfast. His exercising session lasts for forty minutes, and then he takes five minutes to stretch, in the courtyard, before going into the booth of his security service to pick up the delivery. </p><p>“Hi, sir !” says the bodyguard in duty that morning<br/>
“Good morning.” answers Olivier<br/>
“Here’s your order.” adds the guard “The Prime Minister services want to know at what time you two will be departing to go to the Presidential Palace.”<br/>
“We have a meeting at nine at the Elysée.” answers Olivier “Make them be there half an hour before. One car will be enough.”<br/>
“Noted.” </p><p>Olivier goes back up to his flat with a fresh bag of pastries. Inside the apartment, Edouard is still sound-asleep. Deciding that he can give him a few more minutes, Olivier goes into the bathroom, and takes his shower. He shaves, brushes his teeth, and comes back, wearing only a clean pair of boxer briefs. He climbs on the bed, on top of Edouard, and kisses him just behind the ear. His friend emits a sound halfway between a moan and a groan, and it makes the Health Minister laugh. </p><p>“Time to get up, Edouard.” he says “There are croissants and coffee for breakfasts.”<br/>
“You got me at croissants.” smirks the Prime Minister turning to the man above him “You smell wonderful, did you take a shower ?”<br/>
“I did, my hair’s still wet.”<br/>
“Oh. That means I can do… this !” </p><p>On this last word, he ruffled Olivier’s hair with one hand, splashing them both with droplets of water. </p><p>“What a childish behavior !” exclaims Olivier “At least you’re awake now.” </p><p>He gets off the bed and prepares the breakfast for them both. Edouard gets up and opens the curtains, bringing the sunlight inside the apartment. It could seem like a very normal morning, but they are no ordinary couple. They both bring their cellphone to the breakfast table, and they spend most of their time answering texts, emails, and reviewing some tweets they received during the night. Olivier frowns when he sees Edouard placing his phone between them, against the milk bottle, so they can both watch the video he launched. It’s a news channel, and Coralie is in connexion with the interviewer, via video. </p><p>“She’s not in Paris ?” asks the Prime Minister<br/>
“No, she went back to the South two days ago.” replies Olivier “And she probably won’t be coming back until late next week.”<br/>
“Well, she’s probably more needed where she is now, than at the Assembly.” admits Edouard<br/>
“Yes, of course…” </p><p>They stop talking for a while, to listen to the interview. Obviously, the journalist tries to trick Coralie into admitting that she disagrees with the government policy, and more precisely with her boyfriend, but she came prepared for those questions, and she answers quite well to them. Olivier is smiling, and Edouard nods appreciatively once it’s over. </p><p>“She is good.” he says to his friend “You got yourself a bright one.”<br/>
“She’s smart, yes. Which makes me wonder why I got myself into this delicate situation with you.”<br/>
“Soulmates, remember ?” says Edouard “We can’t fight that. We were destined to meet and be together, one way or another.”<br/>
“And you manage to be at peace with that ?”<br/>
“No, of course not. I have a wife, and three kids at home to prove me otherwise. But what we shared, what we are sharing right now… This night we spent together, it meant something. And we are struggling to put words onto it, but I want it to happen again. And again. And again.” </p><p>He smiles at Olivier and his friend eventually ends up smiling back at him. </p><p>“Soulmates.” mutters the Health Minister “It sounds so silly, and yet so true.” </p><p>He was about to add something but his phone starts ringing. He frowns to see that it’s his ex-wife’s number, and he glances at the clock. He picks up the call nonetheless and says : </p><p>“Yes ? What’s going on ?”<br/>
“Your daughter wants to speak to you.” she answers “Are you free ?”<br/>
“Yep, sure.” nods Olivier a bit surprised “Put her through, thanks.” </p><p>He puts the phone on the table, placing a finger on his mouth to instruct Edouard to stay quiet. He activates the speaker mode and the voice of his nine-year-old daughter echoes into the room : </p><p>“Hi Dad !”<br/>
“Good morning, sweetheart !” he answers “How come you are up so early ?”<br/>
“Mom said that if I wanted to take care of the chickens, I had to get up early.”<br/>
“That seems fair.” grins Olivier “How are the chickens doing ?”<br/>
“They had eggs !” exclaims the little girl with a high-pitched voice “We’ve picked up FOUR eggs this morning, Dad ! FOUR !”<br/>
“That’s incredible, sweetie.” </p><p>Olivier is grinning, and Edouard finds it adorable. The Health Minister keeps talking with his daughter for the next five minutes, and when he hangs up, Edouard can’t help but say : </p><p>“I know a little girl who was very eager to talk with her father.”<br/>
“She is really cute. And the chicken were my ex-wife’s idea. It gives the kids a sense of responsibility somehow. Look how happy she was to tell me that they picked up eggs this morning…”<br/>
“The simple things of life. If we weren’t living in Paris,” says Edouard “we would probably have had chickens in our garden too.”<br/>
“Your daughter would have loved that !” </p><p>Edouard shrugs and finishes his coffee. He needs to go to the bathroom to freshen up a bit before getting dressed. They will arrive at the Elysée in a far better state than the last time they spent the night at Olivier’s place, it’s a promise they both made to themselves. At least, this time, they didn’t get drunk. </p><p>“Edouard !” calls Olivier grabbing his hand as he passes by “Can I get a kiss before we get ready ? Five more minutes of cuddling ?”<br/>
“Five minutes.” agrees his friend </p><p>He wraps his arms around Olivier’s waist, and looks down into his eyes. They kiss, chastly at first, their lips barely touching. But it rapidly heats up, with Olivier bringing his hand on Edouard’s cheek, his other hand in the man’s back. As usual, in their kisses, there is more than the words they have exchanged. It’s a new, raw form of communication. They are a bit lost and confused by their inability to express what they feel, but they know that, at least, it’s shared between them. And for now, this is all that matters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ! </p><p>Please, leave a comment, I still don't bite, and I love reading you !</p><p>What did you think of this chapter ? Watching a movie together ? Edouard's doubts ? Them struggling to be comfortable together ? The dinner ? Coralie's call throwing them off path ? The two nearly attempts at having sex ? Them finally deciding that they are not ready for this ? The talk in bed about their relationship ? Finding "their" position to sleep ? Olivier exercizing in the morning while Ed' sleeps ? The very cute breakfast they share ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. June 14th 2020 - Hôtel de Matignon, reception room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter might be a bit over-complicated at first for those of you who don't have the background in French politicians. Don't worry, just go with the flow, it doesn't really matter who's who as long as you keep in mind that Bruno and Christophe are Ed's friends. And Coralie is Olivier's girlfriend. </p><p>Little bit of contextualisation as well : this chapter takes place on a Sunday evening, after a weekend when most Ministers went back to their hometowns and especially Edouard Philippe since he was a candidate to the mayorship in le Havre.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AAAAH !” </p><p>That exclamation of satisfaction was more for the beers than for the newcomers, but they nod nonetheless to their colleagues, dropping the packs of beverages on the table against the wall. </p><p>“Good to see that they still have their sense of priorities straight.” chuckles Stéphane Séjourné<br/>“Beers make them lose their manners, Stéphane.” replies the Prime Minister “Good to have you between those walls, can I ask you both to wash your hands though ?” <br/>“Seriously ?” jokes Gabriel Attal, the Minister of youth and Stéphane’s partner <br/>“Yes, I’m very serious.” says Edouard Philippe <br/>“He is so damn serious,” adds Gérald Darmanin from inside the room “that he will put a sticker on your shirt once you washed your hands.” </p><p>The two young men laugh and wash their hands. Edouard picks up two stickers from his electoral campaign in Le Havre and puts them on their chests, stepping aside to let them in the room. They greet Gabriel’s colleagues and friends from afar, and employ themselves to open the packs of beers and distribute them to those who might want some. </p><p>“How many more people are we waiting for ?” asks Sibeth Ndiaye, the government spokesperson to Edouard Philippe <br/>“Three.” replies the Prime Minister leaning against the doorframe, a beer in hand, the collar of his shirt wide open “Christophe is running late, he had meetings, given the situation. And Olivier is coming back from Grenoble with Coralie.” <br/>“With Coralie ?” she says with surprise <br/>“His girlfriend.” brushes off Edouard “She’s a MP from our majority. They met on the benches of the Assembly.” <br/>“I know who she is,” answers Sibeth “I’m surprised she got invited.” <br/>“She’s Olivier’s girlfriend. She’s as much welcomed here as Stéphane.” </p><p>Edouard points at the man who sat down on the floor, with his partner, and Julien Denormandie, chatting about the presidential speech to come. They don’t get to dwell on the subject further as they can both hear noise coming down the corridor. Olivier and Coralie, both wearing their jackets, and single-use face masks are arriving, bearing the pizzas that have been ordered for the evening. </p><p>“We ran into the delivery guy.” explains the Health Minister “I scared him off. How many of us are there today ? You ordered pizzas for an army, Edouard.” <br/>“We are thirteen.” answers the Prime Minister “Let me help you with the pizzas. Good evening Ms.Dubost.” <br/>“Prime Minister” she politely answers, handing him the pile of pizza boxes she was holding in her arms  </p><p>Edouard and Olivier put the boxes on the table, alongside the beers, and the latter removes his mask by the elastics, throwing it in the trash bin below the table. </p><p>“Sorry.” he says “We came directly from the train, and I didn’t get the chance to remove it before now. It’s good to be able to breathe though.” <br/>“I understand.” laughs Edouard “The sanitizing gel is at the door.” </p><p>Olivier and Coralie both wash their hands after removing their masks and Edouard gives them a sticker to put on their clothes.</p><p>“With your face on it ?” chuckles Olivier “I didn’t know you were so proud of yourself.” <br/>“It’s from my campaign kit. I had a team who thought it could be a good idea, but we abandoned it when we got the first draft. I kept the sheets of stickers, I knew I could use them one day.” <br/>“That’s original.” comments Coralie with a smirk “I’ll let you guys chat, I’m going to say hello.” </p><p>She discreetly squeezes Olivier’s hand, nods at Edouard, and steps further into the room, going after Sibeth, who she knows quite well. The two women are discussing with Brune Poirson and Jean-Baptiste Djebbari, and Olivier keeps an eye on them for a minute. </p><p>“How was your weekend ?” asks Edouard to get his attention back <br/>“The best weekend I had in a long while.” grins his friend turning back to him “Seeing my children, and spending time with them was delightful. And not having to answer my phone every single five minutes, was even better.” <br/>“We didn’t all get that chance.” says Edouard “But I am happy for you, you were missing your kids a lot. It was high time you saw them.” <br/>“Just having the chance to cuddle with them in front of the TV made me the happiest father on Earth. And it was good to have Coralie with me to share this precious weekend.” <br/>“It’s good you had time the four of you as a family.” says Edouard “Do you want a beer ?” <br/>“Yes, please.” </p><p>They cheer and the Health Minister takes a long sip of the beverage, observing their colleagues around the room. Jean-Michel Blanquer and Bruno Le Maire are browsing their phones, standing in front of the window ; Gérald Darmanin is slouching on an armchair, watching the pre-show on the giant screen mindlessly while playing on his phone, a beer in his hand. Sitting on the floor, in front of him, are Julien, Stéphane and Gabriel. Julien turned is head towards Olivier, and he taps on a glass jar he holds in his hands, to let him know he is waiting for him. </p><p>“Oh. Right.” says Olivier “I’m coming.” he adds to his colleague </p><p>He reaches for his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans and draws a ten euros bill out of it. </p><p>“Who are you going to bet on ?” whispers Edouard <br/>“Jean-Michel.” confesses Olivier “I’m pretty sure I can win this one.”<br/>“We’ll share the victory then.” smirks his friend </p><p>Olivier crosses the room to join his colleagues and puts the bill inside the jar, with all the bets from the people who arrived before him. It had become a tradition between them : they were betting, informally, on whose phone was going to be the first one to be ringing from a journalist’s call because of the speech or press conference they were watching. They were only allowed to bet once, for ten euros, and Julien Denormandie was the one in charge of keeping tracks of all the bets. By tradition, Edouard was always the one closing the betting session, to add a bit of suspense to it. </p><p>“What on Earth are you doing ?” says Coralie wrapping an arm around her boyfriend’s waist <br/>“We are betting,” explains Gabriel Attal “on whose phone is going to ring first because of the speech. It’s a ten euro bet, every single one of us takes part in it, and the loser adds fifty euros to the jar before it’s split up between the winners.” <br/>“And if no one wins,” adds Gérald Darmanin “money is kept for next time.” <br/>“The safest solution is to bet either on your man, or Edouard.” says Sibeth drawn by the agitation around the coffee table “They are the two favorite targets of the journalists.” </p><p>Coralie smiles, and looks for a ten euros bill in her bag. Olivier whispers in her ear just before she puts it in the jar : </p><p>“Tonight the safest bet is Jean-Michel.” <br/>“I’ll try my luck on Jean-Michel Blanquer.” she announces, surprising them all <br/>“Brave woman.” comments Julien Denormandie adding her name into the application with which he tracks and keep records of everyone bets “Olivier ? Who are you betting on ?” </p><p>He hesitates for a second, but to keep everyone in the dark as much as possible, and allow Coralie, and Edouard to shine, he changes his mind from what he had initially planned. </p><p>“I’ll bet on Gérald.” he smirks <br/>“Noted.” answers Julien “We’ll need your phones on the table before the beginning of the speech, you lovebirds.” <br/>“Of course.” nods Olivier </p><p>He takes Coralie’s hand and drags her away. She looks at him and shakes her head : </p><p>“You didn’t tell me you were betting on silly stuff.” <br/>“It was their idea. But we all jumped in.” replies his boyfriend “Like this common viewing, at first it was only Edouard, Bruno, Christophe and I, but it got out of hand pretty quickly ; since Gérald, Julien and Gabriel were watching together, we joined groups, and the word spread…” <br/>“Did you won often ?”<br/>“Once, but I lost once, and it cost me more.” he laughs “But you should be fine, Jean-Michel’s phone will definitely be ringing tonight. And I’m quite certain he will be the first one journalists would like to talk to.” <br/>“Who did Edouard bet on ?” she questions <br/>“He is always the last one to bet.” explains Olivier “To preserve suspense. But this time, he should be betting on Jean-Michel as well.” </p><p>They stop talking as Christophe Castaner passes the door, stopped by Edouard’s firm hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Wash your hands.” says the Prime Minister calmly to his friend “Please, Christophe.” <br/>“Seriously ?” reacts his friend <br/>“Of course.” </p><p>Christophe reluctantly washes his hands, and to make him smile, Edouard puts the sticker on his forehead instead of his shirt. It makes everyone laugh, including Christophe, and he immediately heads for the betting jar. He drops a ten euros bill in it and announces he is betting on Olivier “as usual”. Edouard draws his ten euros bill from the pocket of his shirt, and he adds it to the jar saying : </p><p>“I’ll place my bet on Jean-Michel.” <br/>“Wait, what ?” exclaim Gérald and Bruno at the same time <br/>“You and the pretty lady over there,” says Julien looking at Coralie who sat down in an armchair, Olivier on the armrest next to her “are the only two who bet on him. Did you discuss your bets beforehand ?”<br/>“I hardly see how we could have done that.” argues Edouard Philippe with a little smile “We barely know each other.” <br/>“Cheaters.” whispers Christophe with a smirk “You told Olivier on who you were going to bet.” <br/>“I’m afraid you can’t prove anything, my dear.” replies the Prime Minister with a wink</p><p>He reactivates the sound on his phone and places it on the coffee table, in the middle of the room. Every single person present does the same thing, and the thirteen phones are neatly aligned, for everyone to see. The first one to ring after the beginning of Emmanuel’s speech will make its owner lose if it’s a call from a journalist. Edouard keeps checking out Olivier, and he feels conflicted about seeing him with Coralie. Obviously, he shouldn’t be jealous at all, and has no right to be, but seeing his friend, his soulmate, being casually holding hands with her is making him furious. It’s filling his heart with rage, but at the same time, the smile on Olivier’s face, and the happiness he can read in his eyes is one he has rarely seen in him, and that makes Edouard glad somehow. Still conflicted about what he is feeling, Edouard needs to interrupt his stream of thoughts, because the presidential speech is about to begin. It’s the fourth time the President is speaking since the pandemic hit their country and this time, no one knows exactly what he is about to announce. </p><p>They all fall silent to watch the speech, and a gasp of surprise can be heard in their little assembly when Emmanuel Macron announces that all schools must reopen next week. </p><p>“Did he really say what I think he just said ?” asks Coralie to her boyfriend <br/>“He did.” sighs Olivier “All children have to go back to school, but not high-schools.” he adds in a whisper “This would have been too complicated to organize.” <br/>“Do you realize the mess it will be ?” she whispers back to him <br/>“I know.” </p><p>They will continue discussing this later, once the speech is over. Coralie is already thinking about her jurisdiction, and the many schools that will call her to have more information about their reopening. It will probably jeopardize their next weekend together. Suddenly, one of the smartphones on the table starts ringing and they all turn their heads, distracted from the speech to see who has been called. </p><p>“Fuck.” mutters Jean-Michel Blanquer under his breath, grabbing his phone and going out of the room to answer it </p><p>Coralie and Edouard exchange a quick glance, hoping it’s journalists, and that they won their bet. The Education Minister comes back not long after, but he stays in the back of the room, his arms crossed on his chest, watching the last five minutes of Emmanuel’s speech. No other phone gets called, and as soon as it is over, Julien Denormandie turns to him and asks : </p><p>“So ? Was it the press ?”<br/>“It was.” admits Jean-Michel “For an interview that I denied.” <br/>“Well, you know what you need to do.” grins Gabriel Attal, his closest colleague <br/>“Fine, fine.” </p><p>Jean-Michel Blanquer takes a fifty euros bill from his wallet and adds it to the gigantic amount of money that will be split up between Edouard and Coralie. Ninety euros each, not bad for a silly betting game in the higher spheres of power. </p><p>“Well done.” says Jean-Michel to Edouard “How did you know ?” <br/>“The schools. It was all going to be about the schools.” </p><p>They all get up, take their phones back, and head towards the pizzas to have dinner. Most of them are now receiving calls, glad to not have been called earlier. Julien splits up the money in half and gives it to the winners, congratulating them on their very risky bets. Christophe Castaner took one slice of pizza, a new bottle of beer, and went straight back to the windowsill on which he is now seating, silently focused on his phone. When Olivier comes back to Coralie, who has been observing him for quite some time now, she asks him : </p><p>“Correct me if I’m wrong but… That looks a lot like tinder-swiping, don’t you think ?” </p><p>Olivier frowns, looks at Christophe, and lets escape a little sigh. Indeed, the movement of his finger leaves no doubt about his activity. Right, right, left, left, right, right, right again : he’s definitely on a dating app. Coralie and Olivier had this conversation before about Christophe’s lifestyle, and it comes almost like no surprise to them. </p><p>“Do you think he’s using his real name ?” asks Coralie <br/>“No idea.” shrugs Olivier “I guess not. I hope not. Let me ask someone who must know.” </p><p>He approaches Bruno who just hang up from a phone call and he drags him aside so as not to be heard by anyone else. </p><p>“I was wondering,” starts Olivier “since Christophe is blatantly using a dating app, right now : do you know if he uses his real name when on it ?”</p><p>The Economy Minister has exactly the same reaction than Olivier earlier : he frowns, turns to his colleague, observes him for a minute and sighs. Trouble’s ahead of them if he gets caught. But everyone understood that Christophe was in a bad mood tonight, and that he was better left alone. </p><p>“I have no clue about it, sorry.” says Bruno “But you’d better stay out of it. For your own sake. We all did. Edouard included.” <br/>“I will stay out of it, Bruno, don’t worry. I’m simply curious.” </p><p>He smiles at him and goes back to his girlfriend telling her that he knows nothing more than before. They shrug and start talking with Brune Poirson who sat not far from them. </p><p>Edouard is leaning against the wall, next to the entrance door. That way, he can keep an eye on everyone. He noticed that Christophe isolated himself, and that he is on a dating app on his phone, but for now he decided to ignore it. He is more preoccupied by the fact that his friend drank three beers since he came in, and that he was positively inebriated when he arrived already. Edouard was too polite, and too tired, to take Christophe apart to talk with him about him, but his breath smelled like whisky, and that is not an acceptable thing to do, especially for a Minister. No matter how rough the day might have been. What worries Edouard most, is the mess in his head about Olivier. He never felt such strong and contradictory feelings about him, and it’s making him nervous not to be able to touch him like he is used to. He’d do anything to drag Olivier in an empty room and simply hold him in his arms, enjoying his presence. He missed him this weekend. As stupid as this may sound, he missed him. He spent an incredible weekend in le Havre, campaigning to be elected mayor, he met a lot of people, spent time with his team, but he was alone, without his family, and in the emptiness of his hotel room, he wished for Olivier to be there, not Edith. And that was a struggle he was not prepared to face. It’s messing him up from the inside, and he fails at noticing Jean-Baptiste and Sibeth, both in front of him, trying to grab his attention. He only reconnects with reality when Sibeth puts her hand on his arm, which makes him jump in scare. </p><p>“Are you okay ?” she asks, a bit worried by his unusual reaction <br/>“Sorry.” he answers “I was lost in my thoughts.” <br/>“We are leaving.” adds Jean-Baptiste “Are you sure you’re okay ? You’re awfully pale.” <br/>“The sun isn’t shining as much as I would like to in Le Havre.” chuckles Edouard “Good evening, then.” </p><p>Both Ministers leave, a bit worried about their colleague, but Edouard smiles and waves to reassure them as they walk away. He is about to walk up to Christophe but he gets caught up by Olivier midway. </p><p>“Can I interrupt you for a second ?” grins the Health Minister <br/>“Always.” smirks the Prime Minister in response “What’s the matter ?”<br/>“Christophe, is he alright ?” <br/>“He had a rough day.” explains Edouard “Why ?”<br/>“The dating app, does he use his real name ?”<br/>“Thank God he does not !” whispers Edouard dragging his soulmate further away by the arm “You imagine the scandal if he was ?! How do you know about the dating app, by the way ?” <br/>“He is not really being subtle. Coralie picked it up, and I’m pretty sure everyone else did it too, they are only too polite to bring the topic on the table.” </p><p>Edouard nervously scratches his chin, and says : </p><p>“I had a talk with him about this a year ago, when I discovered he was using one. I made sure he was not using his real name, and he told me he was not that stupid. It’s mostly for fun, but occasionally, he hooks up with some women, in hotel rooms. Don’t ask me how he makes sure they don’t speak, I have no clue about it. I guess there is simply nothing to talk about.” <br/>“It would make sense. Between consenting adults…” <br/>“Let’s hope it never backfires at him. But I’m concerned about him tonight, he seems in a really bad mood. And bad mood usually leads to self-destructive behavior for him.”<br/>“At least nightclubs are closed this time.” laughs Olivier </p><p>It makes the Prime Minister chuckle lightly, and they part ways. The room quickly becomes emptier and emptier, as Ministers go back home, most of them having familial obligations or late work to do. Soon, there is only the closest circle left : Bruno, Christophe, Edouard, and Olivier with Coralie. </p><p>“We should go.” suggest the woman to her boyfriend “You have an interview early tomorrow morning…” <br/>“Do you mind if I stay a bit longer, I feel like they might need a bit of help with Christophe.” </p><p>Bruno and Edouard are both chatting with their colleague, too far to be heard, but it seems to be quite a heated conversation, and Olivier feels like he should be part of it. </p><p>“Are you certain you want to be part of this ?” wonders Coralie “Are you certain they want you to be part of it ?” <br/>“Yes.” nods Olivier “I’m sure. Do you mind ?” <br/>“I guess not.” she shrugs “Did you book the same hotel as usual ?”<br/>“Yes. Same room. I’ll join you as soon as possible. Thanks for understanding, honey, you are marvelous.” <br/>“And you don’t deserve me.” she jokes “Should I wait on you to go to bed ?”<br/>“Maybe not.” he smiles <br/>“Try not to stay here for too long,” she whispers “we could still enjoy our night together.” </p><p>She kisses him on the lips, in a tantalizing promise. She gets up and waves at the three colleagues of her boyfriend, announcing that she is on her way out. They all nod back at her, and Olivier gives her the booking number of the Uber Ride he just got on his phone for her. </p><p>“See you later.” he says, stealing a last kiss from her </p><p>Edouard quickly turns his eyes elsewhere, to not see that kiss. He discovered tonight that he is jealous, and that’s a part of him he dislikes. Olivier crosses his arms on his chest and stays with his friends, keeping an eye on Coralie as she walks away. </p><p>“She’s great.” says Christophe to him once she’s gone “I hadn’t realized who she was until I saw you with her when I walked in earlier, but she is really great, and I know that many of our MPs think the same, so does Emmanuel.” <br/>“I know. She got his cellphone number before I did.” laughs Olivier “That’s an achievement she is extremely proud of.” <br/>“With reason.” chuckles Bruno finishing his beer “I agree with Christophe, she’s smart and funny from the little I’ve interacted with her at the Assembly, and I know for a fact she is very dedicated to her work. Did you spend the weekend together ?”<br/>“Yes,” answers Olivier with a huge grin “I finally got to go back home to see my children for the weekend. Coralie joined me there, it was the best two days I have spent in a very long while…” <br/>“That I can easily imagine.” says Bruno in response “It’s nice to take a break from work, right Edouard ?” </p><p>But the Prime Minister is once again too far gone in his thoughts, and he doesn’t answer right away. The three men turn to him, expecting at least a sign he heard the question, and Christophe has to snap his fingers in front of his face to make him reconnect with reality. </p><p>“What’s going on with you, Ed’ ?” he exclaims<br/>“Nothing, I was… thinking.” <br/>“Thinking ?” jokes Christophe “You ? On a Sunday evening ? With a beer in hand ?”</p><p>Edouard looks down at his nearly empty bottle of beer and sighs. He needs a good night of sleep, and to stop worrying about what he feels about Olivier. Tiredness might be the simple explanation for this surge of weird, unexpected feelings, and it’ll get better soon. But right here and now, with his friend so close, he wished he could touch him, kiss him, hold him in his arm. How would Bruno or Christophe react if he did that ? How would Olivier react if he closed the distance between them right now ? So many questions, so little answers… </p><p>“Edouard ? Ed’ ? ED’ !” calls Bruno “You’re doing it again. What’s on your mind ?” <br/>“Nothing.” brushes off the Prime Minister this time really focusing back on the conversation “What did you talk about ?”<br/>“About Olivier’s weekend, and how great Coralie seems to be.” smirks Christophe <br/>“Oh. Yes. Coralie.” reacts Edouard clearing his throat “A very nice woman…” </p><p>He catches a glance from Olivier, but as he was about to add something, Christophe Castaner’s phones beeps and the man lets escape a satisfied exclamation. </p><p>“I have to go.” he says “I’m meeting with… Virginie” he adds checking the name on his phone “In twenty-five minutes.” <br/>“Seriously ?” reacts Bruno “Do you really think this is the wisest thing to do ? Especially today ?”<br/>“Oh yes !” roars Castaner “Especially today.” </p><p>Edouard sighs and shakes his head, but doesn’t say anything. He watches his friend finish his beer bottoms up, grab his phone, keys, wallet and jacket but when he is about to run away the Prime Minister eventually says : </p><p>“Call if you need anything, Christophe. And please be safe.” <br/>“I will !” replies Christophe running away “Good evening !” </p><p>They all look at each other once he’s gone and Olivier asks : </p><p>“You never try to reason with him ?” <br/>“Look at the number of beer bottles,” says Edouard “he had drank way before arriving here. With that much alcohol in his system, I’m not trying to get anything of him.” <br/>“Not that we do try anyway. He’s stubborn as a mule.” adds Bruno “But as I said to you earlier, don’t get involved, nor worried, it’s not worth it.” <br/>“Fine.” shrugs Olivier “I guess we all had a rough day, maybe it’s time we clean the room and go.” <br/>“Leave all of that, I’ll get that cleaned up in the morning.” says Edouard “Just go home, both of you. Aren’t you supposed to take care of your kids, Bruno ?” <br/>“They can take care of themselves for one night, and my wife is home.” replies his friend “Are you sure you don’t want any help ?” <br/>“Certain.” says the Prime Minister <br/>“Are you going to sleep here, or go back home ?” questions Olivier <br/>“I haven’t decided yet.” honestly says Edouard “For now, I don’t feel like going home, so I might go back up in my office to work for a while, I must have a hundred email to sort out, or maybe have a walk in the park, it’s so great in the evenings… Then I’ll see.” <br/>“Is Edith okay with that ?” says Bruno with a bit of surprise “Haven’t you been gone all weekend already ?”<br/>“I’m gone most of the time anyway, she doesn’t really expect me to come back home in the early hours of the evening. Especially when there’s a presidential speech. She knows that we watch it together.” </p><p>Bruno apologizes and steps away to answer his phone, leaving Olivier and Edouard to discuss on their own. Both of them are whispering, careful not to be heard. </p><p>“I guess you wouldn’t consider staying a while longer ?” questions Edouard <br/>“Coralie is waiting for me.” answers Olivier with an apologetic smile “But we can schedule one evening in the week if you want…” </p><p>Edouard bites his lower lip. It’s tonight that he wants to spend time with him. Not in two days. He missed him, and he needs to steal a couple of minutes with Olivier. He’d kill someone for a kiss right now. Those lips, so close but forbidden are making him dizzy and he doesn’t know if he should blame the beer, his tiredness or the weird state of mind he has been in since earlier. </p><p>“I missed you Olivier.” confesses Edouard “I missed you a lot this weekend, and this is something very new, and unexpected for me, and I feel completely lost. I wished we could talk, and have some time together…” <br/>“I… I really can’t tonight.” </p><p>Olivier is surprised by what Edouard just told him and he frowns. It’s unusual for his friend to confess like that, and they usually struggle a lot more to talk about how they feel.  </p><p>“I understand.” sighs Edouard “I do.”</p><p>They have to stop talking, because Bruno comes back to them after his phone call. </p><p>“Time to go for me,” he says “it was Pauline, my youngest son wants me home.” <br/>“I’ll go as well.” says Olivier “You need to sleep, Edouard, you’ll feel better after that.” </p><p>There is a lot of unspoken things between them and the Prime Minister nods, letting them both go. He grabs the last beer on the table and goes through the empty corridors of his Ministry. Most of his collaborators are gone, and he crosses path with no one until he reaches the door leading to the park on the rear side of the building. He goes out, and down the flight of steps, and he sits on them, gazing upon the sleeping peaceful Nature. It is quiet, and it helps him calm down the stream of thoughts agitating his brain. Why is Olivier putting him so much on edge ? Why are those feelings becoming stronger and stronger ? Why does his soulmate seem completely indifferent to him ? Is it because of Coralie ? Is it because he spent the weekend with his family, contrary to him ? He buries his face between his hands, and tries to breathe deeply. He needs to calm down. This is stupid. He sounds like a teenager, not like a grown-up man in charge of governing a country. He has moral obligations, and he needs to get his shit together. He takes a deep breath and looks up to the park, but he catches movement on the top stairs and turns rapidly to discover Olivier, sitting just like he is. </p><p>“Weren’t you supposed to go back to Coralie ?” he asks <br/>“You need me more than her, right now.” sighs Olivier<br/>“How long have you been sitting here ?” <br/>“Long enough to realize that there is something going on with you. And I’d like to know what it is. Because this displeases me. A lot.” <br/>“Can we walk down the park ? I’m tired of sitting down.” </p><p>Olivier agrees and they both get up to walk down the alleys of the huge park, between the trees. With the night falling upon them, and no one in the building, they can discuss openly, without the fear of being overheard. They can have this open heart conversation that Edouard has been dying to have all evening. They keep a meter apart from each other, walking at the same pace, Edouard regularly taking sips of his beer. </p><p>“I realized, much to my surprise, that this weekend when I was in Le Havre the person I was missing the most, besides my children, was not my wife, but you. Maybe it’s because I’m used to see you and have you around nearly every single day, but maybe it’s because I’m developing feelings for you.” </p><p>Edouard pauses, waiting for a reaction from his partner, but nothing comes. Silence fills the air, and the Prime Minister adds : </p><p>“I am jealous of Coralie by the way. I saw how happy she makes you, and that makes me extremely conflicted.” </p><p>This time, Olivier can’t help but react. </p><p>“Let me stop you right there.” he warns “You don’t get to be jealous of Coralie. What I share with you is completely different than what I share with her.”<br/>“But you can hold her hand in public. And she makes you smile…” <br/>“Do you realize how childish you sound ?” </p><p>It’s true. Edouard sounds like a spoiled kid. But he doesn’t care : he needs to know if Olivier feels the same way about him, or if he should just drop it. </p><p>“I think you are extremely tired, Edouard.” sighs Olivier “I had a wonderful weekend, and I don’t want to end it with a fight.”<br/>“Maybe you shouldn’t have stayed then.” <br/>“You are a fucking idiot.” grumbles his partner “I stayed because I wanted to spend time with you. I missed you this weekend, but I didn’t want to admit it, because I am ashamed of it.” </p><p>Edouard frowns and Olivier has to explain further : </p><p>“I had the best time of my life with my children this weekend, don’t get me wrong. I was really focused on them, from the moment I set foot on my ex’s doorstep, to the moment I dropped them back to her house. And having Coralie to share this with me was exceptional, she missed them a lot as well, and they missed her. But somehow, deep down, I knew I was missing someone else : you.” <br/>“Oh.” quietly says Edouard taking Olivier’s hand in his “So there might be a place for me, even when your weekend is full of happiness ?” <br/>“Of course. But you need to quit the self-pity attitude. It’s unbearable, and it doesn’t suit you.” <br/>“I’m sorry, I’m tired.” <br/>“Yes, you are.” chuckles his soulmate “How jealous were you of my girlfriend ?” he adds after a second <br/>“I was conflicted about Coralie.” corrects Edouard “She is great, but it was the first time I saw her with you since we started seeing each other, and it made me realize that you and I will never be able to casually sit together and hold hands, or simply be in each other’s arms. Earlier, when there were only Bruno and Christophe left with us, I wondered if I could expose us, how they would react, how you would react… But that would be unfair to do that without talking to you first.” <br/>“I think that would be the most efficient way to have Bruno go into cardiac arrest.” jokes Olivier “Between Christophe’s way of living, and us seeing each other, he’ll never get over it.” <br/>“You are probably right.” laughs Edouard </p><p>He finished his beer and throws it in a bin. His free hand comes on Olivier’s waist and he pulls him closer. They are at the far end of the park, in the darkest, but most intimate corner ; Edouard always thought that if anyone wanted to flirt in that park, this would be the perfect place. </p><p>“I am sorry,” he whispers “for being such a child sometimes. I think I missed your lips, and your arms, and your warmth… All evening, all I could think about was dragging you away from that stupid video room, to hold you in my arms for a little while.” <br/>“You could have come up with an excuse you know.” says Olivier arching an eyebrow <br/>“Would you have followed me ?”<br/>“Maybe. You’ll never know, since you didn’t try.” <br/>“Maybe I really am an idiot.” </p><p>They smile and Olivier grabs Edouard by the collar of his shirt to close the distance between their lips. Their kiss is brief and chaste, and it lasts only a few seconds, but it is enough for both of them. They break this kiss with a huge grin on their face and intertwine fingers, staying face to face, foreheads touching, gazing into each other’s eyes. </p><p>“Do you plan on going back to Grenoble next weekend ?” asks the Prime Minister <br/>“Yes. It’s Father’s Day, I’m having my kids from Friday evening to Monday morning, I’ll come back to Paris once I drop them back to school.” <br/>“Is Coralie going with you ?”<br/>“Probably not. Not all weekend at least. You’re going to Le Havre ?”<br/>“Yes. Last campaigning weekend. But this time I’m bringing Edith and the children. I know they want us to spend part of Father’s day together… Which is… Understandable, and really cute. God, I miss spending time with them.” <br/>“Maybe you will soon have more time for them.” suggests Olivier “Did you talk with Emmanuel about what is going to happen after the local elections ?”<br/>“He has not made up his mind yet.” says Edouard “But I am ready to stay here should he decide that way.”<br/>“I hope he does. I’d be lost without you.” </p><p>They chuckle and exchange one more kiss. </p><p>“You should go, Olivier. Coralie must be waiting for you.” <br/>“She can wait five more minutes.” <br/>“Don’t you have an interview tomorrow morning ?” <br/>“I do. At eight thirty.”<br/>“Which channel ?”<br/>“LCI. Will you watch me ?”<br/>“You know that I don’t watch TV, Olivier.” replies Edouard “But I might make an exception, and watch it on my phone, or my tablet.” <br/>“The screen is bigger on your tablet.” says Olivier with a grin <br/>“Deal.” </p><p>They kiss once more, this time with more passion than before, their tongues playing together in a sensual ballet. Edouard has to break it before it gets too passionate, and uncontrollable. He is exhausted, and he drank several beers, which means he’d rather not do something he’ll regret later. And Olivier needs to get back to Coralie. </p><p>“Tuesday evening ?” questions Olivier “You and me, all night long ?” <br/>“I can’t on Tuesday, but Wednesday is fine for me, if it is for you.” <br/>“Okay. At your place, or at mine ?” <br/>“My place,” says Edouard Philippe “for once. It’s bigger, I can cook for you, and it will make a nice change.” <br/>“You don’t have to provide any justification, Ed’...” </p><p>Olivier used the shortened version of his friend’s first name, and Edouard smiles at him in response. He takes his hand, and they walk back to the Ministry. They know they’ll have to part ways but having scheduled that night together is their way of making sure they can beat off destiny and steal their own time. </p><p>“What were you and Bruno arguing about with Christophe earlier ?” asks Olivier <br/>“We told him that he didn't need to be so obvious when he was doing his market on Tinder… That people talked and some were quite uncomfortable with knowing that he was cheating on his wife”<br/>“And what did he say ?”<br/>“That he doesn't care what people think about him. Which is true. And that he had a rough weekend because of police officers, which is also true.”<br/>“Those are not excuses.”  <br/>“You and I aren't the best ones to judge, don't you think ?” chuckles the Prime Minister  <br/>“It's also very different, Edouard.” sighs Olivier “He's cheating for fun, for sex. We are for reasons that are bigger than us. And we didn't even have sex.”<br/>“Do you want to ? Have sex, I mean…” questions Edouard nervously </p><p>They look at each other for a few seconds, and finally the Health Minister says : </p><p>“I don’t think that we are ready for that, Edouard. I want it. Somehow, I desire you, I guess, but let me be the reasonable one here : this is out of the question for now.” <br/>“You are by far the most reasonable of us both.” laughs Edouard <br/>“Do you want it ? I’m not the only one involved in this decision, you know…” <br/>“It’ll happen when the time will be right for both of us. If ever that time comes. No pressure. I want to do things right with you, and holding you in my arms is by far the greatest achievement of this pandemic situation…” grins his soulmate</p><p>Edouard pulls him closer in a hug, his arms around Olivier’s waist, the Health Minister’s arms around his neck. They stay like that for a minute, enjoying the simple fact of being together. It is enough for them.  When they eventually manage to break this hug, Olivier checks the time on his partner’s wristwatch and sighs. It is time for him to leave. </p><p>“I have to go, Edouard. But I’m glad I stayed. Please, next time,” starts Olivier “talk to me. And you and Coralie really don’t play on the same level, so don’t be jealous of her.” <br/>“I’ll try my best.” </p><p>They exchange one last kiss, and Olivier walks away, keeping his hand in Edouard’s for as long as possible. The Prime Minister watches him go, staying in the park, hands in his pocket, a smile on his lips. Olivier takes a taxi to the hotel where Coralie is waiting for him. It is the same as usual, and he gives a quick head nod to the receptionist when he enters. He climbs the stairs to the second floor and knocks on the door of their room, hoping that his girlfriend is not asleep yet. Coralie opens the door, wearing a nightdress, and she wraps an arm around his waist as he passes the door. </p><p>“Careful.” he warns “Let me remove my mask, and wash my hands first, honey. Please.” <br/>“You are the least sexy guy on the planet.” she says rolling her eyes and removing her hands from him </p><p>He gets rid of the single-use mask he had been wearing in the taxi and washes his hands in the bathroom. He opens the buttons of his shirt when he joins her in the bedroom. She went back on the bed, with a book, and a mug of hot tea. </p><p>“Sorry, you know I tend to be extremely careful with those things.” <br/>“A bit too much.” she replies, kissing him nonetheless “Is Christophe okay ?”<br/>“Christophe ?” he frowns </p><p>She looks up at him and says : </p><p>“Didn’t you stay there because you were worried about him ?” <br/>“Oh. Right. Christophe is… Equal to himself, I guess…” <br/>“That much ?” she laughs “Good thing that nightclubs are still closed then.” <br/>“Yes.” chuckles his boyfriend “Do you mind if I take a shower before we go to sleep ?” <br/>“Do I have any other choice ?” <br/>“I am the worst boyfriend ever I know.” he apologizes “I hope you enjoyed your evening, by the way. I am glad you could share that with us.” <br/>“I did enjoy your evening, but Edouard seemed a bit off, don’t you think ?”<br/>“He was. But he was mostly tired, ruling a country, and campaigning while maintaining a normal lifestyle is exhausting. We are all exhausted.” <br/>“Go take your shower then, you have an interview tomorrow morning !” </p><p>She laughs and he drops his clothes on the way to the bathroom. He is back in the bed with her, wearing nothing, fifteen minutes later. She places her book on the nightstand and lies down next to him, with her head on his chest. He puts an arm around her shoulders and kisses her forehead. Her hand goes down on his body, but he catches it before she arrives between his legs. </p><p>“Not tonight.” he whispers “You said it yourself, I need to sleep.” <br/>“We couldn’t have sex all weekend because of your kids, and you don’t want to have sex tonight either ?” she says “I knew you on better days…” <br/>“Tomorrow.” he smiles “It’s a promise.” </p><p>He caresses her arm gently, helping her doze off to sleep. But in his mind, it’s a mess : he is thinking about Edouard, and those moments they exchanged, in the confidentiality of Matignon’s park. She falls asleep quickly, but he is unable to do the same, having to much on his mind. He grabs his phone on the nightstand, making sure she doesn’t wake up. He types a quick text to ‘EP’ the name under which he saved Edouard’s number. </p><p>Olivier : Are you asleep ?</p><p>EP : No, but I probably should be given the hour. </p><p>Olivier : Yes, you should be. But I’m glad you are not. I was thinking about you, about all those things we said to each other.</p><p>EP : Is this keeping you from sleeping ?</p><p>Olivier : Sort of. I guess this is keeping you from sleeping as well. I know we are doing something extremely wrong, and I feel terrible to be texting you while Coralie is literally sleeping in my arms, but I don’t think it’s only the habit of being around each other that is at stake here. There is something more… We put the word soulmates on it, and the more I think about it the more I think this is appropriate for us, Edouard. Fate placed us in front of something unexplainable, but beautiful at the same time…</p><p>EP : You are getting philosophical in the evening, Olivier. But I agree with what you said, we can’t beat fate at its own game. And I don’t want to. I love my wife, I’ll love her until my last breath, that is for sure, but there is something I can’t yet define that draws me towards you, and I want to explore it. Thoroughly. </p><p>Olivier : I want that too. But our schedules are going to get a lot more busier, and we are going to see each other less. Do you think you’ll manage ? </p><p>EP : I honestly don’t know. This weekend was a nightmare for me, I need adjustments in my life, but if you agree on giving this a serious try, then we could make this work. I guess… </p><p>Olivier chuckles and imagines the smile on Edouard’s face as he was typing those words. He pictures in his head the Prime Minister lying on his bed, shirtless, grinning from ear to ear. He bites his lip, refraining the other ideas that come to his mind, and answers. </p><p>Olivier : I want to make things work with you. Even though I don’t know what those “things” are, and where it is going to lead us. </p><p>After a while, he adds another text. </p><p>Olivier : Where are you sleeping by the way ? </p><p>EP : Matignon. I couldn’t resolve myself to go home to my wife with that mindset. I will go home tomorrow evening, with a far better mood, and clearer thoughts. </p><p>Olivier : I hope the bed doesn’t feel too empty and cold. </p><p>EP : It does, but I’m so exhausted that I’ll fall asleep anyway. Help my imagination, what are you wearing to sleep ?</p><p>Olivier : Nothing… </p><p>Edouard takes long minutes to answer, and Olivier starts to think he might have fallen asleep in the meantime. He browses Twitter to check on the latest news, especially what is said about the presidential speech. He is surprised to receive one final text from his soulmate : </p><p>EP : Sorry, I had to take a shower to cool down. You can not tell me that you are sleeping naked, Olivier, this is wrecking my brain. Especially when I am exhausted, and half-drunk. Now I really need to sleep, good night. </p><p>It makes Olivier smiles and he answers. </p><p>Olivier : Good night, have a good rest, and don’t forget to watch me tomorrow morning. </p><p>He puts his cellphone on the nightstand and looks down at Coralie, sound asleep in his arms. He can manage this double life : Coralie isn’t with him all the time, and he’ll see Edouard in his free time. If they are smart, they can find an equilibrium. It’ll be fragile, and risky, but it’ll be worth it, and that is all that matters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooooo.... What did you think of this chapter ? The Ministers gathering altogether to watch the Presidential speech ? The betting game ? Ed being distracted by Olivier and Coralie ? Christophe's behaviour ? Edouard's jealousy ? Olivier deciding to stay to help his friends despite the promise of a sexy night with his girlfriend ? Olivier refusing to go because he feels that Edouard needs to talk ? The open-heart conversation in the garden ? Them confessing they missed each other ? The kissing and hugging ? The conversation about having sex ? Olivier coming back to the hotel to Coralie ? Him unable to fall asleep and then talking with Edouard via text messages ? The sweet words they exchange ? </p><p>What do you expect next to happen between them ? How do you envision their Wednesday evening to go ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. June 17th 2020 - Hôtel de Matignon, Edouard Philippe's office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir, there’s the Minister of Health for you, can I let him in ?” <br/>“Hmm ?” </p><p>Edouard hasn’t paid attention to what his assistant was saying and the woman repeats the question. He nods and she steps aside to let Olivier enter inside the Prime Minister’s office. He is wearing a blue suit, and a burgundy tie, and Edouard can’t help but stare at him for far longer than necessary. </p><p>“I hate them.” sighs Olivier letting himself down in a chair across Edouard’s desk <br/>“Who ?” <br/>“The Assembly. I’m just out of a session on the health emergency law, and how we’re going to get out of it. Five hours of discussion… I’m exhausted as hell, and I would have lost my damn mind if I hadn’t the perspective of spending the evening with you.” <br/>“Glad to be your perspective.” chuckles Edouard </p><p>He is about to take Olivier’s hand, but the Health Minister withdraws his last minute, because he didn’t wash them since he left the Assembly. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” he apologizes, taking some sanitizing gel on his friend’s desk and rubbing his hands with it “Now you can touch me.” </p><p>The Prime Minister shakes his head and takes the offered hand on the desk. A little sigh comes through Olivier’s lips and they both smile. This is where they belong : with each other. </p><p>“Do you still have much work to do ?” asks Olivier <br/>“I can be done in… fifteen minutes.” says Edouard looking back at the laptop screen in front of him “Would that be okay for you ?” <br/>“I’m starving, but that’ll be fine.” smirks his soulmate “What are you working on ?” <br/>“I’m mostly answering emails at this hour of the day.” says Edouard removing his hand from Olivier’s “I always keep that to unwind after a long day of work.”<br/>“That is not the worst idea I’ve heard.” smiles Olivier </p><p>He draws his phone out of his pocket and goes on twitter while Edouard finishes what he was doing. The Prime Minister removes his glasses twenty minutes later and he shuts his laptop close. </p><p>“I am all yours for the evening, my dear.” he grins <br/>“I am not.” answers Olivier “Not completely at least, I might get a few calls in the evening. I’m so sorry.” <br/>“As if I can’t understand that, let’s go, I’m hungry.” <br/>“What are we having for dinner ?” questions his friend as they both get up to leave <br/>“You’ll see when we get there.” </p><p>Olivier chuckles and Edouard leads the way down the stairs and outside. Olivier makes a quick stop in the car with which he came, to retrieve the bag of clothes and files he prepared for his night and he follows Edouard across the courtyard to his private apartment in the adjacent building. The Prime Minister opens the door and steps aside to let him in. He slams the door shut in their back, and wraps one arm around his friend’s waist, like he does so often when they are alone. </p><p>“I missed that.” whispers Olivier tilting his head backwards to get a kiss from his lips <br/>“I missed that too.” replies Edouard kissing him tenderly on the mouth “So much.” he adds </p><p>He lets go of Olivier and they both get rid of their jackets, that they hang on the back of a chair in the kitchen. Edouard pulls Olivier closer by his tie while looking at him in the eyes, a smile on his lips. </p><p>“I like that tie. The color looks great on you.” says Edouard “But if you don’t mind, I’m going to remove it from around your neck now…” <br/>“You know that I’m perfectly able to do it by myself, right ?” <br/>“I know, but I want to do it.” <br/>“Fine.” says Olivier lifting his hands as a gesture of reddition “As you wish. But I want a kiss first.” <br/>“You can have as many kisses as you want.” smirks Edouard </p><p>They kiss each other and Edouard uses both his hands to untie his partner’s tie and remove it from around his neck. He places it on the chair next to them and opens the collar button of Olivier’s shirt. He pouts, hesitates, and opens two more buttons of the said shirt, letting the tip of his fingers brush against his partner’s skin. His friend catches his hand and says : </p><p>“Don’t. That’s unnecessarily tempting us both.” <br/>“But your skin is soft.” <br/>“Seriously ? Couldn’t you come up with a better excuse ?” jokes Olivier </p><p>They both laugh and the Health Minister steals a kiss from his partner’s mouth and escapes his arms, or they won’t be able to do anything. Fortunately, his phone rings, and he takes the call, because it’s work related. He apologizes with a glance to Edouard, and goes into the bedroom to deal with it. The Prime Minister removes his tie, and looks for the sushi shop leaflet he knows he stashed somewhere in a drawer in his kitchen. He doesn’t want to cook, and exhausted as he is, ordering food is the best solution anyway. Olivier comes back not long after, and for once, he is the one putting an arm around his waist, as they both study the menu on the table. </p><p>“Sushi is a good choice, Ed’.” says Olivier <br/>“I didn’t feel like cooking, and I knew we’d both have a long day.” <br/>“Usually, with Coralie, we choose the degustation menu for two, and we add a bowl of rice to share.” <br/>“We can do that.” says Edouard “If you think that’s enough for us both.” <br/>“If you don’t think that’s enough, order two bowls of rice.” replies Olivier “Or we can snack on what you have in your cupboards…” <br/>“Are you mocking me ?”<br/>“I might be.” <br/>“Bastard !” </p><p>They laugh and Edouard completes the order on his phone. It gives them an estimated time of half an hour for the delivery, and Edouard turns to his friend in the meantime : </p><p>“Do you want to drink something ?” <br/>“A beer maybe ?”<br/>“Fine. Go into the living-room, I brought something to keep us busy while we wait for our order.” </p><p>Olivier frowns but his friend encourages him with a smile and he goes inside the living-room, finding a pile of board and card games on the coffee table. He laughs, and hears Edouard chuckle in his back as he brings two beers. </p><p>“Your daughter told mine that you were very keen on playing games, and since I might have let escape that we were having dinner together, Sarah insisted on having me bring a selection of the finest games we have at home.” <br/>“Wait, your family knows that we’re together at this moment ?” </p><p>Edouard hands him one of the beers and says : </p><p>“As friends, yes. It escaped me before I could realize. My wife thinks we are somehow half-working while we dine. But she doesn’t know you’re crashing here for the night… Oh, and you are definitely invited for dinner whenever you want, Edith wants to meet you.” <br/>“Awesome.” ironically answers Olivier “That is not going to be awkward, at all.” <br/>“It doesn’t have to be. But no pressure, if you don’t feel like it, we can find an excuse for it not to happen.” <br/>“Would it make you happy ?” questions his friend <br/>“What makes me happy is seeing you happy. I know how cheesy this sound, but it’s the truth. You don’t have to give me an answer tonight, just think about it.” <br/>“I will. In the meantime, what do we play ?” <br/>“You choose. I took whatever Sarah put into my arms this morning, I didn’t even look at what this was. I was late for work, and she was late for school. But she was so cute when she insisted that I should have games to play with you…” <br/>“Oh I know how cute our little princesses can be.” laughs Olivier “Let’s see what we have here.” </p><p>He crouches down and looks at the pile of games on the table. He draws the Uno card game from the pile and throws it at Edouard who catches it with his free hand. </p><p>“My son’s favorite.” comments the Prime Minister <br/>“Which son ?” asks Olivier taking a seat on the couch <br/>“Anatole. We played countless nights when he was younger.” answers Edouard sitting on the floor on the other side of the table, placing his already half-emptied bottle of beer on it “When I was less busy, I played a lot with my children.” <br/>“I try to do it as much as possible during the weekends,” explains his friend “especially when I haven’t had much time with them during the week.” <br/>“Don’t you have to call them by the way ?”<br/>“It’s fine, I had a talk with them this Sunday, and we agreed that once every other day was fine now that I can see them in the weekends. Coralie said they were very mature for their age.” <br/>“May I ask how she was perceived by your children when you divorced ?”</p><p>Edouard shuffles the deck of cards and distributes them. They start playing as they keep chatting and drinking their beer. </p><p>“I didn’t introduce Coralie to the children right away.” sighs Olivier “Of course, I never really hid that the reason for me divorcing was that I met someone else, but I wanted to be sure about my feelings for Coralie, and that we were stable before letting her meet my kids. I believe we dated for about six to eight months before I brought her to Grenoble with me. The kids loved her immediately, I don’t know how she did that, but she found her place spontaneously.” <br/>“That’s a great thing. I know that it can sometimes be a difficult thing for the non-parent to find their appropriate place around the children of their partners. And your ex-wife, is she currently with someone ?”<br/>“You are extremely curious tonight, Edouard.” frowns Olivier <br/>“You don’t have to answer that. Sorry.” <br/>“I don’t mind answering your questions, I’m wondering why they come on the table tonight.” smiles Olivier “And Uno.” he adds dropping his penultimate card on the pile <br/>“Fuck you.” mutters Edouard who still has five cards in hand <br/>“My ex-wife is seeing someone, but I’m not certain this will last. She is too busy to really get involve, and we have two children, that narrows the possibilities of finding someone who’s ready to engage into something meaningful.” </p><p>Olivier won this round of the game, and he redistribute cards for a second one. </p><p>“Before you ask, my ex-wife met Coralie once, after the divorce. She wanted to make sure the kids would be into good hands, which is understandable I suppose.” he says <br/>“How did that go ?” <br/>“The atmosphere was… cold.” chuckles Olivier “We took a coffee, in town, the three of us, it lasted about forty minutes, during which my ex grilled Coralie about her intentions regarding me and the kids.” <br/>“What a wonderful moment.” <br/>“She was worried that I would bring any girl home.” brushes off Olivier “Uno again.” <br/>“How the hell do you do that ?!” exclaims Edouard looking down at the full hand of blue cards he still has in hand, and the yellow eight on the table <br/>“My daughter probably forgot to tell yours that I almost always win, at nearly every game. I hate losing, it’s in my DNA. No one wants to play with me anymore, not even Coralie. I had to play cards by myself in the train the other day, because she refused to play even the most basic game with me.” <br/>“I’ll play with you, even if you win all the time.” smirks Edouard</p><p>Olivier won the second round, but as he is about to distribute the cards for the third time, his mobile starts ringing and he sighs. He checks who is calling him and his friend asks : </p><p>“I guess you have to take it ?” <br/>“I have the option not to… And it’s tempting me, right this second.” </p><p>He decides on ignoring the call and he drops his phone on the table. With a quick glance, Edouard realizes that the caller was Coralie, and that Olivier decided to ignore her, and spend time with him instead. Trying to repress the blush he feels coming to his cheeks he takes a long sip of his beer and they start playing again. Coralie sends a couple of texts which distract Olivier enough to make him lose his focus on the game, and Edouard wins this round. They then take a break, and Olivier comes join Edouard on his side of the table. He sits next to him, leaning with his head on his shoulder. The Prime Minister puts his arm around his soulmate’s shoulders. </p><p>“I like having you here, you know.” says Edouard “That apartment never felt so lively since you set foot in here.” <br/>“I’m glad to help.” laughs Olivier <br/>“May I ask one very personal question ?” <br/>“You do realize that all your questions were really personal, right ? But go ahead, stable relationships are built on trust.” <br/>“Is that what we are building ? A stable relationship ?” <br/>“I hope we are, yes.” nods Olivier “It’s what you want too, or am I in the wrong here ?” <br/>“No, you are not. A weird, unexpected relationship, but I like that idea.” grins Edouard stealing a kiss from his lips </p><p>He is about to ask the question he had on his mind, but his phone indicates that their food just got delivered at the entrance porch of Matignon. </p><p>“I’ll be back in a minute.” says Edouard “Do not run away, please.” he jokes <br/>“Go get our food, you idiot !” </p><p>When he comes back ten minutes later, Edouard finds Olivier in the kitchen, waiting for him, but typing on his phone, probably answering the text messages he received earlier. </p><p>“Do you need time, or can we have dinner ?” says Edouard </p><p>It came out a little bit harsher than he intended to and he clears his throat with an apologetic glance. Olivier lifts up his eyes from his phone, and arches an eyebrow. Did he pick up an hint of jealousy in those words ? Afraid of ruining their evening, he instead shifts on another subject : </p><p>“What was that personal question you wanted to ask me earlier ?” <br/>“I couldn’t help but notice, Sunday evening, when we were all gathered,” starts Edouard splitting the food between them “that your girlfriend was the only one who drank non-alcoholic beverages all-evening…” </p><p>He pauses, looks up, and waits. </p><p>“That is not a question.” points out Olivier “What do you really want to know ? If she is pregnant ? No she is not. If we are trying for a baby ? No, not really. Coralie simply thought it was better to not drink around people she barely knew.” <br/>“I didn’t thought this was a touchy subject, I’m sorry.” says Edouard looking down at his food and avoiding the gaze of his friend.</p><p>Olivier sighs, eats a couple of sushis, and feels the heavy silence filling the air between them. He needs to give explanations to Edouard, or this will ruin their night. He draws his chair closer to the one of his friend and he takes his hand on the table. </p><p>“It’s not a touchy subject. Not really for me at least. But you took me by surprise.” <br/>“Is it off the table with Coralie ?” <br/>“More or less. She’s thirty-seven, we are both extremely busy, I already have two children, and throwing a baby in the middle of our hectic lifestyles would be…”<br/>“Irresponsible” completes Edouard <br/>“Exactly.” admits Olivier “Which is why we’re not really trying. And we are being careful, just in case.” <br/>“That is understandable. Why did you react that way if it’s not that much of a sensitive subject ?” <br/>“Because I am tired of us not being able to communicate properly. We are not teenagers anymore, and if you have something to say, or ask, you should be able to do it without shame, or fear of my reaction.” <br/>“I’m not good for this. Communicating is not my strongest skill.” </p><p>They laugh and exchange a kiss. They finish their dinner, and go back to the living-room, with another beer in hand, each. They sit together on the couch, and keep talking. Olivier keeps his phone at hand, because he keeps receiving texts that he rapidly answers. </p><p>“Would you mind if I kept opening your shirt, right now ?” questions the Prime Minister with a large grin <br/>“Is it reasonable ?” answers his friend <br/>“Who cares ?” jokes Edouard <br/>“Do it then. But keep your hands off my chest.” <br/>“Tantalizing, but no touching ?” chuckles the Prime Minister<br/>“You are tempting yourself, Edouard.” </p><p>Olivier lets his friend unbuttons his shirt, and make it slide down his shoulders. He removes it completely and throws it on the couch next to them. For the first time since they started seeing each other, Edouard takes the time to really watch Olivier’s chest, but he holds his promise not to touch him. The Health Minister blushes to be scrutinized like that, but he also feels a bit aroused, and he is glad for once to hear his phone ring. He escapes the couch and picks up the call, giving himself five minutes to deal with work-related matters, bare-chested in the living-room of his soulmate. When he hangs up, he comes back to Edouard and he kisses him with passion. </p><p>“I’d play strip-poker with you, but I got an unfair disadvantage now.” he jokes <br/>“I don’t play poker.” admits Edouard <br/>“Oh, I would have bet that Christophe, Bruno and you were playing poker during your friend’s nights.” <br/>“No, sorry to disappoint.” laughs the Prime Minister </p><p>Olivier lies down, his head on Edouard’s lap, as they keep talking. Despite his earlier promise, Edouard’s hand find its way onto his friend’s chest, and he travels up and down, between the pectoral muscles, in a soothing and very tender motion. </p><p>“The good point though,” adds Edouard “is that Christophe really considers you part of our group now. Or he would never have admitted cheating on his wife in front of you, on Sunday evening.” <br/>“What a wonderful proof of trust !” <br/>“You know him, he’s not subtle, but once you’ve gained his trust he is a great friend.” <br/>“Do you know how it went with that woman he banged on Sunday night ?” <br/>“We don’t talk about those things” he explains “But since he did not call me for help in the middle of the night, I guess it went well.” <br/>“Did he ever call you for help ?”<br/>“Once.” sighs Edouard “The girl was way younger than him and she freaked out when she realized who she was meeting with. He didn’t know how to calm her down. She threatened to expose him, to tell everyone about it, to let the press know…” <br/>“What did you do ?” <br/>“I calmly explained to that young lady that it was in her best interest to not put herself forward, or she would have to expose her identity, and her reputation at the same time...” <br/>“That’s rude !” exclaims Olivier “And so nasty ! She didn’t do anything wrong !” <br/>“Neither did Christophe. They did not had sex that night, and both of them were consenting adults, flirting on a dating app. What else could I do anyway, especially over the phone ? I was relieved she dropped the attitude and simply left. But Christophe owes me one for that day. I saved his ass from a lot of trouble.” <br/>“You are a great friend to him. But he’s playing a dangerous game. I wonder how this hasn’t got out in the press yet…” <br/>“He is on a very thin line, yes.” sighs Edouard “But he needs the thrill to feel alive. And who would honestly go claim in the press that they had sex with him ? With no proof ? It’s unnecessarily drawing the spotlight on yourself… I wouldn’t do that.” <br/>“Does your wife know about Christophe’s behaviour ?” <br/>“She suspects it, and she has seen about the nightclub incident, but we never really talked about it. But Edith is smart, and since we never had Christophe with his wife at home for dinner, she knows there is something going on.” <br/>“So you had Bruno with his wife ?”<br/>“Several times. With his sons as well, that’s how my boys know his boys. About that dinner, if you’d feel better to come with Coralie, that can be possible too.” <br/>“Oh yes,” ironically laughs Olivier “let’s have dinner with our respective partners on which we are cheating with each other. What could possibly go wrong ? Are you mentally insane, Edouard ?!” </p><p>They both burst into laughter and the Prime Minister adds: </p><p>“Right, maybe that was not my smartest idea. But keep in mind that it’s a possible option. With your kids as well, but I guess that’s off the table for now…” <br/>“Oh, you’d like to meet my children ?” </p><p>Edouard doesn’t get the chance to answer that genuine question as his phone rings. It’s Bruno Le Maire, the Minister of Finances. He picks up the call and puts him through speaker : </p><p>“I am listening, Bruno.” he says <br/>“Am I disturbing ?” asks his friend and colleague <br/>“No, not really.” answers Edouard “Please go ahead. You’re working I presume, deep into the budget ?” <br/>“I am.” admits Bruno “I won’t be long, I need to call Olivier next.” <br/>“Don’t bother.” chuckles the Health Minister “You got us both in one go.” <br/>“Oh.” reacts Bruno </p><p>There is an awkward silence following this exclamation of surprise, and both men give him a minute to process the information. He is too polite to grill his friends about why they are together at such a late hour of the evening, and he clears his throat before speaking again : </p><p>“Good then, I mean, good that you are both here : we need to discuss the amount of money we can allow for the reformation of the hospital system.” <br/>“I am definitely not discussing that sensitive matter at nearly eleven.” says Edouard “But we can meet in the morning, if you want.” <br/>“I don’t really have time in the morning, Ed’.” replies Bruno <br/>“I can make you a quick brief tonight,” cuts Olivier not leaving them a chance to argue “but we should discuss that further, the three of us, soon.” </p><p>Olivier sat back up and he spends the next ten minutes discussing the matter with Bruno, in the clearest way possible. Edouard finishes his beer in the meantime. At this hour of the night, he’s not able to think clearly anymore, especially not if Olivier is not wearing any shirt next to him. They hang up with their colleague not long after and the Prime Minister turns to his friend : </p><p>“Do not start throwing objects at me, please. But I was thinking, since we need to discuss about this, why don’t we invite him over for breakfast tomorrow morning ?”<br/>“Breakfast ? Here ?” <br/>“We can have breakfast in my office if you prefer. But I was thinking of having it here.” <br/>“You do realize that he’ll know I spent the night here ?” <br/>“He might suspect it, yes.” <br/>“Suspect ? He’ll know. He’ll fucking know !” <br/>“Okay, okay, forget about it, we are not risking that. Besides, I want you all for myself in the morning…”<br/>“Oh, really ?” teases Olivier <br/>“Yes, really.” </p><p>They grin, and Edouard kisses him with a lot of conviction. </p><p>“About your earlier question, yes, I’d like to meet your children at one point. Because I’m certain they are as amazing as you are.” <br/>“They are even better, trust me, they are. We’ll work something out for you to get the chance to meet them, as long as I get to meet yours. Reciprocity is key.” <br/>“You know what you have to do to meet mine…” says Edouard <br/>“Dinner at your place ?” jokes Olivier “You are so not letting this idea go away, are you ?” <br/>“Never.” whispers the Prime Minister “But I am not forcing you either, whatever your decision will be, I’ll respect it.” <br/>“Idiot.” smirks his friend <br/>“You are insulting me a lot these days.” <br/>“Because you truly are an idiot, Edouard. And we should go to bed, you’re tired. But send a text to Bruno first, and tell him to grab breakfast with us tomorrow. You were right, it’s the best option. I don’t care if he asks questions.” <br/>“You don’t ?” <br/>“He probably already has a billion questions, Edouard. It’s nearly eleven, and we were still together. When clearly after the day we had, we shouldn’t have been.” <br/>“We’ll work, and there will be no questions. What time ?” <br/>“Eight ?” suggests Olivier “It seems reasonable, if that is okay for Bruno, then it is for me. In the meantime, I’m going to take a quick shower, and I’ll join you in bed afterwards.” </p><p>He goes back to the entrance of the apartment, in which he dropped the bag of clothes he brought for the night and he goes with it in the bathroom. He doesn’t lock the door, trusting Edouard enough to respect his privacy. He draws a pair of sporty shorts out of his bag that he’ll use as a pajama, and his toiletries essential. He snorts when he realizes that he packed a condom, alongside his toothbrush and shower gel, just in case. That will be of no use tonight. Or anytime soon. He takes a quick shower, dries himself with a clean towel he found under the sink, and brushes his teeth while still naked. He jumps in scare, his mouth full of toothpaste foam when he hears soft knocks on the door. </p><p>“I guess you don’t really mind, but Bruno says that seven thirty works better for him, is that okay for you ?” <br/>“Per-fect !” shouts Olivier from inside the bathroom “But will you have had enough sleep ?” </p><p>He spits the toothpaste, rinses his mouth, and waits for the answer. But nothing comes. </p><p>“Edouard ?” </p><p>Silence answers him once more and he shrugs, getting into his shorts, packing his belonging into the overnight bag. He opens the bathroom door and finds his friend just behind it, grinning from one ear to the other. </p><p>“Why are you smiling like that ?” <br/>“I find it adorable that you worry so much for the amount of sleep that I’ll get. But I’ll be fine. And we needed to see Bruno about that hospital transformation anyway.” <br/>“Yes, we do.” </p><p>Edouard takes his partner by the waist, pulling him closer, and he kisses him. Olivier wraps an arm around his neck, the other one busy holding his overnight bag. </p><p>“Are you wearing anything underneath those shorts ?” mutters Edouard against his mouth <br/>“No.” smirks Olivier “I remembered that you liked it last time.” <br/>“I do like it. Very much.”<br/>“Let’s go to bed then, or do you want to keep kissing me indefinitely ?” <br/>“As tempting as it is, I’ll join you in bed in a few minutes. I need the bathroom for a moment.” <br/>“Oh. You’re saying I’m blocking the way ?” jokes Olivier <br/>“Exactly.” laughs the Prime Minister “Move, please ?” <br/>“Kiss me once more, and I’ll move.” <br/>“You are getting greedy, Olivier.” <br/>“And you mind ?”<br/>“Not at all.” </p><p>They both chuckle, and exchange a few tender kisses on the lips, before swapping places. Olivier puts his bag in the entrance of the flat, preparing his clothes for the next day on a chair, as he predict they will be in a hurry to get dressed in the morning. Since he’s still thinking ahead, he looks for the bowls, plates and spoons they’ll need for breakfast. He prepares as many things as possible for their triple breakfast in the morning, hating Edouard for being so tall, and stashing everything on the highest storage units in his kitchen. </p><p>“When you will be done redecorating the kitchen, maybe you’ll consider actually joining me in bed ?” says Edouard with a low voice that sends a shiver down his soulmate’s spine <br/>“I’m buying you some precious sleeping time, Edouard.” <br/>“Thanks.” he smiles </p><p>He is leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed on his chest. He is only wearing his underwear, and Olivier tries not to look at him for too long, to not get distracted. The Health Minister finishes preparing the breakfast, and he comes back to his friend, who is observing him with an amused glance. He puts both his hands on Edouard’s chest, and he lets his fingers trace a trail from his shoulders to between the pectoral muscles and down his stomach. His friend stops his motion above his belly button, warning him with a glance. </p><p>“Don’t go lower.” he whispers “Or I won’t guarantee not to pin you against the wall.” <br/>“Is it wrong, what we are doing ? We keep teasing each other, but we both agreed on not having sex… That seems like a dangerous game to play.” <br/>“We both love to play games.” replies Edouard “I don’t see the harm in two adults having a bit of fun.” <br/>“Until one of us gets frustrated for not having what he expects.” <br/>“I believe we made things clear between us, that we wouldn’t take the next step right now, so there will be no deception… Come with me.” </p><p>He takes the hands of Olivier in his and drags him to the bed. He lets himself down on it, pulling his friend over him, into his arms. They kiss each other relentlessly, their legs tangled, Olivier’s hand messing with Edouard’s beard, making them both laugh. One of Edouard’s hand slides down his partner’s back and ends up on the waistband of his shorts. With just one glance, he asks the permission to go lower, and Olivier nods, kissing him even more fiercely. Edouard keeps going, above the fabric, seizing his friend’s arse gently, pressing him deeper against him. His second hand is on the back of Olivier’s neck, and he makes them both roll on the bed, as to be on top of his friend. </p><p>“I’d like to try something,” he starts “but you need to let me know if I am going too far, alright ?” <br/>“I’ll stop you before you get too excited.” <br/>“Thank you.” </p><p>Edouard kisses him tenderly on the lips, and he traps both of Olivier’s wrists in one of his hand, above the man’s head, on the bed. His mouth then leaves the mouth of his soulmate and travels on his cheek, and then in his neck. A guttural moan of satisfaction comes from deep within Olivier’s throat and it makes the Prime Minister chuckle. He keeps planting very tiny kisses along his friend’s jawline, and down his neck. He keeps going lower, but Olivier begs him to stop, almost immediately : </p><p>“Ed’ ! Ed’, stop, please. You know that this is going to go too far. And both of us have poor impulse control.” <br/>“Sorry.” apologizes the Prime Minister coming back up in the neck of his partner “Better if I kiss you here ?” <br/>“Much better.” </p><p>He travels his way back up to Olivier’s ear and he whispers into it : </p><p>“Harmless fun, I told you we could do it. Let’s get to sleep now…” <br/>“Speak for yourself when you say harmless.” groans Olivier “It’s hard not to get… well, hard, with a man such as you above me.” </p><p>It makes them both laugh and Edouard lies down next to him. Olivier closes his eyes for a second, and when he opens them again, he smiles. </p><p>“You need to sleep, Edouard.” he says “I’m fine. A bit overexcited, thanks to you, but I’m fine.” <br/>“Can I expect some cuddling in the morning ?” <br/>“Maybe, but remember that we have to get up early.” <br/>“At what time do we set up the alarm ?” asks edouard seizing his cellphone on the nightstand<br/>“Six and a half.” concludes Olivier after calculating in his head “And we’ll get a few more minutes to cuddle, if you want.” <br/>“I love that idea. Good night, Olivier.” <br/>“Good night, Edouard.” </p><p>The Prime Minister puts his phone back on the nightstand and stays lying on his side. As the previous time they slept together, Olivier snuggles in his back, wrapping an arm around the waist of his partner, and inserting a leg between Edouard’s one. He can’t really hide, in that position, how excited he previously got, but that is fading off, and Edouard knows anyway. They have been very honest with each other. His soulmate intertwines fingers with him and hums softly as he starts drifting off to sleep. Olivier joins him into sleeping not long after, helped by the solid and rhythmic heartbeat of his partner. </p><p>As usual, Olivier wakes up around five, and his first move is to hug Edouard harder in the bed. </p><p>“Mmmh. Already up ?” groans Edouard “What time is it ?” <br/>“Way too early.” chuckles Olivier “Keep sleeping, I’m sorry if I woke you up.” <br/>“Will you stay in bed with me ?” <br/>“You know that I can’t do that. And one of us has to get up to prepare the working breakfast.” <br/>“Five minutes ?” <br/>“Fine. Five minutes.” concedes Olivier “Then I’ll go working in the living-room to let you sleep.” </p><p>Edouard grins, his eyes still closed, and Olivier shakes his head. He leans towards him to kiss his lips and they spend the next five minutes kissing and cuddling in bed. Reluctantly, Olivier pulls out of the tender arms of his friend, and he gets up. Edouard turns into the bed, and falls back asleep almost instantly. His soulmate goes into the living-room, picking up his files in the entrance, and he sits on the couch to start working on the budget and the hospital reformation. He is so deep into his work that he does not hear the alarm clock in the next room, nor Edouard getting up, and he flinches when he feels his friend’s hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Hey,” softly says the Prime Minister “it’s only me.” <br/>“Sorry,” answers Olivier “I did not hear you come in. What time is it ?”<br/>“Twenty to seven. We need to get dressed.” <br/>“I need five more minutes on that file, and I’m good.”<br/>“Okay. I’ll be in the bathroom if you need me.”  </p><p>Olivier puts some order into his file, finishes underlining the most important points, knowing how hard it is to negotiate with Bruno on budget matters, and he gets up from the couch. He grabs his clothes on the chair in the kitchen and knocks on the bathroom door : </p><p>“Are you done in there ?” he asks his friend “I need to get dressed.” <br/>“I need to take a shower.” replies Edouard<br/>“Fine, I’ll go into the bedroom then.” </p><p>He gets dressed, and Edouard joins him twenty minutes later, half-dressed, busy buttoning his shirt.  </p><p>“I need a tie.” he says “Can you grab me a tie ?” <br/>“What color ? What type ?” replies Olivier opening the door of the wardrobe <br/>“Whatever, give me the first one you find. I won’t put it right away anyway, it’ll be for after breakfast. Same for you please, you can button up your shirt, but don’t put a tie on.” <br/>“What if I want to wear a tie for breakfast ?” jokes Olivier handing one to Edouard <br/>“Please ?” says the Prime Minister with a grin </p><p>They smile and Olivier gets on tiptoes to kiss him tenderly. </p><p>“We need to discuss what we can and can not do before Bruno arrives.” <br/>“Are you scared of me not behaving properly ?”<br/>“I am not scared, not really.” brushes off Olivier “But it’s better to be prepared.” <br/>“Go on then, I am listening.”</p><p>Edouard sits down on the bed, and Olivier leans against the wall, arms crossed on his chest. </p><p>“We can’t let slip that I spent the night here. Of course, we can’t touch each other, neither can we show that we are closer than we should be : which means that you’ll need to ask me how I take my coffee in the morning, even though you perfectly know how I take it, and we need to be careful about handing each other things before the other asked for them.” <br/>“I will try my best. What if we slip anyway ?”<br/>“We won’t. We need to work, and I’ll make sure the focus stays on the budgeting, and not on why I am in your apartment at seven thirty in the morning.” <br/>“Fine.” </p><p>They both sigh softly, and Edouard steals one last kiss from Olivier’s mouth before going back to the kitchen. He needs to find the file about the budget he brought back home the previous evening. Olivier finishes packing his bag, but he takes his toothbrush and toothpaste and goes brush his teeth in the bathroom. he hurries because of the hour, and when he comes back, he does not have time to put them back in his bag, because Bruno just rang at the door. He puts them atop his overnight bag, and washes his hand in the kitchen sink, nodding at his colleague whom Edouard just let enter. </p><p>“Good morning,” says Bruno “thanks for agreeing on an early meeting.” <br/>“It’s barely a meeting.” smiles Edouard “Take a seat, coffee ?” <br/>“Yes, please.” answers the Economy Minister dropping his files next to a plate and a bowl and taking a seat <br/>“Olivier ?” adds Edouard <br/>“Yes.” answers his friend “With sugar.” </p><p>Edouard prepares coffee for the three of them while they start discussing about the budget, Olivier and Bruno being very deep in their arguments despite the early hour of the morning. When Edouard pours the coffee into their bowls, Bruno lifts up his eyes, and they end up on the overnight bag, against the wall, behind Olivier. The Health minister follows his gaze, and he realizes the mistake he made when he didn’t took the time to put his toothbrush back in it. Bruno’s gaze travels back on them, and then on the two ties draped over the back of a chair, next to Edouard. He lowers his eyes back to his files, deciding not to ask questions for now, but he has understood that something is going on, something he probably shouldn’t be aware of. Edouard and Olivier exchange a glance, sorry to have been busted that way. They keep working with Bruno for the next thirty-five minutes over a breakfast made of what Edouard had available in his pantry : biscuits, fruits, yoghurts, cereals, and a lot of coffee. Once they decide they have done enough for the morning, and they close their files, Bruno eventually dares to ask the question he had on his mind for quite some time : </p><p>“It’s quite an unusual place for a meeting, don’t you think ?” <br/>“It felt better than my office.” answers Edouard <br/>“Still,” adds Bruno walking on thin ice “it’s only the second time I come here. It feels odd, you barely use that flat.” <br/>“I used it a lot more during the lockdown, and ever since.” explains the Prime Minister “Edith doesn’t like me coming back home late at night.” <br/>“She never mind before.” points out Bruno finishing his cup of coffee </p><p>Olivier stays out of the argument between the two friends. Clearly, Bruno is testing Edouard, trying to see how far his friend is ready to go on a personal level, and the Health Minister would rather not get onto that slippery slope. </p><p>“Which one is yours ?” asks Bruno pointing at the ties on the chair and looking at Olivier <br/>“The blue one.” answers the man after a while <br/>“Did you spend the night here ?” <br/>“Yes.” admits Olivier “We worked late, and it was easier to simply stay for the night.” <br/>“You didn’t sound much like working when I called yesterday.” chuckles Bruno<br/>“We had a beer.” admits the Prime Minister “You know how it goes.” <br/>“I know…” </p><p>Bruno seems only half-convinced, but he doesn’t investigate further. What his friends do in private is none of his business and he will not get involved in it, just like he does not get involved with Christophe’s messy lifestyle. </p><p>“I have to go.” he says checking the time on his phone “Thanks for briefing me on that topic. Have a good day.” <br/>“Have a good day, Bruno.” replies Edouard getting on his feet to walk him back to the door <br/>“Have a nice day.” adds Olivier </p><p>As soon as Bruno is gone, Edouard comes back to Olivier and, taking his face between his hands, he kisses him with passion, and the man has to break that kiss to grab some air. </p><p>“Wow. What was that for ?” <br/>“I needed it.” laughs Edouard “I thought he busted us. But he simply thinks you slept on the couch. We’re safe, for now.” <br/>“Are you sure about that ?” <br/>“He’s too smart to ask questions.” says the Prime Minister “And to get involved. Plus, we worked really efficiently today.” <br/>“Yes, we did. And I have to get back to the Ministry, as much as I like to spend time with you.” <br/>“I know, I have to get back to work too.” </p><p>As if to remind them more of the duty on their shoulders, both of their phones start ringing at the same time and they sigh before bursting into laughter. Edouard rushes to the bedroom in which he left his, and Olivier to the living-room, the place in which he abandoned his. They both answer their call, and Olivier takes advantage of this time to put on his tie and finish packing his belongings, readying himself to go soon after he’s done. Edouard finishes on the phone before him, and he starts washing the dishes from their breakfast, trying not to overhear the conversation Olivier is having, but he picked up that the caller was Coralie, and that it was only semi work-related. When his friend hangs up, in the fear of saying something he’ll regret later, Edouard keeps quiet, but he scrubs the bowl he has in his hand harder than necessary. He stops when the arms of Olivier wraps around his waist, and the head of his soulmate finds its place in his neck. </p><p>“Jealous much ?” teases Olivier with a soft voice <br/>“Her call is always a wake-up call towards reality. You and I spend an amazing time in a bubble, away from the world, away from the heavy duties of our jobs, of our families, until one of us gets suddenly drawn back to reality by a call or a text…” <br/>“So you are not really jealous of her, but mostly of the time I get to spend with her ?” <br/>“I guess.” sighs Edouard “I don’t know. Maybe I am really jealous of her, and I’ll fight her for you.” <br/>“You don’t have to fight her. You can have me without that.” chuckles Olivier “I’d rather not have you fight her by the way. She’s fierce, and you know it.” <br/>“Do not try me.” </p><p>Edouard laughs and angles his head to steal a quick kiss from his partner. </p><p>“You should go, Olivier, I’ll finish the dishes, and I’ll get to work after.” <br/>“Are you sure you don’t want my help ?” <br/>“If you stay here, I’ll get no work done, nor the dishes, Olivier.” <br/>“Are you kicking me out ?” jokes the Health Minister <br/>“Yes. Get the hell out of here, please, Olivier.” <br/>“Can I get a kiss first ?” <br/>“Of course.” </p><p>Edouard dries his hand on a towel by the sink and turns around to face his friend. They exchange a few kisses before parting way for the day. They know they will probably cross path at one point or another during the day, or at least call each other, and the separation isn’t too painful, even though they’d love to spend more time together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whaaaaat did you think of this chapter ? I know it's quite heavy and there are a LOT of things to talk about ? Please leave a comment if you've read and enjoyed it, the questions below are only a few hints on what you can give your opinion about....</p><p>Them exchanging about their work day and being there for each other ? Edouard removing Olivier's tie ? Their choice of dinner ? Their daughters being absolutely adorable and discussing behind their backs about them playing together ? The Uno game ? Edouard's questions ? Them struggling to really communicate ? Olivier ignoring Coralie's call ? The very personal question that Ed' dares to ask over dinner ? Edouard removing Olivier's shirt but keeping hishands off of him ? Their discussion about Christophe ? Bruno's call ? Their "harmless" fun before going to bed ? Them cuddling in bed ? The breakfast with Bruno ? Bruno understanding that Olivier spent the night in Edouard's apartment ? Edouard being jealous (again) of Coralie before they part ways ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. June 23rd 2020 - Hôtel de Matignon, Edouard Philippe’s office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter this time, but necessary. I had to use my imagination a little bit, not all of this is true, but the mask-wearing definitely is :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benoît Ribadeau-Dumas, Edouard Philippe’s closest advisor noticed that his boss’ phone kept buzzing on the wooden desk, and that the Prime Minister’s attention was decreasing each time he was receiving a text. He was not checking them of course, only the sender, but it was starting to impact their meeting. </p><p>“Do you need a minute maybe ?” he suggests seeing the eyes of Edouard travel from the laptop in front of him to his phone once again <br/>“Do you mind if I take a five minutes break ?” asks the Prime Minister “I have a call to make.” <br/>“I’ll be back in five.” says the man </p><p>His advisor leaves the room and closes the door and Edouard immediately seizes his phone. He received many work-related texts, but one particularly drew his attention, and stayed in his mind. And it is not related with work. Olivier sent him a text, asking him if they could meet, urgently, because he has to talk with him. And Edouard felt the emergency in the way his friend phrased his message. He calls him and Olivier picks up the call almost instantly : </p><p>“Edouard ?” he says “Can we meet ?” <br/>“Good morning to you too.” replies the Prime Minister getting up from his seat and walking towards the window “You seem a bit… nervous ? Are you alright, Olivier ?”<br/>“Sorry.” sighs the Health Minister “Let’s try again : good morning Edouard, can we find a moment to talk this morning ?” <br/>“I have my morning meeting with my team, but I’m free afterwards.” answers the Prime Minister checking his wristwatch “Can you come down here ?” <br/>“Sure. What time ?” <br/>“In thirty-five minutes.” <br/>“I will be there, Ed’.”<br/>“Please, ease my mind, tell me you’re okay.” <br/>“I’m fine.” brushes off Olivier “See you later.” </p><p>They hang up and Edouard feels a bit puzzled by their conversation. Olivier didn’t sound at all like himself, and it worries him a bit. But he doesn’t get the chance to dwell on it for too long, as Benoît comes back to finish their bilateral meeting. Edouard sends him away for the day twenty-three minutes later, his mind still completely clouded by Olivier. He removes his glasses and mechanically washes his hands, trying to put some order into his thoughts. He needs to calm down. His heart is pounding in his chest and a growing feeling of uneasiness is taking him from within. He gestures Olivier to enter in his office as soon as he is brought up to the door, and the Health Minister closes the door behind him before walking in. He throws a pack of single-use face masks on Edouard’s desk and it slides on the surface up to the Prime Minister’s hands. He catches them and gives an interrogative glance to his friend. Olivier takes the hydroalcoholic solution on his colleague’s desk, washes his hands, and then only says : </p><p>“You are going to think I am insane, but please, don’t ask, just do what I say.”<br/>“Okay.” says Edouard Philippe, still confused but now clearly worried as well “What do you want me to do ?”<br/>“Put one of the masks on your face, and then take it off, please.” <br/>Olivier is standing in front of Edouard’s desk, his hands in his back, waiting. The Prime Minister frowns, but executes. He is careful not to touch the surface of the mask, but only handle it by the elastics. He puts it on his face, adjusting it over his nose and chin, lifts his hands in the air to signify he is done, and then he takes it off, still holding it by the elastics straps. He drops it on his desk and Olivier sighs softly. </p><p>“Satisfied ?” questions Edouard <br/>“You’re the least incapable of them all.” enigmatically answers Olivier “It doesn’t mean you will be safe…” <br/>“Olivier, what is this really about ?” <br/>“Aren’t you going to the Assembly this afternoon ?” says his friend “Full room ? The mask will be mandatory, of course, but I’m certain most of the people present have no idea how to properly wear one.” <br/>“Two questions : you won’t be here ? Why are you freaking out like that ?” <br/>“I won’t be here, I’m due to go to the Senate later on.” explains Olivier walking up to the window “And sorry for being that nervous…” </p><p>He joined his hands in front of his stomach and nervously fidgets with his fingers. Edouard throws the mask away, washes his hands once more, gets up and joins him. He puts his hand on Olivier’s hips and lets it slide on the man’s stomach, wrapping his arm around his waist. </p><p>“What is truly going on ?” <br/>“Can we go walk in the garden ?” asks Olivier “I need fresh air.” <br/>“Of course.” replies Edouard “Do you need a kiss as well ?” <br/>“I could use one.” chuckles his friend </p><p>He tilts his head backwards and they exchange one brief kiss. They leave their suit jackets in Edouard’s office, pocket their phones just in case, and they go downstairs in the park to be more free to discuss. Edouard removed the cufflinks of his shirt, and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, much to his friend’s delight. They wait until they are out of sight and reach to start talking again : </p><p>“Excuse-me about my erratic behaviour of this morning, Edouard.” apologizes Olivier immediately “I had a rough night.” <br/>“Oh.” smirks his friend <br/>“No,” corrects the Health Minister “not rough in that sense.” <br/>“Care to explain further, then ?” <br/>“You’ll have to keep this for yourself, but my father woke up yesterday with flu-like symptoms… I got him tested, of course, but yesterday was terrible. We saw him this past weekend, so the whole family freaked out. And we waited anxiously for the results that we only got this morning…” <br/>“Kill the suspense.” mutters Edouard “Tell me he’s Covid-negative.” <br/>“I wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t, Edouard. Thank God, he just caught a cold or whatever. But I didn’t slept much this night. An hour and a half I think, if not less…”<br/>“You must be exhausted.” states his friend <br/>“I am. But I’ll nap before going to the Senate.” </p><p>During their conversation, they walked to the farthest end of the park, and they are now far enough not to be seen by anyone, even through the windows of the building. Edouard gently takes his friend’s hand in his and intertwines their fingers. </p><p>“How do you feel ? About your father ?”<br/>“Relieved.” admits Olivier “It’s not like me to panic like that, but I got really worried, and that may explain why I am worried about you going back to the Assembly this afternoon. The virus is still spreading, and I got reminded of it in the most awful way possible.” <br/>“I will be careful.” <br/>“I’d feel better if you could keep your mask on during the whole session, to be honest. I know you have the option to take it off when you are at the microphone, but why take the risk ?”<br/>“Is it really necessary ?” <br/>“Please, Ed’, do it for me.” <br/>“Fine, fine.” concedes the Prime Minister “I will do it for you. No removing of my mask, at all.” <br/>“Thank you. Thank you so much.” </p><p>Edouard pulls him into his arms and hugs him tightly. Olivier lets go of some of his nervosity in the arms of his soulmate, knowing that he can really be himself with Edouard.</p><p>“Wasn’t Coralie with you, last night ?” asks Edouard when they pull off each other’s arms and keep walking, their hands still locked together <br/>“She was, but as much as she can handle me at my worst when I am sad or angry, she had never seen me in such a state of anxiety. She didn’t even manage to keep me in bed with her, I got up at two and I read a couple of magazines because I couldn’t go back to sleep.” <br/>“Is she coming to the Assembly this afternoon ?” <br/>“She has a couple of commissions I believe,” answers Olivier “but I inflicted the same test on her this morning before leaving, she was a lot less compliant than you were. She threw the mask at my face and called me an idiot.”<br/>“That seems a bit rude.” <br/>“She was tired, and running behind schedule, for her defense.” adds Olivier “But yes, it was a bit rude.” <br/>“You know that you can crash here if you want ?” says Edouard “To nap, or rest, or spend some time… The door is always open. And my phone is always on for you, day or night. Next time, give me a call, that might help ease your mind.” <br/>“I’ll think about it.” smiles Olivier </p><p>He seemed about to add something, but he doesn’t. Edouard noticed that, and he stops, puts a finger underneath Olivier’s chin and forces him to look up into his eyes. </p><p>“Tell me.” he whispers “Tell me what you were about to say.” <br/>“I’m sorry I’m not as perfect as you thought I was.” <br/>“That’s nonsense, you are no superhero, Olivier. I fell for you. I fell hard. But for the human you. And today you showed me that human part, the not-so-perfect Olivier. And I don’t mind seeing that man.” <br/>“You don’t ?” <br/>“Of course not. I’m far from flawless myself, but you are most of the time. But now and then, you are allowed not to be. And I will be there for you when it happens.” <br/>“Thanks. I needed you today.” </p><p>After a few seconds, Olivier adds : </p><p>“How was your weekend by the way ? Did you manage to find some time to enjoy Father’s day with your children ?” <br/>“I did. We escaped Le Havre on Sunday afternoon and we went for a stroll along the beaches, just the five of us, it had been a really long time we hadn’t had bonding time in family like that.” <br/>“When you say the five of you, you obliviate the security service, right ?” <br/>“Obviously.” grins Edouard “I’m still Prime Minister, they follow me everywhere. And you ? How was your weekend ?”<br/>“Amazing, as usual. My two little wonders were delighted to spend that time with me. And I saw my parents, with reasonable distancing of course.”<br/>“May I ask if Coralie was with you ?” <br/>“She went back to her place, to see her parents,” explains Olivier “I barely saw her this weekend. But it’s fine. We’re used to it.” </p><p>Olivier’s smile is genuine and Edouard trusts him on this point. </p><p>“How do you feel about the coming election ?” questions Olivier removing his hand from Edouard’s one as they start walking back towards the building <br/>“I feel oddly confident. It will depend on how many people will actually go vote, obviously, but I’m pretty sure I can win it.” <br/>“What does it mean for you ? Will you stay here, in Matignon ? Or will you go back there ?” </p><p>A strange silence settles between them for a minute, one that Edouard doesn’t want to break. It is a tricky question, one that he does not know how to answer yet. </p><p>“I don’t know.” he finally sighs </p><p>They arrived back at the steps which lead to the building. They stop and lean against the wall, to continue speaking for a moment, while outside : </p><p>“You know what I said,” continues Edouard “if Emmanuel wants me to stay here, I’ll stay. If he wants me gone, I’ll go.”<br/>“Have you discussed it with him yet ?”<br/>“No, not really. He says he needs time. He has not made up his mind as of now.” <br/>“But you should be included in this decision !” argues Olivier “That is not only relying on his shoulders. He can’t be the only one to decide !” <br/>“Hey.” says Edouard placing his hand over his friend’s shoulder “You are overreacting a bit, but I guess that’s because you are exhausted. I will have an honest discussion with Emmanuel, but that can only happen after Sunday’s election.” <br/>“What if he fires you ?”<br/>“He won’t fire me, I’ll resign, it’ll be a common decision.” </p><p>Olivier seems unconvinced and they go back upstairs to Edouard’s office. The Prime Minister closes the door behind them, and he immediately wraps both of his arms around Olivier’s waist, from behind, placing his head in his friend’s neck and kissing the tender skin he finds there. </p><p>“I feel that you are worried about my future, Olivier. Please, don’t be.” <br/>“What will happen to us ?” mutters the Health minister <br/>“So that’s what really worries you ?” chuckles his friend <br/>“Because it doesn’t worry you ?” </p><p>Olivier escaped the loving arms of his friend and turned to him, his arms crossed over his chest, a deep frown on his face. </p><p>“Do you really want us to fight ? Now ?” sighs Edouard “Of course, it worries me. There hasn’t been a day I have not thought about this, Olivier. We agreed upon pursuing this relationship, no matter where it leads us. And I know it could become trickier if we aren’t both Ministers anymore.” </p><p>Olivier softens a little, and Edouard steps closer to him. </p><p>“Let’s not get sad or worried about this today, alright ? Nothing is set yet, and you are not in your usual state of mind.” <br/>“I’m sorry.” <br/>“It’s fine.” brushes off Edouard taking him into his arms and kissing him on the forehead “At one point or another, we’ll have to discuss this. But today is not that day. And Le Havre is a very beautiful city, you could come and see me, if ever…” <br/>“Yes, that’s very subtle, Ed’.” jokes Olivier “Why is the Health Minister going from Paris to Le Havre every other weekend ? Not going to raise any suspicion… Especially not from your loved ones. Or mines.”</p><p>It makes them both laugh, frankly this time, and since they are both still in each other’s arms, they take advantage of this time to exchange a few kisses as well. </p><p>“As much as I’d love to spend the day with you, Olivier,” says Edouard “we both have work to do. And you need to grab a couple hours of sleep.” <br/>“I know. But being with you feels better than being alone in a cold bed.” <br/>“I believe you. If I hadn’t this afternoon session to prepare, I’d nap with you, I’d even watch you sleep, making sure you feel good and protected.”<br/>“Would you really ?” frowns Olivier <br/>“To be fair, I’d probably fall asleep before you do.” jokes his friend “But one day, we should try that.” <br/>“Definitely.” </p><p>Olivier’s hand is on his friend’s cheek and he gazes into Edouard’s eyes for a long time before kissing him on the mouth, with all the tenderness he is capable of. </p><p>“I have to go.” he says, taking a few steps back “Please, keep in mind to not remove your mask during the whole session this afternoon.” <br/>“Will I get something in exchange ?” asks Edouard with a smirk<br/>“Not getting sick.” answers Olivier with a dead-serious tone “And not arguing with me. I swear if you remove your mask, those stolen moments between us are over.” <br/>“You’re quitting me ? Over a mask ?”</p><p>Olivier grins and grabs his jacket, ready to leave. He steals one last kiss from his friend’s lips and whispers : </p><p>“Stay safe for me, Ed’. I need you.” </p><p>His hand lingers on his friend’s arm, and he then walks away, hoping that Edouard will keep in mind what they discussed in the morning. He feels a bit better, slightly-less tired, and definitely less anxious. With Edouard, it’s as if the world wasn’t as problematic and grey anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Later that day, at the Assembly, Edouard who arrived early, a clean reusable mask in his pocket, took a quick break in the bathroom, and is now checking Twitter on his cellphone, as he does not want to go in the hemicycle too soon. He leaned against a wall, in a quiet corridor to avoid the press and he lifts up his gaze when he hears someone walk in his direction. He chuckles when he realizes that it could have been anyone, but the deputy walking in his direction is Coralie, Olivier’s girlfriend. </p><p>“Ms Dubost.” he politely says to her when she acknowledges his presence <br/>“Prime Minister.” she answers passing by him </p><p>She’s already nearly gone when he calls her back : </p><p>“Coralie !” he says loudly “I mean, Ms. Dubost, can I talk to you ?” </p><p>She comes back towards him and frowns, but waits for him to continue. </p><p>“Off the record.” he starts, now hesitating about his words, “From me to you, I’m worried about Olivier.” <br/>“I am as well.” she admits “He had a rough couple of days.” <br/>“I know.” answers the Prime Minister “He came by this morning, he needed to talk, and lecture me about the masks…” <br/>“Oh God.” she sighs passing her hand through her hair “I am mortified. Did he ask you to put the mask on and off ? I know you two are friends, but his behaviour is really erratic…”<br/>“I can understand why. He told me about his father, and not sleeping much.”<br/>“Well, he’s used to not sleep much, but I’m still thinking he could use a good rest.” <br/>“You do know that’s not really possible, right ?” <br/>“I know.” she says “Duty and everything. He is excellent for that.” <br/>“He is. I guess what I am trying to say is… take care of him ? Please.”<br/>“I am doing my best.” she chuckles “But he really is stubborn, you must have noticed that already, and he doesn’t like to be told what to do.” </p><p>Edouard is about to reply that he does know that indeed. But he keeps that for himself. Because that would endanger their secret. He nods and smiles at Coralie. They both check their watches at the same time, and she says : </p><p>“I have to go, it was nice talking to you, Prime Minister.”<br/>“Let’s keep that discussion between us, would you ?”<br/>“Of course !” she answers already walking away </p><p>Edouard watches her go away, then he washes his hands with the sanitizing gel he has in his pocket and he puts his mask on, thinking about Olivier, and the promise he made to him not to remove that mask from his face during the whole parliamentary session. If that can make Olivier feel better, he’ll do it. Anything to please his soulmate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what did you think of this chapter ? Olivier freaking out entirely ? Edouard complying despite not understanding what's happening ? Their talk in the park ? The real reason behind Olivier's fear ? Olivier apologizing for not being perfect ? Edouard telling him it's okay not to be ? Their discussion about the future and Edouard's possible resignation ? The near fight they have once back in Ed's office ? Olivier making him promise not to remove his mask ? Edouard discussing with Coralie at the Assembly despite the situation being fucking weird ? </p><p>What do you expect to happen next ? How do you imagine their relationship will evolve ? Please, don't hesitate to leave a comment, I reply to every single one of them ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. June 28th 2020 - Elysée Palace, meeting room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone ! This chapter is quite short, but trust me, next week's chapter is extraaaaaaaaa-long ! (And you all know why). <br/>Please, don't hesitate to leave a comment after your reading, no matter how short or long, I answer them all !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivier keeps lifting up his gaze to the TV screen in front of him, and then going back down on his cellphone. He tries his best to contain his nervousness, and to hide his true state of mind, but this electoral night is putting him on edge. Maybe, after all, it was not such a good idea to accept the invitation of Emmanuel to spend it at the Elysée with a few Ministers and Emmanuel’s closest political advisors. They are all gathered in the meeting room, in a very casual atmosphere, and he is sitting on one of the tables, his phone on his knees, scrolling on Twitter to get the latest results. Two other Ministers answered positively to the President invite : Sibeth and Christophe, who had no prior engagement and nothing better to do. He, himself, had not gone back to Grenoble this weekend, allowing his ex-wife to have the children for once, so he was free, and the perspective of watching Edouard’s reelection on the tiny television in his hotel room, or on his laptop in his studio was not really enjoyable. </p><p>“How is it going ?” asks the President to his team <br/>“Green, green, green everywhere.” comments one of his political advisors “To be poundered with the abstention of course, but it looks like the people want more ecology.” <br/>“Good thing that you planned to move into that direction.” adds Christophe towards Emmanuel <br/>“Do we have news about… ?” questions the President <br/>“Not yet.” answers Olivier who had been monitoring the situation in Le Havre very closely since he arrived “I’ll give you news as soon as I have some.”<br/>“Pizzas !” announces Christophe who saw the delivery get brought in the courtyard through the window “I’ll get them.” <br/>“He needs to stop eating so much.” whispers Brigitte Macron who stayed really quiet until now, and had been seating next to Olivier for quite some time “Don’t you think so ?” <br/>“I agree.” chuckles Olivier “But don’t tell him I said that, or he’ll get mad.” <br/>“I don’t plan on telling him anything.” she smirks <br/>“What are you two talking about ?” says Emmanuel getting closer to his wife and taking her hand in his<br/>“You don’t want to know, darling.” replies Brigitte “Are you satisfied with the results so far ?” <br/>“They are what I expected.” answers Emmanuel “I wouldn’t go as far as to say satisfying. Especially the abstention, and the populist voting of course.” <br/>“Well, eat a slice of pizza, it’ll help.” maliciously says Olivier to him </p><p>The Health Minister gets up and goes fetch for himself something to eat and drink. He is starving, and it will help with his anxiety. Information from Le Havre are taking too long to come up, and it’s stressing him out. He had exchanged a couple of texts in the morning with Edouard, but that’s all, and that feels not enough. The man took too much of a place in his heart, and it’s wrecking him. He is back to scrolling on his phone while eating, and fails at noticing Christophe coming up to him. </p><p>“So, you’re not with your children this weekend ?” asks his colleague <br/>“Hmm ?” reacts Olivier looking up at him “Oh. No, not this weekend. My ex-wife wanted to take them on some activity she had planned, and I agreed. I think we need to find the right balance again, now that I can travel to Grenoble pretty much when I want. What about your family, though, I never dared to ask, but they don’t live in Paris with you ?”<br/>“No, my wife and daughters are in Provence. They need the sun above their head much more than I do.” smirks Christophe “We have been living apart for most of our life, and it’s suiting us quite well I guess.” <br/>“Lucky you.” comments Olivier winking at him </p><p>Christophe smiles in response. The secret about his dissolute lifestyle is safe with Olivier, and he knows it. They still have no information about Edouard, and Olivier is losing patience. He isolate himself in a corner of the room, nervously tapping his fingers on the mantelpiece, trying to cool down. </p><p>“Are you alright ?” asks Emmanuel who noticed and escaped his team of advisors to join him <br/>“I am.” brushes off Olivier who hates himself for not being as subtle as he would like to be “May I ask you something you probably won’t answer ?” <br/>“Try anyway.” jokes the President <br/>“If Edouard wins, will you keep him as your Prime Minister ?”<br/>“His victory has nothing to do with my decision to keep him or not as the head of the government. And that’s a discussion I still have to have with him, I hope we can reach an agreement on what to do.” <br/>“So you haven’t made up your mind yet ?” <br/>“No. Why ?”<br/>“I was just wondering.” shrugs Olivier <br/>“You two are friends, right ? Good friends even ?”<br/>“We are.” nods the Health Minister with a smile “They are finishing to count the votes in Le Havre.” indicates Olivier who got the information on his cellphone “We should have the results soon.” <br/>“He is going to win.” says Emmanuel “I have no doubts about it.” <br/>“Fingers crossed.” answers Olivier with a smile <br/>“You don’t strike me as the fingers crossed type of guy, Olivier.” replies the President “Come back with us, you are worrying everyone.” </p><p>The Health Minister comes back with the group, and sits back where he was before, his eyes now on the TV, the results are imminent, and as soon, as they get confirmation that Edouard got elected in le Havre, he can’t help but smile. Edouard won. Edouard won ! For now, nothing else matters than this victory. Olivier manages to put aside his concerns about his friend’s future at the head of the government and simply rejoice for him. </p><p>“Told you he would win !” exclaims Emmanuel ticking some boxes on the papers he has in front of him “And that is a clear victory.” <br/>“A very clear one.” adds Sibeth showing her phone to the President so that he can copy the percentages on his sheet of paper </p><p>They start discussing electoral strategy, and what it means for the future of the party, but Olivier completely obliviates them, trying to find the right words he’d like to send to Edouard. Nothing seems good enough to congratulate him, and yet, everything seems dumb when he starts typing the words on his phone. They are waiting for Edouard’s speech, scheduled to be one of the firsts of the evening, and Olivier believes it might help him find something to say. But deep down, he knows it might make thing worse : knowing that Edouard is far away, celebrating with his wife, with his family, and that Olivier is the least of his concerns… He realizes how stupid it sounds to think that way, and that his friend owes nothing to him but he can’t help himself. Eventually, Edouard appears on the giant TV screen, and they all shut up to watch and listen. The Health Minister is completely mesmerized, his chin resting in his hands, elbows on his knees, like a child watching cartoons on a lazy Sunday morning. Once it is over, Sibeth turns to him and asks him, with a lot of irony in the voice : </p><p>“Why are you grinning like an idiot, Olivier ?” <br/>“I’m not.” he immediately says, shifting his attitude for a more professional one “I’m not grinning.” <br/>“Oh, you were.” she jokes “But don’t worry, Edouard got this effect on pretty much everyone. We won’t tell him !” </p><p>Relieved that she takes this as a joke, he smiles and sends a text to Edouard, knowing finally what to say. </p><p>Olivier : Congratulations for your victory, Ed’ ! You deserve it, and I know how much you wanted to be mayor in Le Havre. The citizens are lucky to have you to rule their city, even though I still hope you can stay Prime Minister. Enjoy your night, have a good party with your family and friends, take this time to unwind, and we’ll see each other when you’ll come back to Paris. </p><p>Not expecting to receive an answer, he puts his phone back in his pocket. They work all together for more than half an hour, discussing the results and what it means for the future of the country. Emmanuel’s wife has vanished, because she’d rather not involve into the political business, but as soon as she comes back the conversation becomes lighter and the President softens : he knows it is time to stop working. Olivier is the first one to leave the Presidential palace as he feels tired and wants to rest. A hot shower will do him good, and then he’ll review a couple of files before bed, while he’ll keep following the electoral night on the news channel. His girlfriend is not with him, but he booked their usual hotel room anyway, preferring its comfort to the coldness of his flat at the Ministry. And he has to admit that his apartment at the Ministry doesn’t feel the same without Edouard. </p><p>He is removing his clothes in his bedroom, ready to jump under shower when his cellphone, on the nightstand starts ringing. He picks up the call without looking at who the caller is, and sends it through speaker so he can keep stripping down. </p><p>“Good evening !” </p><p>That voice sends a shiver down his spine and he stops, his shirt halfway open, a wide smile on the lips. </p><p>“Good evening, Edouard.” he answers “How are you feeling ?” <br/>“Exhausted as hell.” chuckles the newly elected mayor “But I managed to escape for five minutes, I needed a familiar voice in my ear.” <br/>“Oh, so now I am a familiar voice ?” jokes Olivier letting himself down on the bed, wearing only his boxer briefs, arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed, trying to picture Edouard <br/>“You know what I mean. I spent the evening talking and talking, and thanking people, and being congratulated. I need someone down to Earth. A friend… A close friend…” </p><p>Olivier can overhear the crowd behind Edouard, and he understands the hesitation in his friend’s voice. If they were alone, he would have used another word, a word they took some time to find, but one that defines them so well : soulmates. </p><p>“I was at the Elysée, to watch the electoral night, you know…” explains Olivier “Emmanuel suggested that if we were free we dropped by.” <br/>“Who else was there ?” <br/>“Sibeth, Christophe, a few of Emmanuel’s closest advisors, and Brigitte stayed with us most of the evening.” <br/>“That sounds nice.” laughs the Prime Minister “And at least you weren’t alone. Are you back at your place now ?” <br/>“I’m at the hotel.” says Olivier “Alone.” he adds, anticipating the next question “Coralie hasn’t come back to Paris yet.” <br/>“Oh. Well, I’m not interrupting anything, then.” <br/>“Alone doesn’t mean free.” laughs the Health Minister “But you’re not interrupting anything at the moment. And I am always delighted to talk with you, Ed’.” <br/>“I am as well.”<br/>“When are you coming back to Paris ?” <br/>“Early morning.” sighs Edouard “Emmanuel wants to see me. And then he requires my presence with the climate conference.” <br/>“Oh, a topic you love !” jokes his friend “One that you are deeply invested about ! That will be so interesting for you !”<br/>“You are such a bastard for making fun of me. Do you realize that I’ll barely have slept for a couple of hours ? You know how grumpy I am when I have not had enough sleep.” </p><p>The noise behind Edouard has toned down and Olivier suspects he is walking away from the crowd, maybe to a quieter place, or a more discreet one to talk. </p><p>“I know.” chuckles Olivier “But you’ll manage. What other choice do you have, anyway ?!” </p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Olivier adds : </p><p>“I talked about your future with Emmanuel… He said he hasn’t made up his mind yet, but that he wants to reach an agreement with you. What are you going to say to him ?”<br/>“That Le Havre is where my soul belongs.” answers Edouard a bit too quickly to Olivier’s taste “But…” he adds “If he wants me to stay, I’ll be more than happy to. I feel strong enough to carry on for two more years, and I know I have moral support in Paris whenever I need to.” <br/>“Don’t say that. The last part, about the moral support.” laughs Olivier “We’re already half-busted, remember ? Oh, and Sibeth caught me grinning like an idiot when I was watching your speech earlier on TV. But she brushed it off, apparently you have this effect on pretty much everyone.” <br/>“I tend to be impressive, apparently.” chuckles Edouard “About the President, I’ll let you know as soon as Emmanuel takes his decision. I can’t promise you anything right now, but whatever happens, we’ll find our ways. If that’s still what you want.” <br/>“Of course that is still what I want. More than ever.” <br/>“I am glad we’re on the same wavelength, Olivier.” <br/>“We are soulmates, Edouard, it would be weird not to be.” <br/>“Not wrong.” chuckles the Prime Minister “I should probably head back in there, they’ll wonder where I have vanished.” <br/>“You’re allowed to a break Ed’. You can take five minutes to yourself, don’t you think ?”<br/>“At least this year I don’t have to shake hands or kiss people.” <br/>“Are you all wearing masks ?” <br/>“You don’t want to know the answer to that question, Olivier. Trust me, you don’t want. I tried to advocate for mask wearing, but I couldn’t force people to actually wear one… And it would have been weird if I had been the only one…” <br/>“You are a moron, Edouard.” sighs the Health Minister “If one of you gets sick, I swear I’ll strangle you. How many people are gathered to celebrate your victory ?” <br/>“I don’t know, a hundred maybe ?” <br/>“Damn, I hope you are in a very big room, Edouard. This sounds particularly unhealthy and unwise. Even for you.” <br/>“I am not the organizer. I’m sorry, I know this is not how things should have been done. But I didn’t touch anyone besides Edith, and I’m washing my hands as often as possible.” <br/>“Let’s hope this will be enough.” sighs Olivier “You damn idiot…” </p><p>He sighs loudly and sits up in the bed. If Edouard gets sick, there’s a solid chance that he’ll get sick as well, since they share so many stolen moments. And that might expose their relationship. </p><p>“If I am made to resign from being Prime Minister,” tries Edouard to change subject and divert his friend’s attention to avoid another insult thrown at his face “who would you see in Matignon ?” <br/>“Do you really think changing subject is the brightest move you could have made ?” chuckles Olivier “I’m still mad at you for being an idiot.” <br/>“I know, but I don’t want to argue with you, especially not tonight. And I am interested in having your opinion.”<br/>“You know I’m in no position to give any opinion on the matter.” replies Olivier<br/>“Please. That will stay between us.” <br/>“No one else but you will fit that role as perfectly as you do.” says his friend “But if I had to think about potential candidates… Maybe… Bruno ?”<br/>“He’s not interested.” rules out the Prime Minister “He wants to stay in Bercy, and I agree with him, he is the best Economy Minister we’ve had in a long time.” <br/>“Christophe, then ?” jokes Olivier <br/>“No fucking way.” chuckles Edouard “This is the worst idea I’ve ever heard. And Matignon is not a brothel.” <br/>“I can’t believe you said that out loud, Edouard.” laughs his soulmate “But I agree, it was merely a joke. I see no one in the actual government to take your place.” <br/>“What about you ?” throws Edouard as casually as possible <br/>“ME ?!” exclaims Olivier bursting out into laughter “Me as Prime Minister ?! Are you insane, Ed’ ?” <br/>“You’d be an amazing PM, Olivier, I’m sure of it.” <br/>“No, I wouldn’t.” replies the Health Minister wiping out tears of laughter from the corner of his eyes “And I’d really like to continue being Health Minister, just like Bruno, I love what I am doing, I am passionate about it, and I think this is the perfect position for me.” <br/>“So you would kill me if I’d threw your name in the negotiations with Emmanuel ?” <br/>“Definitely. Don’t you even dare think about it.” <br/>“Fine.” sighs Edouard “I had to be sure. And who knows ? There might be no replacement to find. Or someone from outside the actual team.” <br/>“You will find out more about it tomorrow, hopefully.” answers Olivier<br/>“Hopefully.” approves the Prime Minister “I have to go, I can see my son looking for me, right now. Just a minute, Olivier.” </p><p>The Health minister hears his friend cover the microphone of his phone and scream at his son Anatole that he is coming back in in two minutes. He then uncovers the said microphone and says to his soulmate : </p><p>“It was great talking with you, Olivier. Far from this hectic evening.” <br/>“I enjoyed it as well, Edouard. Thanks for calling me.”<br/>“Good night then, and please don’t work too much. You need to rest.” <br/>“You too. And please, take care of yourself. Good night, Ed’.” </p><p>Olivier hangs up and stays on his bed, a large smile on his lips for a long while. He is happy. Simply happy to have talked with Edouard. Whatever fate will place on their way, they will find a way to overcome it, because they are both attracted to each other to a point they never thought possible. Their relationship is beautiful though risky, but this is what makes it worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think of this chapter ? Olivier's anxiety for Edouard's reelection ? Emmanuel's idea to gather a few people around him for the electoral night ? Christophe and Olivier's friendship starting to strenghten ? Olivier being restless and worrying emmanuel ? Him daring to ask the President if he will keep Ed' as the PM ? Ed's reelection and how Olivier reacts ? Sibeth calling him out on his dreamy attitude ? <br/>The surprise phone call Olivier receives once back at the hotel ? How they talk about the future ? The health concern and how Edouard realizes they should have been wearing masks ? How he tries to change subject ? The talk about a possible new PM ? </p><p>I guess you all suspect by now what will happen in the next chapter, so brace yourselves, and start gathering some tissues because this will be a rollercoaster of emotions !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. July 2nd 2020 - Hôtel de Matignon, courtyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, I am sorry. Second, maybe grab a box of tissues, because I cried writing this chapter, I cried reading and editing it and you will most certainly cry at (at least) one point discovering it. <br/>Please be honest in the comments and let me know if/when you cried so I know if we cried at the same exact lines ^^ </p><p>Then, as a good friend pointed out, it feels like a season finale, well, indeed, it feels like it. But don't worry, there are many more chapters to come, and you won't be disappointed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivier understands the inevitable truth as soon as his car pulls over in the courtyard of Matignon. The whole place is buzzing like a beehive, with people going in and out, their arms full of files, boxes, bags, talking to each other on the steps, a sad smile on the lips. This is over. Edouard is leaving, and there is nothing he can do to keep that from happening. He takes a second to gather his strength and swallow back the bitterness he felt rising up in his throat and he grabs his overnight bag before going out of the car. No one even pays attention to him, too busy packing their belongings, and clearing the rooms for the newcomers who’ll arrive shortly. Olivier climbs the stairs up to Edouard’s office and finds his friend sitting on the windowsill, gazing upon the park, a mug of coffee in hand. He knocks on the door, not that it is necessary, but to make his presence acknowledge, and he drops his bag along the wall, between cardboard boxes labelled “Le Havre” which are a painful reminder of what is happening. The Health Minister closed the door after himself to grab a moment of peace with Edouard and he joins him by the window. The Prime Minister extends his free arm, and wraps it around his friend’s waist, pulling him closer. He leans against him, his head resting on Olivier’s chest, Olivier’s hand finding its way in his hair. They stay in that position for what seems an eternity, none of them daring to break this fragile silence that settled between them. </p><p>“I forbid you to be sad.” eventually sighs Edouard<br/>“I am not. Not really. Right now I’m oscillating between melancholic and angry.” <br/>“Angry ?” </p><p>That surprised his friend who lifts up his eyes to him and Olivier explains : </p><p>“You got fired, and I don’t like that, Ed’.” <br/>“I wasn’t fired, I resigned. It was a mutual decision, one Emmanuel and I agreed upon after long hours of discussion. You have to believe me on this point.” <br/>“So you’re at peace with it ?” <br/>“I feel conflicted.” admits the Prime Minister “Let’s have a walk outside, I want to enjoy the garden while I still can, and I want to enjoy it with you before Bruno and Christophe arrive.” <br/>“I want a kiss first.” <br/>“Sure.” </p><p>Edouard gets up and puts his free arm around his friend’s neck, kissing him on the mouth with a bit more passion than he usually does. But tonight, he wants to make it count. Every single kiss has to count, because they don’t know when might be the next time they see each other. Edouard drops his cold coffee on his desk, nearly empty already, and he rolls up his sleeves as they go downstairs. Olivier loosened his tie and shirt collar and they start talking again as soon as they are outside : </p><p>“We agreed with Emmanuel,” starts the Prime Minister “that it would be foolish to change his politics without changing the man who is in charge of it. I honestly believe this is a good decision.” <br/>“Who’s the lucky winner ?”<br/>“Promise me you won’t get mad.” smirks Edouard <br/>“Tell me.”<br/>“Jean Castex.” drops his friend “I know you and him have had some struggles while devising about lockdown measures, but you’ll have to learn to work together.” <br/>“If I stay.” <br/>“You’ll stay.” asserts Edouard “There is no doubts about that.” <br/>“How can you be so sure ?” <br/>“That’s part of the deal I made with Emmanuel, I had my word to say on some names. Yours was at the top of my list.” <br/>“Who else ?”<br/>“I made sure Bruno stayed in Bercy, even though I had no doubts about it already, and I asked Emmanuel to consider keeping Gabriel, Jean-Baptiste, Sibeth and Marlène.” <br/>“That is very chivalrous of you, considering you are being kicked out.” <br/>“For the last time, Olivier,” sighs Edouard taking his hand in his own “I am glad to have the possibility to go back to Le Havre. It is a new chapter of my life, and I am eager to begin it, even though there is a part of me that is torn at the idea of leaving this hectic life behind.” <br/>“Only this life ? That’s the only thing you are going to miss ?” says his friend not looking at him because he fears to read in Edouard’s eyes the truth he does not want to face <br/>“For once, you are the idiot one of us both !” laughs Edouard “Look at me.” </p><p>Olivier keeps looking at the grass, and Edouard has to use his free hand to force him to look up. He places two fingers underneath his friend’s chin and pushes upwards, so that Olivier has no other choice but to look towards him. </p><p>“You are a very big part of my hectic life, Olivier.” grins Edouard “A very, very big part. And I’ll miss having the possibility of kissing you pretty much everyday.” <br/>“I’ll miss that too.” </p><p>Forgetting the essential rule of checking that nobody can watch them, they exchange a quick kiss, and chuckle. They feel reckless tonight, and they don’t care. They head back towards the building, their hands brushing against one another, still talking about how Edouard feels about the events. </p><p>Bruno arrived at Matignon in the meantime, heading straight for Edouard’s office. He obviously found the room empty, but he noticed the overnight bag against the wall, and recognized it for being the one he saw on the morning he got invited for breakfast with Edouard and Olivier. It probably means the Health Minister is already here. Bruno heads downstairs and finds Christophe on his way to the park as well. </p><p>“He’s not upstairs.” explains Bruno “And Olivier’s here already, I think.” <br/>“You think ?” <br/>“You’ll see.” brushes off the Economy Minister “Let’s find them.” </p><p>They arrive outside and notice two silhouettes walking in their direction : Edouard and Olivier. The two men are chatting and laughing, being extremely close and tactile. It only strengthen the feeling Bruno had already of them having something to hide. But he’s too polite to say anything when they arrive by their side. </p><p>“Good evening.” says Edouard Philippe “I guess you both understood why I asked you to come here.” <br/>“It seems pretty obvious,” chuckles Christophe Castaner “there’s a pile of cardboard boxes in the entrance hall.” <br/>“And it has been looming upon your head for quite some time now.” adds Bruno “How do you feel ?”<br/>“Relieved that a decision has finally been made.” answers the Prime Minister “It was high time Emmanuel made up his mind.” <br/>“Who is taking up your position ?” curiously asks Christophe <br/>“Jean Castex.” says Edouard “He will do good.” </p><p>The unconvinced smile his friends exchange gives no doubt about what they really think about it. But they don’t say anything. </p><p>“Bruno ?” asks Edouard “Could you give me a hand, please ? I put a bottle of champagne in the fridge.” <br/>“Sure.” </p><p>The two men head back towards the building, and the service room that is nearby, while Christophe and Olivier take a seat at the terrace table. The Prime Minister waits until they are alone inside the room to close the door and he says to his friend : </p><p>“I need to ask you something.” <br/>“Good thing,” replies Bruno “because I need to ask you something too.” <br/>“You go first.” <br/>“Are you sure about what you’re doing with Olivier ?” <br/>“Bloody certain.” </p><p>The answer was crystal clear, and Edouard did not hesitate for one second. What would be the point in hiding it to Bruno anyway ? He is a friend, he won’t ever say anything, and it will help him for the question he has to ask. </p><p>“What on Earth did I do to have friends like Christophe and you ?!” mutters Bruno “What was your question ?”<br/>“Can you keep an eye on Christophe and Olivier while I’m gone ? Just make sure they are doing okay, please ?”<br/>“I will. They are my friends, I will take care of them.” <br/>“Thank you. I’d hug you right now, but Olivier would kill us.” <br/>“He would.” laughs Bruno “Let’s bring back the champagne.” </p><p>Edouard grabs the bottle in the mini-fridge behind Bruno and fetches four glasses that they bring back outside to have a drink with their friends. Edouard opens the bottle and pours the golden liquid into the glasses, handing one to each of them, before they drink, he raises his and he realizes this is the last time they are gathered here, all four of them. A surge of emotion submerges him and he closes his eyes for a very brief second to repress it. </p><p>“Thank you,” he says “for being here today with me. Those three years couldn’t have been the same without you. And I might be leaving for another city but I’m sure I’ll have plenty of occasions to come back to Paris. Let’s toast to friendship.” <br/>“To friendship !” they all answer in unison taking a sip of champagne </p><p>Edouard takes his seat and they keep chatting together, enjoying the quietness of the evening in the gardens of Matignon. </p><p>“What about your wife ?” asks Christophe “I imagine you’ve told her already, how did she take the news ?” <br/>“I actually had the chance to drop by her workplace and invite her for lunch.” explains Edouard with a smile “It had been months, maybe years since the last time it happened. She understood immediately, and she’s relieved that the decision is settled. It had always been clear that whatever the decision would be, she’d support me. And we had discussed both options with our children extensively, weighing the pros and cons, and explaining what changes it would bring in our lives, in order to prepare them…” <br/>“Are they going to come back to live with you in Le Havre ?” asks Olivier <br/>“For now, we haven’t decided.” answers his soulmate “They will spend the summer there with me, but I think they got accustomed to live in the capital city, and Edith too… So maybe it won’t last.”<br/>“Bachelor life for you then.” says Christophe “You’ll see, it’s not that bad.” <br/>“I think it can have its advantages.” nods Edouard giving a quick glance towards Olivier<br/>“What about the new team ?” asks Bruno once he has finished drinking his champagne “Any clues ?”<br/>“You are safe.” says Edouard “Christophe however, but you know that already, we’ve discussed that…” <br/>“I know.” nods the Interior Minister “I’ve started packing. But I am at peace with what’s going to happen. And I need a break, in Provence, with my wife.” </p><p>It sounds unusual in his mouth, but he meant it. He misses his wife, and for once he his fed up about his shenanigans. He wants to enjoy the sun, and a couple of weeks of holidays in his house with Hélène. They need time to reconnect, and preserve their marriage. </p><p>“What about Olivier ?” questions Bruno <br/>“I’m safe too, apparently.” brushes off the Health Minister “We had a well-placed friend advocating for us before his resignation.” <br/>“Do we know when it will be announced ?” says Bruno <br/>“Tomorrow morning,” explains Edouard “around nine and a half. Jean is expected to arrive here in the end of afternoon. So at the same time tomorrow I’ll actually be… a citizen like everyone else.” <br/>“When is the municipal council in Le Havre ?” asks Christophe <br/>“Sunday morning,” replies the Prime Minister “but I’m leaving early on Saturday, to go to a senator’s funeral.” <br/>“That gives you Friday evening to party.” jokes Olivier <br/>“I’ll sleep. I’m exhausted as hell,” replies Edouard “and I doubt I’ll sleep much tonight.” </p><p>He doesn’t dwell on the subject, pouring another glass of champagne to everyone. They cheer again, and drink, gazing at the sunset together. Bruno leaves soon after, having other obligations, he drags Christophe along, so that Olivier and Edouard can be left alone. The Economy Minister understood the two men needed time together, whatever they might be living. </p><p>“Do you want my help to pack some boxes ?” asks Olivier as they are alone <br/>“I have other plans for us, Olivier.” grins Edouard<br/>“Such as ?” <br/>“Plans that I can’t disclose here.” </p><p>He winks at him, and takes the glasses to bring them back inside, with the empty bottle. They go back upstairs and Edouard grabs his personal belongings, and Olivier his overnight bag so they can go to the apartment next door. The Prime Minister unlocks it and lets his friend go inside, walking right behind him. He slams the door shut, drops his jacket on the floor and wraps both arms around Olivier’s waist, kissing him in the neck, relentlessly. His friend lets go of his overnight bag in the hall, and manages to turn around to face Edouard, kissing him on the mouth as if his life depended on it. He wraps his arms around his friend’s neck and Edouard pushes him against the wall, pinning him against it violently, both his hands busy untying Olivier’s tie. They keep kissing, passionately, without thinking and Edouard sends the tie flying across the room, he makes Olivier’s jacket slide down his shoulders and it ends up on the floor at their feet. </p><p>“Wait.” whispers Olivier breaking their kiss for a second “Are we really going to… ?”<br/>“Only if you want it too.” says Edouard<br/>“Yes. Of course. But are you sure you want to do it tonight ?”<br/>“Tonight is the beginning of a new chapter, both for my life, and for our relationship. And I want to take this next step with you.” <br/>“Let’s do that.” approves Olivier kissing him again with passion </p><p>Edouard is right, tonight is the perfect night to finally have sex with Olivier. And they don’t know when will be their next night together. The Health Minister is opening Edouard’s shirt buttons one by one, his fingers shaky and unsure, but his lips are dancing with Edouard’s mouth, proving to him how much he desires what is going to happen. He removes his partner’s shirt and throws it on the floor, his hands sliding on the bare skin of Edouard’s chest, exploring the muscles and the curves. He stops kissing Edouard for a minute, because he wants to see what he is doing, and he can’t help biting his lip as he does so. Edouard is beautiful, sexy and desirable. The Prime Minister brings his own hand atop of one of Olivier’s and they intertwine fingers, smiling broadly at each other. </p><p>“Let’s continue in my bedroom, it’s more comfortable.” chuckles Edouard</p><p>They get rid of their shoes while still in the hall, and run, giggling like teenagers to the bedroom. They take their phones out of their trousers pockets and place them together on the bedside table, face down to not be disturbed, no matter what happens. Edouard lies down on the bed, and Olivier climbs on top of him, a smile on his lips. </p><p>“Is it okay if we slow things down, now ?” asks Olivier “I’d like to enjoy every single second of it.” <br/>“Yes, of course. We’ve got the whole night.”</p><p>Olivier’s right hand is on his partner’s cheek and he strokes his skin calmly with his thumb, before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. A soft moan of satisfaction comes from Edouard’s throat and the Prime Minister brings one of his hand in the back of Olivier’s neck, pulling him closer, to intensify their kiss. Their bodies are burning with desire, and they both try to get rid of Olivier’s shirt as quickly as possible. Their hands are clumsy and it takes them twice as much time as they would normally need, but when eventually Edouard makes the white fabric slide down the arms of his partners, he has a satisfied grin on his face. </p><p>“You look amazing, Olivier.” he mutters “And this time, I’m allowed to touch.” <br/>“Not that you really kept yourself from touching the last time.” chuckles his friend bringing Edouard’s hand on his skin “And for the record : you’re the sexiest of us both.” <br/>“Not true.” laughs the Prime Minister </p><p>His hands are exploring Olivier’s chest like he never did before, his fingers tracing the curves of his pectoral muscles, and circling around his nipples. Edouard pays a lot of attention to every reaction he can get from his partner, looking to know if there is some sensitive spots. </p><p>“Ah.” exhales Olivier involuntarily <br/>“Where ?” asks the Prime Minister <br/>“Right there,” replies his friend bringing the powerful and warm hand of his friend back on the spot that triggered a pleasure response in his body “right there.” </p><p>Laughing, Edouard gets himself higher in the bed on his elbows, and instead of touching Olivier on the same spot again, he brings his lips there, planting a kiss that lasts several seconds. Olivier tilts his head backwards, and his hand slides on the back of Edouard’s head, in an appreciative gesture. The Prime Minister takes advantage of his inattention to make him fall on the bed and swap their positions. They are now both lying down, in each other’s arms, half-naked, but they’ll eventually need to remove some more clothes. Edouard unbuckles his friend’s belt and ensures with a glance that he is allowed to go further. Olivier nods and smiles, and Edouard lowers his trousers, revealing the boxers briefs, plain black, that the Health Minister is wearing. While he is at it, Edouard also throws away Olivier’s socks, dropping them at the bottom of the bed, with the rest of their clothes. He gets rid of his own trousers and socks, and climbs back on the bed. Olivier noticed he is wearing his patriotic underwear and couldn’t help but burst into laughter. </p><p>“It felt oddly appropriate for today.” apologizes Edouard “And you’re going to strip it off me anyway.” <br/>“I will, indeed.” smirks Olivier </p><p>Both of them are already feeling trapped in their underwear, but now, both of them are hesitating. Up until this point, it was fun like they used to have before going to bed when they were sleeping at each other’s place. But now, this is going much more intimate, and uncharted territory. A nervous laughter comes to Edouard as he comes back to lie down next to his friend, and he blushes slightly. They look stupid, nearly naked, but unable to even look at each other now that they are hard and desiring each other. </p><p>“You’re cute when you’re blushing.” chuckles Olivier stealing a kiss from his lips <br/>“I thought the beard would hide that.” <br/>“Oh no, it doesn’t. But I find it adorable.” </p><p>The Health Minister lets his hand slide between the pectoral muscles of his friend, then on his stomach, and he goes lower, encouraged by the look Edouard is giving him. He arrives on the elastic waistband of Edouard’s briefs and hesitates for a second. Finally, he introduces his hand inside the underwear, and goes for an exploration of this very new territory for him. Edouard closed his eyes, overwhelmed by contradictory emotions. </p><p>“Oh God…” he moans when he feels the fingers of his soulmate wrap themselves around his rod “Wait. Wait.” </p><p>Olivier stops and removes his hand, forcing Edouard to look at him. </p><p>“Are you having second thoughts, now ?” <br/>“No. I… I don’t know.” sighs the Prime Minister “I freaked out.” he admits “Sorry.” <br/>“I understand. We don’t have to do anything if you’re not ready to do so…”<br/>“I am ready. Are you too ? Are you comfortable with what we’re doing ?” <br/>“Oh yes !” grins Olivier “Would you be okay if I removed your boxers now ?” <br/>“I guess.” shrugs Edouard </p><p>They exchange a kiss, and Olivier comes back on top of his friend, straddling him like he did a few times before. He carefully lets his hands wander on Edouard’s boxers first, appreciating the size and girth of his erection through the fabric. Thanks to his blind exploration, he knows approximately what he is going to find below, when he will remove those underwear, but he wants to take his time, especially since he feels Edouard not being entirely certain about what they are doing. He grabs the waistband and starts lowering his partner’s underwear, slowly, but surely. His eyes are up into Edouard’s one, and he doesn’t lower them, not even when he feels the hard cock spring free of its fabric prison. He removes the underwear entirely and drops them on the floor. Edouard, usually so confident about himself closed his eyes and is biting his lip, unable to look at his soulmate anymore. </p><p>“What’s going on ?” asks Olivier frowning <br/>“Nothing.” sighs Edouard “It’s silly.” <br/>“What is going on ?” repeats Olivier taking his friend’s chin between his fingers and planting a quick kiss on his lips <br/>“What if you don’t like it ?”<br/>“Can you repeat that ?”<br/>“What if you don’t like it ? Me ? What if you don’t like what we’re doing ? What if I’m completely ruining our relationship by forcing you into my bed ?” <br/>“Hey, hey, hey.” calls Olivier “First, you’re not forcing me into anything, I am a very much consenting adult, thank you.” </p><p>He grins and adds : </p><p>“Second : you are perfect to me, and yes, it’s true, none of us knows what we are doing right now, but we’ll learn together. If that can ease your mind, I’m not planning on fucking you, or getting fucked by you today. But there are plenty other ways to have sex, and I intend to have a very good time with you. Unless you changed your mind.” <br/>“I did not change my mind. I want to have sex with you. I’m sorry for ruining the mood.” <br/>“You’re not ruining anything, dear.” smirks his friend lowering a hand to seize the erected penis between them “Do you by any chance have condoms in this apartment, just in case ?” </p><p>The loud sigh that escapes Edouard’s lips is enough of an answer. He knew he had forgotten something, but he couldn’t find out what. </p><p>“You’re lucky that I’m more prepared than you are.” chuckles Olivier “Give me a minute.” </p><p>He runs to his overnight bag, in the hall, and comes back to the bedroom with his toiletries kit. He finds the condoms he stashed in there, and places them on the bed next to his partner. There are only two, one for each of them. </p><p>“You really are amazing, Olivier.” <br/>“I know.” laughs the Health Minister “But I can’t advocate mask-wearing and not practice safe sex myself.” <br/>“You’re right. We have to be responsible adults.” <br/>“We have.” </p><p>They smile at each other, and Olivier lies down next to his partner, kissing him, as one of his hand goes back down on his naked cock. He wraps his fingers around the hard cock, and slides his hand up and down, with a little twisting motion at the end. Edouard exhales loudly, pleasure rising inside of him rapidly. </p><p>“Help me,” whispers Olivier “show me how you like it done.” </p><p>The Prime Minister adds his hand to the one of his friend on his penis and they move together, Edouard helping Olivier in understanding him better, and making him as crazy as possible. The lips of the Health Minister are now exploring the neck of his friend and it’s increasing the pleasure burning Edouard from within. He’s slowly losing control of himself, and that’s exactly what Olivier was trying to do : make him lose control, and rely solely on his senses. He goes lower on his friend, kissing his way between the pectoral muscles of Edouard, drawing a guttural moan out of his throat in response. It makes Olivier giggle, and he keeps going down, now having his hands on his partner’s thigh, pinning him down on the bed so he keeps still. </p><p>“Are you certain about this ?” asks Edouard when Olivier arrives just above his pelvis <br/>“Yes.” answers Olivier extending his hand </p><p>Edouard places one condom in the open palm and squeezes that hand softly. That is a way to say thank you. The Health Minister kneeled between the spread out legs of his friend, and he rips open the package of the condom, throwing it away. He places the condom on top of Edouard’s cock and unrolls the protection on the flesh rod, thanking God that they are both medium-sized and that it fits like a glove. </p><p>“You’ll have to be forgiving,” he chuckles “for that I have never done that before. On a man, I mean.” <br/>“There’s a first for everything.” smiles Edouard “And it’s been a very long while I haven’t received one.” he confesses “So you’ll do good.” <br/>“Please, don’t hesitate to guide me…” <br/>“I will.” </p><p>Olivier leans forward and kisses the inner thigh of his soulmate. Edouard brings his clenched fist to his mouth to keep from moaning, and Olivier keeps exploring with his soft lips. He kisses, licks, and gives his tongue a chance to explore all around the intimacy of his his friend. Despite his best efforts, Edouard can’t help but moan, and when he cries out the name of his partner with a strangled voice, it sends a shiver down Olivier’s spine. The Health Minister parts his lips and he takes the erected cock in his mouth. </p><p>“OH FUCK !” exclaims Edouard</p><p>Olivier knows how it is supposed to be done, in theory. He has been sucked, countless times, by his ex-wife and girlfriend, and he knows what he likes, but doing it to someone else is a whole different story. He realizes that it is much more complicated than he would have thought, but he uses his tongue to circle around the glans of his friend, and it seems to please Edouard very much. With one of his hand, he enhances the movement of his mouth since he can’t take the dick fully in his mouth or he would choke. </p><p>“You’re doing good.” encourages Edouard “Very good.” </p><p>The Prime Minister’s hand came to the back of Olivier’s head, not to force him down, but to calmly stroke him, in a thankful gesture. If Olivier had longer hair, Edouard would play with them, but since they are really short, Edouard can’t. </p><p>“Oooh, it feels good.” moans Edouard overwhelmed by pleasure </p><p>He struggles more and more to keep his hips on the bed, and his legs from moving. He is losing control of himself once again, but this time Olivier will bring him to orgasm. He is increasing the rhythm of his fellatio, and his free hand come tease the testicles of his friend. </p><p>“DAMN !” exclaims the Prime Minister taken by surprise <br/>“Looks like I found a soft spot of yours.” laughs Olivier taking a break to catch his breath “What if I take them in my mouth ?” <br/>“Try !” replies Edouard on a daring tone <br/>“You are very adventurous, Ed’. I wouldn’t have thought that of you, Mr. Prime Minister !” jokes Olivier </p><p>They both laugh and Olivier does what he suggested, sticking his tongue out to lick the balls of his partner, making him squirm and moan at the same time. He gently traps the testicles between his lips, and he makes them roll inside his mouth using his tongue, driving his partner completely crazy. It makes him laugh, but he quickly comes back on the hard rod erected just in front of his face and he takes it back into his mouth. </p><p>“Oh. Olivier !” shouts Edouard “I’m so close !” </p><p>The Health minister doesn’t stop until what Edouard moans becomes gibberish and completely unintelligible. He feels the whole body of his friend stiffen as Edouard arches on the bed and ejaculates in the condom, muffling a scream with his fist. Olivier gets off of him, giving him a minute to recover, and he lies down next to him, his fingers travelling up and down his chest, with no further intention but to help him relax and reconnect with him. </p><p>“Oh, good Lord.” finally sighs the Prime Minister turning his head to his soulmate “Thank you for that, it was incredible. More than I could have imagined.” </p><p>He sits up in the bed, removes the used condom, trying not to make a mess on the bed, he ties it close, steals a kiss from his partner’s lips and says : </p><p>“I’ll be back in a minute.”<br/>“Aren’t you afraid of me running away ?” jokes Olivier <br/>“Not dressed like that.” smirks Edouard </p><p>Olivier lies down, his head on the pillow, his arms crossed behind his head, and he waits. Edouard comes back less than two minutes later, and he immediately climbs on top of him, kissing him with a lot of passion. </p><p>“Hmm.” moans Olivier “That feels good.” <br/>“What I’m going to do to you is going to feel even better.” <br/>“You seem really sure of yourself, Ed’.” <br/>“Shut up, and enjoy.” </p><p>Olivier is about to protest but Edouard forces him to shut up with a kiss. </p><p>“Please, now you let me take care of you.” whispers Edouard <br/>“Okay.” laughs Olivier raising his hands in a sign of reddition “As you wish.” <br/>“Can I strip you down ?” <br/>“Please do. I’m feeling really tight in my underwear.” </p><p>Edouard kisses him on the mouth and he then immediately goes down on him, kissing Olivier’s hard cock over the fabric of his underwear. The fabric is really thin, and Olivier exhales loudly as he wants to feel more. Edouard grabs the waistband of Olivier’s boxers brief and lowers them down, sending them on the floor, adding them on top of their clothes. He licks his lips in anticipation and he is about to dive onto his partner’s cock but Olivier prevents him from doing so, placing a firm and resolute hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Not without protection, Ed’, please. Let’s not take any risks.” <br/>“Right. Sorry.” apologizes the Prime Minister taking the condom and cracking the packaging open “I was a bit too eager…” <br/>“It’s fine. But I want us both to be safe.” </p><p>As soon as the condom is in place, Edouard starts sucking Olivier and the Health Minister realizes he is extremely skilled. The first tongue move sends him on the edge of heaven and he grabs the bedsheets with both his fists, using all his willpower not to thrust himself deep inside Edouard’s throat. </p><p>“Wow.” says the Prime Minister catching his breath “Am I this good ?” <br/>“It seems you are gifted, Edouard.” nods Olivier “I won’t last long, be warned.” <br/>“My pleasure.” grins his friend </p><p>Edouard parts his lips again, and takes the hard cock in his mouth. He can suck it on more than its half and it’s making Olivier completely crazy. He keeps moaning, and he tries not to move too much, but he struggles to keep his legs still on the bed. One of his hand is now on the back of Edouard’s head, encouraging him to keep going on a steady rhythm. </p><p>“Ooh Edouard !” moans Olivier feeling the pleasure overwhelming him entirely “I’m so close ! So close !” </p><p>The Prime Minister keeps going and just like him before, Olivier orgasms, moaning his name in the most indecent way Edouard ever heard his name being pronounced, his whole body stiffed, his legs trapping the head of Edouard between his thighs. He lets go of him only a few seconds after that, and Edouard get off of him, lying down next to him, an arm around his waist. They are both panting, trying to make sense of the intense make out session that just happened between them. Olivier closed his eyes and he tries to slow down his heartbeat ; he can feel his heart pounding heavily in his chest, and he is sweating abundantly, but Edouard is snuggling against him nonetheless.  </p><p>“Thank you, Edouard.” he mutters <br/>“You’re welcome.” answers his soulmate planting a kiss on the nearest patch of skin he can access<br/>“I should probably get rid of that.” says Olivier bringing his hand down to the condom on his cock “I guess you don’t have a bin in your bedroom ?” <br/>“Obviously not.” sighs Edouard “There’s one in the bathroom. Do you want me to go ?” <br/>“Do you mind ?” <br/>“No, I don’t.” </p><p>Edouard removes the protection from his friend’s rod, ties it close and escapes the bed to throw it away. He then comes back to Olivier and lies down with him, his head resting on the naked chest of his soulmate, soothed by the circling motion of Olivier’s fingers in his hair. </p><p>“That was insane.” chuckles the Health Minister “But I am glad we did it…” <br/>“I am glad as well. Especially today, it concludes this crazy day in the most perfect way possible.” <br/>“I’m starving though. Did you also plan something to eat, Mister perfect ?” <br/>“Yes, I did.” grins Edouard “Do you want to know what it is ?” <br/>“Sure I’d love to !” </p><p>Edouard is about to explain when Olivier’s phone starts buzzing on the nightstand. </p><p>“Really ? Everytime ?” sighs Edouard “Will we ever be able to enjoy one evening together ?” </p><p>The phone stopped buzzing, but it starts again, and with an apologetic look, Olivier grabs it to look at who’s calling him. It’s his ex-wife number, so it means his kids probably want to talk to him, via video, given the hour. Edouard noticed the silence, and he says : </p><p>“Your children ?” <br/>“I’m sorry, Edouard. Do you mind if I take the call ?”<br/>“I don’t, but you should at least put on some underwear.” <br/>“You really don’t ?”<br/>“I swear.” says Edouard getting out of bed looking for Olivier’s boxer briefs</p><p>He picks them up from the floor and throws them at him, putting on his own underwear. </p><p>“I’ll be in the kitchen.” says Edouard with a smile “Join me when you’re done.” <br/>“Thank you, Ed’.” </p><p>Olivier missed the second call as he had to get up to pull his underwear up his legs, and before the third one arrives he calls Edouard who is ready to go out of the room to give him some space. </p><p>“Edouard ?” <br/>“Yes ?”<br/>“I love you.” </p><p>It surprises the Prime Minister so much that his jaw drops and he doesn’t know what to answer. He doesn’t get the chance to do so because Olivier’s phone rings again, and he escapes into the kitchen to prepare their dinner. He wasn’t expecting such words from Olivier, but they sounded right. And they warmed his heart. He fetches the fresh pasta he bought earlier in the day in his fridge, along with the sauce from the best Italian restaurant in town and he starts cooking. He is deep in his thoughts and only acknowledges Olivier’s presence when the hand of his friend slides on his back and finds its resting place on his hip. </p><p>“My kids really wanted to talk to me.” he chuckles “We’re still on an ‘every other day’ basis for the video calls, and I hadn’t anticipated that one. I’m sorry.” <br/>“You couldn’t know I was going to take you to bed.” laughs Edouard “How are they doing ?” <br/>“They are okay, they can’t wait for me to pick them up tomorrow evening at their mother’s.” <br/>“That’s cute.” says Edouard turning his head and kissing him on the forehead “How hungry are you ? Because as usual I think I bought too much pasta.” <br/>“Do you have Italian roots I don’t know about ?” jokes Olivier <br/>“On my mother’s side.” very seriously answers Edouard “And those are from the best Italian pasta maker in town. I really wanted to have something special for our last dinner together here. Because you are special to me.” <br/>“I am delighted that you thought about so many things, Ed’, to make today so special.” <br/>“It will stay forever in my heart.” smiles the Prime Minister “I knew, from this morning, when I left Emmanuel’s office, that I had to make every single minute count. That’s why I insisted on you sleeping here tonight, and that’s why I took my wife out for lunch exceptionally.” <br/>“What about your children ?” dares to ask Olivier leaning against the kitchen counter “Wouldn’t have you preferred to spend some time with them ? Don’t get me wrong, I am delighted to be here, but I feel a bit conflicted. I am stealing their father on what might be an important day for them.” <br/>“I had that talk with Edith at lunch actually,” explains the Prime Minister “she understands that I need time here, to turn that page, to close this chapter of my life. I will reconnect with my children tomorrow evening, when I’ll get home, as the simple citizen that I am.” <br/>“I’m glad you are finding your balance.” smiles Olivier <br/>“I am.” replies Edouard taking him by the waist and kissing him “And you’re part of it.” <br/>“That sounds amazing in your mouth, Ed’.” </p><p>They smile at each other and exchange a tender kiss. Then, Olivier sets the table, while Edouard finishes cooking their dinner. Before they sit down, the Prime Minister opens several drawers of his kitchen, visibly looking for something. </p><p>“What have you lost ?” asks his soulmate <br/>“I planned for something perfect, and I’m sure I have seen some… Somewhere… Damn…” <br/>“Edouard !” calls Olivier “What exactly are you looking for ?” <br/>“Candles. I have candles here somewhere. With a lighter. I prepared them this afternoon.” <br/>“Here.” says Olivier opening the only drawer his friend failed at opening “Please, stop freaking out, everything is fine. And our dinner will be perfect, with or without candles.” <br/>“Thanks.” says Edouard taking out the three candles and placing them on the table “It’s all about the symbol, you know.” </p><p>He lights up the candles and they sit down to eat. The pastas are excellent as predicted, and they can keep talking while eating.</p><p>“Do you think you’ll have enough time to finish packing before tomorrow afternoon ?” asks Olivier <br/>“I’m nearly done in my office.” answers Edouard “And I’ll finish packing here once you’ll be gone tomorrow.” <br/>“I can stay and help. Officially, once you have resigned, I’m no longer the Minister of Health, and as your friend I can stay to help.” <br/>“That would raise too many questions, Olivier.” says Edouard taking his hand on the table “But thank you, that’s nice of you. And you have your train in the afternoon. At what time are you leaving, by the way ?” <br/>“My train leaves at two and a half.” <br/>“You’ll be home on time to watch me leaving on TV, then.” chuckles Edouard “If that doesn’t make you cry.” <br/>“Am I allowed to cry if I’m holding both of my children into my arms ? That would be weird.I can already hear my daughter say ‘Daddy, why are you crying watching the big man on the TV ?’ with her adorable voice…” laughs his soulmate in response “I’ll try not cry.” he adds <br/>“I don’t want you to be sad.” says Edouard “I am at peace with what is happening, really at peace.” <br/>“What have you planned for your holidays ?” questions Olivier eager to change subject <br/>“I’ll probably spend most of July in Le Havre, there will be a lot to do to prepare September, the schools, the economic restart, and those kind of stuff. Then, if everything goes according to plan, I’d like to take my family on a two-week vacation in Sicily.” <br/>“Maybe you should consider staying in France this year,” points out Olivier “you know, we’re asking people to stay in the country as much as possible, and it probably would send the wrong message if you’d flew out of France as soon as you could.” <br/>“I won’t be the Prime Minister anymore, don’t you think I can do what I want ?” <br/>“First of all, if you think the journalists are going to let you live your life, you are very deeply mistaken. Secondly, you’ll be the mayor of a big city, and the former Prime Minister, you have to set an example.”<br/>“So I’m stuck in France ?” <br/>“France is beautiful, and I’m certain you can find a pretty, quiet little village in which you and your family can rest for a couple of weeks.” <br/>“Everyone in France knows me.” <br/>“Oh you bloody moron,” says Olivier “everyone in France knows me and hates me and I can still wander in the streets of Grenoble without being disturbed at all. And with my kids for that matters. You are loved by the people Edouard, and you’ll be loved even more because you are leaving, and no one knows the guy replacing you. You’ll be safe anywhere you go.” <br/>“I have been hunted down by paparazzis before. We’ve been on the front page of Closer. And we were in Italy.” <br/>“And ?” </p><p>Olivier struggles to understand what the problem can be in that. Surely it’s not the best feeling ever to have some private moments stolen like that, but it’s not the end of the world. </p><p>“Edith and I sharing a moment making the front page, I can overlook that,” explains Edouard “but I want to preserve my kids.” <br/>“That is understandable, but you won’t be able to protect them forever, Edouard. So maybe you can be careful, but not overprotective ?” <br/>“Yes. Maybe.” sighs the Prime Minister “How do you handle that with your kids ?” <br/>“Most of the time we can’t see their faces on the pictures I post on my Instagram,” answers Olivier “but I’ll know that eventually I will be pictured with them at one point or another. With them, or with them and Coralie, so I don’t really mind. And my ex-wife is very well aware of that too.” <br/>“You seem much more reasonable than me.” <br/>“For once.” laughs the Health Minister </p><p>They both finished their plates and Olivier adds : </p><p>“What’s for dessert ?” <br/>“Do you hate me if I tell you it’s a surprise ? And that we’re not going to eat it here ?”<br/>“I’ll never hate you, Edouard.” </p><p>Edouard grins and puts the dirty plates in the sink, to wash them later. He takes both of Olivier’s hands in his own and pulls him closer to him, until the man ends up in his arms. He kisses him tenderly, and whispers : </p><p>“Since we both need to get clean after our… earlier activities… I thought we might take a bath together, if you feel up to it.” <br/>“A bath ? Together ?” <br/>“Not a good idea ?” frowns Edouard regretting already his suggestion <br/>“I’m surprised, that’s all.” brushes off Olivier, placing his hand on his friend’s chest “But I’d very much like that. But there’s one thing you need to do first.” <br/>“What ?” <br/>“Blow off the candles, you idiot. Please, don’t burn down the whole place before leaving.” <br/>“Do you realize how often you are insulting me ?” <br/>“I do. You’re an idiot sometimes, and you need to be reminded of that, but that doesn’t change what I feel about you, and how much I want to spend time with you.” <br/>“Is that lie true ?” jokes the Prime Minister <br/>“Idiot !” answers Olivier, planting a kiss on his lips to make him stop giggling “Will we have dessert in the bathtub ?” <br/>“Yes.” nods Edouard “Of course. Did you think I was going to take you out ? You’re my little secret, and now that I got you naked, I’m never letting you get dressed ever again.” <br/>“Naughty, naughty, naughty…” teases Olivier escaping the arms of his lover and fleeing into the bathroom </p><p>Edouard chases after him, and he grabs him inside the bathroom, wrapping one powerful arm around his waist to keep him in his arms. They are both giggling like children, but they don’t care. Edouard kisses Olivier in the neck and still holding him firmly against his chest, he opens the tap of the bathtub, to start filling it. </p><p>“That too is a first for me,” he murmurs in his soulmate’s ear “I never used that bathtub before. And I am so excited to be trying it with you.” <br/>“Well, better late than never.” chuckles Olivier <br/>“As you say. But I rarely had time to take a bath here. I’m not really a fan of baths anyway…” </p><p>Olivier laughs, and lets his friend strips him down naked. He then removes Edouard’s underwear, and steps inside the bathtub. </p><p>“Get comfortable, I’ll go fetch our desserts.” </p><p>Edouard comes back two minutes later with a couple of ice-cream bars and a satisfied grin on his face. </p><p>“I know you have a sweet tooth.” he says “And that you crave chocolate.” <br/>“Do not use me as your excuse to justify your own cravings, Ed’.” replies Olivier “And come inside with me.” </p><p>Edouard gets inside the bathtub, facing Olivier, and they turn off the water, not to make it overflow. He hands on of the ice-cream bar to his lover and they eat it, not lowering their eyes from each other. </p><p>“The ice-creams were my strategy,” eventually says Edouard “if I didn’t manage to get you into my bed before dinner. I believed that none of us would resist the licking and sucking that we’d have to do to eat it.” <br/>“Oh. Mental programming ? Clever thinking, my dear.” smirks Olivier “But you didn’t have to go that far. I willingly gave myself to you, and I don’t regret it.” <br/>“I don’t either. It’s the best sex I’ve had in a long while…” </p><p>He sees Olivier smiling and he adds : </p><p>“Not that I’m trying to compare of course, it’s not a competition, and I will enjoy both, but I needed that tonight. I needed you.” <br/>“It feels like we are building something tonight. Something strong, and something that will last. As usual, it’s one more step into the unknown, but we’re taking that step together, and with you I fear not.” </p><p>Olivier intertwines fingers with Edouard on the edge of the bathtub and the Prime Minister answers : </p><p>“I don’t know where this will lead us, but I’m not ready to give up on us, Olivier. And I realized today that I was beginning a new chapter of my life, and that I also wanted to begin a new chapter of my relationship with you.” <br/>“And what a way to begin it !” exclaims Olivier “It was spectacular ! More seriously though, as I feared what was going to happen, with you leaving, I prepared a little surprise for you, I’ll give it to you before we go to bed.” <br/>“I’m intrigued.” <br/>“Good.” smirks Olivier “That was the point. You don’t have the monopoly on surprises… Or romanticism.” <br/>“What if I hadn’t been resigning ?” <br/>“I would still have offered it to you. I’m sure you’ll love it.” <br/>“Okay, now you really piqued my curiosity.” <br/>“You will have to wait a little longer. I intend to enjoy that bath with you. Extensively.” <br/>“That sounds dirty.” notices Edouard <br/>“Who says it isn’t ?” <br/>“Oh.” </p><p>Edouard’s lips are forming a perfect circle, and Olivier is arching an eyebrow, daring him to take the next step. They both finished their ice-creams but Olivier is still sucking on the stick, mechanically, not realizing how much of a tease it can be for his partner. </p><p>“You are… tantalizing, Olivier.” he whispers <br/>“Then come and act on it.” whispers back the Health Minister </p><p>Olivier places the ice-cream stick on the side of the bathtub and Edouard gets closer to him, kneeling between his legs. He has both his hands on the edges of the tub, preventing Olivier from moving, and he leans forward to kiss him. This is a kiss that has nothing to do with the kisses they exchanged before : that one is raw, possessive, wild. In that one, Edouard asserts how much he has been turned on by Olivier, and how deeply he is attracted towards him. The Health Minister has to firmly take his friend by the shoulders to break their embrace, so he can catch his breath. </p><p>“Sorry.” he says “That was a bit too much.” he chuckles “You have to let me breathe, Edouard.” <br/>“I got carried away, excuse me.” <br/>“Kiss me again.” says Olivier “And let me touch you, I can feel how excited you are.” </p><p>Indeed, Edouard’s intimacy is pressing against Olivier’s thigh and it can not be missed. But they are together discovering this new intimacy, and they are liking it. They kiss each other again, their tongue taking possession of each other’s mouth, until Olivier suggests : </p><p>“Sit down between my legs. Your back against my chest. And let me take care of you, you horny Prime Minister…” </p><p>Edouard does as told, and Olivier locks his legs around Edouard’s ones, so he can’t move much. One of his arm is around his friend’s chest, the other one went under the water, between the Prime Minister’s legs, to seize the hardening cock. The lips of the Health Minister are travelling up and down Edouard’s neck, making the latter exhale softly, a guttural moan dying on his lips. The Prime Minister’s hand comes find the one of his friend under the water, and together they move up and down his rod. Edouard closes his eyes to further appreciate this moment and he tilts his head backwards, leaning on Olivier’s shoulder. His lips are slightly parted, and his face expresses only pleasure, which satisfies Olivier deeply. </p><p>“How soundproof are the walls of Matignon by the way ?” whispers Olivier in the ear of Edouard, taking advantage of their position to kiss him just below the ear <br/>“Very soundproof. That’s why I let you scream and moan earlier.” grins Edouard <br/>“Then why am I not hearing anything ? I can see you are withholding your moans right now.” <br/>“How can you tell ?” <br/>“It turns out that hotel rooms aren’t as soundproof as you’d expect them to be, and that I know when someone is keeping from making noise. But here, I’d like to hear you, if that’s what you feel comfortable with.”<br/>“Only if you kiss me first.” smirks Edouard </p><p>Olivier kisses him and starts masturbating him faster, encouraged by the dirty words coming out of his partner’s mouth. Edouard is losing control of himself once more, and his free hand is reaching for Olivier’s hand on his chest, intertwining their fingers. He lets go of his inhibitions and completely abandons himself in the arms of his soulmate, trusting Olivier to make him reach ecstasy. It does not take long to bring him on the very edge of an intense orgasm, and Olivier gives him that final push which makes him scream his pleasure like never before by very carefully biting on his shoulder. </p><p>“OH MY GOD OLIVIER !” screams Edouard, taken entirely by his orgasm, semen dripping from his cock into the water</p><p>Olivier doesn’t let go of him, and he keeps him into his arms for as long as the Prime Minister needs to relax and re-open his eyes. </p><p>“Are you good ?” smirks Olivier <br/>“More than good.” smiles his soulmate in return “I might take baths more often…” <br/>“Naughty boy.” mutters his partner “Give me the soap, we need to clean up.” <br/>“What about you ? Do you want me to… ?”<br/>“I’m good.” interrupts the Health Minister “For now, I’m good.” </p><p>Edouard reaches for the shower gel in the corner of the bathtub and he pours some in his hand, to scrub himself with some. He is delighted to feel the hands of his friends helping him to do so, and they share this sweet moment together. There is no ulterior motive than simply enjoying this relaxing moment and Olivier also washes himself, helped by the strong hands of his partner. Once rinsed, they step out of the water that is starting to get colder, and Edouard grabs two clean towels. He wraps Olivier into one, and takes him into his arms, kissing him with passion. </p><p>“Thank you, for what we did in the bathtub.” he whispers “That was incredibly naughty, but I loved it.”<br/>“You’re welcome.” grins Olivier “Let’s go back to bed now, I told you I had a surprise for you.” <br/>“Right.” says Edouard “And I am very eager to know what this is.” </p><p>Edouard ties the towel around his hips, and they part ways : the Prime Minister goes into the bedroom while Olivier goes back into the main hall of the apartment to take his belongings with him. He grabs his phone on the way back, and he is busy typing a text when entering back in the bedroom. </p><p>“Something urgent ?” questions Edouard arching an eyebrow and trying not to sound too possessive and jealous <br/>“My son lost his first baby tooth apparently. I’m sending this quick text, and then I’m all yours.” </p><p>The proud father that Olivier is has a little shine in his eyes, and it makes Edouard smile. He can’t be jealous of his soulmate’s children. He will never be. They truly are the sunshines of Olivier’s life, and that shows every time Olivier speaks about them. The Health Minister drops his phone on the nightstand, puts his overnight bag on the bed and zips it open. He draws out of it a leatherbound notebook, the size of a small book, and with a shy smile, he hands it to Edouard. </p><p>“My gift to you.” he says </p><p>The Prime Minister opens the notebook and notices the regular handwriting of his friend on the first few pages. They are labelled like a journal, and by looking at the dates, he understands immediately. Those are the dates that were milestones for their secret relationship, and Olivier took note of everything that happened on those days. Their first kisses, that they both blamed on alcohol, and lack of sleep, but they both enjoyed very much ; the painful ride back to Paris after visiting the hospital ; sleeping together ; finding the word soulmates… everything is written, recorded, for them not to forget. He even included the labels of the beers and lemonades they drank at his place… Edouard lifts up his gaze towards his soulmate and he finds Olivier sitting next to him, with the two condoms wrapping they used before in his hand. </p><p>“For today’s page,” starts Olivier “now it’s your duty to continue writing our story.” <br/>“I never thought you were such a romantic, Olivier.” smiles Edouard placing the packagings in the notebook and then putting his hand on his soulmate’s cheek “Thank you. That is the best gift you could offer me. I’ll cherish it. And I’ll keep writing in it.” <br/>“I really think that our story is worth recording. And that way, you’ll know it’s not a dream.” <br/>“I already know it’s not a dream.” chuckles Edouard “Because I can touch you, I can feel you… And more importantly… I can kiss you…” </p><p>He leans forward and kisses Olivier with devotion, thanking him for this incredible gift he just offered him. </p><p>“You will have to keep it concealed, though.” indicates the Health Minister “Because if your wife, or your children find it…” <br/>“Don’t worry, I know how to keep secrets from them. Not that I like to, but sometimes, it is necessary.” </p><p>They both smile at each other and Olivier gets rid of the towel he still had around his chest. Naked, he snuggles against Edouard who wraps an arm around his shoulders. Olivier places his head on his partner’s shoulder, and they keep talking in that position, their legs tangled together, Olivier’s hand going up and down his friend’s chest, absentmindedly. Edouard keeps flipping through the pages of the notebook with his free hand, reading a couple of sentences about what his soulmate said about what they lived and shared. </p><p>“I never realized that I was the one who made the first move.” he declares “When I kissed you that day. It hasn’t even been two months we are together…” <br/>“I was so confused when your lips touched mine,” explains Olivier “because deep down, I knew I wanted more. No,” he corrects himself “I needed more. I had this urge of doing it again, and at the same time, I knew this was wrong because of our respective partners.” <br/>“Do you still have the same feeling of guilt about Coralie ?” seriously asks Edouard <br/>“Yes.” admits Olivier in a sigh “I guess I will always have it. But in a sense, you and I...it feels right. We were meant to be together, we were destined to share something more than a friendship… And when I am with you, I don’t feel guilty or ashamed anymore. Because I know that it is where I belong. I love Coralie, I honestly do, but something else is happening with you as well. And I can’t control it.” </p><p>This is the first time Olivier has been so open about his feelings, and it makes Edouard blush slightly. He won’t be able to reciprocate in such a beautiful way. He still is confused and lost about how he feels and he will need more time to express it to his partner. Because he doesn’t know how to say it in any other way, he steals a kiss from Olivier’s lips and adds : </p><p>“I don’t feel as guilty as I previously was about my wife. I know I can balance both relationship in an healthy way.”<br/>“You will have to. But that will have to be a long-distance relationship between us. Do you think you’ll manage ?” <br/>“We don’t really have the choice, Olivier.” chuckles Edouard “We’ll have to do.” <br/>“I know I can handle that. Especially since I will stay extremely busy, if I stay Minister of Health… I am more worried about you.” <br/>“I will find a way to make it bearable.” brushes off Edouard “And managing a city is much more time-consuming than you seem to believe…” </p><p>He grins and puts the notebook on his nightstand. This is now one of his most valuable possession, but also one he must hide and protect at all cost. Because it might ruin both of their lives for good. </p><p>“Are you tired ?” asks Olivier “We can sleep if you are tired…” <br/>“But I know you are not ready to sleep.” argues his friend <br/>“As usual. You’ll go to sleep, and I will keep myself busy until Morpheus takes me to sleep as well.” <br/>“I don’t like this Morpheus guy,” jokes Edouard “beware, I might be jealous !” <br/>“You’re an idiot.” chuckles Olivier “Please, don’t stay up for me, I don’t want us to fight about this.” <br/>“Would you fight me about it, though ?” <br/>“Oh I would !” says the Health Minister “Do not try me. I’m fighting every single weekend with my children to put them to bed, and I’ll be more than ready to do the same with you if necessary.” <br/>“Fine. I won’t fight you on this.” grins Edouard “Kiss me, and I’ll go to bed.” </p><p>Olivier happily kisses him, with a lot of passion, and Edouard settles more comfortably into bed. His soulmate lies down next to him, one leg locked between Edouard’s one, one arm behind his head, and he takes his phone to browse Twitter for awhile before trying to sleep. Edouard tosses and turns several times in the bed, worrying Olivier to the point that he stops what he was doing on his phone and he asks : </p><p>“What is going on ?” <br/>“I’m thinking too much.” groans the Prime Minister “I won’t be able to sleep.” <br/>“What are you thinking about ?” <br/>“It’s my last night here.” sighs Edouard “It’s my last night as a Prime Minister, and I’m not so sure now that it was the best solution…” </p><p>Olivier sighs, places his phone back on the nightstand, and helps Edouard settle with his head on his chest. He caresses the back of his head as they keep talking. </p><p>“Why are you having second thoughts now ?” asks Olivier trying not to give his opinion on the matter right away “Is it about who’s taking your place ? Or is it about your resignation in general ?” <br/>“Both I guess.” answers Edouard “It’s a mistake. It’s a fucking mistake, Olivier !”<br/>“I know it is.” nods his friend “But now it is too late.”<br/>“Why didn’t you say so earlier ?” reacts the Prime Minister <br/>“It wouldn’t have changed anything. And you know that already.” calmly answers his soulmate “I believe that Emmanuel is making a mistake by changing the head of his government, and I am going to miss you, not only on a personal level, but on a professional one as well. You were the best Prime Minister we could ever dream of, and you know that Jean Castex and I have nothing in common. Nothing.”<br/>“Why did I agree ?!” grumbles Edouard <br/>“Hey !” calls Olivier “You had no real other option. And you are starting an amazing new chapter of your life. You will be happy in Le Havre, you said it yourself, your soul belongs there.” <br/>“Then why am I suddenly feeling like I am making a terrible mistake ?” <br/>“Because the unknown is scary.” laughs Olivier “It’s fine, we’ll get through this together.” <br/>“I am sorry for you having to deal with Castex.” <br/>“That is my problem.” chuckles the Health Minister “Please, don’t feel guilty about this. And now, you really should sleep.” <br/>“Would you mind sleeping too ?” </p><p>Olivier shakes his head and rolls his eyes but he kisses his soulmate tenderly, and they take the position they have been used to take to sleep ever since they agreed on sharing a bed. And this time, Edouard falls asleep almost instantly. Olivier placed his head in the neck of his partner, and he is glad that his partner can’t see the silent tear rolling down his cheek. This might be the last time they will be sleeping together in a very long time, and as much as he tried to stay strong all evening in front of Edouard, in the darkness of the bedroom, he knows he can now be sad. Nothing will be the same anymore. Nothing… </p><p>In the morning, when Olivier opens his eyes, he needs a few seconds to make sense of where he is and who is in his arms. </p><p>“Hmm.” groans Edouard who felt him move in his back “Already up ?” <br/>“I’m staying in bed with you, Edouard.” whispers Olivier “I don’t ever want to get up.” </p><p>That makes the Prime Minister frowns and he turns his head towards his friend, opening one eye to look at him. </p><p>“It is our last morning together, for who knows how long,” explains Olivier “I want to enjoy every moment of it.” <br/>“Or you are simply too afraid to move because you are rock-hard.” grins Edouard “And you’re afraid of me noticing.” <br/>“Yes, that too.” admits Olivier “But to my defense, we both slept naked in the arms of each other, that was to be expected.” <br/>“And I am supposed to be the dirty one ?” chuckles Edouard now fully awake </p><p>He turns on himself to face his partner entirely, and he kisses him passionately. If it is their last morning together, they want to make the best of it. Edouard makes them both roll on the bed until he is on top of Olivier, straddling him, pinning him on the mattress, keeping him from moving. His friend has a solid erection now, and it is pleasing the Prime Minister very much. Their mouths are still playing together, and their tongues dancing in unison. Edouard breaks their embrace and travels down Olivier’s body, planting kisses on the soft skin, making his friend sigh of desire each time his lips touch the body. Olivier clenches his fists, and resists the urge to arch his body, to close the distance with Edouard’s lips. This feels like sweet torture, and the eyes of his partner, not quitting his own are not helping calm down his desire. </p><p>“Wait.” he cries out when Edouard arrives on his lower stomach “You know you can’t do that, right ? Not without…” <br/>“I know.” nods Edouard “Safe sex, don’t worry, I’m not planning on doing anything that could make you freak out.” <br/>“Thank you…” </p><p>But Edouard keeps kissing his way down his friend’s body, disappearing under the bedsheets. Olivier moans indecently when he feels the lips of his partner on his inner thigh and he hears the Prime Minister giggle softly. The powerful fingers of Edouard wraps around his cock, and they start sliding up and down, but way too slowly to his taste. The Health Minister grabs the bedsheet and throws it on the floor, uncovering Edouard in the process, and his own hand comes find the one of his soulmate on his erected penis. </p><p>“I need you to go faster, Edouard,” he says “or I’ll grow insane.” <br/>“Who says I don’t want you to go insane ?” laughs his soulmate in return </p><p>He increases the rhythm nonetheless, and keeps kissing the inner thighs of Olivier at the same time. </p><p>“Oh, Ed’ !” exclaims Olivier who feels the pleasure rising in him at a steady pace <br/>“Yes ?” teases the cheeky Prime Minister “Does it feel good ?” <br/>“It does !” </p><p>Edouard chuckles and keeps masturbating him, paying attention to even the slightest of reaction. Olivier reaches his orgasm not long after, screaming Edouard’s name in the most erotic way possible, his body arching on the bed, sperm spurting from his cock and splashing all over his stomach and on their intertwined fingers. They slow down the rhythm and remove their hands from his intimacy, and Olivier grumbles something that Edouard doesn’t understand. </p><p>“Can you repeat that ?” he frowns <br/>“Don’t lick your fingers.” repeats Olivier reopening his eyes <br/>“I wasn’t about to.” replies Edouard <br/>“Don’t lie to me. I know you want to do it. And it’s a human reflex I guess… But that would go against the whole safe sex rule.” <br/>“If you were the one licking my fingers, that wouldn’t really break it, right ?” jokes Edouard <br/>“You’re a damn idiot !” says Olivier bursting into laughter </p><p>Edouard picks up the bath towel with which he slept and they both wipe down their hand on it. He carefully wipes Olivier’s stomach as well, and throws the towel in a corner of the room. He then lies back down in the bed, on his side, to be facing Olivier who is also lying on his side. </p><p>“How are you feeling this morning ?” asks the Health Minister <br/>“I still have mixed feelings.” admits Edouard “I feel slightly nostalgic, but happy to be going back to Le Havre. And I feel that I owe a bit of time to my family… I haven’t seen them much lately, I’m sure you of all people can understand that.” <br/>“I do.” says Olivier letting his fingers wander in Edouard’s beard “Today will be a very strange day for sure, but in the end, tonight, you will be home with your family, and that might be the only you thing you should focus on.” <br/>“How are you feeling, Olivier ? I did not ask you how you were taking those events…” <br/>“I will be okay.” he answers “I know today will be hard, for both of us, I would be lying if I was saying otherwise. It’s a new step for you, on a professional and personal level, and it is a huge step in the unknown for our relationship. So yes, I am a bit freaked out about this… And sad. But I will be okay.” <br/>“I want you to be okay.” whispers Edouard kissing him tenderly “I don’t like you being sad.” </p><p>They exchange a few kisses and Olivier eventually leans further to grab his cellphone. He checks the hour and says : </p><p>“I am going to take a shower, but you can stay in bed a little while longer, Edouard.” <br/>“What time is it ?” <br/>“Nearly six.” <br/>“I’ll get up when you’re done with shower.” says the Prime Minister “Kiss me again…” <br/>“Greedy boy.” laughs Olivier </p><p>He kisses him nonetheless and has to climb on him to escape the bed. He flees into the bathroom with his overnight bag and takes a quick shower, mostly to freshen up and wash off the remains of their morning shenanigans. He jumps into clean underwear, a pair of dark jeans, and a clean white shirt before coming back to the bedroom. Edouard is still lying on the bed, but he’s awake, and typing something on his phone. </p><p>“Bruno sent us breakfast.” drops the Prime Minister to his soulmate as soon as he comes through the door <br/>“Wait, what ?” reacts Olivier </p><p>He frowns hard and sits on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Edouard’s leg to grab his attention. The Prime Minister raises his eyes from his cellphone and realizes he ommitted to let his friend know that Bruno knows about them. </p><p>“Oh.” he says, sitting up in the bed “Bruno knows about us. Don’t ask me how he put the pieces together, but he knows. I guess he saw your bag in my office yesterday, or maybe he saw us in the park… I don’t know. Anyway, he made sure we got pastries delivered for our last breakfast together here.” <br/>“That is…”</p><p>Olivier is at a loss of words. This is too much information to process at once and it confuses him. </p><p>“Olivier ?” calls Edouard “Olivier ?” he adds, letting his hand slide on his cheek “Look at me please.” </p><p>Olivier locks his eyes into the mesmerizing ones of his friend and Edouard continues : </p><p>“First of all : our secret is safe with Bruno. If he wanted to make the news public, trust me he would have already. Secondly : we don’t care what people may think of us. Fate brought us together, and both of us agreed that we wouldn’t fight against it.” <br/>“I don’t want to fight against it.” sighs Olivier “But we are cheating on our respective partners, Edouard.” <br/>“Please, let’s not ruin this morning with guilt.” says Edouard taking Olivier’s face in his hands and kissing him on the forehead “We’ll have the rest of our lives to be guilty.” <br/>“Okay.” nods Olivier “Okay.” </p><p>They smile and the Health Minister adds : </p><p>“You need to get dressed if you want to pick up the breakfast, Edouard.” <br/>“Why don’t you go ?” <br/>“Edouard, I know you don’t care anymore. But I might still have to come here in the future, I’d rather not let too many people realize I slept here.” <br/>“Right.” admits his soulmate “I’ll get dressed.” <br/>“And wash your hands.” adds Olivier going into the kitchen to prepare coffee for their breakfast</p><p>Edouard gets dressed, washes his hands, and runs outside to the entrance security booth to pick up the pastry delivery. He comes back into the kitchen ten minutes later, finding Olivier in front of two steaming bowls of coffee and two glasses of orange juice. But Edouard quickly realizes that his friend is moody and not smiling as much as usual. They eat their breakfast surrounded by a heavy silence, and Olivier eventually declares : </p><p>“I’ll have to be gone before the announcement of your resignation. It is going to be a nightmare here as soon as the news gets out.” <br/>“I know.” nods Edouard “But nothing will get out before nine.” <br/>“Which gives me… an hour at most. An hour and a half if I take the risk of being seen.” sighs Olivier <br/>“Don’t take unnecessary risks, Olivier.” <br/>“Oh, so now you’re kicking me out ?”</p><p>That harsh tone surprises Edouard, and he abandons the idea of finishing his croissant. He places it back on his plate, wipes his hands on a paper towel and draws his chair closer to the one of his friend. He feels the uneasiness of Olivier, but he has the feeling of being helpless towards it. </p><p>“Tell me what you have in mind, Olivier.” says Edouard <br/>“No.” </p><p>Edouard gives him a minute, during which Olivier keeps chewing on his croissant, and he asks again, with a soft voice, and this time, he places his hand on his soulmate’s knee, in an intimate but not too close touch. </p><p>“Olivier, please. I can see that your mood went from extra this morning to totally ruined. What is going on ?” <br/>“When I’ll say goodbye to you in about an hour,” starts the Health Minister avoiding the scrutinizing gaze of his lover “it might be the last time I see you for God knows how long. And I am not sure to be ready for this.” <br/>“I am not ready for this either. You are, hands down, the person I am the least eager to say goodbye to. And yet, we had this amazing chance of spending this night together, and sharing those moments. Those moments that only belong to us.” <br/>“I’m sorry for ruining our morning.” mumbles Olivier finishing his coffee “I guess I can be grumpy too sometimes. I’m going to brush my teeth.” </p><p>He runs out of the kitchen, and leaves Edouard puzzled and confused. Olivier is not acting like is usual self. But today is not a day like any other. The Prime Minister finishes his orange juice bottoms up and gets up to look for him. His soulmate left the bathroom door open, and he is, as he said, brushing his teeth. Edouard walks up to him and wraps his arms around his waist, from behind, making Olivier jump in scare and drop his toothbrush in the sink. </p><p>“What are you doing ?” he asks, with his mouth full of toothpaste foam <br/>“Spending time with you. Keep brushing your teeth, I don’t mind.” <br/>“You are a weird human, Edouard.” <br/>“And you keep insulting me, Olivier.” </p><p>Olivier manages to smile just a little and he picks up his toothbrush to keep brushing his teeth. When he is done, two minutes later, after rinsing his mouth, he turns to Edouard and wraps his arms around the man’s neck. He buries his head in the Prime Minister’s neck and allows himself to shed a few tears. Here, in the safe space that is Edouard’s arms, he knows that he won’t be judged. And it helps him. </p><p>“I know…” whispers Edouard painfully when he realizes that Olivier’s eyes are wet “I feel the same. But it is a goodbye, not a farewell. And there is something very important you need to keep in mind…” <br/>“What ?” frowns Olivier wiping his tears with his sleeves </p><p>Edouard waits until he has his partner’s full attention again and he says : </p><p>“I love you, Olivier. I am in love with you, and I have no intention on giving up on that love, no matter how silly this may sound…” <br/>“I love you too.” whispers Olivier closing the distance between their lips </p><p>Their kiss is the most genuine possible now that they admitted their true feelings for each other. It was important for both of them to say those words out loud,since they don’t know when might be the next time they will have a chance to say them. This feeling of emergency is looming upon their head in everything they do or say. Every single action has to be worth it, every single kiss has to count, every single word has to be meaningful… They keep kissing each other until they are short of breath, and then, they stay in each other’s arms for even longer. Olivier closed his eyes and rests his head against the chest of his partner, appreciating the steady heartbeat and the powerful arms around his waist. He feels secure and loved, and in this instant it’s all that matters. </p><p>“I don’t want to move.” says Edouard “But we need to sort out your clothes from mine. The apartment looks like a mess.” <br/>“It does.” admits Olivier using all his willpower to get out of his lover’s arms “But that was to be expected given last night’s activities.” <br/>“Yes.” smirks Edouard “How do we proceed ? You take the room and I’ll pick up whatever we left in the entrance ?”<br/>“Sounds like a plan.” answers his soulmate “Where do I put your dirty clothes ? And the bath towels ?”<br/>“There’s a bag, underneath the bed,” indicates Edouard “just toss everything in there, I will wash them once home.” <br/>“It sounds weird to hear you phrase it that way.” </p><p>They chuckle and proceed to sort out the mess they made in the evening, by throwing their clothes all over the place. Olivier puts Edouard’s dirty stuff in the bag from under the bed, and he places his on a pile on the bed. Edouard brings him his stuff back from the entrance, alongside his overnight bag and Olivier packs his belongings, so that he is ready to go at anytime. He pockets his phone, and they sit together on the bed, holding hands. </p><p>“Do you want me to help you pack ?” says Olivier “I can stay a little while longer…”<br/>“No. You are going to leave, as soon as we finish talking.” answers Edouard trying to demonstrate force in his voice <br/>“Kicking me out, again ?”<br/>“This is as hard for me as it is for you. Maybe even harder. And my day will be insanely long… Please, let me do it my way.”<br/>“I was joking, Ed’.” chuckles Olivier “But my proposition to help you pack was real, though.”<br/>“I will be fine on my own, but thank you.” smiles Edouard “Now I want to kiss you once more, and then let you go, knowing that we are both okay, and ready to embrace this day…” <br/>“Kiss me then, for the rest… we’ll see…”</p><p>Edouard kisses Olivier, briefly. Too briefly. Olivier groans of dissatisfaction and grabs his friend by the neck to intensify this kiss, full of promises for the future. He gets carried away and bites softly on Edouard’s lower lip, in a possessive way that the Prime Minister didn’t know he was capable of. It makes them chuckle and they exchange one more kiss. </p><p>“I feel better, Edouard.” says Olivier “And I know you will be an amazing mayor in le Havre, and that you will be happy there. You need to rest, and spend time with your family, and you deserve the recognition that the people will give you.” <br/>“Do you really think people will give me recognition ?”<br/>“You’ll see.” smirks Olivier getting up and zipping his bag close “People love you, Edouard. You were a great Prime Minister, certainly far better than the one we are about to have. And you deserve every praise that will be made to you today. I know you are not at ease with those kind of things, but trust me, everyone will tell you how great you were, how great you are, and how deeply you will be missed… And it’s the truth. I’m not only speaking for myself, you will be missed.” </p><p>He puts the strap of his bag on his shoulder, takes Edouard’s hand in his and strokes it calmly. It is time to go, and even if it breaks his heart, he needs to be on his way. His car is waiting in the courtyard and he’ll escape before the journalists hit the place after Edouard’s resignation has been made public. The Prime Minister is still sitting on the bed, unable to look up at Olivier. The Health Minister gets closer, kisses him on the forehead and whispers : </p><p>“Goodbye Edouard. See you soon.” </p><p>He then leaves without looking back, because he knows that they’ll both break down into tears if he does. Never before has a separation felt so painful for him. Not even with Coralie, not even when he started dating her. He slams the door of Edouard’s apartment shut and climbs into his car without a word, nodding at his driver, and asking him to go back to the Ministry. Back to work, for an hour or so, to keep sane. And then he’ll pack his suitcase for the weekend and go grab his train, trying not to think too much about the man he left behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you still all emotionally alive ? How many hearts did this chapter break ? </p><p>As usual, feel free to comment, the questions below are just here to point you in some direction if you don't know what to say : <br/>What did you think of the way they reunited at the beginning of the chapter ? Their walk in the park ? The fact that Ed' gathered his friends around him for this special evening ? Bruno understanding the truth ? The promise Bruno makes of "taking care" of Christophe and Olivier ? Edouard making sure his friends stay in the government ? How things quickly become really hot between O and Ed ? The fact that they finally decide to have sex and that it makes complete sense ? Safe-sex Olivier ? How they are clumsy and awkward but enjoying it very much ? Olivier dropping THE WORDS ? The dinner ? Olivier insulting Ed' every chance he gets ? The dessert ? The steamy bath scene ? The surprise Olivier prepared for Edouard ? Their pillow talk ? How Edouard suddenly has second-thought and how Olivier reassures him ? How they fall asleep together ? Olivier allowing himself to cry because he knows Ed' can't see him ? Their very sensual wake-up ? Bruno sending them breakfast ? Olivier being moody and sad ? Edouard feeling nostalgic ? The bathroom scene ? Olivier breaking down in tears ?Edouard gathering all his courage to express his true feelings ? Bag making and the feeling that this is soon the end ? Not wanting to say goodbye ? Olivier letting Edouard know that he was a good PM and that he deserves the praise ? Olivier being the strongest one of them both, and managing to not look back when he walks away ? </p><p>Finally, how do you think this will go for them ? Will they manage to maintain this long-distance relationship going ? For which of them will it be the hardest ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. July 11th 2020 - The Philippe’s apartment in Le Havre, kitchen table in the evening…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do hope I lost no one after the heartbreaking chapter of last week... The story continues, and you'll see that nothing is like before, but maybe that's for the best ? Or the worse ? <br/>Enjoy the chapter ! And I'll meet you at the end for some questions about what you thought about it !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edouard draws his phone discreetly out of his pocket and checks why it keeps buzzing in his jeans pocket. It’s Olivier. His soulmate his sending him a series of texts asking him to call him back, and the tone becomes more and more insisting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey ?” asks Edith making Edouard nearly jump in scare </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” says Edouard placing his phone face down on the table “what were you saying ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No phones allowed at the table.” says Sarah rolling her eyes at her father </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, sweetheart.” nods his father </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has always been a rule in their family, and he complied to it, even when he was the Prime Minister : no phones when they were eating together. And tonight they were having Chinese takeout, all together, as a family, in their kitchen in Le Havre. And Edouard couldn’t be happier ; ever since they left Paris, they have been spending a lot of time together, especially in the evenings, and he reconnected with his children in a way he didn’t think possible. His phone buzzes once more on the table, indicating the reception of one more message. Edouard cringes, but resists the temptation of checking it out right away. They are nearly done with dinner anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad ?” asks Anatole “Have you finished preparing your bag for boxing practice tomorrow ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t even started.” admits Edouard with a chuckle “I don’t know where any of my boxing gear are, to be honest, so don’t worry if I pop a head in your bedroom tonight, i’ll only be looking for some of my stuffs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do you feel ready to go back ?” adds Léonard, his other son </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe this is going to be a nightmare, but you both know how important this is for me. I was really eager to go back to boxing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know that,” laughs Edith “you literally screamed when you learned that fighting sports were going to be allowed again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.” answers her husband </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, you did !” she teases him in return </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t get the chance to answer, as his phone buzzes once again, and Edith points at it asking : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s Christophe, tell him to stop texting you in evenings. If it’s Bruno, you’re off duty after seven, and he knows it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Olivier.” says Edouard “And he’s screaming for help. I should probably see what is the problem, or he’ll keep texting me. Excuse me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard grabs his phone, gives an apologetic glance to his wife, kisses her on the lips, plays with Sarah’s hair for a second and runs into his bedroom to check on his friend. He is now seriously worried, and the two last texts he received are not easing his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : HELP ! </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Olivier : Please Ed’ ! It’s URGENT ! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard sighs, tries to calm his erratic heartbeat and press the call button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally !” exclaims Olivier when he picks up the call </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so urgent ? What is going on ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To what extent can I be hold accountable if a heavy file ends up by accident in Castex’s head ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it truly is an accident, you are not responsible.” laughs Edouard understanding that it wasn’t so urgent after all, but that Olivier needed his presence more than anything “If it isn’t, I probably shouldn’t know about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now you know.” chuckles Olivier “You’ll be partly responsible too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to do something to him ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll spend eleven hours in a plane together tomorrow, anything is possible, Ed’... If there is murder, that would be on me, and I am sorry in advance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two still can’t stand each other ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are the two only Ministers who can’t be left alone in a room, everyone knows it. And he knows that I will disagree with him on most subjects.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two going to Guyane alone ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sébastien Lecornu is coming with us…” sighs Olivier “But he’s staying there. By the way, have you ever been to Guyane ? What’s the weather like ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like any South American country. If you have linen shirts, bring them.” answers Edouard “It will help with the sweat. And try to not tighten your tie too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will help you breathe better. And keep your cool about Jean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I can’t murder him ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very certain.” chuckles Edouard “By the way, I haven’t seen you much around all week, when all your colleagues have been roaming the country. Any particular reason for that ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sulking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard rolls his eyes and waits for a longer explanation. He can overhear Olivier opening and closing the drawers of his wardrobe, and he imagine he is packing his overnight bag while talking to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told your substitute that I would not participate in his communication plan. I don’t work in front of cameras. I kept working on the hospital reformation, I had long nights of negotiations about it, but I made myself very clear that I wasn’t going to visit clinics or testing centers, and especially not with him.” finally adds Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you fight with him ?” questions Edouard with a bit of concern </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say that every single soul in Matignon heard what I had to say.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This seems to be going far worse than Edouard expected. If Olivier doesn’t master his nerves, this is going to be a problem. But that was to be expected, especially in the first week of this new government. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re alone ?” says Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” sighs Olivier “I don’t even think I’ll go to sleep tonight, and I didn’t want to inflict that on Coralie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to talk on video ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you with your family ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already ruined my evening, and I have to find my boxing gear for tomorrow anyway, so they are not expecting to see me much tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to keep you from spending time with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot !” exclaims Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey ! That’s my line !” jokes Olivier “But please, I’d love to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to behave though, because I’m not alone in the apartment, and I don’t know how soundproof the walls are here. And I might walk around…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think I’m that dumb ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier hangs up on him and calls him back via video, Edouard picks up the call, and he grins broadly when Olivier’s face appears on his screen. They actually both grin like idiots for a very long while, unable to say anything, until Olivier clears his throat and looks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” hesitates the Health Minister “Back to boxing ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” nods Edouard with a huge smile “I have my first practice tomorrow morning. Providing I can locate all my equipment by then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bag is underneath my bed, so that’s okay.” starts enumerating Edouard “But I need to find my sports outfit, my boxing gloves, the straps I put on my hands, my jumping rope, and my gym towel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forgot your water bottle, your mask, your sneakers, and clean clothes to change once you’re done.” adds Olivier very seriously </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never find all of this on time.” says Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start looking then !” encourages Olivier “We can talk while you look for it. How big is your apartment anyway ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Between the size of your studio at the Ministry and the size of the apartment in Matignon.” answers Edouard placing his phone on the dresser so Olivier can have a full sight of the room while he’s in it “It’s a small one in comparison to out flat in Paris,” he adds “the boys have to share a room, and Sarah is sleeping in the living-room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that sounds terrible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a temporary solution. They are not meant to be living here on a regular basis anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll stay in Paris ?” questions Olivier who is finishing packing his bag </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On a daily basis, yes. But we decided that for the holidays we’ll manage with this temporary solution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s… understandable.” laughs Olivier “Give me a minute, I need to pack some toiletries, I’ll be back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He vanishes from the screen, and Edouard takes advantage of that time to look for his shorts and t-shirt in his closet. He knows he stashed them somewhere, but it takes him two minutes to find them. He hears some soft knocks on the bedroom door when he’s about to throw those clothes in his bag, and he opens the door to find his wife behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still on the phone ?” she asks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Video call.” he answers showing the cellphone on their dresser “Olivier will be back in a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you at least making your bag for tomorrow ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” he smiles “Don’t worry, honey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans to kiss her and she wraps an arm around his waist in an appreciative gesture of affection. They missed those moments of tenderness when he was working too much, and it has been a great opportunity since they came back to Le Havre, to be spending more time together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh by the way,” exclaims Olivier coming back on screen “Oh !” he adds noticing that Edouard is not alone “Sorry for disturbing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” answers Edouard turning his head towards the screen “Well, that is not exactly how I imagined introducing you two, but since you are both here… Edith, please meet Olivier. Olivier, this is Edith, my wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delighted to meet you,” politely says Olivier “I have heard so much about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise,” answers Edith stepping closer to the screen, her hand still in Edouard’s one “and since I can properly talk to you for the first time : you are invited for dinner whenever you want. And I’m glad you kept your place in the government.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice of you.” smiles the Health minister in response “And I promised Edouard I’ll come for dinner when I have a lighter schedule. We should have a few weeks of holidays in August, maybe…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you do.” says Edith “I’ll leave you with my husband, please make sure he actually packs his boxing bag.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” laughs Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edith kisses Edouard and quits the room, leaving the two men alone. The ex-Prime Minister bites his lower lip and looks at his friend on his cellphone screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She likes you apparently.” he comments </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad she is.” smirks Olivier “I’m said to be very likable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are an insufferable prick, Olivier.” grins Edouard “But, now you can’t say no to that dinner, you promise, in front of my wife.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come, we’ll arrange something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you packing your gym bag ?” questions Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More or less.” brushes off Edouard showing the clothes he still has in hands to his friend “Do you mind if I take you with me while I look for my boxing gloves? I’m pretty sure they are still in a box somewhere, probably in my sons’ bedroom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do, I’m done with my own overnight bag.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you promise me you won’t kill Castex while in the plane ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do my best, Edouard, but I can’t promise anything. He is dumb, he wants to play superhero when he should focus on his tasks, and not ours…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard grabs his phone, keeping an eye on Olivier, who keeps ranting about the new Prime Minister, and he knocks on his sons’ bedroom door. When they tell him to enter, he opens the door, and says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind me, I’m looking for my boxing gloves. Oh, and I’m on the phone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a box labelled ‘boxing stuff’ in that corner, Dad” indicates Anatole who is reading a book on his bed “Hi, Sir !” he adds spotting Olivier on the screen of his father’s phone </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening !” answers Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘Evening !” adds Léonard curiously checking out his father’s phone to see who he is talking with “Oh, I know you, but I didn’t know you guys were friends. I mean, I didn’t know Dad and you were that close…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now you know.” says Edouard rolling his eyes and placing his phone on a flat surface to keep it from falling out of his hands “Help me please Léonard, I need to move that box.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They move one heavy box of books and clothes and Edouard retrieves his boxing equipment in the one below. Everything he needs is inside it : gloves, straps, drinking bottle, towel, jumping rope… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” says Edouard “I knew I had everything somewhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pockets his phone, thanks his sons, and takes the box back to his room. There he places Olivier back on the dresser, and says to him : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one reading on his bed was Anatole, the other one Léonard. They are… very much what you can expect from teenagers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look so much like you, Ed’.” says Olivier “It’s very impressive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not an advantage for them, unfortunately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you are popular, and loved. Are we going to have this discussion again ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard looks at him, arches an eyebrow, and then sighs. Olivier is right. He won’t be able to hide forever, neither will he be able to hide his children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you decide where you were going to spend your holidays ?” adds Olivier taking them back to what they discussed the last time they saw each other while Edouard finishes packing up his bag </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In France.” says Edouard “We discussed it with Edith, and even though we would have loved to spend out holidays in Italy, it’s probably better to stay in France this year. We’re looking at a few options but we are considering renting a house in a quiet place, in the center of France, somewhere calm and isolated. Preferably with a pool, a garden, a terrace…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like an amazing plan.” chuckles Olivier “As long as it’s bigger than your flat in Le Havre.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard is about to zip his bag close but Olivier prevents him to do so : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me if I’m wrong, but you did not put sanitizing gel in your bag, neither hand cream, and I’m ready to bet that you have no face mask either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot that you had eyes everywhere.” laughs Edouard “And I need to buy hand cream, mine’s nearly empty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” replies his friend with a grin “I have plenty of samples at home that I don’t use, I’ll send some to you. But keep washing your hands in the meantime, and use soap instead of hydroalcoholic gel as often as possible. It really helps.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will think about it. The mask, I don’t have to wear it while practising, right ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a rhetorical question ?” jokes Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely.” answers Edouard looking for a reusable mask in the drawer of his dresser “How do you manage the consumption of face masks, by the way ? I’ll have to use at least three or four different ones tomorrow, and that’s only me. If we add Edith and the children, we’re between eight and ten per day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a nightmare.” admits Olivier “I’m trying to wear reusable ones as much as possible, but I always have surgical ones in my pockets because… Well, you know… I have to… And in Guyane tomorrow, Castex forbid us to wear fabric ones, God knows why.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought ecology was a turning point for the new government ?” frowns Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ecology ? Who honestly cares about Ecology in this government ?!” exclaims his soulmate “You can count us on one hand’s fingers… No, Jean’s main concern is security, the republican order, and making sure that the law is followed and applied in every corner of our beautiful country. He could not care less about Nature, and I won’t fight him on that on top of everything else. Barbara’s in charge of ecological questions, that will be her burden to carry… Even though you know I will support her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that I am far from an ecologist myself, but this is an ecological nonsense.” sighs Edouard throwing the latest things in his gym bag “Okay, I’m ready for tomorrow. Did I tell you that I was going to see a football game tomorrow as well ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” mutters Olivier “What is the occasion ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PSG-Le Havre” indicates Edouard “At the Oceane stadium, here in Le Havre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course !” answers his friend “The first football game with public since the pandemic ? My services at the Ministry are watching closely how this will unfold. If any of the attendees behave badly, you’ll get a word with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me ? Why me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the mayor, you’re responsible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly.” says Edouard rolling his eyes “But I keep a close eye on everything that will be happening. And I will be wearing a mask, and I have decided that I will not take it off, even when sitting into the stadium.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know that if the distances are sufficient, you can take it off ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then put it back on, and off, and on again, and then off ? Not worth it.” brushes off Edouard sitting down on his bed to keep talking with his friend “Besides, it will allow me a little bit of anonymity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are insufferable when it comes to your image, Ed’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smile at each other, and Edouard adds : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you manage to sleep into the plane tomorrow ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will try.” says Olivier “If Castex does not force us to listen to him prepare his speech or anything of the same sort.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to give him a call ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” reacts Olivier “It would only make things worse. And I’m perfectly able to defend myself, thank you very much…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard was about to reply that it was more of a rhetorical question, but he does not get that chance, since someone knocks on his bedroom door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad ? Can I come in ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Sarah, his daughter, and Edouard wonders what she might want at such an hour. Olivier arches an eyebrow and his friend shrugs, indicating that he doesn’t know what she wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, come in sweetie.” answers Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His little blonde tornado jumps into his arms making him laugh and while he hugs her he whispers into her ear : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not alone, Sarah, and if you turn your head, you’ll see one of my dearest friend, Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening !” exclaims the young girl looking towards the screen to see her father’s friend “How are you doing ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine and you ?” smiles Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good.” politely answers the little girl “Did you enjoy playing games with my father the other day ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much.” smirks the Health Minister “It was an excellent idea Sarah, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to ask me ?” questions Edouard eager to send her away to be alone with his friend to talk </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom said we could go out for a quick stroll.” explains Sarah “And she wanted to know if you were coming with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you all going ?” says her father </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” she nods </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, then. I am not quite done with Olivier yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seems disappointed, and before letting her go, Edouard kisses her on the forehead, and hugs her tightly, until she giggles and begs him to stop. She waves goodbye at Olivier and leaves. In the next minute, Edith pops her head through the door, checking that Edouard is still there and on the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you tomorrow.” he says to his wife “Olivier and I still have some things to talk about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your bag for tomorrow ready ? Did you found your boxing gloves ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, and yes it’s ready.” confirms Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I attest it’s true.” adds Olivier “I helped him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two sound like you’re up for mischief.” she jokes “Have a nice talk, we’ll be back in about forty to fifty minutes.” she tells her husband </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your walk !” he replies before kissing her and letting her go </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waits until she closes the door of their bedroom to pick up his phone and place it on his nightstand, while he lies down on the bed, being closer to the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re trying to take as much fresh air as possible, especially with the children.” explains Edouard to his friend “And the streets are quieter in the evenings…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a bad habit. And not something that you could do in Paris.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wife did,” answers Edouard “sometimes. But for obvious reasons, I couldn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pauses for a second, listen to the door of the apartment closing heavily after his children, and the silence settles in the whole flat. He lets escape a little sigh and says to Olivier : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh because you think I don’t miss you ?” jokes the Health Minister in response “I’m growing insane without you Ed’, and it’s only been a week…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t fight with Jean at every occasion you have, no matter how much you miss me. this is going to endanger your position, your reputation, and our relationship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Bruno told me the same.” sighs Olivier “We had a beer, he and I, to chat and try to make sense of the changes. And he knew that I had my fair share of fights with the new PM already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruno is clever, and he has a good sense of when you can expose yourself, and when you should keep a low profile.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t stand Castex.” mutters Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe it’s entirely true.” states Edouard calmly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is aware to be stepping on thin ice, and that he could say something, at any minute, that would anger Olivier, and that not being able to soften his heart by holding him into his arms won’t help this difficult conversation they are about to have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you are overcompensating my departure by this irrational hate of my substitute. I know that Jean and you will never be the best of friends, of course, but you two should be able to work together in a peaceful way at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” shrugs Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not maybe.” sighs Edouard “Please, try. If you don’t do it for yourself, consider doing it for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To change topic, and not engage into a fight with the man he loves and misses so much, Edouard draws the little notebook Olivier offered him from under his mattress and shows it to his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Under your mattress ?” exclaims Olivier “Isn’t that a very risky hiding place ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the only one making the beds in this house.” chuckles Edouard “Don’t worry, it’s safe. And even if Edith finds it, she knows not to look through my belongings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your marriage is on the line here, not mine… Well… Not directly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s safe. Are you going to argue with me on every single thing tonight ?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Go ahead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I initially wanted to say was that this notebook was a brilliant idea. There has not been a single day I haven’t been checking it out, remembering the details of the precious moments we stole. Especially that last night together. It was perfect, and I keep thinking that it was the best way to spend my last hours as the Prime Minister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the same.” grins Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile goes from one ear to the other, and it is contagious, making Edouard smile as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look adorable when you smile. And it reminds me of why I fell for you : I can’t resist that smile.” says Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not sure this is a very good thing in a pandemic situation. Especially when we’re all wearing masks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know when you are smiling, even with your mask on. It shows all over your face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you are doomed, because I will smile for the sole purpose of making you weak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a little monster.” jokes Edouard “But deal. Smile, keep smiling, as often as possible, and I’ll admire you, my handsome Olivier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Edouard made Olivier blush, and he finds it even more adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to stop that,” says the Health Minister opening the first two buttons of his shirt to breathe better “but it feels good to talk to you. We need to find times to talk to each other, Edouard…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. We’ll find adjustments. I’ll write that as a resolution in our notebook.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chuckle and the former Prime Minister adds : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does Coralie thinks of the new Prime Minister by the way ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s carefully avoiding that subject with me.” laughs Olivier “She is extremely supportive of him in public, she has to, but deep down, I believe she is doubtful it was necessary for you to leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you haven’t talked about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She understood it was better not to get me started on that topic. So did my parents last weekend, and so did almost everyone this week. I’m very happy to chat with everyone, from any political family, on any topic, as long as they don’t ask me to comment on the new PM or the new government.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get news from Christophe by the way ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple of pictures from his much deserved holidays.” smiles Olivier “What about you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. But I’m glad he sent you something… And yes, he deserved holidays.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope he’s enjoying them with his wife, for once.” jokes the Health Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivier !” says Edouard with a half-scandalized tone “You dirty boy !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t even surprise me, and if you were really honest, neither would it surprise you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard smiles, unconvinced. But Olivier knows he is right, even though his friend will never admit it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you manage to see your children soon ?” enquires Edouard realizing that Olivier has a lot of work at hand and might not be able to see them for a lot of time </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” sighs his friend “I really don’t know… Maybe not even next weekend, but I’ll try. They need me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your holidays ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re splitting holidays with their mother, as usual. I plan on renting a chalet or something in a camping. A week and a half with Coralie, and ten days with my kids and Coralie… And if we’re lucky we might even have a few days more to go see Coralie’s family on the way back.” says Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like you’ve thought carefully about this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is if I’m not called in the middle of the day, or night, for work. But you know how it goes : please stay available, stay not far from Paris, keep your phone at hand…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know that all too well.” answers Edouard rolling his eyes “All too well. But everything will be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it won’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try to see the positive side, please.” replies his friend “You need to rest, you need a few days to unwind, to think about something else, and I’m sure Coralie will help you do that… If I may add, Coralie in a swimsuit may help thinking about nothing but Coralie in a swimsuit…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier’s jaw drops and he stares at his friend in disbelief for a few seconds. He can’t believe Edouard just said that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forbid you to picture that in your mind, Ed’.” he whispers “And I can’t believe you just said that. Does that mean you are changing your mind about her ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I have any other choice, Olivier. She is your girlfriend, she’s part of your life, and she makes you happy. I will learn to live with it. Just like you are accepting the fact that I have a wife in the most brilliant way possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not jealous by nature.” smiles Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. A lot.” confesses Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I don’t think finding a balance between you and Coralie is impossible. For now, at least. And for the record, Coralie is stunning in her swimsuit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s probably a good thing you two have a week of holidays alone without the children.” smirks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am the dirty boy ?” jokes Olivier “But yes, you are probably right. We need that, Coralie and I. I barely see her anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although, if I had the choice, between you and her, right this instant I’d choose to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that. And I don’t want to make you choose.” says Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles at his friend and realizes how much he would himself love to be reunited with Olivier, if only for five minutes. He misses cuddling with him, touching him, and more importantly : kissing him. The touch of their lips is like instant medicine, and it makes every single problem disappear, which would probably help Olivier relax. Edouard feels him on edge once again, and he frowns when he sees his friend’s attention grabbed by something else than him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I received our itinerary for tomorrow.” explains Olivier who caught the perplexity of his partner “Sorry, I need to check that, I won’t be long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier took his laptop on his knees, still on video with Edouard via his phone. He is reading quickly the document that was sent to him by email and the former Prime Minister deciphers surprise, disappointment, anger and resignation on his friend’s face. Olivier only talks again once his reading is over and he declares : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I shouldn’t have expected anything… But I’m still disappointed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Castex visits, Castex talks, Castex meets people, Castex thanks people, Castex shines…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you ? And Sébastien ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the problem. We follow him, and we shut the fuck up. Maybe, but that is a big maybe, we will be allowed to talk at the press conference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sounds... I mean, it seems to bother you a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the health Minister, don’t you think I should be included into the talks with the hospital staff ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s an omission on the program ?” tries Edouard Philippe knowing that it is not, but trying to calm down Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know as much as I do that it is not. I don’t even know why my presence is required. If he thinks he can do without me, why do I have to endure nearly twenty hours of plane ?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your image next to him is important. He needs you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t need me. He is using me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you need to go there, to get a real update on the situation, and to be able to work on it with your team once back in Paris. Am I wrong ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not. But you know me, you know how I work, how I like to do things, and that is not how things should be done. And why is there at least three ‘convivial times’ organized ? Do we really have to fly across the globe to drink warm orange juice and eat dry cake ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See that as an opportunity to talk to people. To get their views on the situation, it is your moment to shine. And I know how good you are for human contact, Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” nods Olivier, lost in his thoughts “I will try to make the best of this travel, honestly. But I feel like this is a lot of noise for nothing. I want to be useful, really useful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bringing medical equipment.” notes Edouard who had been discussing this with his friend earlier in the week </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know this is not what I mean.” chuckles Olivier “But thank you for trying. I’m sorry for being moody tonight, I miss you, and I am exhausted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And angry at my substitute.” adds Edouard with a grin </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that too.” smirks his friend “I will work on that, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not worried. Not about that at least,” says Edouard “I am worried about you, and how you will handle this whole situation on the long-term. And how we will manage to keep seeing each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will find our ways. We are not the first ones, and we won’t be the last ones to have a long-distance relationship to maintain. And I am able to do so on a nearly daily basis with Coralie, why should it be different with you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we were used to see each other every day, Olivier. You probably don’t realize that, but my daily life has changed drastically since last week. I won’t say I am bored, but… I can come back home in the evening, and have breakfast with my children in the morning. Every single damn day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you complaining ? Because you are the one who resigned, if I remember correctly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get the choice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier doesn’t answer. What would be the point anyway ? They won’t change what has been done, but they will have to learn to live with it, no matter how hard it might be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not complaining to have more free time. But adapting to the changes is… harder than I would have thought.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, talk to me if you need to, don’t stay by yourself with your doubts and insecurities, Ed’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” smiles Edouard “Thanks for being such a great friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soulmate, Ed’. I’m your soulmate.” corrects Olivier “And I insist on using that word. I am much more than your friend, plus, we said words to each other… Words that I remember pretty well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were those words ?” teases Edouard who blushed heavily </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Edouard.” answers Olivier “I said it, and I’ll say it again. Because I feel it, in my heart and in my soul. Even though I am still confused about what we are doing and what our relationship truly is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day, I’ll be the first one of us both to say those words.” replies Edouard “But for tonight : I love you too, Olivier. It is silly, completely insane and utterly disturbing, but it makes so much sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much.” mutters his soulmate, nodding vigorously </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both jump in scare hearing the door of Edouard’s flat opening and voices echoing down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn !” exclaims Edouard checking his wristwatch “They walked quickly…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you with them, Ed’. I kept you from them long enough, and I doubt Edith will be as compliant with me this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” chuckles his friend “Do you feel better about your trip tomorrow ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better. Thank you. It helped a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep me updated, okay ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. And you, send me pictures, of the boxing, and of the football game !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” grins Edouard “Bye Olivier ! Talk to you, soon ! Have a safe trip.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Edouard.” answers Olivier before hanging up on him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard pockets his phone and comes back to his family, still removing their jackets in the hall of their flat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it good ?” he asks, leaning against the doorframe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As usual.” answers Anatole “Are you done with your call ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” he says “Why ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does everything always have to have a reason ?” answers his son, rolling his eyes at him “Can we watch a movie tonight ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why ?” jokes his father in response </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laugh and both teenagers go into the living-room to decide on the TV program for their evening. Edith has vanished, and has probably gone take her shower, and Edouard grabs Sarah under the armpits to take her into his arms. He is actually enjoying to spend time with his family and he will make the best of it. And occasionally spend time on the phone with Olivier. Seeing him tonight on video was the highlight of his week, and the tender words they exchanged warmed his heart. He feels confident about what they are living, and how much it is worth fighting for. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooooo.... What is your opinion about this first distance-soulmates chapter ? Olivier calling his soulmate for help ? The ranting about Castex (sorry I couldn't help myself) ? Edouard adjusting to his "new" lifestyle with his family ? Him escaping anyway to answer to Olivier ? Them video calling each other ? Them preparing their bags in parallel ? Edith and Olivier meeting each other ? Edouard wandering around in the apartment with Olivier "in his hands" ? The talk about their holidays ? Their very down-to-earth talk about masks and ecological questions ? Sarah the little blonde tornado (gosh that kid is too cute) ? How cute the soulmates become when they are alone ? Bruno having had a talk with Olivier about his attitude ? The hiding place of the notebook ? Edouard's compliments making Olivier blush ? Olivier's holidays plans ? How they talk about their jealousy and respective partners ? Edouard reassuring his friend over the program in Guyane ? The soulmates conversation with the "i love you"s ? Edouard's relationship with his teenage sons and how he thinks he'll find a balance between his family and his hidden lover ? </p><p> </p><p>See you next week for a much much much much steamier chapter XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. July 15th 2020 - Palais Bourbon (National Assembly) in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter might be a bit different from what you expect from our usually calm and reserved soulmates but... yeah... circumstances and such... Please, if you don't like this chapter, Obliviate it, and the next one will please you :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Olivier jumps in scare when he feels a warm hand slide in his lower back, but the laugh that echoes through the empty corridor just after that is recognizable amongst billions. It’s Christophe, back from his first days of holidays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you.” says Olivier, smiling through his mask “But what are you doing here ? I thought you were only taking back your parliamentary seat in September.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, but I was missing Paris.” explains Christophe Castaner, grinning from ear to ear and looking for his mask in his jacket pocket “And I thought I’d drop by to see some friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Bruno ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” chuckles his friend “But it was too good to take you by surprise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad to see familiar faces today,” smiles Olivier “you must have heard that it has been pretty hard for me ever since…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You mean you don’t get along with the new PM ?” jokes Christophe “That’s a real surprise !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up !” answers Olivier “Everyone knew it was going to be a disaster. Especially Edouard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” says Christophe placing a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder “He told me that you had a rough week. And I am very glad not to have to listen to his general politics speech.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky you.” whispers Olivier “I have to go or I’ll be late. But it was good to see you Christophe. Really good. And you look refreshed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good to see you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They part ways and Olivier goes to take his seat in the hemicycle. He immediately draws his phone out and sends a quick text to the man he just talked about with Christophe : Edouard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : You’ll never guess who I just bumped into at the Assembly. Please, save me from the boredom that is going to loom upon me with Castex’s speech… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He places his phone face down on the desk in front of him and discreetly touches the hand of Coralie as she passes by him to get to her seat, four rows above him. He gets up to let a few colleagues take their seats, and notices that his soulmate answered him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : Who ? Not Christophe ? Please, tell me it’s not Christophe. He’s supposed to be in holidays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier chuckles and answers just as the new Prime Minister begins his speech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : Well, apparently he was missing both Paris, and his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : And you believed his lie ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier frowns but he does not get the chance to answer as Edouard sends him another text, immediately after the previous one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : If he is back in Paris, it is for a girl. There is no other reason possible, and you might keep that in mind the next time you see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : Now I feel stupid, thank you. But you know him better than I do.  Why do I have to endure this stupid speech this afternoon ? It’s been five minutes and I already feel like this is going to be the longest afternoon of my life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : It is your duty to be here, and maybe you will start liking him. Anyway, you don’t have any other choice, and I will soon have to stop texting too, since it’s the metropolitan council, and I will certainly get elected president. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier’s neighbour gives him a slight bump in the shoulder because the Prime Minister looked in their direction several times already, and noticed that Olivier was texting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” whispers Olivier to Jean-Baptiste Djebbari, sitting next to him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you texting ?” he asks in return </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” answers Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Health Minister quickly types an answer for his soulmate without looking at his screen, to not draw too much attention on himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : You should stop bragging, Ed’. Even though, I am very proud of you for being mayor and soon president of your metropolitan council. You deserve this, but that means we won’t see you often in Paris, and it makes me sad. I have to stop texting for a while, Castex busted me with my phone and he is going to kill me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier puts his phone in his trousers pocket and crosses his arms on the desk, clearly marking his disinterest, and bad mood. He acts like a teenager, but he doesn’t mind. His relation with Jean Castex has not evolved much since their trip to Guyane even if it was less terrible than Olivier would have predicted. The Prime Minister and him talked and worked together, nearly as equals during the return flight, and it helped tone down the tensions between them. But since, there had been the national day, during which Olivier took his rightful place, which Jean did not appreciate much, and today Olivier had been reminded of this by the dead-cold stare of his boss when he walked into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the most boring thing ever.” he whispers, more to himself than for anyone to hear </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize that this is far from over, right ?” chuckles his colleague next to him “But I admit, this is boring. He told us all of this last week, and for us, it is redundant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. And I don’t recall Edouard being that boring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was slightly more dynamic.” nods Jean-Baptiste “It’s a different style, for sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A very different one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier refrains himself from rolling his eyes, but he would gladly do it if they weren’t recorded, photographed and scrutinized by a lot of people. He needs to control himself better, or this will be a nightmare in the coming months. He feels his phone buzzing in his pocket and he draws it out to read the text he just received : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruno : Edouard told me you saw Christophe earlier. Is that true ? What is he doing here ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier lifts up his gaze towards his friend and colleague, seated nearby and he answers him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : I saw Christophe, it’s true. He told me he was here because he missed Paris and seeing friends, but Ed’ believes he’s here for a girl. I don’t know, and honestly I don’t care, but it was nice to see a friend before the extremely boring speech Castex is delivering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruno frowns receiving that text, and he gives a confused glance to Olivier. They will probably talk about this later. While he has his phone still in hand, Olivier discreetly types another message for his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : It is in those moments that I realize how much we lost on a political level. I miss you, Ed’, I really miss you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only answer he receives is a selfie of Edouard, at his seat in the metropolitan council, the collar of his shirt wide open, his mask hiding half of his face, but his eyes are glistening of amusement. It makes Olivier blush slightly, and he quickly drops his phone, face down on his desk to hide his embarrassment. Never before a seemingly innocent picture provoked something so deep inside of him. It awoke a carnal, primal response that he could not master and he bites his lip in a vain attempt to dismiss all the naughty thoughts he has in mind. Why ? Why did it trigger this desire in him ? Is it because he misses Edouard ? Or is it because he misses having an intimacy with someone ? Coralie and him have not really had time to engage into anything sexual ever since the new government had been announced, and it feels like an eternity for them. He gives a quick glance behind him to his girlfriend, but she’s not paying attention to him, focused on taking a few notes about what the Prime Minister is saying. At least, she manages to stand him a little. Olivier takes his phone back and answers to Edouard : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : You can’t even begin to imagine what this selfie provoked in me, Edouard. But thank you, at least it diverted my attention for a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : That was the whole point of this picture : keep you from frowning too much. I don’t like when you’re frowning. And tell me, what did it provoke in you ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier stops for a while, because Castex finished his speech, and they all applause him. Now each parliamentary group president will deliver his own speech, in response to the Prime Minister. And that too will be extremely long.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : Something carnal which made me blush (thank God I’m wearing a mask). I don’t know why, this feels extremely weird, and it might be because I miss you too much. But this is a good distraction. How is the election going ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : Nearly done. They are counting, but this should be okay for me, with no surprises at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : Does that mean I get to officially call you Mr.President ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : If that turns you on, please, by all means, do ! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : It does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Olivier is thankful to be wearing a mask. It hides his blushing and his embarrassment. But flirting with Edouard in the middle of the hemicycle is both risky and extremely satisfying. It tastes like a forbidden fruit, and he intends to enjoy it fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nearly drops his phone on the floor and he catches it with the tip of his fingers when he sees an incoming text from his girlfriend arrive before the answer from his soulmate. Jean-Baptiste, next to him jumps in scare and frowns at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on ?” he asks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” brushes off Olivier “Excuse-me, I slipped.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You woke me up.” chuckles his colleague </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously ?” jokes the Health Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nearly.” grins his neighbour </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smile at each other and Olivier checks the message Coralie just sent to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Co’ : This was really boring, I admit it, but even I can see that you are not paying attention at all. What are you doing ? I have to go in commission soon, but I’m a bit worried about you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : Don’t worry. I’m mostly texting Bruno and Edouard. Go into your commission, we’ll see each other tonight :) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns his head and gives her a quick glance and a smile and she nods back at him, after reading his text. He switches conversation and reads the message he just received from his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : I just got elected. I am now officially president of the metropolitan council. I will dismiss that meeting in about half an hour, I guess this is also when you’ll get your break, maybe we can call each other at that time ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : Congratulations, Mister President ! Be sure that your soulmate will reward you in due time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier puts his phone back in his jacket pocket and focuses back on the speeches that are delivered. Or more correctly : he tries to listen, but fails miserably, too busy that he is thinking about Edouard, and how much he misses him. As soon as the session is suspended, for half an hour, he leaves the room, and grabs his phone to send a text to his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : I am free, are you ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer comes as a phone call from Edouard, and Olivier grins seeing the name of soulmate on the screen. He picks up the call and gets outside in the gardens to be more free to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon.” he says “How are you feeling ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably a hundred times better than you.” chuckles Edouard in response “How are you feeling ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bored and sleepy. But I’m not the only one, I woke up Jean-Baptiste earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those parliamentary sessions are the worst.” comments his friend “So I understand. Especially with you-know-who.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you stopped using his first name ?” laughs Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to ruin your afternoon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is very considerate of you, Mister President.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me like that.” grunts Edouard with a voice that Olivier is not used to hear him use </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why ?” teases his friend </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Edouard sigh loudly and after a moment, the former Prime Minister answers : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it turns me on.” he confesses </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because it has exactly the same effect on me.” admits Olivier “And I’ll use and abuse of that expression now…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a…” starts Edouard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what ?” exclaims Olivier “Were you really going to insult me ? Am I not usually the one to insult you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard’s voice sounds amused and he continues : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you supposed to go back to listen to the other speeches ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow. But my presence is not absolutely required.” says Olivier “And I have no desire to go back in there, it is too boring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I suggest a deal ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can always try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go back in there, and I keep you distracted. We play a dangerous game, a teasing, tempting one since we both seem to be in the mood for it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a naughty man, Ed’.” whispers Olivier making sure no one can hear him “But deal. That will keep me busy enough to not bore myself to death. But no pictures please, that drives me insane.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is my call to make.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a devil. Do you know that I nearly dropped my phone on the floor earlier ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of my picture ?” reacts Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, because Coralie sent me a text while I was texting you. She was sitting four rows behind me today, and I thought that maybe, somehow, she might have seen that I had been texting you. Not that it could have been a problem of course, but you know… Silly ideas…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m definitely going to write that in our notebook !” chuckles Edouard “Dear diary : today Olivier nearly dropped his phone because he was too guilty to be texting with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot !” jokes Olivier “How come you can speak so freely by the way ? Where are you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my office. Alone. Where are you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the gardens of the Assembly. Unfortunately not alone. Oh, and there’s Bruno coming towards me, wait a minute…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruno walks resolutely towards his friend, without his mask, and he grins, pointing at the phone that Olivier is still holding in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it Ed’ ?” he mutters </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier nods and Bruno says loudly enough to be heard by their common friend : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Edouard, I need a word with Olivier, do you mind ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier hears his soulmate laughs and tell him that they’ll continue chatting via text messages. He hangs up and says to Bruno : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the problem ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay ? I saw that you were extremely moody this afternoon, and I wanted to check on you before we went back in session.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” nods Olivier “You know that boring speeches are not quite my cup of tea, and that I am much more of a man of action.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or is it because you’d rather have seen another man stand up there and deliver that speech ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.” smirks his friend “Maybe it is both.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say it was both, then.” smiles Bruno “For the record, Jean is angry at you, but I guess you don’t care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, indeed.” nods Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to make the situation harder than it already is, Olivier,” advises Bruno as they start walking back towards inside the building “you will have to work closely together for months, maybe years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can work with people that I despise. And I truly despise him. For now, that is the best I can do, and you will all have to deal with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t try to convince you further. Are you going to see him during the holidays ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is something we are trying to organize,” admits Olivier biting his lip nervously “but we still don’t know how, or where, or when, and that is driving us insane. We are missing each other very much, and I already have a full planning for the holidays, with Coralie, and my children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is if you manage to have holidays at all.” jokes Bruno </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bastard.” mutters Olivier “Don’t talk about misfortune, will you ? We all need holidays. We deserve them, even.” he adds “Don’t you want to go on holidays with Pauline and your boys ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I dream about that every single night.” says his friend as they step inside the hemicycle “Just lounging by the pool, my feet in the water, a good book on my knees… That would feel like paradise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know what to daydream about during the next two hours !” says Olivier laughing when they part ways to take their seats </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He adds a wink and sits down, drawing his phone immediately out of his pocket. There are much less MPs present, and it goes the same with members of the government. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : I am back at my seat, ready to talk with you, Ed’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : Any other names you’d like to call me in private ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : I never thought about it. I’m not into surnames, or pet names or whatever you want to call that. But calling you President is both funny and arousing. And it praises you, and your talents, and this is something I like because you are worthy of it. Let me return the question : any nicknames for me ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : Would you mind if my tongue slipped sometimes and if I called you “my sweet sunshine” when there’s only the two of us ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : I just imagined those words with your amazing voice, and it felt amazing. And once again, I think my face is as crimson as the seat I am sitting on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard takes a few minutes to answer, which gives the opportunity to Olivier to cool down a little bit, even if his new nickname keeps repeating in his head over and over. With Edouard’s voice. With the voice that he uses when he locks Olivier in his arms, with that sweet, suave voice he has when they are lying next to each other in bed… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>EP : I love your cute blushing face Olivier. And I love it even more when I know you are blushing for me. Especially when you are in my arms, or underneath me, or even better : on top of me ! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : You are getting wilder, Ed’. But I love that. Tell me more, what would we do, if I hypothetically were on top of you ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : And I get to be called the naughty one ? If you were on top of me, I would beg for your lips to worship my mouth, my face, my neck, and then my chest… And while you are there, my hands would be on the back of your head, encouraging you to keep going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Health Minister blushes hard once again when reading this text, and he places his phone on the desk in front of him. He crosses his arms on his chest and takes a few deep breaths to calm down his erratic heartbeat. What he is doing with Edouard is insane, and terribly risky at the same time, but he feels invincible with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : I would then make us roll on the bed and swap places, and it would be your turn to kiss me. I want to feel your lips on mine, and your hands exploring my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : You know that my hands are eager to explore, and I’d grab your arse, pressing your whole body deeper against mine. I want to feel your intimacy grow against mine, and I know you will moan my name, begging me to get you naked… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier gives a quick glance around him, checking that no one can read what he is typing under the desk, and that no one really pays attention to him, and his distraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : And what would you do to me once you got me naked underneath you ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : Things that I am not sure it is wise to write in a text, Olivier. But be assured that my hands, and my mouth would treasure your intimacy more than they did the last time we shared a bed, and maybe, this time, we would go further together. But that is only if you want to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : I am scared about that, but yes, at some point, maybe we’ll “go further” as you said. And you can’t even begin to imagine how excited you got me. I will have to get out of the room for some fresh air or I’ll ignite from within on the spot… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : While you’re out, find a quiet, isolated place, and send me a picture of you. I have none in my phone, and I’m missing that very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Health Minister takes advantage of a change of speakers to escape the hemicycle, his phone in his pocket. Outside, he loosens his tie and the collar of his shirt, and realizes that contrary to his belief, there are still many journalists present, looking to interview some MPs. They won’t give him some space if he stays around, so he walks to the bathroom and locks himself into one of the stalls. He leans against the closed door and removes his mask before sending a selfie to his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : You are still blushing, and this is adorable. Where are you, though ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : Bathroom. This is the only place I can be alone, and not bothered by the journalists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : Well, if you are alone, nothing keeps you from releasing all that excitation you have in you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : Are you really suggesting what I think you are suggesting ? This feels oddly inappropriate, even for you, Ed’... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : Tell me you don’t want it… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard added a picture with his last message, and once again it makes Olivier’s heart race faster. Edouard is sitting in his office chair, his shirt outrageously open on his very desirable chest, and he is grinning for his soulmate. Olivier feels a familiar heat in his lower stomach and he grunts discreetly. He doesn’t want to do that, but that would be such a relief, after the boring afternoon he had, to simply let go, and find his pleasure, right here and now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : I hate you for making me do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : Do what ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier struggles to type his text with one hand and unbuckle his belt with the other, he ends up sending a picture of this struggle to Edouard, to make him understand what he is about to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : You are naughty, my sweet sunshine. But I admit, this is very tempting. Will I get more pictures ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : Call me, via video, but I will have to keep you on mute, I forgot my headphones at my seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier chuckles from his own craziness and places his phone on the flush tank. He picks up the video call with Edouard and smiles at him, reminding him that they both have to keep quiet. His friend smirks in return, and Olivier notices that he isolated himself into some bathroom as well, and that they’ll probably do the same thing at the same time. Olivier opened his trousers and he shoved his hand inside his boxer briefs, touching his overexcited rod. He bites his lip and looks directly at Edouard who did exactly the same hundreds of kilometers away. This doesn’t feel like them, like their usual self, but they don’t know if or when they will see each other again, and they miss that intimacy they started creating before Edouard left for Le Havre. He lowers his trousers a little, to be more at ease and Edouard blushes to see him so openly doing so in front of the camera. What he ignores is that Olivier had had the occasion to do so in the early days of his relationship with Coralie, when he was working in his town or in Paris, and when she was in the South. So he is not really shy in front of the camera, even if the scrutinizing gaze of Edouard is making him feel a lot hotter than Coralie’s one. Edouard also has a hand down his pants, and they keep looking at each other, in an agonizing silence, while masturbating. They wish they could talk to each other, tease each other like they did before, but it is too risky and they don’t have enough time. Olivier can’t escape the Assembly for too long without his absence being noticed but anyway, he won’t last long given how excited he is. His fingers are going up and down his cock with a twisting motion at the end, and he closes his eyes for a second, parting his lips on a silent cry of pleasure. He is going to orgasm soon, and he needs to minimize the mess. He grabs some sheets of paper and he cums inside, his free hand laying flat on the wall in an attempt to keep his balance. He closed his eyes and kept the sound minimal, but a faint moan escaped his lips nonetheless. He wipes his softening rod, and reopens his eyes, looking at Edouard. His soulmate orgasmed too, and he is already getting back into his trousers, and buckling his belt. They cut the video call short and Olivier dresses himself back. Before he exits the bathroom, he realizes Edouard sent him a message : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EP : Thank you so much, Olivier, for what we just did. I needed distraction, and you needed to steam off I guess… But that is nothing in comparison to holding you in my arms. Go back into session, we’ll talk later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier washes his hands, thoroughly and he puts his mask back on. He types an answer for Edouard as he walks back to the hemicycle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : This might be the craziest thing I have ever done in my political career, but this was worth it. Thank you for distracting me, you were right, that was needed for both of us. But I still miss you. I miss you like crazy, Ed’, and we need to find a way to see each other during the holidays. I’m going to try to work a bit, but I’ll call you tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Health Minister gets back inside and takes his seat back on the Minister’s bench. He puts his phone on silent and back in his pocket. He opens one of the files in front of him, and starts working on some of the most pressing Covid-related matters while listening to the remaining speeches he still has to listen. He feels calmer now, and less on edge now that he found his release. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what did you think of this chapter ? Christophe being back in paris to see his friends ? Olivier being moody and bored ? Ed' not believing Christophe is in Paris for "seeing friends" ? Edouard and Olivier texting despite both of them being in meetings ? The first pic Olivier recieves and the reaction it provokes in him ? How he reacts when he receives Coralie's text and how he "wakes up" his neighbour ? The break and the fact they need to call each other ? The deal they make ? Bruno interrupting to check on Olivier ? How they continue teasing each other while Olivier seats in the hemicycle ? Olivier needing to get fresh air ? Him finding retreat in the bathroom ? Their very very very dirty video call ? How relieved (but frustrated) they are after that ? </p><p>How do you think the other chapters will go ? Will they find a way to see each other during their holidays ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. July 27th 2020 - Le Havre, Mayoral office, in the evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I warn you in adavance, next week chapter might be dealyed by a few days, because it's a big one and even though all the ideas are already pretty clear in my head, I still need to write it all down (and I haven't even started yet - yay !). But I work all week so it might get a little complicated. But I'll do my best. </p><p>In the meantime, enjoy this sweet but short chapter of our soulmates &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edouard is shuffling through his playlist, dissatisfied with every song he hears, and unable to pick one to continue working. He is sitting in his mayoral office, in the town hall of Le Havre, alone, in the darkness of the evening. He still has a bunch of files waiting for him that need his review and approval, and then he will be able to go home. On his laptop screen, in a small window he opened the National Assembly debate about the bioethics law, because of Olivier. He knows it is a very important law for his soulmate, and for Coralie too, and he managed to change his position on a few points about it in the past few months. He frowns when Olivier’s name appears on his phone screen but he picks up the call nonetheless </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I disturbing anything ?” asks Olivier immediately </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always have time for you, and you know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I rant ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you at the Assembly ?” says Edouard letting himself down in his office chair and looking at his laptop screen “You were there like two minutes ago…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was. But I left : that’s enough nonsense for tonight, I heard more than I can possibly stand !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier sighs deeply and Edouard hears a car door opening and closing. His friend is probably on the way back to his apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rant all you want,” smirks Edouard “I’m listening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure ? Because…” says Olivier, stopping mid-sentence </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because what ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you and I have opposite views on that law.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll surprise you. And having opposite views doesn’t mean I can’t listen to you, my sweet Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, first of all, what gives them the right to judge what’s a family and what’s not ?” groans Olivier “Since when do children need a mother and a father to grow up ? I mean, what about divorced parents ? What about my situation ? Are my children not going to be balanced children because they have divorced parents ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, calm down…” says Edouard “You know that it is not what this is about. Sometimes, divorcing is the best solution to preserve the kids, and what you did was brave when you divorced your ex-wife. What the right-wing party is fighting here are homosexual families… And maybe single-parental ones, I am not sure how they stand on those grounds... “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, they don’t even know what they are fighting against.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gays, they are fighting against gays.” chuckles Edouard “And the government. Which somehow turns out to equal the same more and more every day…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot.” laughs Olivier “But that’s true. If they knew…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Coralie ?” asks Edouard “Did she stay at the Assembly ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” answers his friend “And before you ask, she’s not coming home tonight, and she won’t be coming home with me any day of the week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is so ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard was about to open a file to work while talking with his soulmate, but he changed his mind and frowns deeply to know that Olivier will be sleeping away from his girlfriend all week long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She will be spending long nights in the hemicycle, and I still have a lot of work to do. It’s easier if we don’t share a bed for a while… But everything is fine between us, we’re simply adjusting to this last very long week of work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I had this false hope.” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still jealous, I see.” says Olivier “You know you’ll have to master yourself when we come during the holidays, right ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be easier, because I will be surrounded by Edith and my children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will still be a struggle for you, but I’m looking forward to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you hug me ?” asks Edouard out of the blue “Despite the sanitary-measures I mean…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in front of everyone,” sighs Olivier “but in private, you’ll be in my arms as much as possible. Well, I should say that I’ll be in your arms, because you are the hugger of us both.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plead guilty on that.” admits Edouard “Totally.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laugh, and Edouard once more hears the door of the car opening and closing. He hears the footsteps of his friend, and he can picture him in the stairs of his Ministry, going up towards his office, or his apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be present at the Assembly all week long ?” questions Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only on the questions that are relevant to me.” replies “Do you want a schedule ? I didn’t know you got interests in bioethics…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. Well, I do on some points. But I mostly got interest in you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text you my previsional schedule, then. But this is going to be a nightmare… I don’t want to dive further into this mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because my personal opinion, and what I voted the first time is completely different to what I have to defend now that I am in Castex’ government.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it a problem for you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” brushes off Olivier opening the door of his apartment “Not really. I am faithful to the government, and to my mission, but the bioethics questions are deeply linked to personal moral and values, and I am much more liberal than Jean. Or you. Or the orientation of Emmanuel’s new politics.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is a problem.” concludes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is. Because the special commission decided to go further, and now we have to go backwards, and Coralie hates me for that !” drops Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard gives him a few seconds to breathe and cool down and he then says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not going that well between you two either, is it ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We knew we would fight every single night if we slept together, that’s why we decided on not sharing a bed all week.” admits Olivier “I don’t want to fight with her, not before our holidays.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is very understandable.” says Edouard “And I get your struggle. But you’ll do well. You have a very good sense of politics.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I just need all of this to be over, I’m exhausted, wary about the pandemic, and I miss my children…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need holidays.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I warned the PM : I will only be available for real emergencies during my holidays. Real real real emergencies. Otherwise, I’m unavailable for everyone. Besides my family of course, and you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Emmanuel.” adds his friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my phone is always open for the President, but I do hope he won’t have to call me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially not during our dinner.” jokes Edouard “That would be awkward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” laughs Olivier “Do you mind if we switch for a video call ? I’d like to see your face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously asking me that question ? Or is it more of a courtesy demand ?” jokes Edouard “Of course we can switch for a video call. But let’s try not to make things derail like the last time, okay ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last time ? What happened the last time ?” answers Olivier with an angelic and innocent voice that makes Edouard laughs wholeheartedly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hang up and call each other back via video this time. Edouard grins broadly to see Olivier busy removing his tie and unbuttoning the top buttons of shirt. He himself did the same after the meeting he held earlier in the day, and he felt much better afterwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you.” smirks Olivier “Especially after seeing the faces of those morons all evening long.” he sighs </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morons ?” exclaims Edouard “That sounds terribly impolite, even for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you realize they are denying the right of existence to children just because their parents are homosexuals ? Do you realize they are deying the possibity of having a family and loving a child to couples just because they love people of the same sex ? They are morons Ed’...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was one of them once…” says his friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are not like them.” cuts Olivier “You would never vote against this law, would you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want us to argue about our political opinions ? Tonight ?” says Edouard arching an eyebrow at his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not ? Do you have better things to do ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say I’m thrilled about everything that you guys have included into this law.” sighs Edouard “But I would never vote against opening the possibility for lesbian women to have medically assisted procreation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, you’re not like them.” smiles his friend “You’re a good guy. To be honest, there are a few measures that will be intense in debate, but I guess this is how it goes with such topics.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll stand your grounds, Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. What other choice do I have ? If anything passes against what Castex edicted, he’ll chop my head off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a vaillant knight in shining armor to defend you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you pledging your sword to me ?” jokes Olivier “I believe that the tradition requires you to bend the knee to do so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been watching way too much TV,” laughs Edouard “but I would do it if that is what you want. More seriously, I trust you on finding the right balance for that law, and anyway it’s still got to go back to the Senate, and you know as I do know, that they are more right-wing than the Assembly so they’ll undo what the special commission did anyway…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coralie is already pissed about that.” indicates Olivier “And rightfully so. I know this is how our institutions work, but this is unfair. The commission worked hard to move forward, and we are only going to go backwards…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do hope this is not going to jeopardize your relationship with Coralie too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not thinking a single word of what you said, Ed’.” laughs Olivier “But thank you, I’ll pretend you meant it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I really try. I swear I do. She is nice, and I have no reason to hate her whatsoever, besides her being your girlfriend…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We talked about that Edouard.” sighs Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He disappears from the screen for a few seconds and Edouard wonders if he might have angered him. Olivier comes back not long later, wearing a loose t-shirt instead of his shirt, and he says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t cure you from your jealousy. But you need to learn to live with it. Because I love both Coralie and you, and I’m not going to leave any of you both on the side of the road.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I have no intention of leaving Edith either.” states his soulmate “How do you manage not to be jealous ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember how you smile when you talk about your wife, and how it warms my heart to see you happy.” simply shrugs Olivier “It’s not that hard. We’ll see how it goes when we come next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” nods Edouard very excited about their holiday plans “don’t forget your swimsuit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edouard ! You told me at least a hundred times already !” laughs Olivier “We’ll have our swimsuits. And an overnight bag.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to be the best evening ever. While I’m thinking about it, anything that you or Coralie don’t eat ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s vegetarian.” drops Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realizes he should maybe have mentioned that earlier given the surprised face his friend is giving him. Edouard’s jaw dropped and he needs a few seconds to articulate a coherent word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-ha-why ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not really keen on meat.” explains Olivier “But she doesn’t mind having meat-eaters around her, don’t worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we were planning on a barbecue.” says Edouard rolling his eyes “Good thing I asked you first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the barbecue, she’ll eat whatever side dish you’ll do. She’s used to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure ?” frowns Edouard “Because we can still change our plans and think of something else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be fine.” nods Olivier “And I really want to eat barbecue. I haven’t had one in ages.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is smiling like a little boy, and it makes Edouard’s heart melt entirely. He can’t resist that smile, nor those eyes, and he feels so warm and fuzzy that he misses the next question asked by his soulmate. Olivier has to repeat it again, wondering why Edouard suddenly lost focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey ! Ed’ ? Edouard ! I’m talking to you !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you gone ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nowhere,” brushes off Edouard “what were you saying ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was asking if you had a good day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A long one.” says his friend “We are working on the plans to reopen the schools as normally as possible in September, but since we don’t know how the pandemic will be at this date, and what new rules will come from the Ministry it’s a fucking nightmare. I had a meeting earlier this afternoon with the various representatives of the school boards, and they are at best worried, at worst pissed to not know how September will be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is very understandable.” comments Olivier “We’d be pissed for less than that. I know that Jean-Michel’s teams are working hard to come up with the reopening rules as fast as possible, but we need to stay very cautious…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” nods Edouard “And I honestly don’t feel safe sending my children back to school without clear measures to protect them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.” admits Olivier “But I am afraid we won’t have the choice on whether to send them back or not, no matter if we agree with the safety protocol. Talking about children, how do you feel about not seeing yours everyday like you used to before from September ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be quite the change in the first few weeks,” admits Edouard “but Edith and I managed like that before, so I guess we’ll grow back into our old habits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your sweet Sarah ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to miss me.” chuckles Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think you’re going to miss her more !” replies Olivier, teasing his friend </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s true. Edouard had bonded with his daughter over the past few weeks like he never did before, and he was extremely glad to have had this opportunity. But they’ll see each other less when the little girl will live in Paris with her mother, and he feels a bit nostalgic about that already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." admits Edouard "This might be hard. But you'll be there for me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always." says Olivier "Day or night. That's what soulmates are for." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful, I'll write that down," jokes his friend "you won't be able to unsay it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't want to unsay it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laugh and Edouard checks the sticky note he put on the side of his computer, with Olivier's main events for the week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You still have to attend the Government's questions and the Minister's council?" he asks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," sighs Olivier "don't tell anyone I said that, but I am starting to feel exhaustion take the best of me. This week is the pinnacle of this insane semester and I am craving for those holidays."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One week to go, and you will be allowed to drop your phone for a few days. And hug your kids really tight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the best part of the days to come : the perspective of spending so much time with my two little monsters… And then seeing you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After careful thinking, Olivier was taking his kids for the first part of his holidays, and he'll spend the rest with Coralie. He feels like if something should go wrong, it won't be during the first week, and that he'll enjoy more time with them, and won't have to run grab a train for an emergency return to Paris. And in between those two parts, there would be this dinner with Edouard and his family. The one promised for so long, and that they eventually both managed to fit into their busy schedules. Olivier and Coralie would be joining the Phillipes at their holiday house for an afternoon by the pool, a barbecue dinner, a night in the guest room, and a quiet morning before parting ways. Nearly 24 hours of pure bliss for the soulmates who are already overly excited about it, despite knowing they won't be able to be intimate or close during this time they'll spend together. But at least they will see each other. And for now this is all that matters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How does Coralie feel about having to come have dinner with us?" questions Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She likes you, Ed', so she's delighted to see you in another context than your office or the Assembly. And I think she understood how important it was for me to spend some time with my best friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking about friends, have you told Bruno or Christophe that we were going to see each other during the holidays?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, have you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did mention it briefly with Bruno, and I still have no news from Christophe. He hasn’t called or texted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And ? What keeps you from making the first step towards him ? Come on, Edouard, I’m sure you’d be more than happy to talk with him for a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would… But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what ?” snaps Olivier “Don’t try to find any excuse for not calling Christophe. He’s your friend, Edouard. Your friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” admits his soulmate “And I am the worst of friends. I’ll call him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” chuckles Olivier “How often do you and Bruno talk, by the way ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends mostly of his hectic schedule. We try to call each other at least once a week, but we text a lot, that bothers Edith very much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why.” jokes the Health Minister “But you’ll get a bit more time now that we will all drop our phones a little during the holidays.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I will.” grins Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That smiles makes Olivier’s heart flutter a little, and he clears his throat to dismiss the trouble that took him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should let you go back to your files, Ed’...” he suggests “If you don’t want to go back home too late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I make a counter-proposition ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always have to complicate things ?” sighs Olivier “Go on, counter-propose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you, you are going to work before going to bed, why don’t we stay on line with each other, so we can keep pretending we are together at least for a little while ? Even if we are not…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are cute…” smiles Olivier “Deal. You still work with background music, right ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. But I can work in silence if that bothers you too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please, let me listen to your work playlist, that can be interesting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier smirks and they both settle down to work. They do so during an hour and a half, exchanging from time to time about what they are reviewing or reading. It feels as if they are in the same office, working face to face, except they can’t touch, and are kilometers apart. But the perspective of being reunited soon is what helps them hold on. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So ? What did you think about it ? Olivier calling Ed' to rant about the Assembly ? Edouard being supportive and caring as always ? How their political opinions are different but they manage to still talk and be there for each other ? Olivier being torn between his peronal opinion, what Coralie defends, and the government's position ? Edouard's insane jealousy and how Olivier manages to control his ? Their plans for the holidays ? Barbecue or no barbecue XD ? How they are anxious about the going back to school of their children and this fucking pandemic that doesn't stop ? How do you think Edouard will manage not having his kids around anymore in September and being on his own ? The fact that Ed' spoke with Bruno but not Christophe ? Olivier pushing him to call his friend ? Their deal at the end to keep working together for a little while longer because they just need to "be together" despite the distance ? </p><p>How do you think the dinner with Ed' and his family will go ? Will Edouard be able to master his jealousy towards Coralie ? Will Coralie or Edith suspect anything regarding the secret relationship Edouard and Olivier are pursuing ? Will the soulmates find a way to sneak out and steal some alone time together ? Tell me EVERYTHING about your theories !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. August 6th, 2020 - Somewhere in Italy, on a hill, coming from the train station...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, it's published with a bit of delay - but it's way longer than I expected it to be initially. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Olivier readjusts the straps of his backpack on his shoulders and extends his hand for Coralie to grab. They walked from the train station instead of taking a taxi, but they probably should have. They hadn’t anticipated that the road was climbing up so abruptly and that they’ll arrive at Edouard’s rental house so short of breath. Especially with the masks on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to… NEVER listen to you again… When you say it’s nearby and we don’t need a ride.” she says trying to catch her breath between words </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I proposed to take your bag if you want.” answers Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she brushes off “just tell me we’re almost there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that house up here.” he says pointing at a nearby cottage up the hill and checking the address on his phone “Are you sure you don’t want me to take your bag ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gives him a death stare and he shrugs. Holding hands, they keep walking up and finally ring the doorbell of the house that has been rented by Edouard and his family for their holidays. The door opens on Sarah, the youngest daughter of Edouard, wearing a pink swimsuit and a ponytail. She looks up at the newcomers, and just when Olivier was about to introduce himself, he hears Edouard roar in the background and the two powerful arms of the former Prime Minister pick up his daughter from the floor, making her giggle loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you a billion times not to open the door, my sweet little pumpkin !” he says to her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad ! Stop !” she begs, still laughing </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier is witnessing this scene grinning up to the ears and he notices that Edouard is only wearing swimming trunks, which makes him blush a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please come in.” says Edouard stepping aside to let his guests in “Did you come by foot ?” he adds seeing how exhausted they look </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask.” says Olivier “It’s a touchy subject.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” nods Edouard “I’m glad to have you both here, Coralie, you don’t mind if we get on a first name basis, I guess, since I’m no longer the Prime Minister ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, Edouard.” she nods </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” answers the man “You can wash your hands up there,” he adds pointing at an outside sink with soap and paper towels to dry their hands afterwards “and since you have single-use masks, the bin is next to the sink.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waits with Sarah in his arms for Coralie and Olivier to come back, without their masks, and with their hands clean. They dropped their overnight backpacks in the hall of the house and before getting out Edouard says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know : we all got tested before crossing the border and we’re Covid-negative.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t.” says Coralie “But we should be safe, we were extra-careful, even with the kids.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you have to get tested to board the plane ?” frowns Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We came by train.” explains Olivier “We dropped my children back at their mother’s and it was easier to take a train to here. Even though the ‘crossing the border’ part got me in trouble with the boss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Castex ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. As you know, we’re not supposed to spend our holidays out of France, and when you called in emergency, last week, to tell me about the change of plans, I had already given my plans for the holidays to his team, just in case…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I had no other choice, Olivier.” says Edouard “The first house we rented got jeopardized by some fires and we had to find another solution in emergency. Italy was affordable and available.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had to ask for a special derogation to the rules.” smirks Olivier “But I bypassed Castex, and went straight to Emmanuel. We had a relaxed and peaceful conversation and he gave me his permission for the weekend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard refrains to ask what his soulmate meant by “peaceful and relaxed conversation” and they walk out the bay-window to join the rest of the family by the pool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My wife, Edith.” says Edouard introducing her </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waves at them from the side of the pool, wearing a swimsuit, sunglasses on her nose and silently questioning her husband on whether he’d like her to pick up Sarah from his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And my sons…” starts Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” cuts Olivier with a smirk “let me guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard shrugs and Olivier adds for his girlfriend : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only saw them once, and they were much more clothed…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two teenagers are sitting on the edge of the pool, legs in the water up to their knees, wearing the same board shorts and hats. But what strikes the most is the resemblance with their father. And between them. Olivier knows there is a year and a half between his soulmate's sons, but if he hadn’t known he could have wondered if they were twins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d say Anatole on the right and Léonard on the left.” he finally declares</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good try,” chuckles Edouard while Sarah takes her face into her hands “but it’s the other way around. Boys ?” he calls “Can you remove your hats for a second ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sons do as told and Edouard explains : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anatole has the curly hair of his mother, Léonard unfortunately took after me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go back in the pool Dad ?” asks Sarah </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, sweetie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts her back on the floor so she can go back into the water instead of roasting in the sun, and they keep talking by the side of the pool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did the first part of your holidays go ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was amazing.” says Coralie “We both needed that time with the kids to, you know, catch our breath and put the hectic work on pause for a moment. And it did us good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier is unable to answer, too busy smiling like an idiot. He’s standing in between the two people he loves the most, and his life couldn’t get any better. He keeps looking at Coralie, then at Edouard, then at his girlfriend again, and he feels his heart about to explode from too much love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Olivier ?” frowns Edouard noticing he is deep in his thoughts “Olivier ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snaps his fingers in front of his friend’s face and Olivier jumps in scare, making Coralie burst into laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” says Olivier “I was… thinking. You were saying ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was asking about our holidays, you idiot.” says Coralie shaking her head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard arches an eyebrow to hear her insult him, but Olivier smirks, and answers : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Our holidays were fantastic. You know how much I missed my children, and having this chance to spend this time with them, without being disturbed all the time by my phone or my team was delightful. And having Coralie share this moment with us was the cherry on the cake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you manage to find a peaceful enough place ?” questions Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were in a camping, strangely, no one cared about our presence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one recognized you, you mean.” laughs Coralie “You have to know, Edouard, that you are very lucky he made an effort today : I had him in cargo shorts and flip-flops all week long last week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a change from perfectly fitted suits.” grins Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier is wearing linen trousers, a polo shirt, and sneakers today. A very casual look, but something that suits him really well, and that makes Edouard’s heart beat a little bit faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s enjoy the pool,” suggests Edouard realizing he is going to get lost in very dirty thoughts if he keeps looking at his friend “you do both have your swimsuits, right ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Underneath our clothes.” says Olivier “We knew you couldn’t resist inviting us to the pool as soon as we got here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard chuckles and shows them lounging chairs, on which they can put their clothes and belongings. He himself gets in the water, joining Sarah and Anatole. Coralie removes her sandals and dress, revealing a black bikini, and Edouard’s eyes end up for a brief second on her curves. Olivier was right : Coralie in a swimsuit is worth wonders, and even his own jealousy can’t make him say otherwise. Olivier needs more time to undress, because his pockets are full with his wallet, keys, cellphone, chewing-gums, and sanitizing gel. He then only removes his shoes, socks and clothes, and goes sit by the edge of the pool next to Edith. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am very glad to be finally talking to you face to face.” he says to her “I heard so much about you when I was working with Edouard, and so much ever since.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother. He talks more about you, than he ever talks about me.” she jokes “But it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Olivier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both have an eye on Coralie, Edouard, and the three children playing in the water, while they keep talking. Olivier wondered all week how he would feel to finally meet Edith, and to finally talk to her. But he doesn’t feel jealous at all. At least not for now. And for the moment Edouard seems to be okay with having Coralie around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How have you been holding on lately ?” questions Edith “Edouard told me you had a rough couple of weeks with the new Prime Minister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is an understatement.” chuckles Olivier “Castex hates me. And I despise him. But we will learn to work together. What other choice do we have anyway ? But… To be perfectly honest with you, I miss working with your husband. You must get told this a lot, but Edouard is an easy man to work with, and even if we don’t agree on everything, at least we could talk things through, and move forward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruno said the exact same thing about Edouard, years ago.” she smiles </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s probably the truth. Bruno is the voice of reason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier chuckles and lets himself slide into the water, fresh but not cold, and he joins his girlfriend on the other side of the pool. He wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her tenderly in the neck, asking her discreetly : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about being here ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. What about you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“De-light-ed.” grins Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spend nearly half an hour in the water, playing, chatting and laughing together and when they eventually come out of it. Edouard grabs two clean bath towels he prepared for his friends and hands them to Olivier and Coralie for them to dry themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to take a shower, and change clothes before dinner, your room is upstairs, and ready.” he says </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go.” nods Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will show you the way.” says Edith </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coralie looks at Olivier, wondering if he’d come with her, but her boyfriend tells her : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind, I will talk for a little while with Edouard. I’ll take my shower afterwards.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” she shrugs “do you want me to bring your backpack up ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother. I’ll take it with me on my way up.” says Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk well then.” says Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, those two…” sighs Edith rolling her eyes as they walk away towards the house </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two teenage boys of Edouard are reading by the pool, and Sarah is still in the water. Before walking away with his soulmate, Edouard crouches by the water, and he picks the little girl under the armpits to put her safely on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go have a walk around the garden with my friend. You can stay with your brothers, or go back inside the house, but don’t go in the water when neither your mother or I am here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Dad.” she sighs “You told me a hundred times already !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She puts her hands on her hips and stares at him. Olivier refrains from giggling because his daughter does exactly the same thing when she is trying to play older than she really is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that you know, sweetie.” says Edouard kissing her on the cheek “But I don’t want anything happening to you, okay ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” nods Sarah “You can go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses her on the forehead and gets back to Olivier. The two men put their shoes back on and Olivier adds his polo-shirt, because he’s wary of the sunburns. They start walking in the very big garden of the property, taking their distances with the children to be able to talk more openly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not worth the gardens of Matignon," Whispers Edouard "but being here with you sends me back months ago, when we were both up there, at the beginning of our relationship…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not set a foot in those gardens since you left. And I don't miss it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They look at each other and grin. What truly makes any place special is that they get to share it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Earlier you said you had a talk with Emmanuel," starts Edouard "did you tell him that it was with me that you were having dinner ?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not had to." enigmatically drops Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds he adds : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I called him, he immediately teased me on the mischiefs I needed his assistance upon regarding you…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Regarding me?" reacts his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't ask me how. But he knows. He knows we're extra close, and that I was calling him for a special favor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am so glad he gave you his permission…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have come anyway,” smirks Olivier “but I’d rather be complying with the rules than breaking them all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recognize you in this, Olivier.” says Edouard “So, Emmanuel knows we are together this weekend. How did he react ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was fine with the idea of it.” brushes off his friend “I think he’d rather have you as an ally than an enemy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am neither for now. For now, I am a stranger. We haven’t talked since he kicked me out. He didn’t even send a text to me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not in the best place to say such things !” exclaims Olivier “Did you call Christophe since the last time we spoke, by the way ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.” nods Edouard “We even had a very long videocall a few days ago. With our respective spouses.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier blinks several times, trying to process the information that Christophe is actually spending the holidays with his wife. Maybe after all their friend is not going to fall back in his bad habits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does Coralie feels about Christophe ? And him being the next group president ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing says he’ll get elected, Ed’.” replies Olivier “Besides… She’s considering running against him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a…” starts Edouard clearly shocked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY !” warns Olivier who does not want to hear the insult about to come out of his soulmate’s mouth “Careful about what you are going to say. She’s my girlfriend, remember ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. But if she runs against him that’s… Unfair ? Unloyal ? Risky for Christophe who will have lost everything in this ministerial shuffle ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier sighs softly and says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let her know I told you. But I agree, and I don’t want her to be the group president. Not because she is not able of running it, of course she is more than able to, but because people will talk : they’ll say she got the job because she’s with me and I don’t want that to happen. She is always saying she doesn’t care, but deep down, she’s hurt not to be recognized for herself anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which I can understand. She is talented, and she deserves to be known for herself, not because of you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard nods imperceptibly and Olivier feels there is something more that his soulmate would like to add. But between them, Coralie is always a tricky subject, and he’s not certain it’s worth pursuing in that direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember that time we spoke about our holidays and you told me Coralie in a swimsuit helped you forget about all of your worries ?” finally says Edouard with a tiny smile </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do remember vaguely.” frowns Olivier “Why ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I understand what you meant.” admits his friend “She is wonderful in her bikini, and I understand why you’re with her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not with her for her body, you idiot !” chuckles Olivier “But that is something I’ll never grow tired of, I have to confess. But now I wonder which one of us both got the dirtiest soul…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do.” smirks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it, but let’s leave it at that for now.” says Olivier “We’ll see later in the evening, which one of us thinks the most about it…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived in the furthest corner of the garden, and Edouard checks that no one can see them before letting his hand discreetly brush against the one of his partner. They look at each other and smile. Olivier is desperately trying not to lower his eyes on Edouard’s chest, but his gaze wanders anyway, and he blushes slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sweet sunshine…” whispers Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Olivier turns to crimson to hear those words for real. He imagined them with Edouard’s voice, but they sound a hundred times more romantic and erotic in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t resist you when you’re blushing, Olivier.” groans Edouard softly “I want to kiss you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it too.” admits his soulmate “But we can’t. Not here, not now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we find a way ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I guess ?” says his friend “We need to. I can’t imagine spending a day here without having the possibility of pressing my lips on yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard is grinning from ear to ear, and with this promise in view, they start walking back towards the house. Edouard stops on his favorite spot, from where he has a view on the hills all around the place, and he takes a few deep breaths. Olivier likes seeing him so peaceful and at ease with himself, and he’s glad they get the chance to spend a bit of time together during their holidays.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh by the way,” says Olivier who is about to go grab his backpack to go upstairs take his shower “we didn’t come empty handed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have.” sighs Edouard “What did I tell you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing really.” grins his friend pulling a bottle of wine out of his luggage, and a heavier package wrapped in kraft paper </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard frowns as Olivier drops the heavy one in his arms and his soulmate explains : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could not bring flowers or chocolate, given the heat and travel. Coralie forbade me to take more than one bottle of wine… So we brought books. We know you are all heavy readers in the family, and I thought expanding your horizons, to all of you, could be a good thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… brought books to all of us ?” reacts Edouard a bit flabbergasted </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we did.” says Coralie coming back downstairs after her shower “Is that a bad thing ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not.” smiles Edouard “But it’s surprising.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And heavy.” notes Olivier “My backpack feels much lighter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grins and gives the bottle of wine to Edith who came to see what they were talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Olivier.” she says “We’ll wait for you to unwrap the books. I guess you’d like to take a shower ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you to the room upstairs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier kisses Coralie softly, nods at Edouard and follows Edith upstairs. He comes back downstairs twenty minutes later, fully showered and in clean clothes. He is now wearing a pair of dark blue trousers, and a summer shirt of which he left the few first buttons open. Edouard got back into some clothes, and they are having drinks on the terrace with Edith, Sarah and Coralie. Anatole and Léonard are playing football further away in the garden, still wearing only their boardshorts. Edouard must have caught the wary glance Olivier gave them because he says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’re very extensive on sunscreen applications. They are safe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you on that, Ed’.” smiles Olivier drawing a chair to sit between Coralie and Edouard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to drink ?” asks Edith “Beer ? Wine ? Soda ? Water ? Whisky ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stick to water for now, thank you.” replies Olivier “What are you drinking, Sarah ?” he asks to the little girl in front of him, very disturbed by the reddish color of her beverage </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ice-tea.” she smirks “It’s really good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet it is.” says Olivier “My son drinks ice-tea all the time, but he’s fond of the green type one. With lots of sugar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes Coralie chuckle, and Olivier refrains from rolling his eyes. They had a heated debate during their week about what he should or shouldn’t let his kids drink during the day. Coralie argued that they could binge on sodas during the holidays, and he insisted that it was giving them bad habits. He surrendered when his daughter begged him for a can of coke on their second day together, and she used her puppy eyes and cute smile, the one she knows her father can’t resist. She knows her ways, and Olivier is weak of heart when it comes to his kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s open this now.” says Edouard pulling the pile of books closer to him “I’m extremely curious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wrote the names on sticky notes on the covers of the books.” says Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ANATOLE, LEONARD !” calls Edith who grabbed the two books destined to her sons “Come here !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard picks up Sarah on his knees and looks at the book with her. Olivier and Coralie choose one that Olivier’s daughter is absolutely fond of : it’s one of those first-readings books that have an entertaining story about a princess who travels to space and comes back with a sidekick chicken. It sounds silly, but children seem to love it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” mutters Edouard to Olivier seeing the smile on his daughter’s face </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Olivier. Thank you, Coralie.” adds the little girl, beaming “What did you get, Dad ?” she asks her father </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I haven’t checked yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard takes the book that Olivier chose especially for him and it makes him chuckle. Broadening horizons. Literally. The Goncourt from the previous year : </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tous les hommes n’habitent pas le monde de la même façon</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Jean-Paul Dubois. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was fairly certain you wouldn’t have read that,” explains Olivier “you didn’t strike me as the Goncourt type of guy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” says Edith for her husband “He avoids them like the plague.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” admits Edouard “But thank you, Olivier, Coralie, I know I have to expand my horizons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got nothing to do in this choice.” says Coralie “Olivier chose that one by himself, I helped for the other ones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is the first one I picked.” whispers Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two secret lovers smile at each other, and the two teenage boys of Edouard thank the guests for their books (fantasy novels) before going back to play football. Coralie and Olivier picked a thriller novel for Edith, from a scandinavian author, and she seems to be really interested in it. As Sarah flees away with her book, Olivier leans towards Edouard and whispers to him : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I inserted a note somewhere into your book, don’t look for it now, keep it for when you’ll be alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard clears his throat to dismiss the trouble this instilled in him. If this is their new way of communicating, this is going to be a very exciting one ! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw there was a piano inside the house,” says Coralie “is this pure luck with the rental or does any of you play ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t.” says Edouard “I took a few lessons as a kid, but I forgot everything ever since.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Music has never been part of our strongest skills,” explains his wife “and none of our kids seems to be interested in it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can come at a later age.” says Olivier “I learned how to play when I was about Anatole’s age.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you play the piano ?!” exclaims Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coralie frowns and looks alternatively at her boyfriend, and then at Edouard, and back at her boyfriend, surprised they never talked about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do !” answers Olivier with a grin “You didn’t know ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.” says Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you’re at it, honey, you’d better tell him what other instruments you play, just in case…” teases Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Accordion, ukulele and violin.” drops Olivier avoiding the scrutinizing gaze of his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a prodigy at violin.” precises Coralie “For someone who never learned the traditional way I mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes Olivier blush slightly, and he stares at the bottom of his glass, trying to obliviate the shocked and offended glance that Edouard is giving him. It’s true : maybe he could have told him. But they never really talked about music until now. Or rather they did, but not about playing music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I learned by myself,” he explains “I was craving learning when I was younger. Learning anything and everything… Music was one of those things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And since you succeed in everything you do...” smiles Edouard “Talking about that, how would you both feel about playing a game before dinner ? We’ve got about… Forty-five minutes before I need to take care of the barbecue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a good idea.” nods Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.” smirks Olivier who got flashbacks of their game night in Edouard’s apartment </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uno ?” suggests the former Prime Minister “So the children can play with us ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pass,” says Edith “I never understood what you guys found so funny in piling numbers and colors. I still have things to prepare anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you ask Sarah if she wants to play with us, darling ?” says Edouard to his wife “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods and kisses him on the lips before going back into the house. Sarah runs back to them less than a minute later with the Uno game in her hands, over excited to be playing with her father and their guests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anatole ? Léonard ?” asks Edouard “Do you want to play Uno ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sure !” says Léonard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course !” adds his brother </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you want to play with, little munchkin ?” teases Léonard, playing with the hair of his little sister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Dad !” she screams</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” softly says Edouard “Come here, sweetie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She climbs back on his knees, and Olivier is already distributing the cards to all the participants. They play together for more than half an hour, Olivier’s mood swinging with his victories and defeats. On which Coralie teases him a lot, which makes him blush underneath the piercing gaze of Edouard. In the end, it’s Léonard who wins overall and his father congratulates him by telling him he won’t have to set the table. The two other children go see in the kitchen if their mother needs help while Edouard stays with their guests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will miss that,” chuckles Edouard “when they’ll be home in Paris.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t they be living with you in Le Havre ?” questions Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” replies Edouard “They have their life in Paris, and it would be selfish from me to keep them from it. Edith too has her job, and her friends, and her life in Paris. I will be living a bachelor life in Le Havre, and they will visit me most of the weekends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like a plan.” nods Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the tiny bit of pain in his soulmate’s voice but he can not add anything to not raise any suspicion. But this is going to be some tough adjustments for Edouard. And he’ll be there for him, day or night, if he needs to talk, or if he simply needs his presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad did it before,” adds Léonard “living on his own, I mean. Besides, he’ll be busy all week long, so he should be fine. And the flat is way too small for all five of us in Le Havre.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s definitely too small.” agrees his father “And you four will be great in Paris.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile looks convincing on the outside, but he gets up a bit too quick to take care of starting the barbecue. Olivier picks up that clue and he follows him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” brushes off Edouard who saw his soulmate approaching “I’m simply not ready to let them go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, trust me, I understand. I nearly cried when I gave my children back to their mother… The constant separation is becoming harder to live, especially as I don’t know when I am going to see them next, and for how long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard nods imperceptibly, his hand slightly shaking over the handle of the barbecue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rest assured that I will be there for you,” adds Olivier with a low voice “for whatever you may need.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Because you are incredible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were there for me when I needed you the most. You helped me navigate through those troubled times, now it’s my turn to help you, Ed’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” silently mutters his friend in response, making sure no one but Olivier can read that on his lips </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those stolen words make them both blush a little, but they blame the heat of the barbecue, and not each other’s presence for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way,” says Edouard drawing his phone out of his pocket “I think we should take a couple of pictures tonight, to keep memories of this wonderful evening. And we could tease Christophe and Bruno on us having dinner together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is, indeed, a wonderful idea.” grins Olivier “Bruno is not that far away actually, he’s spending his holidays in the Alps from what I’ve seen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a mountain guy,” explains Edouard watching Sarah walk towards them with a plate full of sausages and pork ribs, trying not to trip on her way there “he needs calm and nature to focus and perform.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what he gets everyday in Bercy, in short !” jokes Olivier coming to the little girl’s rescue and picking up the heavy plate from her arms before she makes it all fall down on the floor </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He places it on the side table next to Edouard, having to outrageously get close to his soulmate while doing so. Their bodies react impulsively to being that close, and they both muffle a groan to not be able to touch each other further. The temptation is extreme, but they can’t let themselves go. Not now, not here, not in front of their families. And yet, Olivier would gladly let his fingers linger on Edouard’s back if he could… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you grab a beer now ?” suggests Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sure.” says Olivier “And then we have to take those pictures.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard places the first pieces of meat, the one that takes the longest to cook, on the grill, and they go back to the table to crack open the pack of beers that Edouard stored underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coralie ?” asks the man “Beer ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have one too ?” questions Léonard, the eldest son of Edouard, busy setting up the plates on the table “Please, Dad ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier arches an eyebrow and wonders how his friend is going to react. The teenager is still a minor, but technically, not too young to be drinking one beer, responsibly, under his parents’ supervision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s either beer or wine with dinner,” negotiates the former Prime Minister “your choice to make. I won’t let you drink both, especially not with this heat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beer.” picks the young man with a grin </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are your father’s son !” exclaims Edith patting him on the shoulder “I never saw a Philippe turn down a can of beer. Coralie,” she adds turning to the woman “Olivier told us you were vegetarian, and he told us you’d be fine with eating the salads and vegetables that goes with the barbecue, is that okay with you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, yes.” she nods in response “Don’t worry about me, I won’t let myself starve to death.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all that Mom and Dad cooked, neither of us will starve to death.” teases Anatole “We’re good to eat for at least the whole weekend, and maybe half of the week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always exaggerating.” mutters Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m not.” replies his son </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, instead of teasing me, why don’t you grab my phone and take a picture or two of this evening, so I can send them to a couple of friends ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ? Sending pictures to friends ?” reacts the teenager </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and just do it !” says his father giving him his phone “Please ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier, Coralie, Edith and Edouard pose for a couple of pictures, beers in hand, and a very relaxed smile on their lips. Sarah insists on climbing into her father’s arms for a couple more pics, and then Edouard gets his phone back. He sends the pictures immediately to Olivier, and they pick one together to send to Christophe and Bruno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do Chris’ and I do Bruno ?” proposes the Health Minister  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine for me.” nods Eoduard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then you put your phone back where it belongs,” says Edith to her husband “in your pocket.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes honey, no phone at the table, I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind, but I actually have to keep mine at hand, with the pandemic still raging out there, I might get an important call at anytime.” explains Olivier placing his next to his plate “As much as I hate having to check it in the middle of dinner time, I sometimes have to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you’re on duty,” chuckles Edith “this is a whole different story. But my dear husband needs to learn to not be on duty all the time. If it was only on him, he’d let his assistants call him at all times of the day or night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coralie gives a quick look to her own boyfriend that shows how much she thinks exactly the same as Edith about late night calls and early morning texts related to work. And it doesn’t matter if they come from the President himself. Olivier answers her with an apologetic glance and a shrug. He has always worked this way, and he won’t change because of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry.” whispers Sarah to her Mom “When do we eat ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, sweetie.” answers Edouard “We’re eating now. I’m starving too. I’ll put the meat on the grill, and you help your mother bring all the salads and vegetables ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal !” exclaims the little girl </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will help too.” says Coralie eager to be useful </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a hand, Edouard ?” asks Olivier to his friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m okay on my own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier takes advantage of this time to send a quick text to his ex-wife, asking her to wish a good night to their kids. He only dropped them off in the morning, but he already misses their presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The boys were right,” says Coralie placing two salad-bowls on the table “we definitely won’t starve.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm ?” reacts Olivier who wasn’t paying attention </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got plenty to eat.” she says again “But please, try not to binge on anything, even if you’re tired… I don’t want you to get up at six tomorrow to go running because you have remorses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would he really do that ?” asks Edouard who overheard their conversation </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he would !” jokes Coralie “Unless you want to go running with him in the early hours of morning ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d rather not.” says Olivier with a grin </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coralie frowns and her boyfriend bites his lip, realizing he said too much. His soulmate comes to his rescue and tells the woman : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m more of a heavy sleeper, Coralie. Your boyfriend tends to get up early in the mornings, and that’s a known fact. I usually had a couple of texts, or missed calls from him before I woke up in the mornings when I was in Matignon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping is important.” notes Edith coming back from the kitchen with a large dish of roasted tomatoes and zucchinis “I always said to my husband that Emmanuel, or Olivier, would kill themselves by sleeping so little…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be fine, Edith.” smirks Olivier “But thanks for worrying. Emmanuel and I are used to sleep very little, I guess it is not everyone’s case…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winks at Edouard and they all laugh. But deep down, it awoke memories in the soulmates’ brains. Memories of morning spent together, memories of waking up in the same bed. And suddenly Edouard feels the impatience of being alone with Olivier grow in him. His eyes come back on Coralie, and on her hand nonchalantly resting on Olivier’s shoulder and it makes his blood boil. His jealousy that he mastered until now is coming back and the dinner is going to be a nightmare. He is drawn from his thoughts by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He checks the caller and dismisses the call : work can wait and he told his co-workers to not disturb him during the weekend. He finishes his beer bottoms up and lets himself down on his chair, waiting for the meat to be cooked. His phone buzzes once again but he sends the call straight to voicemail, making everyone around the table frown. He decides on changing topic instead of focusing on this for now : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what are you two lovebirds going to do of your week of holidays just the two of you?" he asks Olivier and Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We rented something isolated and quiet in the South," answers Olivier "it will be a lot of resting for both of us. Maybe a bit of hiking. Enjoying the nature and sunsets." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And working." sighs Coralie "Castex left us relatively alone the first week, I doubt we'll have such luck for the second one…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier takes her hand on the table and gives her an apologetic smile. It's true, they will probably be disturbed more than once, and Olivier packed a whole travel bag of files in addition to his laptop. But that's their usual way of spending time together since he's a Minister so she's not really surprised. And the pandemic situation is far from solved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you hike often?" asks Leonard to Coralie who is seated next to him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With Olivier a lot, but I have to admit I did not before I knew him." she chuckles "It allows us to escape our hectic lives for a moment and to breathe the fresh air of the mountains."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We usually go walk on the beach for the exact same purpose…" says Édouard with a little smile </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dismisses two new calls from his team at the town hall in Le Havre and sighs. What can be so urgent for them to call him on the very night he instructed them not to be disturbed ? Olivier glances at his own phone next to his plate and he clears his throat, saying to Edouard as discreetly as possible : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ed’, you have to take those calls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.” replies his stubborn soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ed’,” repeats Olivier louder “take this damn call !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tone of voice is unusual for Olivier and shows a bit of emergency and worry. Which he never has, even during the worst of crisis. He shows his phone screen to Edouard so that the man can read the notifications and Edouard’s face becomes white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” he mutters “Excuse-me.” he adds, grabbing his phone and leaving the table to go back inside the house make some calls “Olivier, you’re in charge of the barbecue !” he screams from the threshold of the bay-window before disappearing </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His soulmate lifts his thumb up but Edouard is already gone, probably on the phone, apologizing for dismissing the calls from earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on ?” asks Edith </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hostage situation in a bank.” says Coralie who read over Olivier’s shoulder on his phone “In your city.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” says Edouard’s wife “we can’t do anything from here anyway. Let’s hope it resolves on its own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gerald’s on it.” says Olivier who already texted the Interior Minister to know if he was handling the situation “His teams are great, he’ll handle the situation quick and efficiently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you and Gerald friends ?” questions Edith as Olivier gets up to check on the meat still roasting on the grill </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” answers the Health Minister “colleagues, acquaintances, we have a good relationship at work, but I would not hang out with him outside of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” smirks Edith “So you have never met his girlfriend I presume ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HIS WHAT ?!” reacts Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. My. God.” whispers Coralie “That is unexpected news…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” adds Olivier “Gerald is not single ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” frowns Edith “I thought you knew. He has been with her for a couple of years now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you met her ?” asks Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Briefly,” admits Edith “we crossed paths at a reception, exchanged a few words, but he tries to keep her hidden from the public eye from what I understood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable.” nods Olivier “But still… That’s… unexpected…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why ?” candidly asks Anatole who has been following the back and forth between his mother and their guests without understanding what could be so surprising in one of their common acquaintances having a relationship </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Gerald,” starts Coralie “is not the type of guy who you’d immediately imagine in a stable relationship. And usually, even when we try to keep our relationship secret from the public eye, in the political sphere they are not so private. For instance, when Olivier and I started dating the word spread very quickly at the Assembly, despite none of us having officially said anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did they find out ?” questions his brother </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I divorced and stopped wearing my wedding ring.” explains Olivier keeping an eye on the barbecue “That was their first clue. Coralie and I had been friends for a long time before dating, and I guess it was just obvious for everyone that we were meant for each other. And some smiles, words and looks can be interpreted very easily I suppose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you two were friends before being lovers ?” says Anatole </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, our love took its time to grow. And none of us was available at the time we met.” answers Coralie “What about you two, boys ?” she teases “Anyone in your lives yet ? A pretty girl ? A cute boy maybe ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both teenagers cringe and Coralie and Edith look at each other with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not…” starts Léonard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…” completes his brother “gay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad said once that it would be okay if you were.” says Sarah to her brothers “But I don’t exactly know what it means.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means that your father is a good man, young lady.” grins Olivier “And that your brothers are free to love who they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you too.” adds Edith towards her daughter “When you’ll be of age of having a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eeew.” reacts the little girl “This is gross !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier laughs and picks up a dish on the table to put the meat that is ready to be eaten. His daughter had the same reaction when they talked about love, boys, and kissing people during the past week. At their age, some kids are still grossed out by this kind of intimacy, and maybe it is for the best, because Olivier is really not ready to see any of his children getting involved into any kind of relationship. The Health Minister puts the dish in the middle of the table as Edouard comes back towards them, a look of worry on his face, his glasses on his nose, his phone in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s have dinner !” he says nonetheless “I’m sorry, I’m keeping my phone at hand in case it spirals wrong, but I had Gerald on the phone, and his services are saying this should resolve in a good way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a relief.” nods Edith “And yes, let’s have dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the dishes are passed around and everyone is serving themselves, Olivier leans towards his soulmate and tells him between his teeth : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have told me Gerald had a girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you knew. Besides, Gerald and I have been friends for far longer than you imagine.” says Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking about that,” adds Anatole “I was wondering, how did you two become friends since you have deeply opposite views on so many subjects ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivier and I ?” reacts his father “First of all, there are not that many subjects on which we disagree…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really ?” sneers his son “Are you sure of that ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we said no politics at the dinner table ?” cuts Edith who feels the tension starting to rise up between the father and the son “Especially not in front of the children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re hardly children anymore…” says Léonard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” adds his brother “we’ve read that our guests are, or more correctly were socialists, like you Mom, and we wonder how Dad befriended them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll go far in life those two !” laughs Olivier “Well, from my point of view, having different opinions has never been an obstacle to become friend with someone. And if you agree on everything, all the time, life is pretty boring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father is a great man, a trusted leader, and always open to discussion.” adds Coralie “For me it is enough. I had the privilege to work a tiny little bit with him, and I respect and admire him. I appreciate that Olivier is friend with him, and I don’t mind if we have different opinions on some subjects. That is how politics work. And your father is from the moderate part of the right-wing…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard blushed slightly from receiving so much praise, and he hides his embarrassment by opening the bottle of wine to go with their meal : an italian rosé wine, from the region they are spending their holidays in. They visited the vineyard a few days ago, and brought a couple of bottles back for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I try to listen to people’s point of views. I don’t think I am holding the truth on everything,” he finally says to his sons “but when decisions needs to be made, I know where to draw the line.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have loved the bioethics debate.” jokes Olivier “Drawing lines, taking decisions…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” chuckles Edouard “we talked about it. And I was there for the first reading.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always tend to forget that.” points out Coralie “It seems like an eternity ago. I mean, this year seems to have lasted forever, don’t you think ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It did.” admits Edith “Time is stretching in weird ways, with the lockdown, and now the summer that is unusual in so many aspects.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are still trying to keep our yearly rituals though,” says Edouard after a sip of wine “it helps to have reference points.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such as ?” frowns Coralie who struggle to see what he means </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For instance,” says Edith “every year, around mid-July we both give some blood before going into holidays. We did it too this year, withs masks and social distancing obviously, but we couldn’t imagine skipping this, it’s too important.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier chokes on his wine and apologizes as he steps away to cough away his discomfort. Edouard gave blood ? Mid-July ? He knowingly lied at the medical interview before giving blood, and that doesn’t seem to be a problem for him, but as a health professional, Olivier feels uneasy. He had sex with Edouard on the beginning of July and that disqualifies both of them from giving blood for a few months. He comes back to the table and avoids the questioning gaze of his soulmate who noticed something was off with him. They’ll talk about it later. Maybe. Both of their phones receive an incoming text at the same time, and they look at each other before looking down at their screens. It is Gerald, letting them know the situation in Le Havre is solved and that they can finish their dinner in peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told him I was here ?” frowns Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It slipped in the conversation,” shrugs Edouard “it did not surprise him much, to be honest. The situation in Le Havre is over,” he adds for his wife “without casualties. I’m sending a quick text to my team, and then I’m turning my phone off for the night, I have better things to do than comment on what turns out to be after all just an ordinary incident.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing that it is resolved without any harm done.” notes Anatole “That would have shorten our stay here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He catches the not-convinced glance of his father and tries again : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I meant is : of course it is extremely good for the victims to not have been injured, but in bonus, it is good for us that you don’t have to fly back home because of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better.” nods Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better, indeed.” adds Edith </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two and a half hours later, they are still at the dinner table, finishing their desserts, but Sarah moved to her father’s knees, and she’s starting to drift off to sleep despite her best efforts to keep her eyes open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about going to sleep, my princess ?” whispers Edouard in her ear </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to stay with you all a little while longer !” she argues </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are falling asleep in my arms, Sarah.” he says “You’d be better in bed, trust me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Dad ! Five more minutes !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” he sighs, kissing her on the forehead “Five minutes. And then I’ll bring you up to your room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier has watched this little scene with a smile on his lips. He likes the father-side of his soulmate ; seeing Edouard so soft and caring with his daughter makes him soft too. And this is something they can share. They are both very much crazy about their children, and would do anything for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine always do the same,” he says to his friend “my daughter not so much, but my son is insufferable. Each and every night he finds new arguments not to go to bed. Coralie and I have to get very creative.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a nightmare.” adds Coralie “I do love the two little monsters, but sometimes they are hard in negotiations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re trying their best to spend as much time with us as possible, I believe.” tempers Olivier “But maintaining a bedtime routine becomes impossible these days. And they will never admit that they are just craving to spend some time with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t they a bit too young to even realize that ?” suggests Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” shrugs his soulmate in response “I don’t know. Trust me, I would love to cuddle with them on the couch until late night, or play some board games in the evenings, but I know we can’t do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard tries not to cringe to see Olivier’s hand look for Coralie’s fingers instinctively. They find each other underneath the table and it makes Olivier smile, and Edouard’s heart ache. This gives him the signal to get up to put Sarah to sleep. The little girl barely argues this time, and she waves goodnight to everyone, her sleepy eyes half-closed already. Edouard makes a stop next to his wife so the little girl can kiss her mother and hug her quickly. He then walks away with her in her arms, whispering sweet words in her ear as he calmly strokes the back of her head. At the table, Olivier noticed the quick change of mood in Edouard’s eyes before he left, and he wonders if that might finally be his friend’s jealousy kicking in. He needs to be sure and he apologizes to the people present, going back inside the house, pretexting needing to fetch his power-bank in the backpack in his room. He tiptoes his way in the corridor on the upper floor and finds Edouard closing the door of his daughter’s bedroom, startled to find him here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she asleep ?” whispers Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” nods Edouard “What are you doing here ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a moron, Ed’.” chuckles Olivier “I came because we need to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Insulting me again, I see that we’re back on tracks.” smirks his friend “May I kiss you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask, just do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard brings his hand tenderly on Olivier’s cheek, gazing into the wonderful eyes of his soulmate and he leans forward to kiss him. They hesitate for a second, their lips millimeters away from each other, but when they finally surrender and press their mouths together, their hearts explode from an outburst of love. They had been separated for too long, and this kiss entails everything they had withhold this evening, everything they couldn’t say or do while sitting next to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” whispers Edouard when they break their kiss to catch their breath “I missed you a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” smirks his friend “And I missed you too. Those stolen moments are precious, and I have been dying all evening to corner you somewhere quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I intend to keep you with me a solid portion of the night, when everyone will be asleep.” smiles Edouard “And I’ll have you for me only. Exclusively.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew your jealousy had come back. Is that why you left the table so quickly earlier ?” asks Olivier taking a few steps back to look at Edouard more carefully </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard looks away and Olivier sighs, putting his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Ed’. You can’t keep being jealous of Coralie. She likes you, and you seemed to like her. We had this talk countless of times, and this never ends well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m making progresses,” says Edouard “it took me hours tonight before I started to feel jealous again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even be mad at you,” sighs Olivier “you are too cute when you’re jealous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes his soulmate’s hand in his and smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should head back downstairs,” indicates Olivier “or they will wonder what’s taking us so long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I just have something to grab in my room first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both go into their rooms and meet back into the corridor then. They kiss tenderly for a second during which Edouard puts his hand in the back pocket of Olivier’s trousers, surprising his partner very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmh.” moans Olivier “To what do I do the honour ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll understand later.” says Edouard, giving him a wink “Let’s go back now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they head downstairs, Edouard remembers about something that startled him earlier : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we go back to the dinner table, I need to know…” he starts </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we talked about giving some blood earlier, you had a strange reaction… What was the problem ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the problem, Ed’.” growls Olivier, not certain he wants to get in a fight with his secret-lover right here and now “You can’t give blood. You were not supposed to. Not for… a few months.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was I supposed to do ?” replies Edouard “Edith would have asked questions if I told her I couldn’t give my blood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you knowingly lied !” sighs the Health Minister “You knew us getting intimate disqualified you from donating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no other choice ! Besides,” answers his soulmate “we had protected relationships, and you said it yourself : it’s not the type of relationship that defines the risk but its nature. Ours was safe. And all blood pockets are tested anyway, just in case… What about you ? What would you do if you had to give blood ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to Guyane lately, it’s a Zika and Dengue region which means I won’t be able to donate for at least six months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what will you do next ?” asks his friend wanting to place him before his contradictions </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” sighs Olivier after a second “I honestly don’t know. But I can’t believe you lied for something as important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that can make you feel better, I got tested for STDs as part of my annual health check-up. I’m clean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier does not get the chance to answer as they hear voices coming down their way. They stopped walking at the bottom of the staircase, and they turn their heads to see Anatole and Léonard looking up at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to bed.” indicates the older one “As usual we’re taking our showers first, and then reading a bit, but you won’t see us until tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, then.” nods Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night,” says Edouard kissing both his sons on their foreheads “Léonard, don’t stay up all night talking to Julie please. Anatole, please be quiet underneath the shower, your sister is sleeping next door.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both kids roll their eyes to the ceiling and pass between the two men to go upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Dad ! Good night, Olivier !” they say as they walk away </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier chuckles and asks to Edouard when they go outside to come back to the dinner table : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Julie ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His girlfriend.” says Edouard “He’ll deny it of course, but they are usually texting until the early hours of morning. I’ve been teasing him on it all week long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will do the same with your son when he’ll be having his first girlfriends…” grins Edouard taking back his seat </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says it will be a girlfriend ?” replies Olivier arching an eyebrow </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I guess it can be a boyfriend too. It doesn’t matter. You’ll tease your son anyway. That’s what parents do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you haven’t told something to Léonard about Julie, again.” says Edith to her husband, taking his hand on the table </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too funny to see his eyes go wild when I mention her.” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he does have a girlfriend ?” says Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edouard thinks she’s his girlfriend, I believe they are, for now at least, only friends.” replies Edith “But we are keeping an eye on it. Not a close one, but a careful one. Teenagers and first love can be tricky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get there eventually.” nods Olivier intertwining fingers with Coralie “And I am not eager at all to live this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The joys of parenthood.” smirks Edith  “Do you want some tea ? Coffee ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something stronger ?” adds her husband </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say no to something stronger.” grins Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.” adds Olivier “But I’d like a coffee first, if you don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” replies Edith </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets up to go back in the kitchen prepare some coffee and Edouard says to her : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The limoncello bottle is in the cupboard above the sink." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the glasses?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the tray next to it." he grins "I prepared them this morning." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me help you, Edith." says Olivier grabbing a pile of dirty plates to bring back to the kitchen </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to give a chance to Edouard to behave with Coralie, and see that she's not as bad as he thinks she is. He follows Edith to the kitchen and puts the plates on the table on which they have been piling up the dishes until now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think my husband will never admit it," starts Edith "but he is very glad to be seeing a close friend during his holidays. He's missing all of this a little : not the work of course, but talking to all of you…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." sighs Olivier "And it doesn't feel the same anymore without having him in Paris."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The new PM, is he that terrible?" she honestly questions </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not that he's not competent. I am sure he is…" says Olivier crossing his arms on his chest "But he wants to do too much, and be on all fronts at once. This is not viable on a long-term basis, and he already got himself in bad terms with most of the government with his attitude. And we were all very much friends with Ed'." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see…" she answers “Edouard refuses to talk badly about him, especially in the presence of the kids, but I feel like he resents him very much too. And he’ll never admit it, but he wasn’t that satisfied to be replaced. Even if he presented a good face, and smiled throughout the whole thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I was there.” says Olivier biting his lip “He asked Bruno, Christophe and I to drop by in the afternoon, after having lunch with you on the day he learned about his eviction. And even if he was smiling and saying he was okay, I knew that deep down he was not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edith draws the bottle and liquor glasses out of the cupboard and gives them to Olivier to bring back to the table. She prepared two coffees : one for him, one for her, and they are about to go back when they hear loud noises coming from outside. Rushing his footsteps a bit more than necessary, Olivier pops his head through the open bay-window to check that his girlfriend and secret-lover are not arguing as he fears they might be. It was probably not the smartest idea to leave them both alone after all. But he finds them laughing their hearts out, wiping tears of hilarity from their faces, and it makes him wonder what they might have talked about. He comes back at the table with Edith, and their drinks and he questions his girlfriend : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you both laughing ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be too long to explain.” she brushes off “But I missed Edouard’s humour. Humour in politics is a rare quality, and it’s definitely not something Castex is good at.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really ?” ironically answers Olivier “I had not noticed…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grins and kisses Coralie on the cheek while his hand comes to find his usual resting place in the back of her neck. There, he strokes her skin with the tip of his finger in soothing motions. He knows she loves that, especially after a long day, and he often abuses this weakness of her to get her to cuddle with him for longer than she would have otherwise. Edouard carefully placed his attention elsewhere, and cracked the limoncello bottle open, pouring the yellow liquor in all four glasses. He pushes one towards each person, but they wait for the coffee-drinkers to have finished their hot beverage first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I admit we’re missing your good words, Ed’. And your quick thinking. And speaking. I nearly fell asleep during the general politics speech at the Assembly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard chuckles : he knows this is a lie. They got naughty during that speech, and texted more than they should have. But he knows that some other of his colleagues have been very bored too. Even Bruno, who is patience in the flesh, found it hard to resist Morpheus’ call and had to work on something else to not completely let his mind get off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a nightmare.” nods Coralie “I scribbled down some notes to stay awake.” she laughs </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is exactly why I kept far away from politics.” says Edith </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you ever tempted to run for, at least, some local election ?” asks Olivier to the woman </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” she replies shaking her head “The political brain is my husband. I’m very glad to talk about running a city, a metropolitan area, or the country with him, but I would never do that. I’m not interested in having my life revolving around that, and hearing you three talk about it makes me even less eager to do so. Not that you don’t seem happy,” she adds “you seem very balanced and beaming about the life-choices you made, but I don’t have the patience to deal with the trivial aspects of the job. Alliances, making friends with people I don’t like, having to endure long speeches from people I despise… That’s simply not for me. And I have always been a woman from the shadows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is a role that suits you good, darling.” says Edouard stealing a quick kiss from her lips “And not to forget that she is a precious moral support, and a wonderful mother of three brilliant children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only half to blame for the children.” she jokes in response </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know exactly what I meant.” says Edouard “You raised them far much than I did. And once again, you will be the one having them at home with you while I will be in Le Havre…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made that choice together,” she says to him “and the kids are proud of you for being elected in Le Havre, and we’ll go through those years perfectly well, don’t worry. We did it before, we’ll do it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not entirely wrong.” he mutters, not completely convinced though </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Olivier and Edith finished their coffees and Edouard grabs his limoncello glass. He raises it and says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To many more dinners with friends ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To many more.” nods Olivier “Once the pandemic is over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all cheer and drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the times will be better,” says Olivier “meaning when we won’t have to wear masks all the time and keep our distances from one another. I’ll invite you both to my place. And I was thinking of maybe doing some sort of gathering with Bruno and Christophe as well if they’re up for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christophe will always be up to see some friends.” says Edith “Don’t worry about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruno has to negotiate a little harder. Four kids at home is a bit more complicated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My home is very kid-friendly you know,” jokes Olivier “I have two little terrors who exhaust me when they’re here, but that I love so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you even host so many people at your place ?” frowns Edouard trying to do the math in his head </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For dinner, absolutely.” grins Olivier “The advantage of living in a small town, the houses are bigger… And… Well, Coralie, tell me what you’d say, but I think if we get a little creative, and if some of the kids aren’t afraid of doing some camping, we could pretty much keep everyone home for the night…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s counting in her head and she nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that could definitely be possible. Not easy, but possible. It would depend probably on whether Christophe’s daughters come along I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I highly doubt so.” smirks Edouard “They’re rarely even hanging out with their parents anymore. I think the last time I saw Jade it was when I was on a video call with her father, and it must have been two years ago… And Léane… Oh, I saw Léane more recently, with her parents in the South, but she’d rather not have been there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the very first time I hear their first names.” mutters Coralie “Christophe always talks about them, but never names them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s his little secret garden.” says Edith “But he never shuts up about his daughters once he’s on it. He’s way worse than Edouard or Olivier on this point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivier can be pretty intense about his children, sometimes.” teases Coralie, letting her hand brush against the cheek of her partner “When he’s not too focused about work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which unfortunately I am lately.” says Olivier “But it will get better. And the winter season always helps.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s crazy about preparing Christmas with the kids.” tells Coralie to their friends “Every year I have to slow him down or we’d put the Christmas tree in the living-room mid-October.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard is smirking and Olivier blushes slightly. Having his girlfriend expose his worst habits is not the best part of their evening. But it could be worse. Edouard is already pouring himself a second glass of limoncello, and he proposes one to Coralie who finished hers as well. The young woman politely declines, feeling the tiredness getting the best of her slowly but surely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tired ?” asks Olivier, frowning at her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit,” she replies “I think the travel, and the day, in addition to the week we have behind us, is killing me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to stay up for me,” whispers Olivier “I will probably stay talking with Edouard until very late in the night, but feel free to go to bed whenever you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kiss each other tenderly and Olivier gives his glass to his best friend to get another shot of limoncello. The conversation shifts on what the Philippes did during their holidays and half an hour later, Coralie can’t contain anymore her yawns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to go to bed, darling.” jokes Olivier, kissing her in the neck </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” she sighs “I don’t want to be rude,” she adds for their hosts “but I think I am going to go bed, I feel exhausted, and a good night of sleep might do me good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” says Edith “Don’t worry, Coralie, we understand. And don’t feel pressured into getting up tomorrow morning either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Olivier will be up before me that’s for certain. he might even be up before you both, just so you’re warned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me he didn’t bring his running gear.” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he packed his running shoes, just in case.” replies Coralie with a grin </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kisses Olivier on the lips for a little longer than necessary, lets her fingers linger in his hand, and she wishes a goodnight to both Edouard and Edith before going back inside the house and up into their room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to go to bed soon too,” warns Edith “I guess you will both stay here to chat for a few more hours ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” nods her husband, trying to hide his eagerness about being alone with Olivier “Not that we can not discuss in front of you, but there are a lot of things that you’d find boring…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly.” comments Olivier, backing up his friend as he finishes his third glass of limoncello, wondering if it is reasonable to drink that much “But I want to say, since you’re both here, that it is a very nice break to be here with you. So thank you for the invite, even if it puts me in trouble later with Castex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think he’s going to tell you something ?” asks Edith </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, trust me,” replies Olivier “he is going to find something. He always does. And…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier stops himself mid-sentence because his phone buzzed in his pocket. At this late hour of the night it’s uncommon, and he checks it rapidly, just to be sure. And he immediately regrets it, wishing he hadn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see,” he says “I told you he always finds his ways. He’s organizing a visit to Montepllier at the end of the week. To talk about the pandemics. My presence is required.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Coralie’s too.” cleverly points out Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Oh no. Oh she’s going to be so mad.” rants Olivier “And I’m pretty sure his services did not text her, so I’ll have to be the one to break the news.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can wait for tomorrow, certainly ?” says Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.” nods Olivier “I hate him !” he sighs </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey !” calls Edouard snapping his fingers in front of Olivier’s face “Give me your phone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough with work for tonight. Give me your phone !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to let you two fight,” jokes Edith “and I am going to go to bed. Have a good night Olivier. Honey, try not to wake me up when you come to bed, alright ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” replies Edouard kissing her with passion “Good night, honey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she’s gone, Olivier reluctantly hands over his phone to Edouard who places it far away on the table, face down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now it’s just you and me, Olivier.” whispers the former Prime Minister “I’ve been waiting for that moment all night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is moving his hand towards Olivier’s face but instinctively his partner is moving away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down,” says Edouard “all the shutters of the house are closed, no one can see us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier needs to take a minute to check that indeed all the windows have their shutters closed, before he lets go of his inhibitions. Edouard waited for him, and he grabs Olivier by the collar of his shirt to bring him closer from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Olivier.” he whispers before kissing him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their mouths do the talking for them, their lips exchanging in the softest way possible while their tongues are united in a ballet only they have the secret to. They only break this intense kiss to catch their breath, but stay extremely close, their foreheads touching. Edouard opens a couple of buttons of his lover’s shirt and it makes Olivier giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been thinking about doing this ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About an hour and a half.” admits his friend “It was becoming unbearable to keep my hands for myself. Especially since Coralie had hers all over you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your jealousy is getting out of hands, Ed’. Literally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your humour is getting worse when you’re drunk.” teases Edouard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not drunk.” argues his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your breath stinks of limoncello, Olivier. And your voice is higher than usual. You’re at least a little tipsy. Which I find adorable…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier blushes heavily and Edouard whispers in his ear : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a naughty proposition to make to you. But first, we need to finish clearing out the table, or Edith will kill me in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier steals a quick kiss from his partner’s lips and they both get up to bring back the glasses and empty cups in the kitchen. There, Edouard loads the dishwasher, under the close supervision of his friend. Olivier only then remembers of the stolen kisses he exchanged with Edouard upstairs and he shoves his hand in the back pocket of his trousers. His fingers encounter a small foil package and he brings it back in front of his face. A pair of condoms. He chuckles and it draws Edouard’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You found them finally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clever thinking, as usual.” jokes Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to be prepared.” says Edouard “And since they are in my toiletries upstairs, it was the perfect occasion to bring them down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my trousers pocket ? What if Coralie shoved her hand there ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my problem.” laughs Edouard lifting his hands in the air as a gesture of innocence </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are… utterly… insane !” drops his soulmate “She would have freaked out, and the whole neighbourhood would have heard her scream. And I’d probably have killed you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” sighs Edouard “It maybe was a bit risky, but nothing happened, right ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” admits Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go back outside to be more free to talk and surprisingly, Edouard turns off the lights of the terrace. But the moonlight is enough for them to see each other, especially since it’s a full moon night. The former Prime Minister takes Olivier’s hand in his and pulls him into his arms, into a hug that makes both of their hearts beat faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about that naughty proposition ?” groans Olivier feeling the sexual desire grow in him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of us in the pool, under the moonlight, naked.” says Edouard with a smirk </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dirty boy !” jokes his soulmate “I bet you thought about that too for a long time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Days.” confirms Edouard “I even wrote it in our journal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you did ? In what terms ? I want to go skinny-dipping with my secret-lover under the moonlight ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something more poetic.” pouts Edouard “Do I have to remind you that I am a published writer ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, because you’re bragging about it now ?” chuckles Olivier “Have you started writing again ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, but some friends are pressuring me into it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I haven’t decided yet. A world of possibilities is before me, I simply have to pick a path, and follow the trail. And I will have a lot of time at hand in the evenings, alone in Le Havre.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you decide, I’ll be proud of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. What do you say about the pool ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” says Olivier “Of course I want to get naked in that pool with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both grin like teenagers and kiss under the moonlight, Olivier with his arms around Edouard’s neck, Edouard holding him at the waist like he did so often in the past. They don’t need words to understand each other and reconnect in the sweetest way possible. Edouard lets his hands travel up his partner’s body and he finishes opening Olivier’s shirt. He makes it slide down his shoulders and it ends up on the floor, while his warm and powerful hands are already exploring the chest of the man in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, stop !” warns Olivier pushing him away with a resolute hand on his shoulder “I won’t resist you if you start like this. Get off your clothes, and meet me in the water.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a few steps back and walking towards the pool he gets off his clothes. He sits down on the edge of the pool and lets himself slide down into the water, completely naked under the mesmerized gaze of his lover who has not moved in the slightest. He swims to the other end of the pool and rests against it, daring Edouard to join him… The former Prime Minister bites his lower lip and removes his polo shirt and his trousers. He is still wearing his swimming trunks underneath and they take the same path. He walks up to Olivier and sits down on the edge of the pool next to him. He jumps into the water, and immediately comes back to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him closer into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naked in a pool,” he chuckles “who would have believed that about us ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The limoncello helped a bit, I admit.” says Olivier “And there is something you need to know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ? You have secrets you’re keeping from me ?” says Edouard, intrigued </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warmth of their bodies is not helping them keeping their heads straight, and instinctively, the hand that was in the lower back of Olivier slided down on his bum. But the Health Minister doesn’t mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got recently tested for STDs too.” says Olivier in a breath </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And ? You’re clean ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… No need for condoms anymore ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” admits the Health Minister “I know you’re not too keen about protected sex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t want us to be safe. But deep down, my ecological spirit prevents me from using plastic into my intimate relationships…” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They burst into laughter and Olivier swims away from his partner, forcing him to chase after him. Edouard corners him against one of the walls of the pool and places one hand on each side of Olivier’s face, to prevent him from escaping once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are mine.” says Edouard with a deep voice that makes Olivier shiver from head to toe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all yours for the night, Ed’. And you know how eager I have been for us to reunite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. And I have been dying too for today to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Ed’. This is crazy, but I love you. And I’m not going to fight this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t fight it either, sunshine. You and I were meant to be together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This name calling always makes Olivier blush, but this time, it is accentuated by the hand of his partner who dove between his legs, to tease his, for now, flaccid penis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you feel about experimenting new things ?” asks Olivier “I have been thinking about it all week, and… if you are ready, I am too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard arches an eyebrow, unable to form coherent words to answer that. Olivier brings his hand on the cheek of his lover, playing with his beard to bring him back to reality.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to. It may be rushing things.” says Olivier “After all, it’s only our second night together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have done a lot of thinking too,” sighs Edouard “and I’d like to try. But there’s no guarantee I won’t ask you to stop…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sex must be consensual, at all times.” replies his partner kissing him tenderly “We can try, and if either of us feels like we are rushing things, then we’ll stop, okay ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” nods Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kiss each other once more, and the temperature between them rises up gradually. Olivier’s hands are strategically positionned on his friend’s arse and his lips are travelling up and down Edouard’s neck, making the other one exhale loudly. The expert hand of his soulmate is still teasing his hardening cock and the pleasure is rising in him at a ace he didn’t expect. He hears Edouard growl when he very softly bites the skin of his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful.” warns Edouard “You can’t leave any marks on my skin, even though I’d find that very erotic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, don’t worry. I simply wanted to know how you’d react.” laughs Olivier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positively.” chuckles his soulmate “But careful, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that caution is my middle name.” jokes Olivier “I will be careful as to not leave any trace on your beautifully tanned skin, handsome.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard is caught by surprise by this new nickname, but he likes it. It awakes this primal, carnal desire inside his lower belly and he presses his mouth against the one of Olivier with a bit more force than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmh. If I had known you’d kiss me with such passion, I would have called you handsome sooner.” moans the Health Minister against his lips </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again, please.” begs Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear Edouard, my handsome man, my passionate lover, my secret soulmate…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep, guttural moan escaped Edouard’s lips for each of those assumptions and he feels more and more restless, eager to take the next step with his partner. Or try, at least. One of Olivier’s hand comes on his cock, travelling up and down, and Edouard tilts his head backwards his lips parted on a silent cry of pleasure. His exposed throat is a play area for Olivier who covers it with butterfly kisses, barely even touching the overly sensitive skin of his partner. Edouard brings one of his hand on the back of his partner’s head, pressing him further against his throat, and the other one is violently grasping the muscled ass of his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s something we haven’t decided, Ed’.” whispers Olivier in his ear, resting his chin on his shoulder to give them both a chance to cool down a little bit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one of us is going to… you know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know.” sighs Edouard “Do you want to top ?” asks Edouard taking his partner chin between his fingers to force him to face his gaze </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you let me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You can do anything to me, sunshine.” smirks Edouard with a bit of apprehension in the voice nonetheless</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be gentle. And we can stop at anytime, remember ?” says his friend to reassure him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Good.” nods Edouard kissing him “How do you want me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Offered.” jokes Olivier to lift up the last bits of tension between them “I’m only joking, climb up on the edge, you need to be prepared for what’s coming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard steals one long kiss from his partner’s lips and he climbs off the pool, on the edge of it, Olivier catches him mid-move, when he is half-out of the water, his elbows and stomach resting on the floor outside, but his legs still in the water. Edouard froze when he felt the hand of his lover in his back, and he obeys the quiet but powerful oder he receives : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spread your legs, Ed’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does so, and Olivier enquires : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you comfortable enough to hold the position for a while ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I went back to boxing this past few weeks,” says Edouard “and that my trainer makes me work on my abs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky me indeed !” laughs Olivier “And what a view I have ! You should see yourself, all offered and exposed…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier can’t see him, but he is absolutely certain that he made his soulmate blush heavily. Indeed, Edouard is lovely, offered like that to his partner. Olivier brings his fingers to the arse of his lover, and he lets them wander, explore, trail invisible paths up and down, getting closer and closer to the uncharted territory that is Edouard’s buttcrack and butthole. He feels that his soulmate is not entirely relaxed, and he tries to help by planting soft kisses on his upper thigh, making Edouard squeak in response. His lips come closer to the forbidden land as well, and Edouard is becoming a mess underneath the action of his soulmate’s hands and mouth. His brain is not responding properly anymore and his inhibitions have vanished. He wants that, he wants to feel Olivier in him, he wants to experience that with him. He wants to give himself entirely to the man who stole his heart and soul. Olivier eventually brings one of his fingers to the hole of his partner and he starts massaging the area, still kissing the buttcheeks at the same time, sending pleasure signals in all of Edouard’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” groans Edouard “It feels… It does feel…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is at a loss for words and Olivier stops for a second to help him reconnect with his train of thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that bad, actually.” finally says Edouard “But I feel like we are forgetting something essential.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lube.” replies Olivier immediately “I have some in my toiletries pack, but it’s too late to go back upstairs fetch some, and I won’t take the risk of waking Coralie up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” swears his best friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be elegant, but… my spit will have to do.” chuckles Olivier, surprising himself by how much he wants to fuck Edouard under the moonlight </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very inelegant indeed.” laughs Edouard “Especially coming from you.” he teases </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laugh softly and Olivier resumes the teasing around the butthole of his partner. Edouard is astonishingly relaxed, and when Olivier replaces his finger by his lips, he doesn,’t even flinch. He only moans, softly, almost like a whine, and Olivier’s hand instinctively looks for the one of his partner on the edge of the pool. They intertwine fingers as he licks around the hole, teasing this extra-sensitive area, discovering it with his tongue, making Edouard shiver of pleasure as he does so. To provide pleasure to his partner is starting to excite Olivier very much, and his cock is twitching between his legs, as he desperately wants to feel himself inside Edouard. But his soulmate is not yet ready for that. Olivier stops what he was doing and gets off the pool too, sitting on the edge, next to his partner. He looks down at Edouard and with a little grin he says to him : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can move now, handsome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God, I was starting to have cramps.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard climbs off the pool and lies down on his stomach on the tiled floor, Olivier leans towards him and they exchange a long and passionate kiss. They both know what’s coming next, but they feel strangely cool about it. As if it was the logical next step in their relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me your hand,” asks Edouard “please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier frowns but does as told and his soulmate starts by kissing his knuckles, never lowering his gaze from his eyes, he then parts his lips, and lets his tongue swirl around the index finger of his friend. This highly indecent gesture makes Olivier blush heavily, and his whole body is crossed by a wave of desire that he has a hard time resisting. Edouard licks that finger from base to top, and he then traps it between his lips, sucking on it gently, lubricating it in the process. It’s only then that Olivier realizes what his soulmate is doing. Edouard stops when he’s sure that a heavy coat of saliva slicks the whole finger of his soulmate and he says to him :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t break me please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” says Olivier, kissing him tenderly “Talk to me if it hurts too much, or if you want us to stop, promise ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now get on all fours, that’ll be easier for both of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard positions himself and Olivier kneels down behind him. He wraps one arm around his waist, seizing the hard cock between the legs of his soulmate, masturbating him slowly to keep him relaxed and divert his mind from what he is about to do. With his own legs he keeps Edouard’s legs spread apart just enough, and he brings his spit-lubed finger to the hole of his friend. He presses gently, slowly, breaking-in, fighting the instinctive resistance of Edouard’s body. And his finger slides in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh.” groans Edouard resting his face into his hands </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ed’ ? Edouard ?” asks Olivier a bit worried “Talk to me. Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts.” says the man in response “It hurts, but it feels good.” he adds “Please, don’t stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier smirks and keeps going, slowly, making sure his lover is still comfortable with what they are doing. His objective is not to insert his finger fully, but to make room for his cock, that will come later, and to accustom Edouard’s body to be penetrated in such a way. He keeps masturbating his friend in the meantime, knowing that it helps with the pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel ?” says Olivier when his finger is in on two third of his length </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overwhelmed.” honestly answers his soulmate “This is… A lot to handle. But… I’m glad to be doing this with you. Here, under the moonlight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad too.” whispers Olivier in his ear, leaning over him to kiss his neck “I love you, Edouard. Thank you for trusting me enough to do this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier moved his finger slightly and he hit his friend’s prostate, making his moan indecently and nearly collapse on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” apologizes Olivier with a huge grin “I didn’t think you were that sensitive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know I was.” groans Edouard trying to catch his breath “It feels divine, honestly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to move my finger to stretch your hole a bit, or else I’ll break you later, do you feel okay with that ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. But can I have a kiss first ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kiss each other with passion, and Edouard takes advantage of this time to bite on Olivier’s lower lip, affirming how possessive he feels towards his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheeky.” comments Olivier with a chuckle </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fingers his friend for a few minutes, stretching the space inside of him, making sure to tease his prostate as much as possible. Edouard is a complete mess, lost in his own pleasure. He didn’t think he’d enjoy it that much, but he is discovering a whole new world of sensations and he is doing so with the man he loves. When Olivier removes his finger, Edouard gasps and says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you… ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we agreed that my finger was only preparation ?” jokes Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” nods Edouard “Do you want me to prepare your cock just like I did with your finger ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as your mouth is delightful, my dear, this would be abusing your kindness I’m afraid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silly idiot. Come here,” says Edouard getting up on his knees “let me suck you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier gets on his feet and positions himself in front of Edouard. His soulmate does not hesitate for one second and he dives on the erected rod in front of him, his lips parted wide, his tongue wrapping around the glans of his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God !” mutters Olivier pushing gently on the back of his soulmate’s head, playing with some tiny wild strands of hair he finds there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard sucks and licks, and lubricates the whole dick with a lot of dedication. He makes sure to leave some saliva on the skin, to ensure the lubrication for the upcoming penetration, and even if it’s messy, they both enjoy this moment very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough,” whispers Olivier feeling the pleasure rise in him too quickly “enough, please Edouard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard stops and Olivier kneels down to kiss him, until both of them are short of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be gentle.” whispers Olivier “Are you comfortable in this position ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” nods Edouard “But… Can you grab the towel on the chair here ? My knees are killing me to be on the floor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier grabs the towel that Edouard abandoned earlier in the afternoon and he helps his friend settle on it. It softens the contact with the floor and makes it more comfortable for Edouard to hold the position. Olivier takes place behind him, and positions his cock at the entrance of his hole, pressing slowly. He holds his partner by the hips, his fingers diving into the flesh, while his penis breaks through the hole and starts sliding inside Edouard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH SHIT !” he moans overwhelmed by the sensation of tightness around him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh…” groans Edouard in response “Wait. Wait ! Stop !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier stops moving and leans over his partner, kissing him on the back of his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it too much ?” questions Olivier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I need to adjust.” answers Edouard between two breaths “Give me a few seconds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can give you more than that if you need,” replies his soulmate, still kissing him on the back of his neck and shoulders “please tell me how you feel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel…” starts Edouard before sighing loudly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Ed’. Take your time. It is very new for both of us, and we have the whole night for ourselves…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier keeps very still, with only the tip of his cock inside his lover, his lips triggering a spot behind Edouard’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” finally declares Edouard with a very deep voice “It feels good to have you inside of me, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it feels incredibly awesome to be inside of you, handsome.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both smile, and Olivier pushes his hips forward, diving further inside his soulmate. They both moan together, and one of Olivier’s hand comes on Edouard’s shoulder, to enhance his movements. He stops and withdraws, and then goes back in again, making Edouard moan his name, muffling the sound of his screams to not wake up the whole house. They have to stay discreet, just in case. Olivier starts moving back and forth and he feels already extremely close to reach the non-return point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know, Ed’,” he says “I am going to come soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can,” replies Edouard “you may,” he corrects himself “come inside of me. Not that you really have any other solution anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you certain of that ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier kisses him in the back of his neck and thrusts himself a bit deeper in Edouard, reaching his orgasm. He bites his lip to repress a cry of pleasure, and his whole body arches forward, stiff and restless. He ejaculates inside Edouard who moans to be receiving this very unusual gift, and Olivier eventually withdraws from inside him, leaving him gasping and dissatisfied. The Health Minister lies down next to his soulmate, on his back, and closes his eyes for a second, to catch his breath and make sense of what just happened. It was intense, it was wild, it was new, but it felt good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to take care of you,” he says turning his head towards Edouard “but I don’t want to move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to, you idiot. Come here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard comes closer, and he ends up with one knee on each side of his soulmate’s head, his erect cock brushing against the soft lips of Olivier. He smirks and says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even have to move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” says his friend, crossing his arms behind his head “Absolutely perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He parts his lips and starts sucking, using his tongue to tease the over-sensitive tip of Edouard’s dick. His soulmate won’t last long, and he is already losing control of himself, struggling to keep his eyes focused on Olivier’s ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, Edouard.” says Olivier “Please. I want to read how much you’re enjoying this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying. But it feels too good. And what about when… ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that.” brushes off his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Dirty boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to like your dirty boy very much, Edouard. Now shut up, and enjoy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Less than two minutes later, using only his tongue, and mouth, Olivier brings Edouard to oblivion and the man comes into his soulmate’s mouth, his cock dripping sperm directly on Olivier’s tongue. Edouard is biting on his clenched fist not to scream his pleasure, and he blushes heavily when he realises that Olivier not only swallowed everything he had in mouth, but is conscientiously cleaning the last few drops of semen from his softening rod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” he mutters “You really are incredible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” innocently replies Olivier “Will you write that down in our notebook ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you bet I will ! With extensive details of everything that happened…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets off of Olivier and was about to lie down next to him to stargaze when he sees his soulmate shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you cold ?” he asks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a tiny bit.” admits the Health Minister “But I don’t want to go back inside just yet. I want to stay here with you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I want that too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, for once, Edouard needs to be the responsible one of them both. If they catch a cold, they’ll have explanations to give, and that might be tricky. He grabs both of their underwear and helps Olivier sit down. They both pull their underwear back up around their waist and Edouard warps the towel around his soulmate’s shoulders. He then takes his hand and brings him to one of the lounging chairs. There they lie down in each other’s arms. Edouard only wearing his swimming trunks, both his arms around Olivier, wrapped in the towel to keep himself a little warmer. The Health Minister nested his head in the neck of his partner, and their legs are intertwined as they keep talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fall asleep,” warns Olivier “if we fall asleep like that, we’re dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” sighs Edouard “But it feels so good to have you in my arms, especially after what we just did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was crazy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was. But I enjoyed it very much. And I feared it would be much more painful than it really is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time,” smirks Olivier “you’ll get to top.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will be the next time ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” sighs his soulmate “Aren’t you coming back to Paris to visit your family anytime soon ? You could drop by for a couple of hours, or even a night if you manage to find a plausible excuse…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will have to organize that, but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard pauses for a long time, reflecting on how to phrase what he is about to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we were both Ministers, it was easy to sneak into each other’s apartments, and pretend we were friends crashing at each other’s places…” he finally declares “Now, it will be much more complicated to justify my presence in your tiny little apartment on the seventh floor of your Ministry. Especially if I have to lie to my wife about why I am staying, or where I am staying…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we doomed ?” chuckles Olivier “Have we been doomed since the beginning of our relationship ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will need to make efforts if we want this to work, I’m afraid. But you’re worth it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying so, just because I suck you like a pro ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard lowers his gaze on his partner and they both burst into laughter. Olivier’s jokes are the best, especially after sex. They exchange a couple of kisses, with no ulterior motive than tenderness and cuddling and Edouard says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not jeopardizing my marriage just because we have a great sexual chemistry, Olivier. I have feelings for you. They are raw and very annoying sometimes, especially when I can’t get you off my head on a busy day, but they make my heart beat faster when you’re around. And for me it’s all that matters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier smiles at this declaration. He knows Edouard to be a man of a few words, particularly when it comes to expressing his feelings. But here, under the moonlight, they can be true and honest with each other. And they are both not afraid of each other’s judgement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make my heart beat stronger, and faster.” chuckles Olivier “And I still have a hard time coping with the idea of being in love with two very different people at once, but… I do love you. And I don’t want this to change. And all of those stolen moments between us are precious, and I need them to keep going, when you’re not with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry you have to face the whole Castex-situation on your own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not entirely on my own, but thank you. And I know you’re not very far, if I need help, or back-up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smile at each other and Olivier catches Edouard close his eyes for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to go to bed, sleeping beauty.” he teases “You’ll be a walking zombie tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more minute ?” tries Edouard opening only one eye to look at his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re playing with fire, Edouard. If you fall asleep on this lounging chair, I’m not waking you up. Come on, time to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more kiss then ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, greedy boy.” sighs Olivier, kissing him with passion “Satisfied ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much !” smirks his friend </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both get up and gather their clothes that they hastily put back on, but do not close entirely, because they are going to remove them to go to bed anyway. Edouard takes Olivier’s hand to go back to the house, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, and before they step inside, they exchange one last kiss, whispering sweet words to each other. They climb up the stairs in silence, keeping their distances from one another, but smiling like idiots, and as they are about to part ways in the corridor, Olivier whispers : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Edouard ! It was a pleasure staying up late with you !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night Olivier !” replies his soulmate with a wink “See you tomorrow morning, I was extremely happy to spend some more time with you !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier enters in the room he shares with Coralie and silently closes it behind him. He strips down to his underwear and lies down next to her in the bed. She feels his presence and snuggles against him, her hand looking for a grip on his shoulder. He brings his own hand on top of hers and kisses her on the forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here. Keep sleeping, darling.” he whispers </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it ?” she mumbles </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier checks his phone and sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Half past one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep.” she says to him “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s back into Morpheus’ arms before she even finished her second word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the other room, Edouard went for a quick shower before joining his wife in bed. She’s half-awake when he finally slips under the bedsheets next to her, wearing the air of shorts he wears to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it good ?” she asks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ?” he replies a bit too quickly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking with Olivier, was it good ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yes, extremely good.” he smiles “We had lots to say to each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” she replies “You should sleep now. I doubt you’ll look very fresh in the morning, given the hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it too. But it was worth it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot. Sleep now.” she chuckles </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns her back to Edouard and falls back asleep almost instantly. The former Prime Minister passes an arm behind his head and closes his eyes, recalling the best moments of their afternoon and evening, and the stolen kisses he had with Olivier. He feels whole again, to have been reunited with him, and nothing in the world could be better. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think of this very very very very very long chapter ? <br/>Don't hesitate to leave a comment ! I read and reply to them all ! Don't be shy, I don't bite ! </p><p>(And I remind you that if you're too shy to leave a comment here, you can always send a message to me on my instagram account @political_thirst or my Twitter @Ao3Groovehigh)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. August 7th, 2020 - Somewhere in Italy, in the vilal rented by Edouard for the holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes place only a few hours after the previous one. Please keep that in mind. </p><p>Also - apologies to Léonard, but I needed to portray a teenager ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Olivier notices a shadow over his head through the water and he gets out of it instead of going for another length in swimming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time for breakfast, champion !” laughs Edouard looking at him from all its height “I thought you were planning on going for a run ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I abandoned the idea when I remembered you rented a house up the hill,” answers Olivier leaning over the edge of the pool “and it had been a while since I had the chance to really swim in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so nice to watch you swim.” smirks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been watching me ?” jokes Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About ten minutes from downstairs, but I admit I had my eyes on you from my bedroom’s window already. How long have you been up ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About two hours and a half. But swimming for forty minutes.” answers his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to learn to sleep in the mornings, Olivier.” sighs Edouard handing him a clean towel “Time for breakfast, Edith’s up, and I think Coralie was waking up when I was passing by your room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier gets off the pool and Edouard helps him get up. The Health Minister uses the towel to dry his face and hair and he then wraps it around his shoulders. He had a terrible night. What he did with Edouard in the evening stayed with him and kept him from falling back asleep in the morning. So he got up and went downstairs with a book, but when the sun started to rise, he decided on doing his morning sports session and the swimming pool seemed really appropriate for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am glad we still have some time to spend together, you know.” says Edouard to his friend “And I feel amazing about what we did yesterday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it too painful ?” whispers Olivier, with serious concern in his voice </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… mostly bearable.” chuckles his lover “I can’t let anything show anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” says Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard is about to reply but they are interrupted by their respective partners, bringing breakfast outside for all of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Olivier,” says Edith “how’s the water ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fresh, but very enjoyable.” replies the Health Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, honey.” says Coralie to him, kissing him on the cheek “At what time did you get up ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to know.” replies her boyfriend “You really don’t want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes at him and lets herself down on the chair between Edouard and Olivier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about your kids ?” asks Olivier to Edith “Are they heavy sleepers ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normal ones,” she says pouring coffee into bowls for all of them “but we let them sleep longer in the mornings during the holidays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually,” adds her husband “the first one up is Sarah. She should come down in about… fifteen to twenty minutes at most.” he determines, glancing at the clock in the kitchen they can see through the bay-window “And her brothers about half an hour later, sometimes more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of Olivier’s children are early-risers, just like their father.” explains Coralie “It’s not rare for me to wake up and find them all three already having breakfast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They joke a lot about this,” grins Olivier “my ex-wife was the same, I was always the first up, despite both of us working in the medical field and the kids just inherited this habit of ours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They keep chatting over breakfast, of things and stuff, in a very casual way. Olivier is still only wearing his swimsuit, and a towel around his shoulder, and Edouard’s eyes are travelling more and more often in the direction of his soulmate’s naked chest. But this time, Coralie picked it up, and she teases them both about it : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey,” she says to her boyfriend “I think you’d better put your t-shirt back on. It seems to be very distracting for Edouard to have you half-naked at his breakfast table.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edith laughs and looks at her husband who blushed slightly and looked away. It’s true. It’s distracting. Olivier gets back inside to pick up his clothes and when he comes back he is wearing a pair of blue jeans, a polo-shirt and he picked up Sarah who woke up and tumbled her way down the stairs. She happily jumped into the man’s arms, and he gladly opened his arms for her to nestle into to go back to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ‘orning” she mumbles </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here. I’ll take her.” says Edouard “And thanks for putting your clothes back on, it’s not really that it was distracting me but you know… I’m a bit jealous of your muscles…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winks at his friends and they both laugh as Olivier gives the little girl back to her father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you practised boxing ?” interrogates Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” sighs Edouard “But I’m not as fit as I’d like to be unfortunately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine.” brushes off Edith “You are putting too much pressure on yourself. And comparing yourself to younger lads won’t help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that much younger.” reacts Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, not that much,” ironically says Edouard “only nine years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That much ?” whispers Coralie to her boyfriend “Damn,” she adds towards Edouard “you look way younger than you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Coralie.” he smiles in response “But I’m afraid the whitening of my beard won’t help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes you look wiser,” says Olivier “I told you already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard smiles but does not answer, busy that he is preparing toasts for his daughter’s breakfast. The little girl is sipping a glass of orange juice, her eyes hidden behind her long blonde hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was planning on going to the local market this morning,” says Edith “it’s up the hill, not far from here. Does any of you want to come with me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that could be fun.” nods Coralie “But I don’t speak a single word of Italian.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, don’t worry.” chuckles Edith “And most of the producers speak French anyway. Olivier, are you coming with us ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, I have some work to do, I had planned to review some files with your husband.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working, working, working,” sighs Edith “even during the holidays. What a fun life !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs and pours herself a second coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At what time is your train back ?” asks Edouard to the lovebirds </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three in the afternoon.” answers Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re stopping at my parents’ tonight, and going into the South tomorrow.” adds Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you see your children ?” enquires his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” sighs the Health Minister “But maybe I will call them just to check they are fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t they be fine ?” reacts Coralie rolling her eyes at him “You dropped them yesterday, Olivier. Yesterday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We dropped them.” corrects Olivier “And checking won’t hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re addicted to your children, honey. It’s cute, but you need to let them breathe. Especially your son, he’s going to be a teenager soon, and I doubt he’ll like to have you over the phone every single day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that.” answers Olivier taking another toast to end the conversation on a sweet note </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head and sighs, finishing her coffee. Once she’s done, she lets her hand wander on the back of Olivier’s neck, in an attempt to improve his mood. She stops on a few messy strands of hair and says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need a haircut when we get back in France.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I will get one.” he smiles “I had been needing one for weeks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I rarely say so, but this is getting out of hand. I didn’t even know you had curly hair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t !” he exclaims </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you do.” smirks Edouard looking up towards him “On the back of your head, where Coralie has her hand, you have pretty curls, my dear.” he jokes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” swears Olivier bringing his hand to the back of his head </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY !” warns Edouard “Language please. We have little ears around the table that don’t need to hear such vocabulary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse-me.” apologizes Olivier “Sarah, I’m showing a very bad example. Don’t do the same.” he adds </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggles and hides her face behind her hands. Olivier blushes slightly and exchanges a glance with Edouard. He’s sorry for the word he used, but it escaped his lips quicker than he intended to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take a quick shower,” says Edouard placing his daughter on the chair on her own “then I’m all yours, Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine for me.” answers his friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to take Sarah with us to the market ?” asks Edith to her husband before he goes back upstairs </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind keeping an eye on her here, but you should ask her what she’d prefer to do.” grins the former Prime Minister walking away </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarah, sweetie,” says Edith to their daughter, “do you want to come with Coralie and I to the market this morning or would you rather stay here with your father and Olivier but they won’t be able to take care of you because they have to work ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” thinks the little girl with her index finger on her mouth “I’m coming with you, Mom !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful,” smiles Edith “come with me then, I’ll help you get dressed. Coralie, if that suits you, we’ll be leaving in forty-five minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for me.” nods Coralie </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edith goes back inside with her daughter and Coralie turns to her boyfriend, an arm on the back of his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to bring back something special from the market ?” she asks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m never against a good bottle of wine, but I won’t say no either to some Italian pesto, or some pasta we can bring back home. Oh, and if you can find something for my parents, I’ll be forever grateful to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have enough space in our backpacks for all this ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do.” says Olivier “We’ll find space. By the way, clean masks are in the upper pouch of my bag, do you still have hand sanitizer with you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” sighs Coralie “Don’t worry. I can take care of myself, honey. Try not to work too much yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I can take care of myself.” he jokes in response </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.” she laughs, stealing a kiss from his lips </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you love me, despite me being an idiot ?” he says </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” she sighs “I don’t know why, but I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are interrupted by Anatole letting himself down on a chair across the table. They didn’t hear him approach and he nods at them, acknowledging their presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt,” he says “but good morning anyways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you, Anatole.” says Olivier “And you’re not interrupting anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” adds Coralie “I’m going to get dressed, see you later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaves her boyfriend alone with the teenager and Olivier casually engages the discussion with the young man while he is having breakfast. The Health Minister takes advantage of this time to himself have another pastry, indulging on something sweet while neither his girlfriend, nor Edouard can see him succumb to his cravings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you sleep ?” says Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” answers Anatole “I mean… Until my brother called his girlfriend in the morning and woke me up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ? Are you two sleeping in the same room ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately yes.” sighs the teenager </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he still on the phone ?” jokes Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was… Yeah… On the phone…” mumbles Anatole </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The innuendo was clear enough for Olivier to understand and he nods imperceptibly. Thank God Edouard is not here to hear that, or he’d choke on his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are your plans for today ?” asks the Health Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” shrugs the teen “enjoying the pool most likely. Maybe go hiking around the village, if my father is up to it after you’re gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiking ? Interesting. Do you hike often ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that much, but during the holidays, we try to enjoy being outside as much as possible, and it gives us a chance to talk and spend time with Dad. We won’t have that chance once we’ll be back in France, so we take our chance here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love that !” exclaims Edouard that none of them heard arrive “ ‘morning son !” he adds, kissing his son on top of the head “Where’s your brother ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still asleep.” lies Anatole giving a quick glance to Olivier, making sure he won’t say a word</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” nods Edouard “Your mother is taking Sarah to the market with Coralie, do you want to go with them ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why not ?” shrugs the teenager </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then hurry up to finish your breakfast, they’re leaving in half-an-hour. And take your brother with you, that’ll do him good to see people. And tell him to stop calling Julie early in the mornings, especially if you have to cover for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know ?” reacts Anatole frowning at him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your father, young man, I know what is happening under my roof. And I was young too, years ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes Olivier laugh and Anatole blush. He finishes his breakfast and goes back inside the house, to look for his brother. Edouard sits down next to Olivier and he whispers to him : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you Julie was Léonard’s girlfriend. My instinct never betrays me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can trust your instinct, but there are some things you ignore about your teenage sons…” smirks Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I ?” reacts Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let them know I told you, but Anatole led me to believe his brother wasn’t really sleeping earlier. And that he was engaging into… X-rated activities over the phone with the aforementioned Julie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh the bastard !” swears Edouard ready to jump on his feet to have a word with his son </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier grabs him by the arm and forces him to sit back on his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing ?” he asks his soulmate “Are you really going to get mad at your son for being kinky with his girlfriend over the phone ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Yes !” replies Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really ?” reacts Olivier arching an eyebrow “Are you sure you want to do that ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I ? He’s sixteen, Olivier ! SIXTEEN !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t scream at me !” says his soulmate “What sixteen-year-old hasn’t done that ? Come on, you did this too, I’m sure, when you were his age. Or with their mother, later on in your life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you advocating for my son's sexual depravity ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depravity ?” laughs Olivier “Aren’t you the one who got fucked by the pool yesterday night ?” he adds in a whisper “And you were begging for it, if I remember correctly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touché. Edouard doesn’t answer and he starts sulking, with his arms crossed on his chest. Léonard arrives for breakfast not long after, already wearing his clothes for the day and he notices the bad mood of his father immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Did I do something wrong ?” he says </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, you tell me.” says Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s about the phone call, Anatole told me. I won’t call her that early in the morning again. I’m sorry Dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she really your girlfriend ?” questions Olivier trying to defuse the tension between the two men </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, sort of.” nervously answers the teenager scratching his head “I don’t know, it’s… complicated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At your age, every relationship is complicated.” cuts Edouard a bit harshly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier sighs and shakes his head. He doesn’t want to interfere in Edouard’s relationship with his son, but he thinks his soulmate is clearly overreacting. Both teenagers are at an age in which they will inevitably have their first sexual experiences, if they haven’t already had, and Edouard can’t keep them under his wings forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you ?!” says Léonard raising his voice at his father </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH !” intervenes Edith who came back downstairs just on time “You two are not going to argue this morning, and especially not in front of our guests.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mom.” sighs Léonard “Are we ready to go ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nearly.” she answers “Anything to add, Ed’ ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” sighs her husband “Have fun at the market, honey.” he adds with a shy smile </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head and passes an arm around her son’s shoulders, bringing him back inside the house. Olivier looks at his soulmate without daring to ask the question he has on the verge of the lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is very good at defusing the building arguments between us.” explains Edouard “And yes, I overreacted. But I can’t believe Léonard is doing… that… under my roof… At his age.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, this is not your roof.” points out Olivier, cracking an adorable smile </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is unfair, sunshine,” whispers Edouard “you know I can’t resist you when you smile at me like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m tired of seeing you sulking.” smirks his friend “And for the record : yes, you overreacted, your son is a teenager, sex is part of his life, probably way more than you think. And you need to let him grow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk again about that in a few years, when your son will be of the same age.” answers Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier laughs and they both look up at Coralie walking towards them, adjusting her mask over her face and her sunglasses on her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re leaving,” she says “apparently all three of your children are coming with us, Edouard. Edith said we’ll be taking our time, but we should be back by eleven, eleven thirty at the latest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” nods Edouard “have fun !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy !” adds Olivier “And practice your Italian, my dear !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Olivier.” she replies, laughing “Try not to get too busy into working you both. See you later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaves and Edouard waits until he hears the entrance door of the house slams close to take Olivier’s hand on the table. The two men look at each other and after a second they kiss each other until short of breath, their bodies getting closer, their tongues dancing together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an adorable idiot, Edouard. And now, we really need to start working.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But it feels too good to be alone with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you insisted on your sons going to the market as well ?” chuckles Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. A few hours alone with you is worth sending them away for a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is wicked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier chuckles and reluctantly pulls himself out of the arms of his partner. They need to work. Olivier wants Edouard’s opinion on several law drafts and he promised his friend he would update him, at length, on the economic plan to come, and the sanitary measures for the reopening of schools. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s work by the pool,” says Edouard “it’s nicer, and it feels a bit more like we’re still in holidays.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, your laptop or my laptop ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.” says Edouard “And I need to find my glasses as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both go back inside the house to fetch what they need to work, and when Olivier comes back downstairs he looks preoccupied and Edouard asks him : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruno tried to call me several times, between yesterday evening and this morning. Maybe I should call him back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” notes the former Prime Minister “why don’t you video call him ? He’ll be delighted to see us both.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier smirks and turns his laptop on as they both sit down by the pool. He launches a video call with Bruno and waits for their friend to pick up. Edouard is sitting behind him, letting his fingers wander up and down his back, a gesture that can’t be seen on camera but that Olivier appreciates very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally !” exclaims Bruno picking up the call “Oh, hi Edouard !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Bruno.” says Edouard “How are you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” answers their friend, leaning against the back of his chair “I wanted to talk with Olivier about the recovery plan actually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have guessed that,” chuckles the Health Minister “but good thing to have you on the line, you’ll be able to expose the main points of the plan directly to Edouard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s only fair.” chuckles the Economy Minister</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They start talking, the three of them, about the economic measures that Bruno will present in September to set the country on the path to rebound but they get interrupted after forty minutes by a football crashing against the wall just behind Bruno’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BARTHELEMY !” screams Bruno catching the ball that ended in the middle of the files spread in front of him “What did I say about playing football when I’m working ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Dad…” says Bruno’s son coming to pick up his ball “I won’t do it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just pick up a book, or play with your brothers ?” sighs Bruno </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t want to play with me. They’re on their phones.” complains the boy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is your mother ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” shrugs the boy “you said you’d play with me today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruno sighs and passes a hand on his face. He’s not quite done with Olivier and Edouard, but he can’t resist the puppy eyes of his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go,” encourages Olivier “we’ll finish later, or another day. Your son seems to really want to spend time with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivier’s right.” adds Edouard who took his laptop back on his knees to work on what their friend told them “Take this time with Barthélémy, we’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” says Bruno who threw the ball away and took his son on his knees instead “We’ll enjoy this time together then, right Barthélémy ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes !” nods the little boy vigorously “Thank you !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Bruno !” says Olivier ending the call with him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to Edouard and says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was his youngest, right ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” nods his soulmate “he’s about your son’s age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He misses Bruno a lot.” explains Edouard “Like all of our kids, really. We do work way too much. Talking about that, I’d like us both to take a break, while we’re certain to still be alone…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a dirty soul, handsome.” jokes Olivier placing his laptop on the side nonetheless “Come and get me if you want me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m the dirty one ?” replies his lover </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard removes his glasses, throws them on his notepad, places his laptop on the floor next to him and he crawls to Olivier. He straddles the man, gazing into his eyes with so much intensity that it makes his soulmate blush heavily. He puts a finger underneath Olivier’s chin to make him look up and he whispers : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make me lose all common sense, Olivier. I can’t think straight when you’re around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.” mutters his friend “Kiss me, Ed’. Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard leans forward to kiss his lover, but his playful soulmate escapes his lips at the last second, making him growl in frustration. Olivier chuckles, and grabs Edouard by the collar of his shirt, making him fall on him. Their mouths find each other finally, and they kiss with passion, struggling not to let desire overflow in their system and take the best of them. They are lying on the floor, their bodies tangled, kissing like teenagers, unable to pull out of each other’s arms. Olivier makes them roll on the floor to take the ascendant on his friend, and he ends up on top of Edouard, with one leg on each side of his friend’s hips. He pauses for a second, looking at Edouard, his hand lingering in the beard of his friend, and he whispers : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Edouard. And I don’t want to spend another month and a half without seeing you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t.” smiles Edouard “We’ll find a way to see each other more often. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope the pandemic won’t force us into breaking that promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier’s mood decreased immensely, and Edouard sits up, wrapping his arms around the chest of his partner. He places his chin on Olivier’s shoulder, and they keep talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid of the sanitary situation ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say, and you have to keep that for yourself, that we are starting to see some signals indicating the pandemic is far from over and might be restarting again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The second wave ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, or more precisely a wave that never really went away… But the tide is rising again. We won’t go to full lockdown again, obviously. You and I know how much it cost us, and how terrible it was for the whole country.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had no other choice, Olivier.” says Edouard “You know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” sighs the Health Minister “But it impacted the country so much. And now… Now people just want to live, and who can blame them ? They have been locked at home for months, unable to see their families and friends, and I might have to be the one who will tell them, again, that they must be careful, that they must limit their contacts, that they must not kiss the people they love, that they can’t go see their elderlies in nursing homes… I’m a monster.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you are not. You are the Health Minister, you have to do such things.” says Edouard taking Olivier’s face into his hands “You are extremely brave for doing so, and I’ll support you forever in taking such decisions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll talk back about that in court.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that trial is worrying you ?” exclaims Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it worrying you ?” replies Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. We did what was right, Olivier. There was no other solution, and we both know that. Emmanuel knows it too, and he’ll testify if necessary. Christophe will support us too because he knows there was no other solution than what we did… I strongly believe we are not really at risk here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I admire your confidence, Edouard.” sighs his soulmate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine. That’s another promise I make.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier gazes at his partner, and he nods. With Edouard, everything seems possible, and together they are stronger. They exchange a sweet kiss and stay in each other’s arms for a little while longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” chuckles Olivier after a while “we really should get back to work, or Coralie and Edith will wonder what we really have done of our morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” sighs Edouard “You had several drafts you wanted to discuss ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I need your opinion on the best way to phrase and present the laws, as to make them pass easier in front of the Parliament.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help with that.” grins Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kiss each other one last time and go back to their laptops. They sit opposite to each other and resume working, Olivier presents the texts he intends to propose to the Parliament in the coming months to his friend, and Edouard makes suggestions on all of them. His opinion is a welcomed insight and Olivier takes notes on what is said. They are almost done when Edith, Coralie and the children come back from the market. Sarah comes running towards her father, but she stops in her tracks, realizing he is deep into working. She has learned not to disturb him when he has files spread all around him, his laptop on his knees, his glasses on his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come,” says Edouard to his daughter “we’re almost done anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is careful not to step on the papers Olivier and him spread all around them, and she sits down on her father’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was the market ?” he asks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great !” she exclaims “We did the biiiiiiiiiig tour !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The big tour ?” reacts Edouard with a grin “Lucky you ! Did your mother buy something interesting ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She bought ham and vegetables for lunch !” nods the little girl “And loooaaads of cheese !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He high-fives his daughter, and Sarah asks :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you ? What have you done this morning ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivier and I worked on some future laws.” explains Edouard “And we had Bruno over the phone, you know my friend Bruno ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles and he kisses her on the top of the head before letting her go back inside the house. Olivier finished typing on his document and he closes his laptop, gathering his documents to bring them back inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done ?” asks Coralie coming down their way </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are,” answers Edouard “how was your morning ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting.” she says, sitting down on the lounging chair next to Olivier “That market is very lively and typical, I loved the atmosphere. And I bought wine,” she adds for her boyfriend “and a bottle of limoncello for your parents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nice idea.” chuckles Olivier “My father will love that. Thank you, honey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. And Edith and I brought something back for you both.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard and Olivier look at each other, they frown, and look at Coralie who bursts into laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make that face, we just found something at the same time that we both thought would fit our respective partners. And we figured it would be fun to buy it and see your faces. And I must admit it’s priceless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I must admit, I am curious.” says Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me as well.” adds Olivier “Any clue you’d like to give us ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, your idiot faces are too good to see. We made a bet with your sons by the way, Edouard, they told me you wouldn’t guess what we bought before opening it. I told them I believed you to be smarter than that, please prove me right, I don’t have twenty euros to lose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty euros ?” exclaims Edouard “I’ll try my best, Coralie, but a bet is a bet, and you probably placed too much hope in me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laugh and the two men pick up their belongings to go back inside the house. They find Edith back in the kitchen, placing the groceries back in the fridge and cupboards, helped by Sarah and Léonard. Anatole is sitting on the kitchen counter, busy playing on his phone. He barely lifts up his eyes when they come back inside but he points at two paper bags on the table in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one with the cross is for Olivier, the other one is for you Dad. But first you have to try to guess what’s inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell are we supposed to do that ?” asks Edouard “There are absolutely no clues whatsoever on the bag.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drops his notepad and laptop on the table and takes the bag between his fingers. It is surprisingly light, but he has no idea of what it might be. It could be anything really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May we ask questions, to try and guess ?” smirks Olivier who is very intrigued by the mysterious gifts brought by their partners </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One question each.” says Edith “Otherwise it’s too easy. And I think I understood there’s a bet on my husband’s head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it the same thing in both packages ?” asks Olivier immediately </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same thing yes, but not exactly the same design.” answers Coralie leaning against the countertop, next to Anatole with whom she exchange a look and a smile </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it something we need ?” questions Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot,” grumbles Olivier “couldn’t you think of a cleverer question ?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them laugh, and Léonard answers : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Dad, it’s not something you need. Well, you do need one, but you already have plenty others, Mom just thought that one was cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not helping much.” says his father </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you.” sighs his soulmate </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are both thinking, trying to assess what could be in the packages they are holding in their hands when suddenly Olivier exclaims : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I KNOW !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you do ?” says Edouard, arching an eyebrow </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” nods the Health Minister “But I don’t want Coralie to lose her bet, so you have to be the one to say it out loud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I have no other choice but to trust you ?” shrugs Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier leans towards him and whispers the solution in his ear. Edouard grins and declares : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a belt, isn’t it ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES !” exclaims Coralie throwing her fist in the air </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck !” swears Léonard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn !” roars Anatole “But technically, Dad isn’t the one who found the answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bet is a bet, Anatole.” cuts Edouard “You wanted to outsmart Coralie, now you accept your defeat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” replies the teenager, raising his hands as a sign of reddition </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much do you owe her ?” questions Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty euros. Each.” smiles Coralie “But please, kids, keep your money. I feel terrible for winning against minors.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bet is a bet, and even if they are legally not supposed to play with money,” says Edouard “that’ll teach them a lesson. Go fetch that money in your room. Both of you !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, the two teenagers go upstairs to grab a twenty euros bill to give to Coralie, and Edith who hasn’t said a word looks at Olivier and Edouard and tells them : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we let the kids know you cheated to win the game ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ?” exclaims Edouard “Did we… ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to Olivier with bewilderment, and the Health Minister places an index finger on his lips, nodding towards Sarah who is hiding her face behind her hands. She is the one who gave him the answer, when no one was paying attention to her. Because she is too small, and because no one ever thinks she matters, no one dared to look in her direction. But Olivier saw her point at her belt with a huge grin and he winked at her to thank the little girl for giving her the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh what a surprising little girl !” exclaims Edouard picking her up from the floor “Thank you, my sweet pumpkin.” he whispers in her ear “I won’t tell your brothers, I swear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sweet Sarah.” adds Olivier passing his hand through her hair “I couldn’t have found the answer without you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier opens the paper bag and finds inside a black belt, much lighter than the ones he has at home. The buckle is silver, and it is overall thinner than the ones he is used to wear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cork,” explains Coralie “dyed in black. But that’s why it’s so light.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” says Olivier “Thank you, honey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets his hand slide on her waist and he kisses her on the lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheater.” she whispers at him “But thank you for making me win forty euros.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” he grins </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard discovers his own belt with his daughter. It’s indeed not exactly the same. His is wider, and not of the same shade, but both look good. Anatole and Léonard come back downstairs, paying their debt to Coralie, a bit shameful to have lost their bet, and they immediately go outside to play football in the garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the belt,” says Edouard to his wife “and thank you for not saying a word to the boys about the bet. But I’ll have a conversation with them tonight. About this, and about other things. A men’s talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you feel it necessary,” she says “we’ll find a moment for it to happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is more than necessary.” he sighs “And long overdue.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still holding his daughter in his arms, he kisses Edith on the lips and asks her if she needs help with the preparation of the lunch. She dismisses him, and sends them all away. Olivier and Coralie escape for a while, to go pack their bags in their room, and Edouard goes outside with Sarah to play with his sons. When Olivier comes back down outside, he is on a video call with Christophe, who wanted to check on him after the picture he sent the previous evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ed’ !” he calls “Come say hi to Christophe !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard comes running and waves at their friend through the screen of the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” smirks Christophe “how are you doing, Edouard ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. What about you ? Preparing your return to Paris ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to me about that,” jokes Christophe “I’m enjoying my holidays for now, and it’s enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that,” jokes Edouard “that shirt is horrendous. How do you always wear such horrendous patterns ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” says Olivier “that’s not nice of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother, Olivier.” answers Christophe “Our dear friend needs to open his horizons to a less uptight style…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less uptight doesn’t mean flowery shirts, Chris’.” replies Edouard shaking his head “Oh, hi Hélène, nice to see you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their friend’s wife appeared behind her husband, probably drawn by the many voices she was hearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too, Ed’. Olivier, good to finally see you elsewhere than on TV, I heard a lot about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise,” answers the Health Minister “I’m delighted to finally put a face on a name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to be taking him away from you, but we have booked a table in a restaurant, and I don’t want us to be late.” says Hélène, wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy, then !” says Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a nice day !” adds Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call ends and he pockets his phone, saying to his friend : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christophe simply wanted to know how I managed to break the rules and travel to Italy despite Castex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” laughs Edouard “What did you say to him ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That love had its reasons…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on Edouard’s face is priceless, and his jaw drops to the floor. Olivier smirks, and it is only then that Edouard realizes he got tricked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You idiot,” he says punching him in the arm “I believed you !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. That was the fun part !” laughs Olivier “I told Christophe that since I had planned on meeting with you anyway, I asked Emmanuel politely if I could cross the border. And since Manu’ is very fond of me, and satisfied of my work, he gave me his permission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is more than understandable,” nods Edouard “you deserved this break. We deserved this break.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did.” smiles Olivier “And I think we enjoyed every single minute of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. Did you finish packing, by the way ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I booked the taxi to bring us back to the train station.” replies Olivier “Even though I’d love to spend some more time here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t have time to dwell on that thought since Edith calls her husband to help her bring some drinks outside for before their lunch. The children are still playing outside in the garden, and Olivier watches them from afar, soon joined by Coralie. She wraps her arms around his waist, from behind, and puts her head in his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about ?” she wonders </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you make me a third child ?” he says, half-jokingly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding, right ?” she replies </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m kidding.” he brushes off “We had that discussion already. I’m simply missing my children, you know how I can be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. A big heart, and no brain.” she teases him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re unfair with me. I guessed right for the belt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helped by a six-year-old.” she reminds him “So don’t brag too much about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirks, and she laughs, stealing a kiss from his lips. Olivier feels happy, and refreshed. This little getaway in Italy was exactly what he needed to recharge his batteries, and restart anew. Edouard and him will find their ways to see each other, either in Paris or elsewhere in France, and everything will be fine. And Coralie will fit perfectly in that picture, as he’ll manage to entertain both relationships at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think of this chapter ? Sweet and cute ?  <br/>Olivier having a bad night and swimming in the morning ? How Olivier and Coralie manage to be sweet together at breakfast  ? Ed' who can't keep his eyes off of his boyfriend ? Coralie teasing him about that ? Olivier engaging with Ed's children ? Edith proposition for their morning program ? The soulmates needing to work ? Edouard's reaction towards his son ? The call with Bruno ? The sweet moment just the two of them by the pool ? The bet with Coralie and Edouard's sons ? The call with Christophe ? </p><p>Do you think Olivier will manage to balance both relationships ? Do you think Ed' will accept to be far away from everyone he loves ? Please, give me your theories in the comments !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. September 1st 2020 - In an hotel room, Beirut, Lebanon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter this week, but necessary and extra-cute :D <br/>I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivier sighs for the tenth time and blinks once more. He has been awake for the past hour, and he won’t fall back asleep. He has been staring at the ceiling, asking himself a lot of existential questions, but this has not increased his mood in the slightest. It has even worsened it. He gets up, only wearing the shorts he has been wearing to sleep, and he opens the sliding door that gives on the balcony. The night is still heavy on Beirut where they arrived yesterday with Emmanuel and Jean-Yves, and they’ll have a long day there. But right now, what he needs is someone he loves. He took his cellphone on the nightstand and he sits down on the cold tiles outside, half naked, watching over the devastated city far away. His fingers hesitate above Coralie’s name, but he changes his mind at the last minute, not wanting to wake her up and he calls Edouard’s instead. </p><p>“Morning’” groans his soulmate with a sleepy voice “what’s the emergency ?” <br/>“I need to talk. Did I wake you up ?” <br/>“It’s four thirty in the morning, Olivier. Of course you woke me up. But I’m listening to you…” <br/>“Can we switch for a video call ?” suggests the Health Minister “It’s easier for both of us.” </p><p>Edouard transforms their call into a video one and he appears on Olivier’s screen, sitting on his bed, wearing only his briefs to sleep. His soulmate smirks, and Edouard smiles back at him. </p><p>“How’s Lebanon ?” asks Edouard <br/>“Suffering.” drops Olivier </p><p>He catches the surprised glance from his lover and he sighs. </p><p>“Sorry. Lebanon is beautiful. The weather is a bit suffocating though, but that’s not really what is keeping me from sleeping.” <br/>“How long have you been up ?” <br/>“About an hour. I’ve been staring at the ceiling of my hotel room for all that time.” chuckles Olivier <br/>“What is bothering you ?” <br/>“We are… We are September 1st, Ed’.”<br/>“Yes, love, we are.” nods Edouard turning the lamp on his bedside on and grabbing his glasses “Oooh ! Back to school day ! And you’re not actually walking your children back to school, am I wrong ?” <br/>“No, you’re not.” admits Olivier, biting his lips “It’s the very first time actually. The very first time since they entered preschool that I am not here for them on that important day, and it’s making me sick.” <br/>“How did you do last year ?” asks Edouard “Weren’t you already divorced ?” <br/>“I was. The year before as well, but my ex-wife and I decided that for the sake of our children we’d make an effort to get along on that day, to make this go as smooth as possible. And it worked. But this year she’ll handle it alone, and I’m the worst father ever to not be there for them.” <br/>“No you’re not. Olivier, come on !” says Edouard, seriously offended that his friend can think otherwise “Missing one day don’t make you less of a father. And I’m sure they can understand that you have other duties.” <br/>“They are too young to understand that, Edouard. They need their father by their side.” <br/>“Sunshine, look at me !” calls the former Prime Minister “Your kids are smart, very very smart, just like their parents. And they are not little children anymore. They won’t resent you for not being here today. You’ll call them in the morning, you’ll wish them a good day, and you’ll call them again tonight to ask them how their day went, and everything will be fine, okay ?” <br/>“Is that how you do it ? Is that how you handle it with Sarah ?” <br/>“With Sarah and with the boys,” nods Edouard “don’t believe that because they are teenagers they don’t miss me less on such days. I’m gutted not to be with them today. But we all know it’s not possible for me to be in two places at once. And I have to be in Le Havre.” <br/>“How do you live with that ? The guilt of it ?” <br/>“I have been for years, Olivier. It doesn’t get any easier, but you’ll learn. If you can, try to video call your two little monsters, seeing their faces really helps. With Sarah, we have this tradition of taking breakfast together, via video. No matter what, I always arrange my schedule to maintain this tradition…” <br/>“This is a cute one.” </p><p>Olivier smiles and sighs at the same time. This is the part of his job he hates the most : not being there for the important parts of his children’s lives. And when Emmanuel requested his presence for the Beirut trip, he knew he couldn’t pass, but deep down his heart broke. And his heart broke even more when he learned that Bruno managed to ditch on this trip, for the very reason he had kids and that he wanted to walk them to school. And that this negotiation was backed up by Castex, who had two daughters to bring to school of his own. </p><p>“Olivier ?” says Edouard “What’s wrong ?” <br/>“I know my presence here is necessary,” explains his soulmate “and I am doing my duty as a Minister, as a man of many fights to be here. But… Bruno was supposed to be here too, to bring support to industries, and companies impacted by the blast, and see if France could bring its expertise…” <br/>“He did not tell me that he was supposed to be there.” <br/>“I learned about that by accident.” says Olivier “He complained about this trip falling on September 1st, explained that he had kids, played the emotion card with Castex and Castex discussed with Emmanuel to reduce the number of Ministers coming here with him. Of course, I didn’t make the cut. Despite having two young children.” <br/>“Wait,” frowns Edouard trying to make sense of this information “are you telling me that Bruno complained so hard that he got to ditch this trip ? And that Castex backed him up on that ?” <br/>“Exactly. And I learned about it by accident, thanks to Emmanuel talking a bit too openly in the plane.” <br/>“What a…” starts Edouard<br/>“Yeah.” nods Olivier “I’m surprised as well. I understand his reasons, but I expected something else from Bruno…” <br/>“Bruno is a true grizzly bear when it comes to his children,” says Edouard “and to be honest, what good would have it done to have come in Lebanon with half a dozen Ministers ?” </p><p>Olivier expected more support from his soulmate, but Edouard is right. Coming here with a heavier delegation would not have changed anything. It was already a nightmare in organization, security and diplomacy, and they were only three including the President ! </p><p>“You know I’m right,” chuckles Edouard “but you’re too proud to admit it.” <br/>“Why am I in love with a show-off like you ?” <br/>“Because I am irresistible.”<br/>“Shut up, you idiot !” laughs Olivier “But yes, unfortunately for me, I can’t resist you.” <br/>“Is that why you called me and not your girlfriend in the middle of the night ?” <br/>“I thought about calling her, but she’s rogue when I wake her up for no reason, and I know you’re much more understanding with my struggles.” <br/>“Well, I’m probably going to hate you very much tomorrow for depriving me from sleep, but I’m glad to help.” <br/>“I know. I’m sorry, I really needed to talk.” <br/>“It’s okay, Olivier. I told you once that you could call me whenever you needed me : day or night. Besides… That gives me a chance to talk to you about some good news…” <br/>“Oh. Good news ? Please, tell me you’re coming to Paris !” </p><p>The sparkle of joy and pure hope that shines in Olivier’s eyes makes Edouard smirks and he nods. He cleared his weekend so he could spend some time in Paris. And Olivier is the first one to know. </p><p>“You told me you weren’t going back to Grenoble this weekend, is that still the case ?” <br/>“Very much, the kids will be with their mother.” confirms Olivier <br/>“Good. Then free your Saturday afternoon for me, sunshine.” <br/>“YES !” </p><p>Olivier screamed a little louder than he should have and he fears he might have woken up the people sleeping in the rooms next door, but right now he doesn’t care. He needs to reunite with Edouard. In Paris. </p><p>“Won’t you be seeing your family this weekend ?” he frowns nonetheless <br/>“I’ll let them know I have some business meetings during the day and that I’ll join them in the evening.” <br/>“Clever,” comments Olivier “but I want to be sure you’re not trading any time you could spend with them for some time with me. They’re more important.” <br/>“I saw them literally two days ago, Olivier. When was the last time we saw each other ? When was the last time we had sex ? When was the last time we kissed ? We hugged each other ?” <br/>“Fine, fine,” cuts the Health Minister “sorry to be the reasonable one for once. My Saturday afternoon will be all yours, handsome. And I’m looking forward to it. Very much. Where do you want us to meet ?” <br/>“At your place, that is where it will draw the less attention I guess.” answers his soulmate <br/>“You’re probably right.”</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Olivier tells to Edouard : </p><p>“Do you realize you placed sex before kisses or hugs ? Is it what you miss the most about us seeing each other ?” <br/>“No, of course not !” chuckles Edouard, blushing heavily “But I liked it, and you know how crazy and horny I become when there’s just the two of us.” <br/>“I know,” smirks Olivier “you made me understand that enough times already. We’ll have sex, I swear. In bed, against the wall, under the shower… Wherever you want, I’ll be yours.” <br/>“That’s promising.” groans Edouard, repressing the wild thoughts that are coming to his mind already “Olivier, you can’t say such things. Especially when you’re not here with me !” <br/>“Oh, you’ll be thinking about it all day now. My pleasure.” laughs his soulmate, delighted to have that effect on his partner “My dirty, handsome, Edouard…” </p><p>He’s grinning from ear to ear and that doesn’t help Edouard cool down. He leaves his bed for a minute to grab a glass of water in his bathroom, and when he comes back, he looks like he’s having calmer thoughts. </p><p>“Better ?” jokes Olivier <br/>“Yes, much better.” answers Edouard “What are your plans for the day ?” <br/>“We are having breakfast with Emmanuel,” says Olivier “to review those plans. But according to the trip schedule, we’re due to visit a hospital to see the medical teams that have been working relentlessly since the explosion, and check on how we can help them improve their working conditions, whether it’s with more people or with equipment. And in the afternoon we are expected in the devastated harbour, and on the French military ship to meet the troops that have been sent to aid the Lebanese rescuers since day one.” <br/>“When are you coming back to France ?” <br/>“During the night. Emmanuel is going to Irak tomorrow, but I am not part of that trip, I have meetings in Paris.” <br/>“You’ll keep me updated ?” <br/>“Of course. You know we’re always in touch. By the way… There’s a question I always wanted to ask…” <br/>“Please do.” <br/>“Under what name did you save my number into your phone ?” <br/>“Right now you’re at ‘sunshine’,” grins Edouard “with a little emoji before that, so it creates a shortcut for your number. What about me in your phone ?”<br/>“Less cute I’m afraid, but I have to keep things practical. You’re ‘EP-LH’...” </p><p>Olivier blushes, realizing how ridiculous this sounds. </p><p>“That is…” starts Edouard, flabbergasted but not entirely surprised either “That sounds very much like you, Olivier. I shouldn’t be surprised.” <br/>“I’m sorry. I have more than two hundred people in my phone, Ed’. I need to be able to find them efficiently and quickly. But, the bright side is that I have your picture next to your name. And it brings a huge smile to my lips every time it pops up on my screen.” <br/>“What picture do you have ?” <br/>“One of you working in your office in Matignon, with your shirt collar open, with a bright smile on your lips. You sent it to me a while ago already.” <br/>“I think I see which one you’re talking about.” grins Edouard “In my phone, your name is saved with a selfie you sent me during your holidays. Bare-chested, new haircut and grinning. I’m in love with that picture. And it makes me weak…” <br/>“Oh, that I can imagine,” laughs Olivier “but I’m glad you’re having a nice picture of me in your phone.” </p><p>They both laugh together, and Olivier catches his partner glancing at the alarm clock on his nightstand to check the time. They have been talking for more than forty minutes, and the Health Minister feels slightly guilty for keeping Edouard up for so long. </p><p>“You should go back to bed, handsome.” <br/>“I can stay up for a little while longer, if you need me.” <br/>“I’m fine. I’m going to grab a book and read for some time, or a magazine to do some crosswords. Please Edouard, you need more sleep than I do.” <br/>“I don’t like you not sleeping, sunshine. Please, don’t you want to try to sleep for a little while longer ?” <br/>“I slept for four hours. It’s more than I need to function until tonight, Ed’.” <br/>“Please ? For me ?”<br/>“Fine.” sighs Olivier “I’m going back to bed.”<br/>“Good boy.” chuckles Edouard “Sleeping will do you better than crosswords, trust me.” <br/>“I’ll try.” </p><p>Olivier, feeling cheeky and unconvinced, sticks his tongue out at his lover and Edouard bursts out into laughter. Even with thousands of kilometers between them, their bond is as strong as ever, and their love for each other makes no doubt. Their souls are connected, and they found each other in a way they never thought was possible. Edouard waits until Olivier is back in his bed, lying down with his head on his pillow to say : </p><p>“Have a good end of night, Olivier. I love you. And you are a great father, never ever doubt that anymore.” <br/>“I won’t. Thank you, Ed’, thank you for being there for me, and thank you for loving me. I love you too. Very much. And I can’t wait to see you on Saturday !”<br/>“All the same for me. Time to sleep now, sunshine.” </p><p>They wave goodbye to each other, and hang up. Olivier drops his phone on the bedside table, feeling much better to have talked with Edouard. His soulmate is right : he’s not a bad father because he won’t be here for his children today, and they are old enough to understand that. His kids are intelligent enough to know he must fulfill his duties as Minister, and that he doesn’t love them less. It does not erase the guilt, but it helps him live with it a bit better. And Edouard was the only one who could help him with those worries. Remembering the promise he made to his soulmate, he closes his eyes and tries to fall back to sleep, knowing that it’ll do him good. And that he has nothing better to do. When Morpheus takes him back into his arms, he’s grinning like a teenager, because he’s thinking about Edouard, imagining himself into his arms, projecting into his arms, just like they will certainly be on Saturday… And that is a perspective he is very much looking forward to !</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So ? What did you think of this chapter ? Olivier insecurities about missing this important day for his children ? How he hesitates on who to call to talk about it ? Him waking up Edouard ? Edouard's words to make sure he feels better about himself ? Bruno negotiating to not go to Lebanon (I'm sorry for that btw - I had to find an explanation as to why he wasn't there) ? How their conversation evolves ? Ed's surprise about the next weekend ? Edouard not being able to resist Olivier ? The cute name Edouard uses for Olivier in his cellphone ? The very not-cute name Olivier uses for Ed' in his cellphone ? The pictures they both have of each other ? Edouard convincing his lover to go back to sleep ? Olivier falling back asleep with a smile on his lips ? </p><p>What do you expect for the next chapter ? For their reunion in Paris ? Will they have sex ? Where ^^ ? Will they be as cute as they ever are ? Tell me everything !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. September 5th 2020 - Olivier’s apartment at the Ministry, Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ed' and O grabbing some time together ? YEEEEESSS !! FINALLLLYYYY ! - That's in short what's the two stupid braincells I have left told to each other... <br/>Please forgive me for the implied sex scenes that are not explicitly IN the chapter (but your imagination should do the rest), and let's meet back at the end for some questions/comments ! </p><p>Oh, and grab a tissue, you'll need one towards the middle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edouard and Olivier fall on the bed in each other’s arms, panting but happy, laughing softly because of what they just did. Edouard makes sure to keep Olivier in his arms, so that the lower back, and arse of his soulmate is not pressing against the bed, in case it could still be painful. They both reached cloud nine, moaning each other’s name in the most indecent way possible, and they now need to recover from those powerful orgasms that shook them whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was incredible.” whispers Olivier in Edouard’s ear </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was,” admits his soulmate “it truly was. How much in pain are you, though ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On a scale from one to ten, I’d say three. It is manageable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always forgot you doctors graduate the intensity of pain.” chuckles Edouard “But good, I’d hate for you to keep a bad memory of this first time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I ?” teases Olivier, letting his fingers wander in the beard of his partner “I told you, this was incredible. I never felt so much in harmony with anyone I had sex ever before…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard looks down at him, frowns, and Olivier anticipates his next question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that includes Coralie.” sighs the Health Minister “Your jealousy is showing again, handsome.” he adds with a little smile </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying my best.” replies Edouard “I swear I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I believe you, but this is your instinct kicking in in the weirdest way possible… And I somehow find it adorable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier steals a kiss from his lover’s lips and he reaches for the laptop on the bedside table on the other side of the bed. He has to nearly climb over Edouard to grab it, and the latter questions him on his intentions : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to do ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you help me ? Instead of watching me struggle like an idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I like idiot-you way too much.” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier sticks his tongue out at him but Edouard who noticed the laptop grabs it and gives it to Olivier. The Health Minister sits down in the bed, muffling a groan of discomfort, and he turns on the computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave an hour-long interview two days ago,” he eventually explains “I’m very curious to see how it looks like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could prove interesting. Covid-related, I guess ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but there’s a mini-presentation at the beginning and more open questions at the end, you’ll see.” smirks Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard sits up in the bed, and his lips brush against the back of his partner’s shoulder, tantalizing and soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy to be here.” he whispers </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am so glad you found some time to come here.” answers Olivier launching the live feed of the news channel on his laptop “What do you want to eat for lunch ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ?” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot !” laughs his soulmate “More seriously ? Sushi ? Pizza ? Burgers ? Crisps ? Pasta ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be concerned that crisps is a plausible menu option for you ?” says Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier rolls his eyes at him and shakes his head. It has been a recurring subject between them, and Edouard likes to tease him about his culinary habits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you wish,” says Edouard, drawing Olivier’s attention back to him “I’ll eat whatever you wish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d cook some pasta, but the Italian in you will probably hate them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” assures Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pasta it is, then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier is about to get up but Edouard keeps him from doing so by wrapping his arms around his waist to hug him and keep him in bed alongside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to flee, so soon ?” groans Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we can’t spend the whole day in bed, Ed’.” sighs Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t,” argues his soulmate “we actually spent one hour in a restaurant this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” nods Olivier “This was indeed a nice idea. I guess Bruno and Christophe were delighted to see you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I was eager for us both to be alone.” replies Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was too,” laughs the Health Minister “but that breakfast was a good thing for all of us. And it helped me defuse the tension with Bruno.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard indeed proposed for the four of them to share a breakfast in a restaurant, to reconnect and share a moment. They talked about a lot of things and Edouard brought the Lebanon trip on the table immediately, fake-wondering how it must have been hard for Olivier to miss his children going back to school. And Bruno understood immediately that the former Prime Minister knew he arranged to ditch that trip. But they talked, explained, joked, laughed and it helped. This breakfast was also a good opportunity for Olivier and Edouard to hint at their relationship to Christophe. And the man nodded in approval when he saw them leave in the same car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edouard is still kissing Olivier in the neck, while listening to the interview his soulmate gave to BFMTV. He’s very impressed by the clarity of what Olivier answered to the journalist and the efficiency with which he replied to the questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re smart, sunshine, smarter than her, and even when she tried to trick you you didn’t fall into her trap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I didn’t.” replies Olivier with a smile “I’m too smart for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey !” reacts Edouard “Am I not supposed to be the show-off of us both ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I can still surprise you,” chuckles Olivier “but I had been prepared for this interview by my team. I knew what I needed to avoid saying, so it was not that hard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind letting me get up now ?” asks Olivier “I really need to go to the bathroom, and then I need to prepare our lunch, or we won’t ever eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me first, then I’ll let you go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re way too eager, handsome !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier turns his head and they exchange a long, passionate kiss before Edouard releases his partner. Olivier runs into the bathroom before he changes his mind and when he comes back he looks for a clean pair of shorts in the box underneath the bed. He pulls them on and starts cooking while Edouard watches the end of his interview, still naked on the bed. Olivier makes sure to not look too much in this direction, to not get distracted, but he must admit that having such an Adonis wearing nothing in his bed is not helping him keeping focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunshine ?” says Edouard to him, noticing he’s staring at him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The water in your pan is overflowing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHA- ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier turns back towards the stove in emergency, but he realizes too late that he got tricked by his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You utter... “ he mutters </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ? Utter what ?” reacts Edouard who heard the grumbling </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prick !” swears Olivier “You know I was staring at you, you know I can’t resist you !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” smirks his lover “The look of panic on your face was priceless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot, Ed’. But I love you nonetheless. Pesto or tomato sauce ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pesto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the laptop, the interviewer switched from the pandemic questions to open questions about other topics and it makes Edouard laugh and react more than previously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always sound really cute when you’re talking about your children,” notes Edouard “and I agree with you on the school outfits debate. I even sent a text to Jean-Michel telling him he shouldn’t have talked about ‘Republican outfit’ and that everyone would only talk about that for weeks. I guess I was right…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My daughter asked me  yesterday what she was allowed to wear to go to school.” sighs Olivier “She’s seven, and she asked me if she could wear a dress to go to school ! A dress !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously ?” frowns Edouard “This is going too far.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. We had to sit her down with her mother and explain that she could wear whatever she wants as long as it’s decent. But she’s still so young and tiny, and I never thought I would have to talk to her about that at her age.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your son ?” questions his soulmate shutting the laptop down now that the interview is over </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That debate passes over his head.” answers Olivier “You know, some days he is wearing a spiderman t-shirt with tracksuits to school, and the next a shirt with flannel trousers. Once I even had to discourage him from wearing his dinosaur jumpsuit to go there…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he was very cute in it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard joins his soulmate and wraps an arm around his waist, stealing a kiss from his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was.” nods Olivier, remembering that time “What about your children ? How did their first days of school go ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than expected.” says Edouard “Well, my boys are already fed up with their teachers but I guess that’s inherent to being a teenager. Oh, and Léonard is officially dating Julie, since yesterday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point.” laughs Olivier “And Sarah ? How did school go ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly.” grins the proud father “She’s smart, cute, and eager to learn, as usual.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard was about to kiss Olivier but he suddenly pushes his soulmate on the side and grabs the pan to remove it from the stove just before the water overflows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just on time.” he grumbles “Olivier, you’re living dangerously.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one distracting me !” protests the Health Minister placing the strainer in the sink “That’s cooked enough, you can drain them. And please put some clothes on, you’re a sweet temptation when you’re naked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finish preparing their meal and Edouard reluctantly puts his underwear back on. They sit down at the kitchen table, and before they start eating, Olivier slides a little wooden box on the table towards his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A gift from Lebanon.” answers Olivier with a shy smile “I know we usually don’t do that, but I saw… that… and I couldn’t resist. Open it, you’ll understand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard is frowning hard, but he takes the box and he opens it. Inside are cufflinks, carved in wood, probably cedar, depicting an intricate geometric pattern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw them,” explains Olivier “on a market on the outskirts of town as we were about to visit an hospital. I immediately thought about you, I had to buy them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re beautiful, thank you, sunshine.” grins Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know,” adds his lover “if you were ever to wear them when you’re in Paris and invited to the Elysée, Emmanuel saw me buy them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he know who you bought them for ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really. But if he never sees me with them, he’ll quickly get an idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t mind ?” adds Edouard as they both start eating </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” shrugs Olivier “He can think whatever he wants of me, that doesn’t change the way we work together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you afraid of him spilling the beans about your infidelity ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would be the odds ? Honestly ? And why would he do that ? With what proofs ?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You are overly confident, Olivier. But I trust you,” says Edouard, taking his hand on the table “if you think it’s safe, I believe you. And once again : thank you so much for that gift, you know how crazy I am about cufflinks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really have more than a hundred pairs at home ?” asks Olivier “Or did the media exaggerate as usual ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They exaggerated slightly.” chuckle Edouard “But only slightly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are insane, Ed’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a pair to match every occasion, you know. It helps deliver the message.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Insane.” repeats Olivier with a grin </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop making fun of me. How did school go for your little ones this week ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good.” nods the Health Minister “My daughter was eager to see her friends back, and to go back to her school, my son was a little less eager, but he’s a smart kid and he knows the value of school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows that going to school is important if he wants to get a good job later. Or at least get into good studies. He’s hard-working, very intelligent, and enthusiastic about discovering new things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you get that sparkle in your eyes once more.” smirks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re my treasures.” confesses his soulmate “And I miss them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you see them next weekend ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Providing I don’t have any last minute emergency, yes, that’s the plan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you bring Coralie with you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope she’ll manage to come.” evasively answers Olivier “Why do you always ask that question ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I know whether I can call you or not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier withdraws his hand from Edouard’s one and he frowns deeply. He is wondering if his soulmate is joking or not. But Edouard seems to be dead-serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you can call me whenever you want, Ed’ ?” he says to his partner </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to disturb you when you’re spending time with her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your jealousy is really going to be a problem between us you know…” sighs Olivier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about that,” starts Edouard “but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what ?” reacts Olivier, a bit annoyed by this never-ending story between them </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you deserve to spend quality time with your girlfriend, Olivier. And not be reminded of me when you are with her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence falls between them, and Olivier realizes he may have overreacted a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” apologizes Olivier “You are right, I need to spend some time with Coralie, and it is very nice of you to think about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Olivier,” replies Edouard taking his hand back into his own “and I want to see you happy. And even if I’m jealous, and I know I am, I won’t try to pretend I am not, I understand that your balance in life is having both Coralie and I with you. I understand your need for some time alone with her… and your children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You truly are amazing, Edouard.” smiles Olivier “And this is why I fell for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smile at each other, and Edouard bites his lip, making his partner blush slightly. They don’t need words to know what they are thinking in this moment. They know they are on the same wavelength, they know they understand each other, they know they will do anything to make the other happy. This blissful and quiet moment is interrupted by Olivier’s phone buzzing on the table, and both of them sigh loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” groans the Health Minister “Of course we had to be interrupted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have to take that ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me check who it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier looks at who the caller is and he nods, picking up the call. It is the president, calling to ask him on some health questions related to the current pandemic. He gives an apologetic look to Edouard, and both of them finish eating while the Health Minister discusses with Emmanuel Macron. He doesn’t let slip that he is spending time with Edouard Philippe, that’s his little secret, and it makes the former Prime Minister smirk in silence. Edouard clears the table since they finished eating, and with the silence assentiment of his lover, he looks into the fridge for some dessert. Olivier prepared something in advance and, with a huge grin, Edouard brings the two cups of chocolate mousse backs on the table, with clean spoons. Olivier knows his soulmate’s weakness for chocolate, and he hangs up with Emmanuel just before they start eating dessert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the chocolate mousse.” smirks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both like that.” brushes off Olivier “And I had some free time yesterday night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should sleep at night, sunshine.” chuckles Edouard “Not cook for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me it was not worth it.” argues his lover with a look of defiance </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was so worth it !” exclaims Edouard, his mouth full of mousse “That dessert is insanely good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier smiles and blushes while finishing eating. Edouard who finished eating quicker than him, joins him on his side of the table, and hugs him from behind, his arms around his neck, his lips brushing in his neck. Olivier tilts his head on the side to give him a better access and he can’t repress a moan when Edouars triggers his most sensitive spot, just behind his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” laughs Edouard “I love when you moan like that…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not taking me back to bed, you know that, right, handsome ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m exhausted, and you are too.” asserts Olivier with a tone that leaves no room for discussion “We can lounge and cuddle in bed, for certain, and I have no other plan for this afternoon than enjoying your presence. But I won’t let you drag me into naughty activities once more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who jumped on me when we arrived here !” reacts Edouard, half-amused, half-offended </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to be the dirty one,” fake-apologizes Olivier who finished his dessert and tilts his head backwards for Edouard to kiss him on the lips “I needed sex. I wanted to feel you all inside me. I wanted you to take me, to possess me, to make me all yours. And you did that brilliantly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re turning very dirty !” smirks Edouard “Far from the polished and perfect-looking attitude you have in public.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel in the street…” starts the Health Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I know,” cuts Edouard “devil in the sheets. Even if in our case it was more : devil against the wall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On that point, I can’t plead guilty, you were way too impatient to wait until we were in bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad for that ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” chuckles Olivier “I told you when I was in Beirut : you can have me wherever you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard grins and kisses him tenderly on the lips, letting his hands wander on Olivier’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will kill me, I suppose, if I insist on washing the dishes before joining you into bed ?” chuckles Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.” answers Edouard “Come with me, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier reluctantly leaves their empty cups and spoons on the table and he follows his lover to the bed. Edouard sits down on the edge of it and he invites Olivier to sit down on his lap, one leg on each side of his. The Health Minister puts his arms around the neck of his partner, his forehead against the one of his soulmate. They stay like that for a very long moment, gazing into each other’s eyes, in silence. They don’t need words to say how much they love each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind staying like that, in your arms, all afternoon,” says Olivier after a while “but we’re both wearing nearly nothing, and I’m not certain this position is very suitable to not give us naughty ideas…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ?” jokes Edouard “Are you trying to tell me something ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up !” replies Olivier pushing him so he falls down on the bed “Don’t make fun of me, you know that you’re irresistible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” laughs Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kiss each other, and Edouard lets his hand slide on Olivier’s arse. The health Minister is now on top of him, and if they don’t stop kissing, the temperature is going to rise quickly between them, and none of them will be able to master their desire. Olivier firmly, but quickly gets off Edouard and he lies down next to him in the bed, staring at the ceiling, his arms crossed behind his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. You know that I desire you, on a physical level, I’m simply too exhausted to go for another round.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” whispers his soulmate, kissing him on the shoulder, his finger trailing a way up and down his chest, mindlessly “We can cuddle in bed all afternoon, that’s fine for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. At what time do you have to be going ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told Edith I would be home for dinner, at the latest.” answers Edouard “She knows I’m supposed to see a few friends and colleagues today so she doesn’t really expect me to arrive early.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try to not make you arrive too late on purpose either, okay ?” chuckles Olivier “I feel you’re leaning toward that, and I would feel terrible about that. Besides, your children must be really excited to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely.” replies Edouard “But yes, I won’t go home too late. What are your plans for tonight ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch up on all the work I haven’t made this afternoon.” explains Olivier “I have a late evening meeting with my team, and analysis about the latest data to carry on. And I should do a quick reading of some articles Emmanuel sent me, and draft a review of them for him…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think this will take you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few hours. I should be able to go to bed… after midnight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard shakes his head to mark his disapproval but he knows it is vain to try and discourage his soulmate from pursuing this plan. Besides, he feels a little bit guilty for keeping him from work this afternoon. But this afternoon is a rare opportunity, and it does them both good to spend time together, their minds off of work as much as they can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to watch a movie ?” suggests Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if we watch the Tour de France instead ? I barely have time to keep an eye on the race this year…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind. Cycling aficionado ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enthusiast, yes.” nods Olivier grabbing his laptop to look for a live feed of it “And this year there’s a start in my city. I can’t believe I’m going to miss that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your kids ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re allowed to skip school to go watch on that day, obviously. My brother will take them there.” grins Olivier “I couldn’t imagine having them miss on that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smile at each other and Olivier places the laptop on his nightstand as he lies back down in the bed, Edouard lying in his back, an arm around his waist, his head nestled in his neck. They intertwine fingers, and it brings a smile on Edouard’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” he quietly whispers in his soulmate’s ear </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmh. That sounds lovely. Can you repeat that ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, sunshine.” repeats Edouard “And I am going to come to Paris more frequently now that the situation is slowly coming back to normal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t.” replies Olivier too quickly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard frowns and his silence worries Olivier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I meant is that the pandemic situation is starting to go overboard again, and that you seeing a lot of people is not very reasonable.” explains Olivier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even with a mask, and a very strict respect of the barrier measures ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, okay ? I’d hate for you to catch anything. You know better than that, and I don’t want you to bring that nasty virus to your family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be extremely careful, I swear. What about you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you imagine if the Health Minister catches the coronavirus ?” chuckles Olivier “I’ll look like an idiot. Besides, I’m tested on a regular basis, I’m so tired of having someone shove a swab up my nose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the worst feeling ever.” approves Edouard “I hate it. When was your last test ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I came back from Lebanon,” explains Olivier “it’s a red-zone for the virus, every single person that was on that trip got tested.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a nightmare.” sighs his partner “I can’t imagine if you brought more peop…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stops in the middle of his sentence because his phone started ringing and he reluctantly lets go of Olivier to roll on the other side of the bed and grab his phone on the nightstand where he dropped it earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ?” he says </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier tries to not pay too much attention to what his lover is saying, but the tone of voice that Edouard is using is not soft as usual and it draws his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand… Of course… It’s very understandable… I will be there for sure… No, thank you for letting me know beforehand… I get the need for privacy… My most sincere thoughts… Thank you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard sat up in the bed, his back to Olivier who is still lying down, and when he hangs up, the phone slips out of his hand, ending up on the mattress. His silence is deafening and his soulmate sits up behind him, placing his hand over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard simply shakes his head, unable to answer. He knows that if he opens his mouth to talk, tears will start rolling down his cheeks, and that’s a side of him he doesn’t want to show to his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ed’ ?” softly questions Olivier, now clearly worried by the absence of answer “Ed’ ? What happened ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To force him to answer, Olivier gets up from the bed and stands in front of his soulmate, his hands on each side of Edouard’s face. He can read pain, and sadness in the brown eyes of his lover and Edouard wipes one silent tear from the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who Antoine Rufenacht is ?” he mumbles </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” nods Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He died.” mutters Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Edouard, I’m so sorry. I know how important he was to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those true words of compassion are enough to make Edouard’s armor crack completely and he breaks down in tears. His whole body is shaken by loud sobs and Olivier patiently takes him into his arms, allowing him to cry against his chest for as long as he needs to. Antoine Rufenacht was a mentor, an inspiration, and the one who gave his chance to Edouard when he entered into politics, and his unexpected passing will be a hardship for the former Prime Minister. Edouard is still crying when his phone starts ringing again and he picks up the call, wiping his tears quickly and escaping the tender embrace of his soulmate. Olivier tries to keep him in his arms, but Edouard answers the call pacing through the tiny apartment, unable to stand still. It’s one of his closest friends, checking in on him after learning the news. It hasn’t been made public yet, but will be in the coming minutes, and Edouard’s phone will constantly ring from now on. So much for a quiet afternoon of cuddling. Edouard has barely hang up that he picks up another call, and he continues like that, call after call for the next twenty minutes, much to Olivier’s despair. The Health Minister is deeply preoccupied by Edouard bottling up his emotions and not being able to grab a moment to breathe. He can see that his soulmate is not doing well, and his heart ache to not being able to provide him with some comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edouard ?” he says when his partner finally gets a few seconds of break between calls “Are you sure you need to answer those calls now ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I have to.” says Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to. No one would resent you for not picking up your phone this afternoon, Ed’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It helps me cope.” brushes off Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it doesn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier closes the distance with his soulmate and he removes the cellphone from Edouard’s hand. He places it on the table next to them and intertwines fingers with his soulmate, on both hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ed’, you need a break. You need to breathe, you need to grieve, and I am here for you if you don’t want to do that on your own. But answering your phone won’t help you do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to face the idea of him being gone.” explains Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. That I can understand. But he is gone, and you’ll have to learn to live with that. And think about the tribute you’ll want to pay to him. The public tribute I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard sighs and hugs Olivier, burying his face into the neck of the man he loves. The calm of his lover is helping him cope with the unexpected news he received, and he tries to obliviate the constant ringing of his phone on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I go take a shower ?” asks Edouard “That might help me clear my head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. Do you want me to come with you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’d rather stay on my own for a little while. This might sound ridiculous but I’d rather not have you see me cry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crying is not a weakness, Ed’,” smiles Olivier, kissing him tenderly on the lips “but I understand your need for privacy. I’m keeping your phone here, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard nods in understanding and he kisses Olivier once more. In this kiss, there is all the “thank you” he is for now unable to say and he goes to the bathroom, locking himself inside of it. Olivier grabs his soulmate’s phone and places it on the kitchen table, seizing the opportunity of being alone to finally wash the dishes. He keeps an eye on the phone screen, monitoring the incoming calls in case something really urgent would come up, and he’s not really surprised to see Edith’s name pop up after a while, in the list of incoming calls. He has his hands deep into the kitchen sink when he notices she’s calling for a second time, and he wonders if he should pick up the call, at least to tell her that Edouard is okay. He hesitates too much and the call ends up in voicemail before he could do anything. He finishes washing the dishes and dries his hands on a towel. Edouard is still under the shower, Olivier can hear the water running next door. Edith calls for a third time and this time the Health Minister doesn’t hesitate. he picks up the call, saying : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon Edith, this is Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivier ?!” she exclaims “I… Is my husband okay ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine.” answers Olivier “He simply needed a moment to breathe and cool down. I had to snatch the phone off his hands to let him do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t say that Edouard’s strongest skill is coping with his emotions.” she chuckles “Are you sure he’s going to be fine ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will, he’s simply shaken and sad. I was with him when he learned. We were working,” he lies “but he should be alright. I’ll send him back to you for dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very kind of you.” jokes Edith “Do you think I could talk to him ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s out,” lies Olivier once more “but I’ll tell him you called.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the doctor says so…” she jokes again “Tell him to not come home too late, please. I know you two are working hard, but don’t get overwhelmed by it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t Edith. I swear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Olivier. And thanks for being here for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what best friends do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier promises once more to tell Edouard that she called and he hangs up on his lover’s wife. He feels guilty to have lied to her, but he knows he had no other choice but lying to preserve his relationship with her husband. Edouard eventually comes out of the bathroom, looking a bit brighter than before, and he cracks a tiny smile at Olivier : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found what I am going to post on my social media as a tribute to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That is a very good point, handsome, did the shower do you good ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much.” nods Edouard taking Olivier by the hips and kissing him on the lips “Thank you, for taking care of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny thing, your wife told me the same exact thing less than two minutes ago.” chuckles Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wife ? She called you ?” exclaims Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you idiot,” laughs Olivier “she called you. Three times. I picked up the last call so she could stop worrying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I indeed am an idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A very lovely one.” says Olivier, kissing him “I promised Edith to send you home before dinner, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How very nice of you.” smirks Edouard “Kicking me out of your place, to send me back to my wife…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ed’.” sighs Olivier “We talked about that. And we still have a couple of hours to spend together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but first there’s something I need to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard grabs his phone on the table, and he looks for the picture of his mentor he has in mind. He prepares an Instagram publication with it, adding the words he dedicated to his friend in one of his books. It’s a very sober and elegant tribute, but that is the quietness he chooses to have on this delicate subject. Antoine Rufenacht deserves this. He then turns off his phone to be certain not to be disturbed and he tells his lover : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind cuddling a bit longer in bed with me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ask so nicely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier sits down in the bed, his back on a pillow against the wall, and he makes Edouard lie down with his head on his lap. Olivier takes Edouard’s hand over his stomach, and their intertwined fingers are reassurance for both of them that everything is going to be alright. With his free hand, the Health Minister is mindlessly playing with Edouard’s hair, soothing him at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry our afternoon went off tracks,” says Edouard to his soulmate “I know this wasn’t how you expected us to spend these hours together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re soulmates, Ed’. When you’re hurt, my heart aches too. And I didn’t like to see you cry earlier. Not because you were crying, but because I felt helpless about it. Now you’re feeling better, and I am very glad we can simply have this time together. We both need tenderness and cuddles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuddling is good.” nods Edouard with a childish smile that makes them both laugh </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Edouard adds : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come you know how to handle grieving people so well ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier looks at him in bewilderment and he answers : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a doctor, remember ? I worked in hospitals, I am a neurologist, I had to tell some of my patients that they would die in the coming months. Grief and pain was part of my daily life at the hospital. And even more when I was a student working in a home for the elderly people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” concedes his partner “Life and death… What is covered by the medical field. I should have guessed, I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop apologizing. And I haven’t always been so good at dealing with death you know. I’m not entirely insensitive either, I’m simply… taking a step back so I look at it for what it is : a step of life, nothing less nothing more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds a bit cold, but you are probably right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to tell you a story, handsome.” says Olivier “When I was an intern at the hospital, one of my fellow interns was diagnosed with cancer, he died during our years there, there’s nothing we could do. That was my first experience with a death that was not related to an old person. It brought me down for a few hours, I had to pull myself out of service, and I locked myself in the locker room to cry. I was a mess, I didn’t know if life was meaningful anymore, I didn’t know if my vocation had any sense if I couldn’t even save my friends…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brought you back to it ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The feeling that I had many more lives to save. And that even if I was going to lose a few along the way, I was going to do my best, always, to be the best neurologist I could be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you are an excellent one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a good one,” admits Olivier with a little smile “but I’m far from being the best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard smiles at him but Olivier is lost in his memories from a past he won’t ever go back to. His soulmate brings him back to reality by placing his free hand on his cheek, and it startles the Health Minister, making him look down at his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw that. Please, keep your thoughts on me, sunshine. I’m not sure it’s good to dwell on the past for too long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I want to get back to that past ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ?” frowns Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn’t be easier, you know… More time for my children, more time for Coralie… More time to do what I studied for…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are an excellent politician, Olivier.” argues Edouard “And you studied politics for that purpose. To make things change. I know you miss your children, but once this pandemic is over, it’ll get easier. And I’m sure they’ll see you as the hero of that troubled year…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or as the father who abandoned them to go live in Paris and only came back a few weekends in the year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunshine, we’ve had that talk already. Your children are crazy smart, there is no way they think that ! Absolutely no way ! And I’m certain that your ex-wife won’t let them think that way about their father either…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re actually not wrong.” sighs Olivier “She won’t. We’re very careful, both of us, to not trash talk the other in front of the kids.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you sometimes talk badly about her ? You’re way too nice to do that, Olivier…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, trust me, Coralie heard her share of bad words about my ex.” chuckles the Health Minister “I’m no angel, despite what you seem to think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the image of you you’re offering to the world, sunshine.” laughs Edouard “I know you’re not entirely angelic. I heard you beg for naughty things earlier today… Not what an angel would do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dirty boy.” smirks his soulmate “But yes, I’m no angel. And a few years ago, when I was going through divorce, I was much less angelic, and I said things I wouldn’t say now about my ex-wife.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it what all couples go through when they divorce ?” says Edouard arching an eyebrow </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I was guilty in this divorce. I fell in love with another woman, I filed for divorce because of this, and I shouldn’t have been angry at my ex for something she wasn’t responsible for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t entirely responsible for it either, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was. I’m the one who fell in love with someone else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Edouard sits up in the bed and shaking his head he turns to his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about us ? Do you feel guilty too ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s different. I know I’m not going to leave Coralie for you, and I know you’re not going to throw your marriage to the bin for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you know that ?” says Edouard with a tone of defiance </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ed’...” sighs Olivier “Let’s be real. What future would we have together ? Besides, we both love our partners really much, and we have children to preserve. I forbid you to do anything stupid, Edouard. Understood ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was merely messing with you.” brushes off Edouard “But it’s not your fault that you fell in love with someone else. It’s a question of how much love you have to give, and how big your heart is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard placed his hand on Olivier’s chest, over his heart, and the Health Minister brings his own hand over the one of his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will always feel guilty for cheating on Coralie,” explains Olivier “but I will never feel guilty for listening to my heart and being with you. We are soulmates, and when we’re with each other, everything feels right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kiss each other, tenderly at first, but Olivier’s hand comes on the back of Edouard’s neck to intensify their kiss and make it more passionate. The former Prime Minister gets on top of his lover, straddling him on the bed, making their kiss more intense, the temperature rising quickly between them. As he breaks their kiss to catch his breath, Edouard hears Olivier groan in dissatisfaction and he chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were both too tired to have sex ?” he jokes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I changed my mind ?” whispers Olivier quitting the soft lips of his partner to kiss his neck instead “Do you have a better idea in mind to conclude this afternoon ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no.” laughs Edouard “I’m more than happy that you changed your mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grins and tilts his head backwards so his partner can kiss him better in the neck before they get on again with sex. No better way to erase the sorrows of the afternoon, and to make sure it stays imprinted in their minds for a long time, as they don’t know when will be the next time they will see each other. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So ? Very intense chapter for a very intense afternoon they've got together ? What about the breakfast/brunch they had before with Bruno and Christophe ? Then the sex ? Them being all naughty and cute throughout the chapter ? Ed' refusing to let go of Olivier ? The watching the interview together ? Their lunch ? The fact that Olivier cooked for their dessert ? Them cuddling in bed ? The sad news learned by Edouard ? How Olivier reacts to it ? The helplessness he feels to see Ed' spiral down in sorrow ? How he forces him to stop with his phone ? Olivier and Edith's phone call ? The boys reuniting after Edouard's shower ? Their pillow talk about death and Olivier's past and his divorce ? The fact that it leads to Olivier changing his mind about having sex again with Edouard ? </p><p>What are you expecting for the chapters to come ?! </p><p>-- Kind reminder that I'm now publishing the soulmates every other week, but I'm either publishing a Gerald/Elena chapter or an OS on the other weekend ;) --</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. September 9th 2020 - Olivier's office, Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the non-French you'll need a bit of context to understand this chapter : Christophe and Coralie ran into the same election to be the president of their "group" at the Assembly. It's an internal election, there were five candidates - Aurore, who arrived second is kind of the "arch-nemesis" of Coralie (they TRULY hate each other), and François, who arrived third was our former Ecology Minister but was pushed to resign because of some affairs (involving expensive dinners etc..). </p><p>See you, as usual, at the end of the chapter to know what you thought about it ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t mind me, I just need a place to crash. Somewhere, where no one will look for me.” says Christophe bursting into Olivier’s office, unannounced </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is followed by one of the Minister’s assistants, an apologetic look on her face. Olivier, on the phone with some health official, dismisses her and gestures Christophe to sit down in the couch. He grabs the sanitizing gel on his desk and throws it at his friend who catches it mid-flight and washes his hands. Olivier finishes his call soon after and asks : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess : it didn’t go well ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you knew.” sighs Christophe “Can I take my mask off ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but keep your distance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christophe removes his mask and throws it in the trash bin next to the desk of his friend, and they smile to each other. He then sits back on the chair, far enough from Olivier’s desk and they start chatting : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How bad is it going ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will all depend on your girlfriend’s votes. And François’ ones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were leading that election.” frowns the Health Minister </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christophe is indeed leading the group’s election, but not with a comfortable enough advance. And Aurore Bergé is not far behind him. That would be a disaster is she won that vote, and she became the group president at the National Assembly. Not because she couldn’t lead, but mostly for Christophe, who’d be left with “only” his mandate as a member of parliament. That’d be disastrous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far behind did Coralie arrive ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fourth.” indicates Christophe “I thought she would have told you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She knows I am working. And she’s supposed to meet me here later tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I ruined your evening, I need a place where I can hide. People are constantly on my back, and journalists too…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s fine.” brushes off Olivier whose phone is ringing again “You can always crash here, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier picks up the call with a huge grin when he realizes who the caller is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, honey.” he says to Coralie “How do you feel ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exhausted.” she chuckles “But relieved that this is over for me, honestly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sad, too ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I knew this was out of my range, but I had to try, for the sake of democracy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am really proud of you for trying.” he answers “Are you still coming over ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my way,” she tells “do you want me to pick up something for dinner ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind buying pizzas on your way over ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. Same as usual ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please. But you’ll have to take one more, we won’t be alone…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ? Let me guess… Jérôme ? Déborah ? Someone else from your team ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, a friend.” laughs Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edouard ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” says Olivier “Edouard is in Le Havre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruno ?” she suggests “Oh, no,” she corrects herself “of course ! It’s Christophe, isn’t it ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s Christophe.” grins Olivier “Chris !” he calls “What kind of pizza do you want ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” shrugs Christophe Castaner “But tell Coralie if she picks one with pineapple I’ll make sure she gets banned from the benches of the Assembly !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told his joke loud enough so that Coralie heard it through the phone, and she laughs in Olivier’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in half an hour.” she says to her boyfriend “See you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” replies Olivier hanging up with her </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He checks on his laptop he has no urgent emails to deal with and he turns to his friend, who is on his phone, checking messages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about the election with Coralie, if you don’t mind. Before that… There’s something we haven’t had the chance to dwell on you and I and… maybe… I don’t know… maybe you have questions…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Questions ?” says Christophe arching an eyebrow, unsure about what exactly they are talking about </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edouard and I.” says Olivier “If you have anything to say about it, it’s now, before Coralie gets here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess she doesn’t know ?” reacts Christophe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” replies Olivier “and I’d appreciate if it could stay that way. I am feeling guilty enough for cheating on her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get used to it.” jokes his friend “How did you end up dating Ed’ ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We… fell for each other. By accident.” sighs Olivier “It was during the pandemic, we were seeing each other on a daily basis, for professional reasons, and we became friends. That’s the story everyone knows about. But one night he crashed here,” says Olivier, pointing in the direction of his apartment on the same floor “and we got drunk together, we slept in the same bed, and in the morning, we kissed. It was sudden, unexpected and very confusing, but we quickly realized we were drawn to each other at a point we couldn’t fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t really want to fight ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that too.” smirks Olivier “Edouard and I are… soulmates, you know. Whatever we do, however we try to fight those feelings we have for each other, we’ll always end up back into each other’s arms. But don’t think we aren’t feeling terrible for cheating on Coralie and Edith.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve met Edith ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s lovely.” smiles Olivier “And she likes me, which makes this even harder. But I can’t fight it. And I won’t fight it. What I’m living with Edouard is too good to be denied.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine for me, I’m in no position to say anything, don’t you think ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both chuckle and Christophe asks : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else knows but me and Bruno ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one.” answers Olivier “Oh… Maybe Emmanuel… I mean, he may have some doubts, but you know him, he won’t confront us unless he has a reason to do so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, your secret is safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when did you two start seeing each other ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we eased the lockdown on the country.” smirks Olivier “But we took things slow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable, given the… mess you’re both in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are kept from going further because Christophe has to take a call from one of his campaign staff. Olivier takes advantage of this time to send some instructions to his own team to carry on with the work on the pandemic tracking and review, and to only call him in case of an emergency as he will lock himself in his office with Christophe and Coralie for the evening. He texts Edouard to let him know that their common friend is in his office in case he wants to know how the election went, and he calls Bruno on video to check on him and give him the same piece of information. The Economy Minister is in his office, alone, working late as usual, but he’s happy to see his friend’s face through the screen : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Bruno. Still working ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As usual,” chuckles the oldest one “so are you. But I shouldn’t be surprised I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard from your girlfriend ? Or Christophe ? I’m surprised he hasn’t texted me yet about that damned election…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier smirks and turns his laptop so that Bruno can see Christophe, still on the phone at the other end of the office. The man lifts his hand to wave at his friend and Bruno nods back. Olivier turns the laptop back towards him and says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He arrived about half an hour ago. It apparently didn’t go as well as expected. We’re expecting Coralie for dinner, and I’ll get a full report on how it unfolded, but from what I know so far : Christophe is leading, followed by Aurore. François should be third, Coralie fourth and Patrice fifth, but what’s important is how many votes they’ve gathered and who they are going to transfer their votes on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coralie is fully behind Christophe, right ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” nods Olivier “That makes no doubt. But if Aurore is not far behind Christophe, that means maybe the MPs are looking for something new, something fresh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or… a woman, to lead them.” adds Bruno “We can’t obliviate the fact that Aurore has this unfair advantage over Christophe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell that to Chris’, that will make him lose his mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But you know it’s true. Aren’t you part of that feminist group at the Assembly ?” jokes Bruno </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I’m not part of anything anymore at the Assembly,” replies Olivier “and yes, I’m all in for more women in power positions… But not Aurore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re part of the ‘everyone-but-Aurore’ group ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coralie hates her, and I’m friend with Christophe,” chuckles the Health Minister “how could I not ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point. What do we do now ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us ? Nothing for now, I’m waiting for Coralie to arrive with the pizzas, and we’ll debrief over dinner. You can join us here if you want, I guess we’ll have some phone calls to make to make sure everyone votes correctly tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see if I can join you later, I haven’t finished working… yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier hangs up and uses all the spare minutes he has to continue working until Coralie arrives with their pizzas. She’s not accompanied by anyone, as usual, because Olivier made sure she got a full access to the building. She nods towards Christophe, still on the phone, and she places the pizzas on the table, removes her mask and steps around the desk of her boyfriend to kiss him on the lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening,” says Olivier to her “I’m glad you’re here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m very glad to be here too.” she answers “Today was exhausting. And unproductive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of what you achieved anyway,” says Olivier as she sits on his lap, an arm around his neck “I know how much of a challenge it was for you, and I’m proud of you for running into this election.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I arrived fourth, honey.” she laughs “You and I know this is a disaster.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for trying to cheer you up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m not the one who needs cheering up.” she says, giving a quick glance towards Christophe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad is it for him ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He stormed out of the room as soon as we got the results.” she explains “His closest tried to run after him to devise on some strategy, and talk about what to do, but he had already vanished.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Let’s talk about this over dinner. I’m starving.” concludes Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always starving !” exclaims Coralie </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s not entirely wrong, but the pizzas are smelling exquisitely attractive and it teases the appetite of the Health minister. Christophe finally hung up on his phone and they all take place around the table. They wash their hands with sanitizing gel, and Olivier slightly opens one of the windows so they get some fresh air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more, please,” asks Olivier “about the vote and how it all went down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing much to say,” grumbles Christophe “I got ninety-seven votes. Far less than expected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aurore has eighty-one,” adds Coralie between two bites of her pizza “she got closer to Christophe than anyone could have predicted. I guess her aggressive campaigning during the summer finally paid-off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dare I ask the number of votes for the others ?” tries Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fifty-nine for François, twenty-six for Coralie and six for Patrice.” says Christophe checking the numbers he wrote down on his cellphone </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coralie,” says Olivier to his girlfriend “you are obviously voting for Christophe and inviting your supporters to do the same ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.” she nods “Everything but Aurore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think your supporters will follow you ?” asks again her boyfriend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of them, yes. If they voted for me, they’re not going to turn their votes on Aurore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it all relies on François.” sighs Christophe “And I am not certain he will vote for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we have to convince our colleagues, one by one, on why you’re the best candidate.” says Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s one thing you both obliviated,” adds Christophe “if so many people voted for Aurore, maybe it’s because they hate me, for who I am, for what I represent, and maybe… but just maybe… They’d like a woman to lead them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very accurate political analysis of Christophe surprises his friends and Coralie and Olivier exchange a glance. They weren’t expecting that from him, especially not with the mood he had demonstrated earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The need for a woman in a leading position,” nods Coralie “is for certain something you can not do anything about. But you promised to appoint a woman as co-president if you get elected. And that should count. At least a little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should make you vice-president.” grumbles Christophe, back into his bad mood </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not the deal you agreed upon.” smirks Coralie “But nice of you for saying that. Even if you don’t think a single word of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier and Coralie both laugh, but Christophe is back into sulking. He’s browsing messages on his cellphone and completely oblivious to his friends trying to help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do we do ?” asks Coralie to her boyfriend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You call your friends, the ones you are sure voted for you, and you make certain they vote for Christophe. And you publicly announce your support for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will give a few calls, and check with Ed’ if he has any ideas on how to lift up the spirits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calling Edouard might be a good idea indeed.” smiles his partner “I guess he’s working late, as usual ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As usual.” confirms Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coralie kisses him tenderly and she grabs her phone, to give some calls. She starts by calling her closest friends at the Assembly, to ensure they will be voting for Christophe on the next day. The former Minister went back to the sofa he was lounging on earlier, his phone still in hand, refusing to talk to anyone. Olivier goes back behind his desk and he sends a couple of texts to close friends he made at the Assembly to innocently enquire about the vote, and how it went down. He sends another text to his soulmate, asking him if he can video-call him and Edouard’s face pops up on his laptop screen two minutes later. Olivier accepts the call, plugging his headphones not to disturb Coralie who aimed a dead stare at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evening.” he says to Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening,” answers the man “how are you doing ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dealing with an election I’m not even part about.” jokes Olivier “But that’s a nice change from the pandemic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. Are you alone ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christophe and Coralie are both here.” explains Olivier “But I’m the only one hearing you, Coralie is… on the phone, and Chris is… whatever.” sighs Olivier after a quick glance towards his friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is Coralie taking the fact of arriving fourth ?” questions Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. She knew she was running far behind the others, and she’s solely focused now on making sure Aurore doesn’t win.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a disaster it would be.” chuckles Edouard “And Chris’ ? How is he doing ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier bites his lip and turns the laptop so that Edouard can see their friend, sulking like a teenager. He’s still on his phone, and he barely lifts up his eyes to wave at Edouard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” says Edouard to Olivier as the Health Minister turns the laptop back to him “Not really bright. How far behind is Aurore ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And François is third ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but we don’t know yet who he’s going to vote for.” explains Olivier “Which could change everything, given the amount of votes he had…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. What do we do ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coralie is making sure her voters report their votes on Christophe, I sent a couple of texts to ensure my closest friends don’t make a mistake tomorrow… I don’t know what else we can do… Should I call Emmanuel ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emmanuel won’t bother with that election.” sighs Edouard “We’re on our own to make sure Christophe doesn’t lose everything. Because… Be certain that going from interior Minister to simply a MP will make him feel miserable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would feel miserable for less than that.” nods Olivier “Is there anything you can do ? Call François maybe ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t interfere in that election,” says Edouard “and the MPs in the majority are talking too much to the press, they would reveal I tried to convince them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Edouard…” says Olivier “Some of the MPs certainly won’t talk. And would be honoured to have a call from the former Prime Minister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard seems unconvinced and Olivier sighs. Coralie hangs up on her phone and she joins them, Olivier unplugs the headphones so that she can hear Edouard, and she sits down on Olivier’s knees, smiling at Edouard through the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Edouard.” she says </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Coralie.” he answers “Congratulations on running into this election. I know it may not be the result you were expecting but it’s still a great achievement, and it proves our democracy works well, even with internal ballots.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Edouard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you secure some votes for Christophe ?” asks the former Prime Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my most faithful supporters will follow whatever I say. And I’m about to announce I’m voting for him, and calling those who have voted for me to do the same.” she replies </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” whispers Olivier, sliding his hand on her thigh </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing what has to be done.” she says “That’s all. But we won’t be much efficient without his help…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all nod and both Coralie and Olivier glance together towards Christophe. The man suddenly frowns and exclaims : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT A BASTARD !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ? What happened ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on ?” adds Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“François is going to vote for Aurore,” sighs Coralie who checked her phone and the message posted by their colleague on the groupchat of the party “he’s not giving any clear instruction, but the message is clear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many voices did he have ?” asks Edouard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fifty-nine.” groans Christophe “It’s over. Even with Coralie’s votes, I’m not going to win this. It’s mathematical.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets himself back down into the couch and he sighs loudly. He dismisses a few calls and no one dares to speak for a few minutes. They are all lost in their thoughts, wondering how to counter the disaster to come. Olivier answers a couple of texts from the friends he contacted earlier, trying to push them in the direction of voting for Christophe. Their mood decreased and Edouard is the next one to speak : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coralie, do you have a listing of your fellow MPs ? So we can try guessing who voted for who and check who we need to call ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t right now, but I might be able to get one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother,” says Olivier “Christophe’s team must have one. But I really don’t understand what went through François’ mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealousy.” drops Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ?” frowns Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“François was once minister, much like Christophe, but after he quit, he didn’t get the chance at making a name for himself at the Assembly. His name is tainted by the affairs, and this election was a chance for him to get political redemption. And he does not want Christophe to get the chance to shine when he couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very plausible, Edouard.” says Coralie “That would explain why he endorses Aurore when he can’t even stand her. I don’t think I’ve ever seen them talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an idiot.” simply adds the Health Minister shaking his head in disbelief “So, we ask Christophe for a listing and we start working ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do that.” nods Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coralie goes sit at the table, answering a few texts, and Olivier turns the laptop towards the office. He leans against his desk, next to the laptop, and wonders what Christophe is doing on his cellphone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chris ?” asks Edouard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris ?” repeats Olivier given the absence of answer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CHRISTOPHE !” shouts Edouard, startling them all, and especially the designated man whose phone slips out of his hands and ends up on the table in front of him “Olivier,” adds Edouard “take his phone, I’m fairly certain he’s on Tinder instead of listening to us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Health Minister swiftly picks up the phone before Christophe can get his hand on it and he shows the screen to their friend over in Le Havre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well guessed,” sighs Olivier “I think that… Elea37” he says, reading the pseudonym on the screen “will have to wait a little longer to meet… Oh god, are you really using that as you username, Chris’ ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t judge.” grumbles Christophe “And give me my phone back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” says Olivier, pocketing the phone “We’re supposed to work on your election, Christophe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no point in it, I told you already.” grunts Christophe “I will lose, it’s mathematical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop acting like a spoiled brat Christophe, for God’s sake !” exclaims Edouard “I knew you far more combative and determined. And there’ll be plenty other nights to cheat on your wife, trust me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we… not discuss that here, and now ?” asks Christophe, uneasy to have Coralie in the room when Edouard so blatantly exposes him at his worst </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she knows !” chuckles Edouard, unstoppable now that he’s pissed “Right, Coralie ? You had known for a long time that Christophe was cheating on his wife ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Hmm…” she hesitates “Yes, I mean, yes I did know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s not used to see Edouard Philippe so pissed, and she senses that the tension is escalating between the friends, with her boyfriend standing in the middle, alternatively looking at the laptop screen and Christophe, wondering who’s going to be the first to scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there something else you have to say to me ?” asks Christophe “While we’re at it ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are plenty of things I wish I could say about your lifestyle,” replies Edouard “but for the sake of our friendship, I think it’s best we try on focusing on what matters most tonight : the damn election.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME ? YOU ARE NO SAINT EITHER, EDOUARD ! SHOULD I REMIND YOU THAT YOU TOO ARE... “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He catches the unforgiving glance of Olivier and he doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as the door bursts open on Bruno, who shakes his head in disbelief to discover so much tension in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say I was expecting happy cheers,” starts the Economy Minister “but this is far worse than what I had envisioned.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removes his mask and nods at the only woman in the room : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coralie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruno.” she politely replies as they agreed a few weeks ago to be on a first-name basis </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christophe,” he adds, nodding at his friend “Olivier, oh hi Ed’ !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God, Bruno !” exclaims the man in Le Havre “Can you tell Christophe he can not browse Tinder while we’re actively trying to get him to win this election ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Chris’ ?” sighs Bruno “You can’t do that… Besides, there are far better apps than Tinder nowadays to flirt online. I thought you were up to date.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That joke contributes to lift up the tension, and Coralie can’t hold back a chuckle. Olivier gladly follows her into laughter, and Christophe ends up smiling. Edouard sighed loudly and vanished from the screen to grab something to drink from himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we proceed ?” questions Coralie “Now that you’ve settled your differences aside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do the maths.” suggests Bruno grabbing a seat “We need a list of the MPs, Christophe, you need to talk with your team, Coralie, maybe you’ll need to talk with yours too, to see who voted for who. And then, Olivier and Edouard could try to give some calls… Unofficially of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give some calls too.” nods Coralie “We’ve already ruled a few names, and made sure of some alliances. But François wrecked the game by announcing he’s voting for Aurore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry ?” reacts the Economy Minister “Tell me I misheard that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately you didn’t.” sighs Christophe “And mathematically, that could cost me the victory.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to make sure it doesn’t happen.” says Olivier sitting down with them, bringing more sanitizing gel, some pens and papers and a box filled with candies to give them strength to keep going through the night “Wash your hands and let’s get to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And this is the story on how friendship managed to get Christophe reelected a little bit more than twelve hours later. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As per usual, those questions are here to guide you in your comment if you don't know what to comment, don't feel obligated to follow them, or to answer them all : </p><p>What did you think of this chapter ? Chris' crashing at Olivier's office because he needed a place where no one would look for him ? Olivier understanding his need for quietness ? Coralie bringing back pizzas for the three of them ? The talk about the relationship of Edouard and Olivier with Christophe ? The phone call with Bruno ? Coralie and Olivier being very cute with each other ? The dinner and Christophe's mood decreasing ? Olivier calling Edouard ? Coralie joining that call ? The unexpected news that Francois will vote for Aurore ? Christophe sulking and being on Tinder ? Edouard getting pissed off at Christophe and asking Olivier to pick up his phone so he stops being on tinder ? Christophe nearly exposing his friends ? Bruno arriving just on time to defuse the tension ? Him being very efficient at calming everyone down and distributing the tasks ? Olivier bribing everyone with candies to cool their minds ? </p><p>What do you think will happen in the next chapters ? I know this one was more centered on the boygroup friendship than strictly on the soulmates, but I can swear the next one will be full-on soulmates.... Not guaranteed you'll like it though........... ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. September 17th 2020 - Meeting room, Octeville-Sur-Mer (near Le Havre)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter is quite short, but you'll see why. <br/>I do hope you won't hate me too much for it.......</p><p>A little bit of contextualization to better understand : Edouard had been delivering speeches during the senatorial-election campaign in a few places to endorse some candidates. And this chapter takes place one of those evenings, when part of his speech ended up on TV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” says Edouard to the people around him as he feels his phone buzzing in his jacket pocket </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a few steps aside, puts his coffee cup on the table and picks up the phone. He frowns when he realizes that Olivier is calling him at nearly midnight, which is unusual. Especially since they spoke only a few hours ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ?” he says to his soulmate, when he eventually decides to take the call in case there’s an emergency </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to be kidding me, Ed’,” drops Olivier with a very sharp voice at the other end of the line “please, tell me you were kidding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… No, I wasn’t kidding. What are you talking about ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tempests to come ?” reacts the Health Minister “Seriously ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have used that metaphor, yes…” hesitates Edouard, unsure about what is wrong about this nautical imagery “What…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up !” cuts Olivier “You’re a real moron. I can’t believe you are acting against us, Edouard. How am I supposed to position myself when you say such things ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you, Olivier ?” asks Edouard walking away from the crowd in the fear of being overheard “What did I say ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, because you don’t even realize how harmful your words were ?” mocks Olivier full of irony</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me call you back in twenty minutes,” says Edouard to his soulmate “and we’ll talk things through. Alright ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier hangs up and Edouard stays where he is, staring in the void for a minute, wondering what might have triggered the anger of his lover. Surely it can’t only be his words. Olivier is probably exhausted by his day, and they’ll sort things out, as usual, by talking to each other. Edouard comes back in the main room of the event, finishes his coffee bottoms up, draws his facemask out of his pocket and puts it back on and he spends the next ten minutes saying goodbye to the people present. Fortunately for him, the ride home is not long, but in the car bringing him back to his apartment he can’t help but wonder what went through Olivier’s mind. He keeps repeating his speech in his head, reflecting on the words he said, and asking himself if there was really something wrong in those words. He is not a man who questions his words usually, especially the words he weighed, wrote, and delivered in public… But if Olivier seems to think there is a problem with that speech… Another question Edouard needs to solve is : how did Olivier hear about that speech ? There were no press invited to this event, and even if some parts of the speech may have been recorded, it seems too soon for them to be out in the media. His head is still full of questions when he unlocks the door of his apartment and he immediately calls back his soulmate, via video to get explanations on all of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening again.” he says when he notices Olivier picking up the call “I’m back home, and alone, so I’m free to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Because we’ve PLENTY of things to talk about.” replies his lover, who is still sitting in his office, despite the late hour </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound pissed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d be pissed for less than that.” brushes off Olivier “Where should I start ? At the part where you predict the future ? At the part where you announce storms ahead when we’re trying not to over-panic the population ? Or at the part when you don’t even realize you’re one of the men whose voice has the most echo in those troubled times ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so mad ? And how did you know about what I said ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn your TV on, there are recordings of you on BFM,” harshly explains Olivier “but I was informed before that by some of the people present of what you were saying in your speech.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you waited before calling me.” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dead stare he receives in response achieves to convince him that tonight is not the night to make jokes. Olivier is pissed, and they are probably going to argue, no matter what Edouard says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” starts Edouard who feels some irritation rise in his throat “you don’t get to judge the metaphors I use during my meetings. Especially when deep down, you know they are true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I DON’T GET TO JUDGE ?” screams Olivier “You ruined the whole governmental communication in one sentence, Edouard. What we tried to carefully build in the past few weeks, you know, the ‘living with the virus’ mantra, you just threw that to the trash with ONE FUCKING SENTENCE.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I be held responsible for that ?” reacts Edouard, placing his phone against the wall as he rips his mask off his face and throws it in the laundry basket “You are the one in charge, Olivier, not me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and that gives you the right to trash talk the government ? Pontius Pilate in the flesh, washing his hands and refusing to look at the harm he’s doing ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are overreacting, Olivier.” sighs Edouard “And I didn’t say anything against the government, if you had listened to the whole speech, you would have heard that I was calling to all people to join forces because of the troubled times ahead of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t say that there are ‘political, social and sanitary storms’ ahead of us, Ed’. You can’t say that when we’re trying to accustom the population to the idea that the virus is going to be there for months, maybe years, and that they’ll have to live with it !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two lovers look at each other, not understanding why the other is mad and they both sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your voice is rare, Edouard, and everyone thinks you’re some kind of political messiah. You haven’t talked in public in weeks, and it’s one of your first public declarations, and I wish you hadn’t ruined all my communication with it ! I’m going to have to justify why we aren’t acting faster or taking stronger measures now that YOU are thinking we are going to dive into a tempestuous sea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Points to you for the metaphor.” smirks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You moron.” replies Olivier, who cracks a tiny smile nonetheless</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record, I am no Messiah, neither Pontius Pilate, nor whatever political future figure you all seem I can be. I’m just me, Edouard Philippe, and I gave my honest opinion about the situation to come, and those elections I was asked about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have kept your mouth shut about the sanitary situation.” growls Olivier “You put us all into a mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your excuses won’t change anything. It is too late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what am I supposed to do ?” reacts Edouard, annoyed by this never-ending argument between them “Should I call the journalists and beg them not to broadcast my speech anymore ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were supposed to shut up, Edouard ! You talk about politics all you want, that’s your domain, and for God’s sake you are the best man I’ve ever known to be talking about that ! BUT LEAVE THE SANITARY ASPECTS TO ME !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fine,” shrugs Edouard “if I should shut up… Have a good night, then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard hangs up and wipes up a tear of rage he feels at the corner of his eye. This is the first time Olivier and him are arguing like that and it pains him to be far away from the man he loves, and to not be able to have a proper explanation with him. This would have required a face to face conversation, not an argument over the phone. Edouard dismisses the incoming new call from Olivier : he needs to calm his nerves first.  He decides on taking a shower first, and maybe, after, he will call his soulmate back. When Edouard steps out of the shower, he ties a towel around his waist and picks up the phone he abandoned by the sink. He received a bunch of texts from Olivier, but that had to be expected… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunshine : YOU DON’T GET TO HANG UP ON ME, BECAUSE YOU’RE PISSED, YOU FUCKING MORON ! PICK UP YOUR PHONE, WE’RE NOT DONE ! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunshine : Edouard, pick up that damn phone, I know you’re not sleeping ! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunshine : I can’t believe you’re ignoring me, Ed’. I’m mad at you for ruining a carefully thought communication strategy. I thought you knew better, and that you’d realize how harmful it could be for the sanitary measures we are trying to implement. I am really sad you didn’t even consider warning me in advance about what you were going to say. I can’t only be your partner for the good times, and be thrown under the bus for the bad times. I keep my phone with me, for when you’re done with sulking on your own… Because if you haven’t noticed : I’m working to fix up the mess you created ! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the last text is from a minute ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunshine : Ed’, call me, please. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That last text melts Edouard’s heart and he video calls his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better now that you’ve spit all your anger at me ?” he asks Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely.” shrugs his soulmate “I don’t like the idea of us going to bed mad at each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have let that happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a minute of silence and they both start to speak again at the same time : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” starts Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not…” begins Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go first,” encourages the former Prime Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not completely mad at you for what you said. We both know that there are rough times ahead of us, and we’ve discussed that already. I just wished you could shut your pretty mouth on the sanitary situation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be more careful.” promises Edouard “I did not realise that it could impact you that much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not me, my administration.” corrects Olivier, sighing loudly, resting his face into his hands </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still at your office at… nearly one in the morning ?” questions Edouard after checking the hour on the top corner of his phone </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had some phone calls to make.” shrugs his soulmate “And then I lost track of time. I was reading scientific articles about vaccines, herd immunity and masks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to sleep, Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go to sleep after our call, don’t worry. I simply have to cross the hall you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” smiles Edouard “And I’m glad we’re not going to sleep angry at each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you have made nightmares ?” jokes the Health Minister</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re the idiot,” replies his partner “but surely that would have kept me from sleeping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t argue like that, Ed’. It’s not healthy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg to differ.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard leaves the bathroom of his apartment and he sits down on his bed, placing his phone on his nightstand so he can keep chatting with his soulmate while he gets into some clothes to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s healthy,” he explains “that we sometimes argue. Even though that one was violent, and we both overreacted. But all couples argue, it’s a sane thing to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you argue with Edith ?” ironically answers Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, yes.” nods Edouard “As I said, it’s perfectly normal in a relationship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be worried about my relationship with Coralie, then ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are not arguing ?” questions Edouard, a bit surprised </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. We don’t see each other enough for that. There’s some bickering here and there, but I don’t think there has been one single big argument since we started dating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are… weird. But cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes the two secret-lovers laugh and their eyes soften when they look again at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry for earlier,” eventually says Olivier “I am exhausted, and I said things in a tone that wasn’t appropriate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right, though.” smiles Edouard “On many things. And I said I’ll be more careful on what I will say in the future.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. And I’ll try not to scream at you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sexy when you’re pissed. It gives you this natural authority.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you telling me you are turned on by my authority ?” smirks Olivier “Getting hard in your pants when you’re being yelled at ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start on the teasing !” warns Edouard “I thought you were exhausted ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. But a little teasing will do no harm, aren’t you the one who told me that one day ?” says Olivier to his lover </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t do that to me.” blushes Edouard “I don’t want to get all excited before going to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” smirks the Health Minister, very aware of the power he has on his soulmate “How was the meeting by the way ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” replies Edouard “you know how much I’m enjoying this whole campaigning thing. Political meetings are addictive, and it felt good to see people, despite the sanitary measures.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been careful ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Extra-careful.” sighs Edouard “I’m not a kid anymore, I know how to take care of myself, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse-me for being worried.” sarcastically replies his lover “You’re the one who said we are going to have rough times ahead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want us to argue again ?” questions Edouard, arching an eyebrow at him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier takes a deep breath and tries to cool down. He is exhausted like rarely and his mood swings are to be blamed on this exhaustion. Handling this pandemic situation is getting harder everyday, and he misses having people he loves around : his kids are in Grenoble with their mother, Coralie is in the South, working, and Edouard is in le Havre. And of course he is seeing some friends in Paris, in the government, but it doesn’t feel the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Olivier ? Look at me.” softly says Edouard, drawing his lover’s attention back onto him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” apologizes the Health Minister “for snapping at you. I am tired, maybe I should go to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you should go to bed. But I want to tell you something first : it’s okay to be tired. And it’s okay that I can witness you in that state of mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t give up now. Whatever’s coming : a tempest,or better days, I need to be prepared to face it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be by your side, Coralie will be by your side too. And we’ll get through this. Now close your laptop and please, for heaven’s sake go to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier closes his laptop, grabs his belongings and exits his office, locking the door behind him, and he crosses the corridor to enter into his apartment. He’s still holding his phone in his hand, and Edouard follows this little journey, making sure his lover does as he was told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take my shower in the morning, I guess.” groans Olivier, stretching his neck and shoulders “Unless you want to keep me company under the shower ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you need to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. What’s sleep, even ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re that tired ?” laughs Edouard “Off your clothes, and into bed, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier places his phone on his nightstand so he can keep Edouard in view, and he strips down naked. He grabs the pair of shorts he is used to sleep in and puts them on. He sits on the edge of the bed and sighs. He is really exhausted, and he shouldn’t have stayed up that late, even for work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are your plans for tomorrow ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Business as usual.” replies Olivier “Meetings, reports with the latests figures on the situation, making sure we’re taking the appropriate measures, making sure you didn’t create a tsunami with your words, and maybe if I have some time I will actually get a chance to call my kids. And see Coralie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a plan,” chuckles the former Prime Minister “do you think you could spare a few minutes for me in your busy schedule ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” nods Olivier “You know that I always have some time for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll call you back tomorrow. Now, please, sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, handsome.” smiles Olivier “Thank you for staying with me until this very late hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are both going to regret it in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laugh, and after a few more sweet words, they both hang up and fall asleep almost instantly in their beds. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo....... What did you think about this chapter ? </p><p>Olivier calling Ed' completely pissed off about the speech he held ? Edouard not understanding the problem ? But agreeing on calling him back to solve the problem ? The argument ? Both of them overreacting completely ? Edouard hanging up on Olivier ? Him ignoring the calls from his lover ? The angry texts from Olivier ? Edouard calming down under the shower ? The more peaceful conversation afterwards ? Olivier being extremely tired ? The apologizing ? Edouard making sure Olivier goes to bed to grab some rest ? Them exchanging sweet words until they go to sleep ? </p><p>What do you expect in the coming chapters ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. September 23rd 2020 - Hall of the Health Ministry, Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No need for much explanation for this chapter but I'm still going to precise a few points : </p><p>- Deborah is Olivier's chief of cabinet / Jerome is the Health Director in France <br/>- What I'm saying in this chapter about Bruno is pure fiction (apart from the fact that he got Covid that week) but the more he talks about his Covid experience, the more I believe he had a very-serious case of Covid so...) </p><p>Anyway... I hope you'll enjoy that chapter. <br/>And PLEASE, drop a comment, no matter how short or long, I'd be SO HAPPY to read them ! (And I answer to every single one of them)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...fucking nightmare,” sighs Olivier pressing the lift button for the second time in a row “my phone will ring all night long. Not talking about my inbox, and social media.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” replies Coralie at the other end of the line “try to keep away from social media, please honey. You don’t need that kind of negativity and violence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s part of my job, Coralie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have someone you can delegate that to ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see if I can ask someone to review that for me. But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me. I like to have my hand on everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you are exhausted, and you have enough on your plate already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not wrong.” he admits </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier steps inside the lift that will bring him upstairs in his office. He just gave his weekly press conference, and he had to announce very tough measures for some territories, which will inevitably provoke a complete storm in the hours to come. And it will be aimed at him, like always. It’s a long night of work that is ahead of him, and he’s eager to lock himself in the safe haven that is his office, to binge on some candies and answer the very angry phone calls he will receive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Coralie,” he says to his girlfriend when he steps out of the lift “I will try to keep off social media for as long as possible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” she replies “And good luck, but I trust you, and we’ve discussed this : you had no other choice but to take the measures you took today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and yet I feel like this won’t be understood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will explain them. Again and again if necessary, I will take my part, every MP will take its part…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think so ? Because I can make a list of MPs who won’t back me up, and that is only in our party…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivier !” she reacts “Come on ! I thought you had Christophe in your pocket ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christophe yes, but he does not handle his troops… yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier turns the handle of his office door and he barely keeps for himself the loud cussword he is about to blurt out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coralie ?” he says to his girlfriend “I need to call you back later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without giving her the chance to answer he hangs up and he closes the door behind himself, trying to process the fact that he’s not alone in his office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here ?!” he exclaims </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprising you !” grins Edouard who is seated in one of the armchairs of his lover’s office, reading the newspaper from the day </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I can say.” chuckles Olivier “I meant : what are you doing in my office ? Who let you in ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Security.” drops Edouard, folding the newspaper and throwing it on the table “I bribed them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier arches an eyebrow and Edouard gets up to step closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They thought that it was safer for me to wait for you here, given the amount of journalists in the building today, you dumbass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t say they’re wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard is about to take his soulmate into his arms but Olivier escapes this touch and steps around his desk to go wash his hands first. He then removes his face mask, places it in a plastic bag in the drawer of his desk, and he dials a number on the landline, much to Edouard’s surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Déborah ? Could you please take all the incoming calls for the next forty-five minutes ? I need a moment alone with my thoughts… Yes… Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hangs up and joins Edouard, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m all yours.” he says “Sorry, I had a long day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you had a couple of terrible days, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me, it’ll get better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier cracks a tiny smile and it makes Edouard’s heart melt entirely. He leans towards his lover and he kisses him tenderly, his lips dancing with the ones of Olivier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re here.” sighs Olivier when they finally break their kiss “Today was a nightmare.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I watched your press conference. Maybe the gifts I brought you will help you smile a little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brought me gifts ?” reacts Olivier, plainly surprised </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look behind you. On the shelf, below the TV.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier turns around so fast that he nearly trips and Edouard holds him back with an arm around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful, sunshine.” he whispers “I’d hate for you to fall and hurt yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier sticks his tongue out at his partner and escapes his arms to go check the newest additions to his office. Edouard brought a mug with the monogram “LH”, one of those he used to employ as pencil box on his own desk in Matignon. He filled the mug with chocolates and below it, there’s a book, that make the Health minister chuckle really hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Plague ?” he laughs “Really ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was very appropriate for the time being. Camus’ words are always a good reminder that there’s some hope at the end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a nice read indeed, thank you, handsome.” smirks Olivier picking one chocolate “Hmm, this is good chocolate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” nods Edouard “It’s from a factory downtown in Le Havre. I’ll bring you there one day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier comes back to him but as he was about to get on tiptoes to kiss Edouard, his cellphone starts ringing in his pocket and he picks up the call without even bothering looking at who is calling. It’s a health official and he redirects the call towards Jerôme Salomon, the Health Director in France, so he can spend time with Edouard instead of working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” apologizes Olivier “my cellphone will keep ringing all evening I’m afraid. How long are you staying ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All night ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier opens and closes his mouth several times, unable to find a coherent answer to this indecent proposition. What about going back to Le Havre ? What about his wife and kids ? He doesn’t get the chance to give a proper answer to his lover, nor to ask the gazillion of questions he has in mind because his cellphone rings once more. They both glance at it, still in Olivier’s hand, and Olivier sighs deeply when he picks up the incoming call from the President. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it going ? Any reaction yet to what you announced ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know.” nervously chuckles the Health Minister “I asked for some quiet time with my thoughts. My cabinet is handling the angry calls for now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Are you alright ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired, and I need to cool down for a little while. I’m jumping back into work in half an hour, I swear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time, Olivier.” says the President with a playful tone “I’m betting you’re not alone in your office right now…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you… ? Yeah, you know what ? Don’t answer that question. But yes, I’m not alone. I’ll mail you a report as soon as I can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to you later, then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier hangs up and Edouard smiles brightly at him : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute when you’re blushing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not blushing.” protests his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, you are.” smirks Edouard bringing his hand to the cheek of his lover “And I like that very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about we continue this very interesting discussion in my apartment ?” teases Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ? I was very keen on trying the solidity of your desk, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, pleasure and work are not really a good mix, I’m afraid. Follow me, and try not to touch me on the way there, just in case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep my hands for myself.” jokes the former Prime Minister “Can I set one rule, though ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t ruin the mood.” begs Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No cellphone interruption while we’re there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise anything.” argues the Health Minister “But I can try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me your phone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier reluctantly hands his phone to his partner, and Edouard puts it on silent mode, so they are not disturbed. He places it in his pocket alongside his own phone, and Olivier leads the way towards his apartment, across the corridor. Thankfully, the seventh floor is desert at this hour and no one sees them. Olivier pushes his partner inside, and he closes the door after them, locking it so they are not disturbed. Edouard’s hands are already on him when he has not even finished closing the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already ?” jokes Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keeping my hands for myself in that corridor was too much of a challenge, I’m afraid.” whispers Edouard with a deep voice in his partner’s ear </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a naughty man, Ed’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plead guilty on that point.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both grin, and exchange a very passionate kiss that quickly heats up. Edouard gets rid of their phones on the table on their way to the bed, they throw their jackets on the sofa, and their ties take the same path not soon after. Olivier removes both pairs of their cufflinks and he drops them on the bedside table. He is on top of Edouard, straddling him on the bed, as he did so many times before. The former Prime Minister lets his hands slide up the thighs of his partner, and he ends up on his bum, stroking it gently through the fabric of his suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s topping tonight ?” questions Olivier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind. Whatever you prefer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you can top,” says the Health Minister, kissing him on the lips “I want to feel you all inside me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard laughs and make his lover fall next to him on the bed, swapping their places so he can be on top of him. He has one knee on each side of Olivier’s hips, and with expert hands, he gets rid of the man’s shirt in a minute. His fingers trace a line down his soulmate’s chest, between the muscles, following the line of hair that dives into the man's pants. Edouard can’t help but bite his lower lip, and it makes his younger partner chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mouth could be used for much better purpose than biting your own lip, you know.” teases Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean… this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard doesn’t give any chance to Olivier to think about what is coming and he starts kissing his soulmate’s chest. He teases the nipple of his lover, drawing an instinctive moan out of Olivier’s throat. The Health Minister brings his hand to the back of Edouard’s head, encouraging him to continue, but he does not even have to : his lover knows him by heart. Edouard is now sucking on the right nipple of Olivier and the latter is having trouble keeping still on the bed. His free hand is clenching the bed sheets in a vain attempt to control the rising pleasure in his body. When Edouard eventually starts travelling lower on his stomach, Olivier exhales deeply, gasping for air, his body arching to meet the soft lips of the man he desires so much. His entire skin is burning from pleasure already, and when Edouard unbuckles his belt and lowers his trousers and underwear in the same motion he can’t help but laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eager as usual,” comments Olivier, lowering his enamored gaze towards his partner “but please, keep going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m the eager one ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard sticks out his tongue at his lover and he then licks the erected cock in front of him from the base to the glans. He keeps Olivier pinned on the bed with two firm hands on his thighs, and he parts his lips to start sucking on his soulmate’s dick. Olivier is nothing but moans and giggles anymore and it pleases Edouard very much. The Health Minister has to use all his strength to stop his partner because he knows he won’t be able to control himself for much longer, and they have so much more to experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ed’. Ed’ ! Ed’, stop. Please.” he begs “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Edouard stops his fellatio, and he climbs back up on top of his lover to kiss him passionately so that they can cool down for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re wearing too much clothes.” complains Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to you to strip me down.” jokes Edouard in return “I thought you liked taking initiatives ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you want to play that way ?” says his soulmate arching an eyebrow “Fine for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier sits up in the bed, Edouard on his lap, and he hastily removes his partner’s shirt that he sends flying through the room. Edouard is kissing him in the neck, just below the ear, and it sends a shiver down Olivier’s spine. But he keeps his objective in mind : regain control of the situation and of their intercourse. He makes Edouard lie down on the bed once more under him and he grabs his own shirt to tie the wrists of his partner to the head of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was going to top,” teases Edouard “not that I complain but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to top.” cuts Olivier, kissing him to make him shut up “But on my terms.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning over his soulmate, Olivier looks for the lubricant in his nightstand and he drops it next to his lover. They both heard that Olivier’s phone was buzzing on the table, but willingly decided to ignore it for now. Work will wait a little while longer : Olivier needs to steam off and Edouard planned to enjoy this evening with his soulmate. The Health minister removes the remaining of his lover’s clothes and they are now both naked, Olivier still on top of his soulmate. Their cocks are rubbing against each other as they can’t stop kissing, and Edouard becomes equally hard as Olivier in no time. Olivier picks up again the tube of lubricant and he pours a generous amount of it on his soulmate’s penis. It makes Edouard shiver from head to toe because it’s cold, but the Health minister slathers it generously all along the hard rod with both his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to…” starts Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ride you ?” cuts Olivier “Oh, yes !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… You… You’re… wild.” stutters Edouard in a breath </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy my wild side, then.” laughs his soulmate, kissing him at the corner of the lips</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier lowers himself, without preparation, on the cock of his lover, and it immediately brings tears to his eyes when it breaches through his hole, but he manages to dismiss them with a few blinks. He keeps boths his hands on Edouard’s chest for as long as this insertion lasts, his eyes closed, his lips parted on a silent cry of pleasure mixed with manageable pain. He re-opens his eyes to look down at Edouard when the man’s dick is almost fully inside of him. This gaze they exchange is tainted with love and devotion, and Olivier starts riding his partner. He undulates his hips, making them both moan of pleasure but he stays in control of their intercourse, his eyes never leaving the ones of Edouard. He himself feels his own pleasure rise again, and he starts to believe they may be able to come at the same time. He brings his fingers to his cock and strokes it calmly until they both reach orgasm, together, screaming each other’s name. Edouard’s sperm floods his partner’s arsehole, and Olivier’s semen splashes on his lover’s stomach, heavy and glistening in the dim light of the end of day entering through the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was intense.” chuckles Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it wild enough for you, Mister Prime Minister ?” jokes Olivier, his cheeks pink from exhaustion and pleasure </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m no PM anymore.” reacts Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the title stays,” whispers Olivier, his hand in his partner’s beard, smiling “and for me, you will always be my Prime Minister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me, you silly boy. And untie my wrists so I can take you in my arms.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier does as told, and they are still kissing like teenagers, tangled on the bed when Olivier’s phone starts buzzing again on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should take that, actually,” sighs Olivier “I guess my team is looking for me. Break time’s over, and they must have noticed I’m not in my office. I’d rather not have them look for me and find you here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls out of his soulmate’s arms and grabs his phone on the table before the call ends up in voicemail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ?... Hmm… Yes of course. I’m in my apartment, I’m going to work there for the evening. Can you send me the data via mail, please ? I need to do a report to Emmanuel as soon as possible, please mail them to Jérôme as well. And forward the calls from mayors and local authorities to my cellphone…. Yes, I’m available… Thanks Deborah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard sat up in the bed, massaging his wrists, listening to his lover talking with his chief of cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back to work, then ?” he questions Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid, yes.” sighs the Health Minister “But first, we need to clarify something : you were joking when you said you’re staying for the night, right ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Unless you kick me out, I’m staying for the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… Your wife ? Your kids ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw them today, they’re good, I spent time with them, and they think I’m on my way back to Le Havre.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… lied to them ?” frowns Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I arranged the reality a little bit. I’m travelling back tomorrow morning to Le Havre with Anne Hidalgo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lied to your wife, Edouard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We passed that point a long time ago, don’t you think ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard gets up from the bed and steals a kiss from his partner’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad at me, please. Besides, you’re lying to Coralie too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier doesn’t get the chance to answer because his phone starts buzzing again in his hand, and they both glance to check who is calling. It is the Prime Minister and Olivier can not dismiss that call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take my shower.” whispers Edouard “And I’m staying for the night, end of discussion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier shrugs and picks up the call with Jean Castex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m listening.” says the Health Minister, opening his laptop to start working </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While it loads, and while he listens to the Prime Minister ranting about the local executives, he gets into a pair of pants, and he puts his shirt back on his shoulders, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and he leaves it open on his bare chest. He sits down in front of his laptop, and cringes when he realizes that Edouard is singing under the shower, and that it can probably be overheard through his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that sound ?” asks Jean Castex “I didn’t know you worked with music as background.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t. Give me a minute, Jean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier deactivates the microphone on his cellphone and he shouts : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ED’ ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EDOUARD ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ?” answers his soulmate from inside the bathroom </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up, I’m working, and Castex can hear you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds he adds : </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, handsome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier then resumes his conversation with the Prime Minister while sorting out urgent emails and less urgent ones, and reviewing the datas sent by his chief of cabinet. He is deep into working when Edouard comes out of the shower, and he barely even flinches when the man, still wet, kisses him in the back of the neck. Edouard gets back into his underwear and he walks to the kitchen part of the partment to see if there’s something to cook for their dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lentils.” indicates Olivier “In the cupboard above the sink. There are tomatoes and ham dices in the fridge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” says Edouard who starts cooking while his soulmate calls back the President as he promised he would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forty minutes later, Olivier allows himself a short break, between calls to eat the dinner prepared by his partner, and he starts by taking Edouard in his arms, wrapping his arms around his waist, placing his head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do you have to work after dinner ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few more hours.” sighs Olivier “That’s why you shouldn’t have stayed. I’m no good company tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.” grins Edouard “Being with you is victory enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are too precious for this world, Ed’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchange a tender kiss and Edouard brings their two plates to the table. They sit down on each side of the table and start eating. Olivier pushed away his files and laptop, but he kept his phone at hand, just in case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned going back to Le Havre tomorrow with Hidalgo ?” says Olivier “What’s bringing her there ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are giving a conference about this project of a metropolitan area that would link Paris up to the sea via Le Havre, with the Seine as the common factor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… the ‘Grand Paris’ project.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem doubtful.” notices Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think this would be beneficial to any of both territories, to be honest. Strengthening the bon : yes of course. Building a big region : not so much. This is too complex, and would only slow down the administrative processes everywhere. Moreover, you and Anne are on two very different political sides, and I can’t imagine how your visions for your cities, or metropolitan areas could match.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Hmm… Since when do you do local politics ?” chuckles Edouard, very surprised to hear his soulmate voice aloud so accurately the doubts he himself is having about this project </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I can’t sleep at night.” jokes Olivier “But don’t you agree with me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More or less.” admits Edouard “I mean, I guess it’s still worth talking about it. And as you said, strengthening our partnership can only be beneficial for both Paris and Le Havre.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard’s phone starts buzzing on the table and they both frown and stare at it as if it was some radioactive substance. With infinite precautions, Edouard checks who the caller is and he lets escape a little sigh of relief when he notices that it’s only Christophe. He shows the screen to his partner before taking the call and sending it through speaker mode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Chris’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evening.” answers, their friend “Am I disturbing ? I’m always calling at dinner time, sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I’m not dining with my wife tonight, I wouldn’t be allowed to take the call.” jokes Edouard “Though, I’m not alone either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Chris’.” says Olivier to make his presence acknowledged by their common friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good evening Olivier. I should have guessed you two were fooling around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard blushes hard to hear those words, but he keeps talking as if he was not disturbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any particular reason for this call, Christophe ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just checking on you.” replies the man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We saw each other this morning, Christophe.” says Edouard “I’m still doing fine. More than that actually : I spent the day with my family, so I’m more than happy, and I’m spending the evening and night with Olivier. But that’s a secret, so keep your mouth shut, I’m supposed to be back in Le Havre already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t say a word.” laughs Christophe “By the way, does any of you have news from Bruno ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier answers that he doesn’t, but deep down his heart sank. He has got news, but he’s fairly certain that neither Edouard nor Christophe did. He avoids the gaze of his lover, knowing that if Edouard looks at him, he’ll know he is lying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I haven’t. Not since Monday,” answers Edouard “he told me he was extremely tired, but that he was fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nasty virus.” comments Christophe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” adds Olivier “And it doesn’t discriminate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as he’s doing fine.” sighs Christophe </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Olivier feels uneasy. Bruno is not entirely doing fine, but he asked his friend not to tell anyone. Edouard and Christophe keep talking for a few more minutes, exchanging banalities. The Health Minister keeps silent, wondering if he should keep the information about Bruno for himself, or at least share them with Edouard. His instinct, as a health professional, dictates him to keep quiet, but he’d like to open up about this secret. When Edouard hangs up with Christophe he immediately turns to his soulmate : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Olivier, the good thing with us being soulmates is that I know when you’re lying. What’s going on with Bruno ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier keeps silent and lowers his eyes to his plate, half empty and cold. His partner intertwines fingers with him on the table and strokes the back of his hand until Olivier feels ready to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me my laptop, we’re going to call him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard draws the computer closer and while Olivier warns Bruno via text that he’s going to receive a call, the Health Minister warns his lover : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember what I said about people being treated at home with oxygen supply ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” nods Edouard recalling a conversation they had the week before “Don’t tell me Bruno is…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is. Carefully looked after by his doctor, and if there’s any sign his health is deteriorating he’ll be transferred to the hospital faster than you can pronounce ‘hospital’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t he say anything ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll ask that to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier launches a video call with Bruno and their friend appears on the screen, lounging in an armchair, oxygen flowing into his nose. He looks exhausted, weak, and not really delighted to see that Edouard is with Olivier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice trap.” he comments, waving at them both “Well, Ed’, I’d be glad if you could keep that for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have been glad if you had told me.” reacts Edouard who has walked behind Olivier and wrapped an arm around his soulmate’s waist “Why did you keep that a secret ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it is rocking my whole perception of life itself.” sighs Bruno “And I already have a lot to handle with keeping my wife and kids not too worried.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are they doing ?” asks Olivier “How is Barthélémy ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still terrified.” says Bruno “Even if he thinks I’m some kind of cool superhero with the oxygen tank, and the tube.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles and it makes him cough heavily. Edouard cringes and hides his embarrassment in the neck of his lover. He doesn’t like to see his friend sick like that, especially as they all know how it could evolve and how rapidly it could deteriorate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel ?” continues Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than yesterday.” smiles Bruno “I’m breathing better, and I feel like I have a bit more energy. But my whole body is painful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be running a marathon soon, that’s for sure.” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. If I could already walk up to the fridge without feeling short of breath that would be a win.” says Bruno “Imagining the length of the corridors in Bercy makes me even weaker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in no shape to go back to work, Bruno.” says Olivier “So please, try to keep resting while you can, we’ll see about Bercy later. You have colleagues holding the fort while you’re away, right ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We’re a good team.” nods Bruno </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An excellent one.” adds Edouard “The Bercy gang is efficient and they can keep going for a while without you. I assume you’re working from home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” confirms Bruno “Phone calls when I’m not too exhausted, and e-mails when I cough too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one in the government knows about his… oxygen thing…” explains Olivier to his soulmate “For now at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, when you mean no one…” frowns Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one.” rules out Bruno “I told Emmanuel, as a friend, but that’s all. No one else knows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you at least call Christophe ? Or text him ?” tries Edouard “He asked me how you were doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will text him,” sighs Bruno “I owe him this at least. Now that you know, but you both need to keep the secret.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will,” chuckles Edouard “talking about secrets : if anyone asks, you haven’t seen me tonight, I’m supposed to be home in Le Havre.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruno gets into another access of cough and Olivier and Edouard exchange a glance. It’s time to let their friend rest. Besides, Olivier still has to work. They wish a good evening to Bruno and hang up with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to be okay, isn’t he ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be lying to you if I say he is for sure.” sighs Olivier “But I do hope his oxygen level won’t get any lower. His doctor put him on oxygen supply on a preventive measure, he’s not as bad as you may imagine, but it’s… concerning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come he did tell you, though ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needed technical information on the oxygenation process.” explains Olivier “He especially wanted to know if he could remove his oxygen for a while, when he was working, on visio.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can he ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But not for too long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope he gets better then.” concludes Edouard “Back to work for you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but can I get a kiss first ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, greedy boy.” grins the former Prime Minister </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchange a very long and passionate kiss and Olivier asks after that : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do while I work ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First : washing the dishes,” laughs Edouard “then I’ll work on my own little project.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I know more ?” inquires his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will tell you when we go to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what a suspense, handsome.” chuckles Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head and rolls his eyes at Edouard who laughs wholeheartedly at his soulmate. They both work in silence for the next two hours, only interrupted by Edouard bringing coffee to keep them both awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done.” announces Olivier when he hangs up with Jerome Salomon for the fifth time of the evening “And I’m very curious to know what you’re working on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard has been scribbling down notes in a little notebook he drew from the inside pocket of his jacket for the past hour, and Olivier joins him on the couch to know what he is doing. Edouard passes an arm around his partner’s shoulder and helps Olivier lean on him before he explains : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I needed a new challenge to keep busy in the evenings. To not grow insane you see…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve started a new book ?” tries Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” evasively answers Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No ?” frowns Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a book.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard blushes slightly and he turns a few pages in his notebook to go back to the layout of his project. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a TV show,” shyly explains Edouard “I don’t know if it will ever become reality, but I wanted to try something different, something totally out of what is expected from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m impressed. What is it about ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A presidential election.” confesses Edouard “That doesn’t change much from my usual themes, I’m afraid. But I need to be more concise, more decisive than when I have hundreds of pages to tell the story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a challenge I am sure you can take on.” smiles Olivier “Do you mind if I read a few pages ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only notes and ideas for now, not all of them are linked together yet, nor do they make sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard hesitates for a second, but the look of trust and love that Olivier gives him convinces him to abandon the notebook between his lover’s fingers. Olivier and him read the notes together, exchanging views and opinions on Edouard’s work, in all honesty. The Health Minister is genuinely impressed by his lover’s ideas and the work he has already achieved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you discussed this with someone already ?” he questions when they have finished reviewing the notes together </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I mentioned to my writing partner, you know Gilles, the man who co-signed a few books with me, that he wasn’t to expect a new book in the beginning of 2021… He tried asking me a few times what I was working on, but up until now I kept quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your wife ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has learned not to dwell too much on my projects when they’re still, well… projects. I tend to stay secretive about them until I need an outside look on them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your boys ? Do you sometimes discuss this with them ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rarely. But if they want to hear about it, they know I will answer.” chuckles Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier’s eyes end up on the clock and he suddenly jumps on his feet, startling his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coralie. I forgot to call her back,” cringes Olivier “I hung up on her when I noticed you in my office earlier, and I should have called her back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you should.” sighs Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” apologizes Olivier, kissing him tenderly on the lips “I’m going to take my shower at the same time, so you don’t have to listen to that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very considerate of you.” ironically answers his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play grumpy on me,” adds Olivier with his fingers in the beard of his partner “I know you are extremely jealous, but you are the one who got to fuck me, and you are the one who will sleep in my bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Points to me, then ?” smirks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you idiot. For today, the point goes to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says that again.” grins Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.” jokes Olivier “But point to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchange another quick kiss and Olivier goes into the bathroom with his cellphone. He’ll take his shower and phone to his girlfriend at the same time. He launches a phone call with Coralie while he strips down naked and his fingers end up on his stomach on which he finds some dried up sperm from their earlier intercourse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, finally.” ironically says Coralie when she picks up the call “You found time for me in your hectic evening ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you know how it gets. I got caught up into work, I switched from one call to the other, and I completely forgot about the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” she says, unconvinced “How are you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exhausted.” he answers, turning the water on in the shower </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sends his girlfriend into speaker mode so he can shower and keep chatting with her. They have done that countless times before and it doesn’t surprise her much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As expected,” he continues “the new measures have provoked a wave of indignation but I will battle them all in the coming days. We have data and figures to counter their arguments of course, but you know the political game, and how sometimes postures can be fixed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, yes, I know.” she chuckles “Will you manage to grab some rest nonetheless ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, shower and then I’m going to bed.” says Olivier who is already washing himself, scrubbing the remnants of his shenanigans with Edouard from earlier in the evening “I need to sleep more, you told me that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Edouard too, he thinks. For the two people he loves the most in the world, after his children, he can do this effort of trying to grab one more hour of sleep every night. It will do him good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do you think you’ll be here ?” he asks his girlfriend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, around midday, I guess. Are we still eating together for dinner ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. I will be delighted to have dinner with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can hear the smile she’s having this moment, and it makes him smile too. He steps out of the shower, dries himself with a fluffy towel, exchanging a few more banalities with Coralie before hanging up with her. He is completely naked when he leaves the bathroom to join Edouard into bed, and he places his phone on the nightstand, making sure his lover notices what he is doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you’re all mine ?” grins Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very much.” grins Olivier in response “It’s not everyday that my soulmate is spending the night home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Point to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both giggle and end up kissing and rolling on the bed like teenagers. In this moment, the guilt of cheating on their respectives partners is completely overthrown by the happiness they are feeling to be sharing this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should sleep, maybe,” suggests Edouard after a while “unless you want to… You know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As usual, your naughtiness will always surprise me.” smirks Olivier “No, I don’t want to have sex with you again. We both need to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun, Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re too dirty, handsome.” smirks the Health Minister “Maybe I should put on some clothes to keep your mind from wandering too much ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” argues his soulmate, holding him tighter in his arms “I got you in my arms, I’m not letting you go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier snuggles closer to his lover, appreciating the warmth of Edouard’s arms, and his soulmate strokes the back of his head calmly, playing with a few messy strands of hair that he finds on his path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Olivier. And I am so glad we can spend some time together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” whispers Olivier in response “more than I could have imagined. And even if you’re horny and jealous all the time, I still love you very much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not things I can control, sorry.” mumbles Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” laughs his partner “This is why I’m not mad at you for it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchange a kiss and without the need for more words, they both close their eyes and fall asleep in no time, in each other’s arms, tangled on the bed as one. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo ? What about this chapter ? </p><p>Olivier calling his girlfriend as soon as he's out of his weekly press conference to chat with her ? Coralie trying to calm his nerves and making him promise to keep out of social media ? Olivier hanging up on here because of what he saw in his office ? Edouard being in his soulmate's office ? Olivier asking for some time to his cabinet so he can be with Edouard ? The gifts brought by Ed' ? Edouard planning on staying for the night ? Emmanuel's phone call ? Olivier insisting on having sex in his apartment and not his office ? The very very steamy sex scene ? Olivier having to jump back into work as soon as they are done ? Olivier trying to argue on Ed' being there for the night ? Edouard closing the debate ? Ed' singing under the shower and Olivier having to make him shut up so Castex doesn't overhear him ? Edouard cooking dinner for both of them so Olivier can keep working ? Them discussing the 'grand Paris' project over dinner ? Christophe's call ? Olivier being torn about keeping the secret about Bruno's health ? Edouard discovering about Bruno's real covid-symptoms and oxygen supply ? Olivier being honest but trying to be optimistic about Bruno's health ? Ed' working about his "secret project" ? Olivier and him disucssing this project later on ? Olivier having to call back Coralie ? Edouard's jealousy ? Them falling asleep together in each other's arms ? </p><p>What do you expect in the chapters to come ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. October 15th 2020 - Outside of the football stadium, Marseille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this chapter you need a few background notes : </p><p>- On the day this chapter takes place Olivier went to Marseille in the evening for a politcal talk show. Ed' was in marseille the whole day <br/>- The house-searches really did take place - it's in relation with the investigation about how they handled the pandemic-crisis <br/>- Jean-Luc Melenchon : far-left leader (despicable) <br/>- The part with the Marseille mayor really did happen that way (the most chaotic ten minutes of this year television I guess) <br/>- "olive tree" = "olivier" in French <br/>- Olivier's parents do have that farm, I made up the rest of the story around it (how they acquired it etc...) </p><p>I think now you can read that chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Olivier gets out of the TV studio and he smirks as soon he notices the silhouette waiting for him, leaning against the car. Even with the mask, the scarf and the heavy coat he recognized his soulmate instantly. And if they were alone he would have jumped in his arms, but they are not. Two security officers are mounting guard, not far away, and there is the driver, inside the car. Olivier nods at his lover, smiling brightly underneath his mask, and Edouard asks him : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did it go ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than expected. But we’ll discuss that later, let’s go somewhere where we’ll be free to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard opens the door of the car and lets Olivier board before him. His hand brushes against the one of his partner when he passes by him, and they look at each other with an accomplice look. A fortunate trick of destiny made them both end up in Marseille tonight, and they decided to spend the evening and night together. And after the horrendous wake up they both had, and the hectic day that ensued, no one could blame them for this. Olivier greets his driver and checks with him the destination on his cellphone. He didn’t specify to Edouard their destination yet, but he only told him he would take care of their accomodation. What his soulmate ignores is that Olivier’s family owns an olive trees field with a little house up a hill on the outskirts of town, and that is where they’ll spend the night. Olivier stopped at his parent’s place on the way to the TV studio earlier to pick up the keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going ?” asks Edouard when Olivier finally sits back next to him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The security officers are in the car following them, and before Edouard could grill his soulmate further, Olivier’s phone buzzes and the Health Minister takes the call. It is Coralie, and with an apologetic glance, Olivier answers her, debriefing the debate he just participated in. He stays very evasive about the place where he is going to sleep or the man sitting next to him in the car, and they are arrived when he hangs up with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me,” he says to Edouard “and stop sulking, will you.” he adds in a whisper </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sulking.” argues his soulmate </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier arches an eyebrow and his partner sighs. Yes, he’s jealous. He is still very jealous of Coralie, and hearing Olivier talk with her in the car made him bitter. They both get out of the car, and end up in front of a massive iron portal. Olivier gets the set of keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door, much to his partner's surprise. They both feel the gaze of their security officers looming upon their backs and they turn at the exact same time to tell them : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stay there,” starts Edouard “I assume we’ll be safe in here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will indeed be more than safe.” adds Olivier “You can stay here, with the cars.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The officers nod and go back to the car to inform the drivers that they’ll be staying here for the night while Olivier brings his soulmate inside the property. It’s only when they are out of reach from curious ears that he explains : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The property belongs to my parents, you can’t really see it because it’s night, but we are surrounded by olive trees : they’re producing olive oil in a little mill down the hill, and we have a house up there that we use as a recreational stay. My father lent me the keys for the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is… so… romantic.” comments Edouard as they arrived in front of the house, at the top of the hill, with a breathtaking view on Marseille at their feet </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the moonlight, Edouard doesn’t resist wrapping an arm around the waist of his partner and he kisses him in the neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Olivier.” he whispers </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, but if you keep holding me so tight, I won’t be able to unlock the door.” chuckles Olivier in return</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.” laughs Edouard “But I’m very tempted to spend the night here with you, outside, under the moonlight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, we’ll be even better inside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier eventually manages to unlock the door and they enter. The Health Minister turns on the light and Edouard discovers a charming little cottage, in a Mediterranean style. The walls are made of stone, and the windows are letting the moonlight enter inside the house, casting triangles of whiteness on the tiled floor. Edouard is still holding Olivier in his arms, and the Health Minister is grinning from ear to ear. He tilts his head backwards to look up at his partner and asks : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we live here forever ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d have many things to explain to my father, if you were to live here permanently, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they know that you brought me here for the night ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” nods Olivier “we conveniently have a convertible bed in the living-room. They assumed you would be sleeping there, and they said it was a nice idea to bring you here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice of them.” smiles Edouard before leaning in to kiss his soulmate’s lips </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their kiss is chaste and brief, but it feels amazing not to have to hide to do that. They are both giggling after that, and Olivier tells Edouard : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bedroom is in the back of the house, I’ll join you there, I have an idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good one, I hope ?” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” answers Olivier “after the day we had, we deserve a little treat, don’t you think ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winks at his friend and escapes Edouard’s arms. The former Prime Minister gets rid of his suit jacket and tie and abandons them on the sofa and he walks to the back of the house, as indicated by Olivier. His partner takes the direction of another room, in front of which Edouard passes and peeks in : it’s a tiny kitchen. He sees his soulmate looking for something in the fridge and he asks : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask. Go wait for me in the bedroom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay Mister Mysterious.” teases Edouard going into the bedroom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier joins him five minutes later, hiding something in his back, a huge grin on his face. This childish smile makes Edouard melt entirely and he smiles back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you finally tell me what you’re hiding ?” he questions his lover </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was craving for something sweet,” smirks Olivier pulling out two ice cream bars from behind his back “I hope you don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my sweet little treasure. Come here, you idiot.” laughs Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not on the bed.” argues Olivier “You’re going to stain the sheets and I don’t sleep in stained sheets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precious and ridiculous,” replies his soulmate rolling his eyes at him “and who says I’m the one who is going to stain the sheets with my ice cream ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Intuition.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard sighs and sits down on the floor, his back resting against the bed. Olivier sits down next to him, handing him both ice creams to hold for a minute, while he gets rid of his jacket and tie that he throws on the bed. The Health Minister opens the buttons of his shirt, and he keeps it on his shoulders, wide open. Edouard blatantly stares at him, not even trying to hide the lust he feels for his partner. Olivier picks up his ice cream from the hands of his lover, steals a kiss from Edouard’s lips to bring him back to reality and they start chatting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew we had ice-creams in the freezer,” explains Olivier “I am the one who brought them the last time I came here, and unless my brother ate them all, they had to be there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a wonderful idea. And I’m in love with your sweet tooth. I’ll write that in our notebook.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it safe ? How did you hide that from the police ?” asks Olivier, suddenly having flashbacks from their very impromptu wake-up </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is safe.” nods Edouard “Remember when I told you about a week ago that I had this strange feeling that we would get the visit of the police sooner or later ? I made sure that this notebook was in a safe place, just in case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you hide it ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris’ has agreed to keep it hidden until I can safely get it back.” declares Edouard “He asked no questions, he just nodded when I told him I needed to hide some notebook somewhere safe for a few weeks.” he adds before Olivier can ask him that question </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did he store it ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In his apartment in Paris.” indicates Edouard “No one will find it there, our relationship is preserved, don’t worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God.” sighs Olivier “I have to admit it was a bit hectic when the police officers knocked at the door this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume Coralie was with you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and for once we were still in bed. Naked, both of us.” chuckles Olivier, licking a drop of his melting ice cream before it falls off on his chest “We looked at each other in horror when the police officer knocked on the door and announced it was for a house search. I jumped into some underwear and threw some clothes at her while she flew into the bathroom. It was two minutes of pure panic. And then I opened the door, and it went crazy : suddenly there were ten people into the flat, Coralie was barely dressed, none of us had coffee, and I knew I had to be back at work as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that true that you told the police that they’d have to be gone at nine because you and your team would have to resume working ?” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you hear about that ?” reacts Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your security officer told me,” explains his soulmate “so, it’s true ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” nods Olivier “And they managed to let us do exactly that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky you… They literally turned our Parisian apartment upside down all morning. Thank God the children had to go to school, they missed most of it, but they made Sarah scream and cry before she left in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They scared her ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” sighs Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pauses for a second to eat a bit of ice cream, and then he continues : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They arrived very early in the morning, they were about a dozen, in full uniform, and they barked at my wife and children as if they were criminals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange,” comments Olivier “they sent the technical squad at the Ministry, not really the usual cowboys…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, apparently they were expecting to find me in Paris, or to find some opposition.” shrugs Edouard “But I was in Le Havre, and no one oposed to any of the searches…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re idiots.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I texted Gerald, to let him know that his men made my little girl cry and that I was going to hold him personally responsible if she was going to make nightmares in the days or weeks to come.” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laugh, and Olivier realizes he was too busy listening to his soulmate’s words, and that part of ice cream melted on his hand. He licks his fingers, and his tongue swirls around the ice-cream bar to pick up what’s still melting. Edouard was faster with his ice-cream, and even if there’s still half of it, nothing is dripping, and he looks at his boyfriend with an amused glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either you talk too much, or you listen to me too much…” teases the former Prime Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or it is way too hot in here…” replies Olivier, not disturbed in the slightest </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up that Edouard’s cheeks were pinker than earlier, and he wonders if it’s because of his tongue swirling around his ice cream, or simply because they both finally started resting after their chaotic day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get the chance to watch some of the debate I was part of tonight ?” asks Olivier to his lover </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Briefly the beginning, but that’s all.” answers Edouard “What did I miss ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the part where the hosts roasted Melenchon for refusing to come last minute ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me I missed that ?!” exclaims his soulmate, already laughing “Why did he say no ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted me to leave the set while he was talking, not to have to debate with me. You know, because he’s the Republic and everything…” says Olivier, rolling his eyes so blatantly that Edouard can’t contain his laughter anymore </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both burst into laughing and look at each other, which only reinforces their laughter. It is only after long minutes that they manage to stop laughing, and they wipe up the tears from the corner of their eyes. Both of them lick up their ice creams and Edouard notices that Olivier’s one is still melting faster than his own and that some ended up on his chest this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move.” he instructs “Hold that one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He places his own ice cream between the fingers of his partner and he kneels down in front of Olivier who gives him a surprised glance but with two melting ice creams in hand there’s nothing much he can do. The Health Minister understands when he sees Edouard lean closer and he instinctively spreads his arms to free access to his chest. His playful soulmate presses his lips on his stomach, sending a shiver down his spine, and his lips travel back up, eating the melted ice cream on the way along, and he stops on the right nipple, sucking on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God !” groans Olivier, unable to contain the pleasure rising in his body </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop ?” teases Edouard, stopping for a second </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.” replies Olivier, lowering his eyes towards him “Don’t.” he adds in a whisper </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The view on Edouard kneeling down between his legs is giving him indecent thoughts and he knows he is probably blushing heavily. Edouard gets back on sucking his nipple, and Olivier groans, using all his strength to stay seated and not make a mess with the two ice creams he is still holding. Edouard uses one of his hand to pinch the other nipple of his soulmate and it makes Olivier moan in response immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat the ice-creams,” instructs Edouard “I’d hate for you to make a mess or let them melt completely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh.” nods his partner, not completely thinking straight </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard stops what he was doing and he looks up, into the eyes of his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat. The. Damn. Ice-creams.” he repeats </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The… Oh. The Ice-creams.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the ice-creams.” laughs Edouard “Will you manage to do that, while I keep teasing you ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to finish yours ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’d rather eat you.” smirks Edouard, kissing his partner on the lips “Eat the ice-creams, and let me take care of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier nods and he starts by finishing Edouard’s one which was almost over, and then he lascively licks his own, while his lover gets back on his chest. Edouard kisses a way down between Olivier’s pectoral muscles, and he then follows the trail of hairs diving into his trousers. He uses both hands to open Olivier’s belt buckle, and he lowers both the trousers and underwear of his partner in one swift move. The Health minister helps him by moving a little, but he only grins and says nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re very eager already.” comments Edouard when he notices the already hard rod of his lover </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s to blame for that ?” jokes Olivier “You can’t tease me ceaselessly and expect my body not to react.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me ? Teasing you ?” laughs Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up now. And do not leave me… like that…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard arches an eyebrow and Olivier keeps looking at him, expecting no answer, but trying to see if his partner will obey him. He has no need to give orders when they are in bed, but he finds it a tiny bit exciting to counter the natural authority that Edouard has. His soulmate eventually gives up and lowers his eyes, pressing his lips along the erected rod. Olivier closes his eyes and moans deeply, a shiver travelling down his spine. The lips of Edouard on his skin is the best sensation in the world, and he would not trade this evening for anything else in the world. He struggles to focus back on the very little bit of ice cream he still has left to eat and he licks on it in a move that mirrors the one of his partner on his cock. The pleasure is rising in him at a pace he can’t control, and his free hand comes on the back of Edouard’s head even if he tries to not push him down further on his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep going,” he encourages his lover “don’t stop Ed’. Please, don’t stop.” he begs </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier throws aways the stick of his now finished ice-cream, and his second hand joins the first one in Edouard’s hair. He is still trying to not let his pleasure overtake the best of him, but this is becoming harder and harder. He bites on his lower lip, to keep from screaming, and he warns his soulmate : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting close, Ed’. I won’t be able to hold back for much longer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His partner lifts one thumb up to notify he heard and understood, but he keeps sucking, much to Olivier’s surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, Ed’.” moans Olivier “This feels way too good. Way too good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Edouard stops sucking, and he brings his hand on the cock, masturbating his partner, going up and down to bring him to the non-return point. Olivier intertwines fingers with him on his own cock and they keep going together, Olivier tilting his head backwards on the bed, his lips parted on a silent cry of pleasure. His body stiffens and he ejaculates a large amount of semen on his stomach, and their hands. Edouard gives him a minute to recover and he carefully removes his hand, glazed with sperm, and he chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done, sunshine. I thought you had sex with Coralie last night ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” sighs Olivier “It doesn’t mean I’m not full of vigor for my handsome lover.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles at Edouard and grabs his arm to bring his hand to his lips. Olivier sucks on each of his partner’s fingers, eating out all of his own semen, making sure to swirl his tongue around the knuckles of his lover and get every single last drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you didn’t have to do that ?” says Edouard “We can go shower, and wash ourselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” nods Olivier, finishing to lick the last finger of his partner “We’re going to shower, don’t worry about that. I just wanted to tease you a little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is working.” smirks Edouard “I’m hard as a rock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” chuckles Olivier “The bathroom is the opposite door, go start the water, I’ll join you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchange a kiss and Edouard strips down on his way to the bathroom. He turns the water on in the shower and puts some music on his phone that he picked up in his trousers pocket before removing it. He places the phone on the sink’s edge and jumps in scare when he feels the arm of Olivier around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I startle you ?” laughs the Health Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and your hands are a little cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t stay cold for long.” grins Olivier “Step into the shower, I’m right behind you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier got rid of his shirt into the bedroom but he is still wearing his trousers and underwear that he lets fall down at his feet. He steps out of them and follows his lover into the shower. The hot water pouring on their head makes them both sigh of contentment and immediately, drawn to each other like magnets, they end up in each other’s arms, kissing as if tomorrow was uncertain. Olivier is too exhausted to get excited again, but Edouard is indeed hard, and his soulmate intends to repay him for the intense pleasure he gave him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, turn to face the wall.” whispers Olivier in Edouard’s ear, before biting his earlobe tenderly “I’d like to try something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are very demanding tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you like that ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, and you know that, sunshine.” replies Edouard “It’s simply a bit unusual.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you just do what you’re asked, for once in your life ?” sighs Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” jokes Edouard, stealing a kiss from him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns on himself and faces the wall, Olivier kisses him on the back of the shoulder and helps him position his hands against the tiled-wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There,” says Olivier “please, don’t move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the…” hesitates Edouard “Do you even know what you’re doing ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More or less.” nervously chuckles his soulmate “Try to relax, okay ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard nods and he hums along the music to try not to focus too much on what his partner is going to do to him. He closed his eyes to further enjoy the sensation of Olivier’s fingers on his skin. They are gentle but assertive at the same time and it contributes to increase the sexual tension between them. He feels the hand of his partner slide down his back and stop on his hips. But once again, Edouard tries to stay cool and not overthink the whole situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spread your legs, handsome.” tells Olivier softly “Please.” he adds with a kiss on the lower back of his lover </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard spreads his legs slightly and Olivier lets one finger slide between his buttcheeks. He keeps kissing the lower back of his lover to make sure Edouard stays relaxed and he starts massaging around his arsehole. They’ll have to do without lube, or use spit as lube, like they did for their first anal time because none of them wants to get out of this steamy and delightful atmosphere that is the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind it rough, sunshine.” growls Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure ?” questions Olivier leaning over him to kiss him in the neck </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier sighs softly, wondering if this is really a god idea. He kisses his soulmate once more on the very sensitive skin of the back of his neck and he resumes what he was doing lower on his body. His finger keeps massaging the hole of his lover until he feels it’s safe enough to insert one inside. Edouard flinches, groans, but keeps his position. He knows that pleasure comes along with pain and that Olivier knows what he is doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel ?” asks the Health Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As usual”, shrugs his soulmate “a bit painful, but manageable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to move, and look for your pleasure point, don’t be afraid to scream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you an anatomy expert ?” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took neurology, Ed’. I can dissect a brain, not blindly locate your prostate. I was a very poor student for everything below the waist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor me.” laughs Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To make him shut up, Olivier pushes his finger further, and he curls it up slightly inside, hitting Edouard’s prostate just like he intended to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH LOOORD !” exclaims Edouard, rocked by a sudden and intense wave of pleasure “Apparently you’re not as bad as you think you are in anatomy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” grins Olivier “Do you want me to keep going ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier keeps moving his finger inside Edouard and it makes his soulmate moan and scream uncontrollably. The Health minister keeps teasing his prostate, knowing he can probably make him orgasm by this alone, but to make this intercourse even better, he passes an arm around the waist of his partner and lets his fingers slide along the hard rod of Edouard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m already close.” warns the man between his teeth </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, this is exactly what I intended to achieve. Don’t hold back, Ed’, it’s just the two of us in here, you can scream all you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard orgasms less than two minutes later, semen spurting from his cock at their feet, quickly washed down in the drain by the water still pouring on them. He is short of breath, but happy. Olivier is still holding him by the waist, making sure he keeps his balance on the slippery shower floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All good ?” says Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All good.” nods Edouard removing his hands from the wall and turning on himself to face his soulmate “Thank you, this was… insanely hot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to repay you for that perfect blowjob you gave me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” frowns Edouard, placing a finger under Olivier’s chin and forcing him to look up into his eyes “it’s not a ‘one for one’ question, okay ? You don’t have to repay me anything, understood ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I used the wrong word.” smirks Olivier “But thank you for that blowjob too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a pleasure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchange a kiss and stay in each other’s arms for a very long time under the shower, kissing from time to time, and whispering sweet words to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should step out, now.” chuckles Olivier after a while “Unless you want to spend the whole night here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we can stop now.” answers Edouard stopping the water in his back with one hand </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both step out of the shower, their cheeks reddened by this intense moment of bliss they shared, and the exhaustion that is slowly taking them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Olivier.” whispers Edouard, wrapping his arms around the waist of his partner “And I love spending time with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it too. We need to find more opportunities to steal moments like that.” replies Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For sex ?” jokes his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, for cuddles and talks.” smiles Olivier</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets his fingers wander in the beard of his lover, and they kiss each other tenderly. Olivier picks up two towels in the closet and he puts one on the shoulders of his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go back to bed.” says Edouard “We have all night to cuddle and discuss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you keep me in your arms ?” asks Olivier wrapping himself in the other towel </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go back to the bedroom, picking up their clothes on the way there, and they sit down on it. Edouard rests his back against the wall, and he spreads his legs so that Olivier can settle between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be fine like that ?” questions the Health Minister “The last time I sat down between your legs you kicked me out after only a few minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be fine.” nods Edouard “Don’t worry about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know that I always worry ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” growls Edouard “It’s as if I could hear the ticking in your head when you’re thinking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it bothering you ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” brushes off Edouard “I know what it’s like to be in responsibility, and to have to handle everything you have on your plate. I know your mind is probably processing a lot of things at this exact minute while we’re talking, and I can’t stop it, but I want you to know that you can always open up to me, or call me if you need to talk. Or if you simply want a friend’s ear, I’m here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, Ed’. But more than talking to you, I need your arms around my waist, and your lips on my bare skin. Coralie is away most of the week, I’m locked in my office up in the Ministry all day long and I’m losing the count of phone calls and meetings and video conferences I have to attend. Sometimes I don’t even notice the difference between day and night. And the pandemic is on the rise again, we’re fearing a very strong second-wave if we don’t act now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will manage that, like you managed every single thing that this pandemic threw at us. But yes, we’ll try to see each other more often. As long as it complies with the safety rules you implement.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I implement them,” smirks Olivier “I get to dictate who can break them, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t break the rules to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” sighs Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” answers Edouard kissing him on the cheek and holding him tighter in his arms “But what example would we set if we broke the rules to see each other ? And how would you explain that to Coralie ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’ve got a point here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking about your relatives… When are you seeing your children ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully at the end of next week. I should be able to spend the weekend in Grenoble with them, if there is no emergency.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fingers crossed for no emergency then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My daughter started counting the days, so yes, fingers crossed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s adorable. Sarah and her keep talking you know, from time to time. Edith told me that it helps Sarah to have friends outside of her immediate circle in Paris.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very cute.” grins Olivier “Our daughters being friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until they discover we are more than friends,” adds Edouard “but let’s not talk about this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s not talk about disaster.” laughs his soulmate “Talking about disasters, there’s another part of tonight’s show you’ll need to rewatch. It just came back to my mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more,” says Edouard genuinely interested “apparently I missed a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses Olivier in the neck and the Health Minister intertwines fingers with him on his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a part during which I was supposed to debate with the mayor of Marseille. She was on video, because she didn’t want to be on the set,” explains Olivier “but she couldn’t read her notes properly, and her arguments were wrong, and the connexion wasn’t going through properly… It was a pure nightmare for about fifteen minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, I have to see this. But later tomorrow, because I am meeting with Rubirola in the morning and I don’t want those images imprinted in my head when I’ll be facing her.” laughs Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send it on your cellphone.” promises Olivier “At what time do you have to be gone tomorrow ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven and a half, at the latest.” sighs his soulmate “I’m sorry. You knew it was going to be short.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Short but intense.” concludes his lover “Let’s go to sleep, or you’ll be a zombie tomorrow. I’ll set an alarm on my phone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Yes.” nods Edouard “But I want lots of kisses first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get them, just settle into bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard kisses him into the neck and they untangle from each other. Olivier picks up his phone to set an alarm for them to wake up at fifteen past six at the latest, and he then lies down under the sheets next to Edouard who is not facing him. He wraps an arm around his soulmate’s chest and places his head in his partner’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” moans Edouard “what a delight it is to have you like that. May I ask one silly question before we sleep ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do your parents have an olive tree plantation because you’re named Olivier or are you named Olivier because they had an olive tree plantation ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier laughs softly in his soulmate’s ear and it sounds like heaven in Edouard’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The plantation came after me. Actually… It came because of me.” chuckles Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was about five or six,” explains the Health Minister “I was making a whole fuss about being named Olivier and us not even having an olive tree at home. So my parents who had the project of investing into something decided for an olive tree farm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed to have been an insufferable little boy, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, handsome.” grins Olivier in response “But I was also very cute, and I had an adorable smile.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have pictures of you as a little boy ?” questions the former Prime Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are some framed in the house, I will show them to you tomorrow. I will show you my family too, I presumed you have never seen my brothers and sisters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. Are they as cute as you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuter even.” jokes Olivier “But time to sleep for now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Health Minister kisses him behind the ear and then lower, in the neck, and then lower again on the back of the shoulder, and he says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good night, handsome. I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” answers Edouard in a yawn </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you never admit you’re tired ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I want to spend time with you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’ve got a point there.” chuckles Olivier “Sleep now, you need it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard falls asleep almost instantly after closing his eyes,but it takes much longer to Olivier to fall asleep, and he appreciates the simple fact of holding his soulmate in his arms, in their bed. The peaceful breathing of Edouard, his regular heartbeat, his warm skin are helping Olivier calm his spirit enough to fall asleep and when he closes his eyes he is smiling like a baby, happy and satisfied to be sharing this night with the man he loves.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think of this chapter ? Cuuuuute or not ? Do you love how they can sneak up those little moments ? What do you expect for the chapters to come ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. October 25th 2020 - Veran’s house, near Grenoble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SOULMATE'S SUNDAAAY ! </p><p>A couple of notes before I let you read that chapter : <br/>- this probably will be the last chapter I publish in a while (follow my Insta account to know more @political_thirst) as it's Christmas and I have my college exams just after... <br/>- I managed to include two characters in that chapter without EVER naming them, so yes some sentences might sound a little weird but hey, I'm not feeling comfortable with inventing names for them so... we'll have to do with this ! </p><p>Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dad ? Can you pass me the glitters please ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glitters ?” replies Olivier with astonishment “Are you sure you need glitters ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His daughter nods vigorously and he sighs. When she’s begging him like that, there’s no way he doesn’t fall for it. He finds two bags of glitter in the crafts box he placed on the kitchen table and gives them to his daughter. He cringes when he sees the cloud of glittery dust blow up in the air when she opens the first one, but he is disturbed by his phone buzzing in the rear pocket of his jeans and doesn’t get the chance to tell her to be careful with the second one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ?” he barks in his phone, fairly certain it’s someone from his cabinet calling during one of the only weekend of break he can spend with his children</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” says a voice he knows all too well “am I calling at a bad time ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ed’.” chuckles Olivier “Sorry, I thought you were someone from work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that my name and face pop up on the screen when I call ?” jokes his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to keep my kitchen from becoming a glittery mess, I picked up the call without looking.” explains the Health Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A glittery mess ? What the heck are you doing ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not me. My two little munchkins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OOOOH. You’re in Grenoble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Follows a few seconds of silence during which Olivier looks at his children, busy doing their Halloween craftwork and he says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m home. For the first time in weeks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alone ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Coralie is in Montpellier. She understood that I needed some time with the little ones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what glittery mess are you doing ?” wonders Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I’ll show you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier transfers the call into video mode and he shows the scene to his partner. Both his children wave at the camera and Edouard greets them back. They know each other, because Sarah and Olivier’s daughter have been chatting ever since the first lockdown, and they know their fathers are friends, so it comes at no real surprise for them to see Edouard on their dad’s phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Halloween crafts ?” asks Edouard when Olivier takes him back face to face on video </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s the season, and they begged me to do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have done pumpkin carving, you know.” smirks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you very much, I’m leaving that to their mother.” replies Olivier “They are leaving up there, it’s only normal she does that. I agreed to help them with their costumes. We are doing paper masks at the moment : my son will be the Frankenstein monster and my daughter a…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zombie princess !” exclaims the little girl to complete her father’s sentence </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a zombie princess.” sighs Olivier shaking his head “Don’t ask me where she got that idea.” he whispers to Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My daughter wants to be a yeti.” laughs the man in Le Havre “I guess their imagination is just bigger than ours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you ? Spending the weekend in Le Havre ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fortunately I got my children to visit me this weekend, but yes, I’m in le Havre, I had business to deal with at the office. I’m calling you from the office by the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed that, Ed’.” laughs Olivier “I know what your office looks like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you never came here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes them both smile and Olivier glances at his children, still busy with glue and glitters for his daughter, and paint for his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you weren’t simply calling to chat ?” says Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard rarely calls ‘just to chat’ in the middle of the afternoon. There is always an ulterior motive behind such calls. If he wants a peaceful conversation with his soulmate, he calls in the evening, when both of them are usually free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christophe just texted me.” indicates Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more, silence settles between them. Olivier knew, since the previous evening that Christophe tested positive for Covid, but he thought their friend had let Edouard know. Apparently he only did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew ?” questions Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He called me yesterday evening,” admits Olivier “he was mildly freaking out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rightfully ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” sighs the Health Minister “He is nothing like Bruno, don’t worry about that. For now, he is not even coughing, and he barely had a mild fever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did he catch it ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Christophe better than me : probably by having a drink or a talk with someone. There’s a real cluster at the Assembly and no one is careful. At first he thought it was from his daughter but she tested negative.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god for that.” swears Edouard in a rare access of emotion “Is he home ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, isolated in a part of the house where Helene and his daughters are forbidden to enter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do they always call you when they get sick ?” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier laughs before answering and he then says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably because I am a health professional, and even more than that : I am THE health professional in chief. But I can’t do much from here, apart from reminding him of the usual : stay away from the people you love, which is easier said than done, take care of yourself, call your physician immediately if you have trouble breathing… But really, Christophe is no concern for me now, he sounded good and assured.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet he didn’t tell me until today.” sighs Edouard “I’m always the last one to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two of us got Covid, Ed’, I don’t think the question is who gets told last…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the question then ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can we prevent catching it ourselves ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a moment of silence during which Olivier’s daughter asks her father is she can have scissors to cut out her mask that she nearly finished decorating. Olivier picks them up in their craft box and hands them over to the little girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will keep being careful,” shrugs Edouard on who Olivier’s attention goes back “I assume you’re tested on a regular basis ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least once a week.” sighs Olivier “What about you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time I get into risky situations.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier’s attention is drawn back by his daughter and her scissors and he surprises himself at screaming at her : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOT LIKE THAT, PRINCESS, YOU’RE GOING TO IMPA-le yourself…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end of his sentence loses itself in the scream of his daughter who cut herself with the scissors, and is now bawling loudly. Olivier drops his phone on the table and runs to the other side of the table to check on her, and her bloody hand. He pushes the scissors aside and notices that his son has run away from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop screaming,” he calmly tells his daughter “it’s barely a scratch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bu-ut… it’s… it’s… blee-ee-ding !” she replies between sobs </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it bleeds a lot, but there’s nothing serious, please stop screaming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier is very surprised to see his nearly-teenage son come back with the first-aid kit they have into the bathroom and approach timidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come.” he says to him “Thank you, quick thinking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses his son on the forehead and opens the medical kit to treat the wound of his daughter who keeps screaming as if she got stabbed. He wipes the blood from her hand and she manages to calm down a little bit, seeing that it’s not as bad as it appeared at first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, there,” says Olivier with a soft voice “dry your tears my princess, it’s barely a scratch, and you’re going to be alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soothing voice of her father, and his precise gestures help her dry her tears, but her little body is still rocked by heavy sobs. Olivier cleaned the wound, and after checking it is not deep and doesn’t require any further medical advice, he picks up a band-aid in the box and brings his phone closer to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still there, Ed ?” he asks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. How’s the little one ?” question his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alive.” jokes Olivier “Here,” he adds to his daughter “let’s put this very cute band-aid with this pretty princess on your cut. That’s… sleeping beauty, isn’t it ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shmppfh..” she nods, wiping her nose with her arm at the same time </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aurora.” says Edouard “Her name is Aurora.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell do you know that ?” reacts Olivier, applying the band-aid on his daughter’s hand and lifting her into his arms to hug her so she can wipe her tears </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got daughters that are about the same age, Olivier.” laughs Edouard “I know everything about princesses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know nothing about princesses.” whispers Olivier “But don’t tell my daughter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little girl in his arms giggles and Olivier hugs her harder. His heart feels about to explode with love. He is spending the weekend with his children and nothing could make him happier. He missed them so much ! So much ! Nothing in the world would top holding his daughter in his arms, and feeling her arms wrap around his neck as she relies on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The good point is,” says Olivier picking up his daughter’s mask between his fingers “you’ll be a very scary zombie princess on Halloween night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, it is sprayed with blood, and both Edouard and the two children are bursting into laughter at this view. It is a glittery-bloody mess, but it looks impressive and it will do the trick on her costume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about I leave you for now,” suggests Edouard to his soulmate “and I’ll call you back in the evening ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but after nine, when my two little munchkins will be in bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I remind you I have two teenagers at home ? Mine will probably go to bed no earlier than eleven, may I call you after that ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” grins Olivier “Whenever you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to you later then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, bye, Edouard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both wink at the same time and Olivier hangs up with the man he loves. He is still holding his daughter in his arms and he sits back at the table to finish crafting with his children. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Much later that night, Olivier is sitting on the couch in the house, working the latest figures of the pandemics on his laptop. To give himself some strength he opened a can of coke and a bag of candies and he binges on them while he works. His cellphone is on the table next to him, and he nervously glances at it every two minutes, waiting for his soulmate’s call. It is nearly midnight and Edouard hasn’t called him yet. He sighs loudly and takes another sip of his coke. The replication rate of the virus isn’t going down as much as they’d like to, and they will have to take tougher measures. When the measures already in place are already some of the toughest, and might not be enough to counter this second-wave. He grins when he finally sees the face of Edouard on his phone screen and he picks up the call : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listening.” he says </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” apologizes Edouard “we got carried away into watching TV with the boys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I am working anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working ? At this hour ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The virus never stops, you know.” chuckles Olivier sitting back in the couch “Talking about this, how are you living the curfew ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me it’s fine. For the children in Paris it is… complicated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alone right now ?” asks Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I might have something to tell you. But… You need to keep that for yourself, handsome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you’re putting the country under lockdown again.” sighs Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence that follows gives him enough of an answer. When Olivier speaks again, his voice is tainted by emotion : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The decision has not been taken yet, obviously, but I have the numbers in front of my eyes and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not good ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, not good at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both went through this situation already, but together. When the country first went into lockdown, both were in responsibility and it was a common decision. This time, Olivier feels a tiny bit more lost without his soulmate. He’d give the world to have Edouard by his side for those rocky times ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me I won’t be able to see my wife and kids for the next month at least ?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you have a good reason to come back to Paris, no, Edouard, you won’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you won’t be able to see your children either.” suddenly realizes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. They’re going to hate me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they aren’t, they know it’s the only way to stop the virus spread.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t seen them in weeks, Ed’ !” replies Olivier with an irritated voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunshine,” calmly answers his soulmate “your kids are the smartest kids I know. And they proved that again this afternoon. They will understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier stares for a minute at the map still displayed on his screen, and the red dots showing the hot spots where the virus is spreading the most. It is an alarming situation, and he hasn’t texted the president yet about it. He will, first thing in the morning, to get his opinion. But the outcome makes no doubt : they have discussed this possibility in the previous weeks, and it is now time. They tried everything they could to prevent this scenario, but it wasn’t enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Olivier ? Olivier, sunshine, talk to me.” begs Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like this is a massive failure. I know this is not my fault, and I couldn’t have done things differently but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He interrupts himself because he heard noise in the house. Little steps are echoing on the floor and his son emerges in the living-room, rubbing his eyes with both fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a nightmare.” he tells his dad with his cute sleepy voice </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” exclaims Olivier “a bad one ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His son climbs on the couch and Olivier takes him into his arms. The little boy nods and snuggles closer to his father’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to call you back tomorrow, Olivier ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t think this will be necessary,” chuckles Olivier “he will fall back asleep in my arms in no time. But let’s switch topics until that happens, alright ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What show did you watch with your boys ?” asks the Health Minister, humming a song so that his son can fall back asleep in his arms while he keeps talking with his soulmate </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard tells him about the show for the next ten minutes and Olivier’s son falls back asleep in that meantime, rocked by his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will have to bring him back to bed, Edouard.” points out Olivier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have to ? Don’t you secretly enjoy that he came to you in the middle of the night for cuddles ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I do.” smiles Olivier “Trust me, holding my son in my arms is the best feeling in the world. But I intend to work for a couple more hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to sleep, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to, handsome.” sighs Olivier “Don’t worry about me, I don’t need that much sleep.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, but I have to go to bed now, too. Edith will wonder what I am doing if I don’t come to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go, we’ll call each other back tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Olivier, don’t work too late please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. I love you. And keep the secret about…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier hangs up with his secret lover and he lifts up his son on his shoulder so he can carry him back up to his room to put him back in his bed. Then he’ll come back downstairs to work a little longer on the pandemics data and projections and he himself will catch some sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So ? What did you think of this chapter ? </p><p>Olivier crafting Halloween masks with his children ? Edouard calling him ? Their worries about Christophe who got Covid infected ? Olivier's daughter who hurt herself ? Olivier's son who runs to grab the first-aid kit ? Olivier taking care of his daughter ? The little girl screaming and crying a lot because of all the blood ? Edouard not hanging up because he wants to be sure the little girl is okay ? Edouard knowing sleeping beauty's name ? The promise of the soulmates to call each other back alter that night ? <br/>Olivier binging on coke and candies while he works ? His worry about the pandemics data ? His need to tell Edouard about the new lockdown ? Edouard reassuring his soulmate about the children not hating Olivier ? Olivier's son having a nightmare and coming down to his father for cuddles ? Olivier keeping Edouard on the line while he rocks his son back to sleep ? Edouard's worries about Olivier's lack of sleep ? </p><p>What do you expect in the upcoming chapters ? How will they handle this new lockdown ? Will they manage not to see each other nor their families ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. November 17th 2020 - Hotel room, Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I'm so happy to finally get back onto this Fic...<br/>Though I'm very nervous about this chapter, because... Well... You'll see... It will change a lot of things... </p><p>See you at the end for comments (and please leave a comment)</p><p>A tiny note before you start : this chapter is set up two and a half weeks into the second lockdown of the country....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivier surprises himself by the passion with which he is pinning his girlfriend against the wall. But after all, they haven’t seen each other much in the past two weeks, and they were very eager to reconnect tonight. And the sexual tension had been building all day, with them exchanging naughty texts, especially when they were both at the Assembly in the afternoon. He is now kissing her on the mouth, with as much passion as he can, and one of his hands is under her top, on her skin. Coralie feels a shiver down her spine and she moans softly in Olivier’s ear. The health minister grabs the hem of his girlfriend’s top and lifts it up above her head. It ends up on the floor next to them, and he notices that she is wearing the underwear he prefers on her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhh…” he nods appreciatively “You look incredible in those.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you you wouldn’t be disappointed !” she exclaims </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laugh and keep kissing. His tie has long been gone, and she is busy opening his white shirt when she suddenly stops and sighs : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re buzzing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your phone.” repeats Coralie “In your pocket.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” swears Olivier</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs his phone, checks who the caller is, and his heart skips a beat when he sees the face of the man he loves on the screen. But he catches the enamored gaze of Coralie, still pinned against the wall, half-naked already, and he dismisses the call. He places the phone on the nearest flat surface and focuses back on his girlfriend. His lips are brushing against the tanned skin of her neck, travelling lower and lower, until he is between her breasts and she brings her hand on the back of his head, exhaling deeply. They are once again interrupted by Olivier’s phone buzzing on the desk, and the Minister blindly catches it with one hand, while he keeps kissing Coralie. He rapidly checks the screen, and mutters when he realizes it is Edouard calling once more : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not now, Ed’, not now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts the phone back on the desk, and takes Coralie by the hips to make her face the wall. She happily obliges and he kisses her in the back of the neck, making her whole body react. He removes her bra, and slides his hands on her breast, cupping them, teasing the nipples with his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been dying to do this for weeks, honey.” he groans in her ear </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have been thinking about today for a very long time too !” she replies with a huge grin </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowers his hand towards her trousers, and they both sigh when they hear the cellphone of Olivier buzzing once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should take it.” she says </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Tonight it’s just you and me.” he says, shoving his hand inside her underwear, on the most intimate part of her anatomy </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moans to feel his hand down there, and tilts her head backwards, resting it on his shoulder. He deliberately chose to ignore his phone which keeps buzzing on the desk, but in a corner of his head he can’t help but wonder what might make Edouard call him so urgently tonight. As usual with Coralie, there is no need for much words to know what to do next. His free hand opens the fly of her trousers and he lowers it around her hips. He kneels down behind her, and he lowers her knickers as well. She steps out of her clothes, and turns to face him again. Olivier leans to kiss her ankle, and he travels his way up her leg, planting kisses along the smooth skin, until he reaches her inner thigh. She tilted her head backwards, and both her hands are on the back of Olivier’s head. It is not a call, but more of a silent plea to take the next step and come explore this forbidden land between her legs. Her boyfriend is about to oblige but his phone buzzes once more. They both sigh and Coralie says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you certain you don’t want to take it ? Who is it ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Ed’,” replies Olivier “and yes, I am bloody certain I don’t want to take it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does he want ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to discuss this right now ?” questions Olivier, trying to keep his girlfriend in the mood of what they were doing </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it must be urgent if he’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FORGET ABOUT EDOUARD AND MY DAMN PHONE !” shouts Olivier</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coralie looks down at him, still kneeling on the floor, but the cheekiness in her eyes has vanished. He broke the bubble of happiness they were in, and none of them is in the mood anymore to have sex. She sighs and escapes him, seeking refuge in the bathroom, slamming the door after herself. Olivier tries to follow her, but she locks the door so he can not do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” he says “Coralie ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off !” she shouts from inside the room “Get your call and leave me alone !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coralie,” sighs Olivier, letting himself slide with his back against the door until he’s seated on the floor “I am sorry. Please, open the door, we can still have a good time and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK OFF !” she cuts “We had ONE evening together, Olivier, ONE ! I haven’t seen you in two weeks and you didn’t even think about turning your phone off ? Or telling that damn idiot you have as a best friend that we were spending the night together ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Olivier told Edouard. But maybe Edouard forgot. Or there’s something really urgent. Or… And that is a scenario Olivier doesn’t want to even consider : maybe Edouard called him on purpose to make his evening with Coralie derail. By jealousy. Olivier overhears the shower inside the bathroom and he understands this conversation with Coralie is over. He gets up and grabs his phone on the desk. He feels conflicted about calling back Edouard : his soulmate ruined his evening with Coralie, but deep down, Olivier knows he wouldn’t have called if there wasn’t an emergency. The next incoming call achieves to convince him and he picks up the video call with his soulmate : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening.” he sighs </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally !” exclaims Edouard “Never too early to pick up your phone, sunshine, you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard sees the frowned eyebrows of his soulmate and he then only remembers. Coralie. Of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky she’s in the shower.” whispers Olivier “But thanks for ruining our evening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I forgot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t think I wasn’t picking my phone for a reason ?” barks Olivier, a little bit harsher than he intended to at first “What did you want ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To talk.” sighs Edouard “I feel lonely and bored as fuck, locked here in Le Havre. I am growing insane not to be seeing my children, and I miss talking to you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier glances towards the bathroom, in which he can still hear the shower running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I have a few minutes tonight… Then I can call you back tomorrow… lunchtime ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine… Okay.” grumbles Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you watch Castex’s audition in commision earlier on ?” asks Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I didn’t, did you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some bits. He wasn’t that bad… But I have to listen to him all day already, so the least I listen to him, the better I feel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We all feel that way,” chuckles Edouard “but don’t tell him I said that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” smiles Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The health Minister realizes only then that his shirt is outrageously open on his naked chest, and he closes it not to disturb Edouard too much. He catches a sad-glance from his secret lover, but decides to ignore it. Edouard doesn’t seem to be doing good at all, but he doesn’t get the chance to dwell on it : Coralie is done with her shower and she will soon be out of the bathroom. And Olivier wants to make it up to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I have to go, Ed’,” says Olivier “but I swear I am calling you back tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You swear ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, Ed’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night then, and my apologies for ruining your evening.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier nods and hangs up with his soulmate just when Coralie emerges from the bathroom, a towel around her naked body. She crosses her arms on her chest, and asks, with an icy voice : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m about to say that but… Is there something going on between you and Edouard ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there isn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying, Olivier.” she points out “You never could lie to me. Let me rephrase that : are you cheating on me with Edouard ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...No… I mean…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier sighs as a confession of guilt, and Coralie swallows the insult she was going to aim at him.She overheard their conversation while she was under the shower, and she heard the former Prime Minister call her boyfriend ‘sunshine’.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should have known,” she eventually says, walking up to the windowsill on which she sits down “you two have spent so much time together since the pandemic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what you think, honey.” says Olivier “I still love you. More than anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that.” snaps Coralie “Don’t you dare talk about love, when you’re having an affair with someone else. And a man ! It had to be a man !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that Ed’ is a man has nothing to do with us being… yeah… it has nothing to do in the matter.” stutters Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so it’s not some sort of ‘experiment’ for both of you ?” she replies with irony </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could tell you it is. But no. It’s no experiment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier knows he owes her the truth, and it feels like a relief to finally be sharing this secret. Coralie is sitting on the windowsill, resolutely turning her back to her boyfriend, her eyes gazing upon Paris. Olivier is sitting on the bed, his legs up to his chest, his chin resting on his knees, and he keeps his eyes on the silhouette of his girlfriend to perceive even the faintest of her reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s no experiment,” says Coralie after a while “what is going on between you two ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edouard is… He… Honey, are you sure you want to know about this ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were friends at first, close friends, but we quickly realized there was a tiny bit more than that. And the more we tried to fight it, the more we were drawn back to each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Love it is ?” she frowns, finally turning to him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We… Yes, we love each other. We are soulmates, we can’t fight it, no matter how hard we try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you even tried ?” she tells him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier notices then that she is crying, silent tears of rage and pain rolling down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We tried. And do not think we are not feeling guilty for cheating on our respective partners, Edouard feels terrible about Edith, and I feel so guilty about you. So guilty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier gets up and joins her by the window. He goes to touch her arm but she withdraws instinctively and warns : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me ! Don’t you dare !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coralie,” sighs Olivier “I love you. I know I broke your trust, in the most horrible way possible, but I love you. This is the plain and simple truth…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand so much what you ex-wife must have felt when you told her about us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing like this, honey.” says the Health Minister “Nothing. I divorced her for you. I threw my family to trash for you. I don’t want to break up with you because of Edouard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I ask you to stop seeing him, would you ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That question was purely rhetorical. Coralie understood perfectly that what Olivier was living with Edouard was far stronger than a simple flirt. And yet, she’s hurt, betrayed, and confused. Maybe she should have stormed out as soon as she learned about this extra-conjugal relationship, but curiosity was stronger. And she couldn’t really run away… To go where ? This is the only place where she can crash when in Paris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you two been dating ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could hardly call that dating.” chuckles Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HOW LONG ?” repeats Coralie startling him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have been seeing each other, on and off,” answers Olivier, taking a few steps back “since the ease of the first lockdown.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coralie does the maths quickly in her head and she whistles admiratively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven months ?! You two bastards have been dating for SEVEN months ?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger has replaced pain in her voice and she suddenly gets up, pointing an accusatory finger at him. He backs up until his back is against the wall and she only stops when her finger touches the soft fabric of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have sex with him ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to know that, Coralie. You don’t need to know that. What would it change ? I’m a bastard anyway, you just said it and…” answers Olivier, trying to escape the question </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP THAT !” she warns “Answer my questions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have sex with him when we were in Italy ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes and lets her hand fall back against her body. She feels utterly disappointed in the man she loves and tonight might be the turning point of their relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coralie ?” says Olivier softly “Please, Coralie, look at me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes her hand and she opens her eyes to look at him. He can read the sadness, the questions, the pain, the distress, the anger, the disappointment… And it breaks his heart. He knew that if Coralie would come to know, it would probably be the end of their couple, but he expected more tears, more screams, not the pain they seem to be sharing right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never intended to harm you, honey. I would understand so much if you want to break up with me, or if you need time to think…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you for putting me in this position.” she asserts “I hate you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am so sorry. Do you want me to leave ? I can go back to the Ministry for the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Stay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admiring her strength, he nods, and kisses her on the top of the head. His lips barely brush against her hair, but her whole body is agitated by a shiver that travels down her spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to take a shower.” says Olivier “You wait for me in bed ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else can I do ?” she chuckles </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Olivier is under the shower, Coralie sits on the bed, considering what to do next. She could leave Olivier, for sure, but that would break both their hearts. She could stay with him, but can she really overlook having been cheated on ? Probably not. She’ll need time, a long time, to accept the mess they are in. And maybe she will never forgive Olivier for lying to her. Maybe she could have understood, if he came to her, at the very beginning, with his doubts about Edouard. But seven months of a relationship is too much to simply draw a cross on. She jumps in scare, drawn from her thoughts, when she sees the screen of her lover’s phone lighten up and she glances at who the caller is. Edouard. Of course. Seeing his smiling face on the phone makes her want to puke, and she considers for a brief second throwing the phone against the wall so it stops buzzing. But instead, she picks up the call, and delights herself to see the shocked glance of Edouard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coralie ?” he exclaims </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. That’s me.” she replies </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you ?” says Edouard, a bit startled to be speaking to her and not his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even try to pretend,” she sighs “I know everything Edouard. Everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sees the face of her friend become paler and paler, and he lowers his eyes, unable to confront her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you find out ?” he dares to ask </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You slipped earlier,” she explains “when you called Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an idiot. And I am so deeply sorry Coralie. I truly am. I never meant to fall in love with your boyfriend, nor to break your couple.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I understood, it kind of fell upon both of you.” she chuckles nervously </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it did.” nods Edouard “But we never intended to run away from Edith and you, or wreak havoc on our families. You have kids, I have kids, and we really don’t want to harm anyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a bit late for that.” she replies</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both look at each other in silence, and Edouard bites his lips with remorse. He knows they did something awfully wrong for both of their partners, and now they will have to face the consequences of their actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else knows ?” asks Coralie suddenly realizing the two men can’t have kept this secret on their own for all these months </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it really matter ?” answers Edouard, not really wanting to throw his friends under the bus </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Edouard !” she exclaims “Don’t you think you owe me at least a bit of truth ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruno has known for a few months.” admits the former Prime Minister </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard wants to keep for himself that Christophe knows too. Christophe and Coralie have to work together on a daily basis, and the woman would be so hurt to discover he had known for quite some time too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing ?” asks Olivier, coming out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel “Ed ?” he frowns, seeing his soulmate on the screen “What’s going on ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… needed to ask you something.” replies Edouard “But Coralie picked up the call.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” reacts the Health Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you shut up,” says Coralie to her boyfriend “I am speaking to your… how did you say earlier ? Alter ego ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soulmate” answer both Edouard and Olivier at the same time </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Right. Soulmate.” she says with irony “For sure you are…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coralie was about to ask another question to Edouard, but she changes her mind last second and turns to her lover : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knows about your relationship with Edouard ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christophe and Bruno.” honestly answers Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees both Coralie and Edouard cringe and he realizes his mistake when Coralie shakes her head in disbelief looking at his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expected better from you Edouard.” she mutters </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coralie, you are…” starts Ed’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, come on,” begins Olivier at the same time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men look at each other, chuckle, and Olivier resumes : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey… It doesn’t matter who knows or who doesn’t. We needed allies, and we knew we could trust them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BUT I KNOW THEM !” she exclaims “I BEFRIENDED THEM ! I HELPED CHRIS’ WIN THIS GODDAMN ELECTION !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t change anything to who they are, Coralie.” tries Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but it does. They’re cautionning infidelity. They’re covering for their best friends cheating on their partners.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew that Bruno was cautioning infidelity long before today, honey,” points out Olivier “Christophe has been cheating on his wife for years, and everyone knows about it. You know about it. And you haven’t said a word either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks for something smart to reply to him, but she must admit he is right. She knows, and hasn’t said a word to anyone. And Bruno has been covering for Christophe for years, so it’s only normal he covered for Olivier and Edouard as well. And Christophe, cheater-in-the-flesh would be the most qualified to shut his mouth about his friends having an affair. With each other. And yet, he was working every single day with Coralie, blatantly lying to her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seeing each other often ?” asks Coralie to both men </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say often,” replies Edouard “but every time we are in the same city, we try to grab a couple of hours together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But mostly we talk over the phone, you know.” adds Olivier “Distance and lockdown doesn’t help much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet, I am sure you talk to him more than you talk to me.” says Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, please don’t you be jealous too.” chuckles Olivier “One of you is enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coralie frowns, looks at Edouard through the screen of the phone she’s still holding in her hand, then back at her boyfriend, and she has the most unexpected reaction ever : she burst into laughter. The two not-so-secret-anymore lovers are very surprised by this reaction, and they exchange a dumbstruck glance. When Coralie manages to quiet down her hilarity she says to Edouard : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really jealous of me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Yes. Yes I am.” confesses Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hell yes,” adds Olivier “he’s INSANELY jealous of you ! But that is cute somehow, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… You really have feelings for Olivier ?” frowns Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” replies Edouard “Sincere, but messy and forbidden feelings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you do have feelings for him ?” asks the woman to her boyfriend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. But I do love you too. Insanely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coralie doesn’t seem convinced, but Olivier is honest. He could not be more honest. He loves Coralie, and he also loves Edouard. And he needs both in his life to feel good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to leave you two to discuss,” says Edouard “once again, Coralie, I am so sorry for provoking that mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only culprit here.” she answers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” says Olivier grabbing the phone from his girlfriend’s hand “you said you had a question to ask me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” says Edouard “My son, Anatole, has a slightly itchy throat. He’s not clearly feverish but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get him tested, first thing tomorrow. Better be safe than sorry.” rules out Olivier “Is he in Paris ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, with his mother, Sarah and Léonard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are they ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” says Edouard “Edith isolated Anatole in a room, just in case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s smart. But get him tested.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Olivier. And I’m sorry again. Talk to you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to you tomorrow, Ed’. Bye.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hangs up with his soulmate and turns his phone off, not to be disturbed anymore. He puts it on the bedside table and comes back on the bed to speak with Coralie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey,” he starts “I will give you all the time you need to process this mess. But I need to know where we’re standing : do you hate me ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” she shrugs “I want to hit you, and at the same time I want to cry my soul out in your arms. I feel hurt, betrayed, I feel like a fool obviously, and I despise Edouard so much right now. Oh and I might snap at Christophe tomorrow, but that’s another story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe… Maybe he doesn’t have to know that you know.” suggests Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, because you want me to pretend I don’t know about you shagging your best friend ?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She said that with violence, in her tone and in her eyes, and Olivier gets off the bed, hurt as well by this argument between them. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks through the window, his back to Coralie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d better break up now, if this is the only outcome of this story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to break up with me, for him, then have the guts to do so !” she dares him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want that !” he shouts at her “I am not making a choice between you and Edouard. You are not going to force me to make a choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I would be the monster dumping you because YOU are cheating on me ?” she argues “You really are more of a bastard than I thought you would be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not what I said. And I know I am asking you more than anyone should ever ask but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DON’T.” she cuts him “Don’t say it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to say it !” he tells her “I wish… I wish we could continue just the way it was before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me to overlook the fact that you are having an affair ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence settles between them, and Coralie, unable to answer anything to him, lies down in the bed, turning away from him. Olivier stays up for a long time, staring through the window, reflecting on the events of the evening, and how his secret blew up in his face. He may have lost Coralie tonight, but he feels strangely peaceful at the same time to know that his relationship with Edouard is no longer a complete secret. Yes, he loves Edouard. But he loves Coralie too. And both are not impossible. He managed to balance the two for seven months, he probably could balance both for longer if only Coralie would agree to it. Nothing has to change in their lives. Except that she now knows. He eventually joins his girlfriend into bed long after she has fallen asleep. She’s beautiful, and she looks peaceful, if you overlook the marks of tears on her cheeks. The Health Minister turns and tosses on himself for a solid portion of the night, unable to fall asleep. When Morpheus finally welcomes him, he isn’t feeling that certain anymore that it will end up well, for both his relationships.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooo? Did I lose anyone?</p><p>Hkw about Olivier and Coralie trying to make the best of their evening together? Olivier's phone that keeps buzzing? Olivier who decides to ignore the calls from his soulmate? Coralie who snaps and locks herself in the bathroom? Olivier answering Ed's call? Edouard feeling lonely? Coralie's question when she comes back from shower? Olivier being busted and deciding to tell her the truth? Coralie's reaction? Her doubts and anger? How she picks up the call from Edouard when Olivier isn't here? Ed's reaction when he learns that she knows everything? Coralie trucking them to know who else knows? Coralie's reaction to learning Edouard is jealous? The never-ending argument between Olivier and Coralie? Olivier refusing to make a choice and not wanting to break up with Coralie? Him asking Coralie to overlook his affair? Olivier not feeling so sure anymore that it will end up well?</p><p>Any expectations for the coming chapters? How will they handle that new situation? Break-up(s)?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. December 8th 2020 -  National Assembly, Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good evening everyone ! This chapter is dropping a little bit earlier than expected but tomorrow is Valentine's day and... not that I have a Valentine's (haha, that'd be nice ^^) but I plan on splitting my days between my Instagram page (lots of animations up there) and political interviews so.... </p><p>Anyway, enjoy the chapter :) </p><p>Note for my BFF Laura : Sorry, there's WAAAAAY too much Chris' in that chapter. Please don't get lost.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edouard politely nods to the people that cross his path, but he doesn’t stop to chat. He came here to see Christophe and he is lost in his thoughts on the way to his best friend’s office. He has been on bad terms with everyone for three weeks : ever since he screwed up so badly with Olivier and Coralie and he has not seen his soulmate ever since. They barely spoke over the phone too, and it’s weighing on his shoulders. Christophe, who knew Edouard had a professional meeting in Paris, invited him at the Assembly for a chat, between friends, to try to talk things through and lift up his mood. Edouard agreed, unconvinced. He knocks on Christophe’s office door and his friend’s voice answers him to come in. Edouard immediately notices that Christophe is not alone when he opens the door, and when the other person turns around to greet the newcomer, he cringes. It’s Coralie. If her eyes had the power to throw flames, Edouard would have been burned on the spot. She grabs her jacket, her bag, and gives a quick nod to Christophe : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you later, Chris’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She runs away and slams the door after herself. Edouard sighs loudly and pinches the bridge of his nose. If he had known she would be there, he would have taken a longer route to Christophe’s office, not to have to cross her path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care to explain what happened here ?” asks Christophe, arching an eyebrow </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I screwed up.” answers Edouard “Do you have something to drink ? This is a long story to tell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His best friend grabs two beers in the mini-fridge below his desk and he opens them, handing one to Edouard who sat in the chair left vacant by Coralie only seconds earlier. The former Prime Minister removes his coat, his mask and drinks a long sip of beer before he decides on talking again : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you spoken with Olivier lately ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really…” frowns Christophe “Not on a personal level, I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I screwed up. We screwed up. I…” Edouard sighs and starts again “Coralie knows about Olivier and I. I slipped in a phone call with him and she overheard us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men stay silent for a long while, deep in their thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they break up ?” asks Christophe to Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” answers his friend “I don’t think so, or Olivier would have told me. But they’re on unstable grounds for sure, and the lockdown isn’t easing things up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you and Olivier ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are… nowhere.” admits Edouard “I haven’t seen him in weeks, I don’t know if he hates me… He says he doesn’t, but if his relationship with Coralie ends because of me, he will resent me forever and hold me accountable for it for the rest of our days. And we both know how much he loves her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still love him ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard wasn’t expecting that question and he frowns deeply. He is offended that Christophe even dares to ask such a thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do ! I never stopped loving him, not for one second, since the very first time I kissed him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christophe nods and asks again : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you talked to him at least ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but we carefully avoided the topic. We spoke about work, mostly. Oh, and about my son who must be the only teenager in France who managed to catch a bronchitis in the middle of a world pandemic !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them chuckle and keep drinking their beers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he doing by the way ? Your son ?” says Christophe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s good,” answers Edouard “he went back to school earlier this week. He’s cured, and two weeks at home playing video games did him good…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teenagers…” comments Christophe rolling his eyes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, teenagers.” chuckles Edouard “How are your girls doing ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They miss their freedom, their day-to-day life. But we all do. And we all hope we will be able to see each other for Christmas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivier says it should be possible. But we will have to be mega-careful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, by the way. Before I forget…” suddenly says Christophe, grabbing a notebook in the drawer of his desk “This belongs to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes the notebook slide towards his best friend and Edouard immediately puts his hand over it. He missed it. This is one of his most valuable possessions and having to hide it far from his home, and heart, was a heartbreak.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for holding onto it for that long.” says Edouard “I couldn’t let that fall into the hands of the police. Did you read it ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was tempted to,” admits Christophe “but no. This is your story, guys, and I didn’t want to invade a privacy I wasn’t supposed to read about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have minded to be honest.” chuckles his friend “Olivier and I have nothing to hide to you. Or Bruno. Though Olivier would probably disagree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he would certainly disagree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Coralie really tell you nothing ?” adds Edouard “She sounded pretty pissed about you being in the confidence when she discovered about all of it three weeks ago…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told me nothing. And we talk nearly everyday. But you know how strong and resilient she can be, I wouldn’t be surprised she told no one about what she uncovered about you and Olivier. She probably needs time to process and find out what she’s going to do about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fierce, and she doesn’t deserve to go through all of this on her own. Or at all for that matters. We knew we were doing something awfully wrong when we started seeing each other with Olivier, but we couldn’t help it. We tried fighting. He tried more than I did, to be honest, but we tried…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, Ed’,” says Christophe “do you think Coralie knows ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine Olivier told her. I imagine he apologized profusely for cheating on her. He’s a sweet boy, he’s the sweetest of all of us, and I fear this may impact him more than he would ever tell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… I’ve got an idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christophe opens his laptop, and pulls out two new beers from the fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shut up,” instructs Christophe “and we pretend you’re not here. Understood ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard frowns, but he nods, taking a sip of his second bottle of beer. He understands when he hears the characteristic sound of an outgoing video call on his friend’s laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ?” says Olivier who just appeared on Christophe’s screen </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the way the laptop is placed, he can not see that Christophe is not alone, and if Edouard keeps being silent, he can keep being unnoticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a few minutes to talk ?” asks Christophe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you can see, I am taking a much deserved break,” chuckles Olivier “how are you doing ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good. What about you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired, as you can expect from the circumstances.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though, Coralie is much more often on Paris lately, that must certainly help…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christophe cracks a smile and glances discreetly towards Edouard. But the silence at the other ends of the line is no good sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not really on good terms lately…” eventually sighs Olivier “I don’t know if she’s told you anything, and if she has how much she’s told you but… Maybe we’ve crossed that thin line of not being able to patch things up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much pain can be heard in Olivier’s voice and Edouard bites his lip trying not to react and tell him it is going to be alright, and apologize profusely once again. He wishes he could turn back time, and not have slipped that day. Or not have engaged into this relationship with Olivier at all, not to have messed with both of their lives in the first place. He feels entirely responsible for everything they have done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you two argue ?” asks Christophe, still pretending he’s clueless about the situation </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” sighs Olivier “We argued about Ed’. She discovered I have an affair with him and of course she feels betrayed, mad, saddened…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no !” exclaims Christophe, still playing shock and surprise “How did she find out ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t pay enough attention to her when I should have,” explains Olivier, which makes Edouard frown really hard “and she might have overheard the way I talked with Ed’. But it’s not his fault, nor really mine I guess. And I suppose she somehow had doubts prior to that day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that Edouard is bewildered at this exact moment would be an understatement. Olivier never presented things that way to him, and he realizes that have two very different points of view on the events that unfolded that evening. And that both feel extremely guilty, but that no one blames the other for what happened. Christophe is grinning from ear to ear to know that Olivier is not mad at his soulmate for what happened and he turns the laptop to reveal that Edouard is also in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” swears Olivier in direction of Christophe when he notices the presence of his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too.” chuckles Edouard “WAIT !” he roars “Are you vaping ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier is indeed standing in front of the window of his office, vaping and gazing upon Paris, seven stories below. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t supposed to see that,” says Olivier turning off his electronic cigarette and placing it out of reach on his desk “but yes, I was vaping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you smoke ?” questions Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this really all that you have to ask him ?” jokes Christophe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” replies Edouard “I need to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had nearly quit,” admits Olivier “but with the amount of stress, lately, I needed to keep my mind busy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” starts Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He catches a glance from Christophe and changes his mind at the last minute. Better not attack his soulmate on all fronts at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind,” says Edouard “you do you. And about us… you’re not mad at me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mad at you ? Why would I be mad at you ?” reacts Olivier arching an eyebrow </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re going to break up with the woman of your dreams because of me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you damn idiot !” answers the Health Minister “First of all, if Coralie and I break up, which is not certain, it would mean there were underlying problems between us. Secondly, it is not your fault she found out about us. She probably would have found out one way or another anyway at some point… Oh and third, yes, she’s the woman of my dreams, but you’re my soulmate, and I am torn between you two, but I don’t want to have to make a choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope you won’t have to.” mutters Christophe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we can keep seeing each other ?” asks Edouard, full of hope </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, for sure.” answers Olivier, faster than he probably should have “I mean,” he blushes “I’d want that… If you want it too…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’d want that.” nods his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two really are idiots,” comments Christophe “can I leave you two to chat for five minutes, or should I stay to chaperon you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re good.” answers Edouard “Thank you, Chris’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christophe squeezes his best friend’s shoulder on his way out, and Edouard focuses back on his soulmate as soon as their friend has closed the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you resented me. You weren’t really yourself those past few weeks,” starts Edouard “and I can’t help but feel guilty for placing you in such a position.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just be glad I am in such a position, and not you. Your family would have imploded, and Edith deserves better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does. So does Coralie. She was there when I arrived earlier, she hates me, and I guess that’s an irreversible thing…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard is saddened by this situation. He had started to like his soulmate’s girlfriend, and he hoped that they could all become friends, with time, despite this terrible secret between the two men. Now, it is all ruined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give her time, Ed’.” says Olivier “She needs to process the whole thing. Then we’ll see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again, I am sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop apologizing,” sighs his soulmate “tell me when you’re planning on coming here to see me instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight, Edith and the kids are waiting on me for dinner.” indicates Edouard “Tomorrow morning ? Breakfast together ? I have to drop the kids off at school, but I can come afterwards…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier looks at him in astonishment and blinks several times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really did forget everything, didn’t you ?” he jokes softly “We’re wednesday tomorrow, Ed’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, he has forgotten. Six months that his life is not like it used to be the two previous years, and he has forgotten that on wednesdays, Olivier is expected at the Elysee for the Ministers council. And the defense council before that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I imagine you’re going back to Le Havre tomorrow ?” asks Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, yes. My train leaves at ten in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even tell me you were coming to Paris…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is not a blame, nor really an accusation, but Olivier is stating the facts : Edouard did not tell him. He did not tell him because he thought Olivier was mad at him and would deny seeing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what a gloomy atmosphere,” comments Christophe coming back into his office “what happened ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not able to find a way to see each other before that idiot goes back to Le Havre tomorrow…” points out Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christophe turns to Edouard who is beaming and smiling stupidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you grinning, Ed’ ?” frowns Christophe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he called me an idiot.” chuckles the former Prime Minister “He only does that when things are good between us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes Olivier smile too, and Christophe rolls his eyes at the ceiling in front of such mawkishness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you see each other tonight ?” questions their common friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got to see his family.” indicates Olivier “Family always comes first, and they’re counting on him for dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afterwards ?” suggests Christophe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, very easy to explain to my wife why I leave the house at eleven, breaking the curfew to go see my friend at the Ministry.” jokes Edouard “Cleverly stupid indeed…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or…” says Olivier “If you really want to see me, you could make an effort and grab an early breakfast with me tomorrow morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How early would that be ?” asks Edouard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven thirty. Seven, if you really want to spend time with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I come at six thirty, with croissants, would you have me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but don’t bother with croissants, I still have them delivered everyday at the Ministry… Remember ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard nods, remembering the night he spent there, and the breakfast they shared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Problem solved, then.” concludes Christophe “If our dear Edouard manages to wake up… And providing you both don’t forget that he has to get his kids into school in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t,” assures Olivier “speaking about children, I need to call mine and then get back to work. Did you need anything else ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, see you tomorrow, sunshine.” grins Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All good for me.” adds Christophe “Have a nice evening, Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye you both !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier waves at them, winks and hangs up. Christophe turns to Edouard and gives him an interrogative look : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” admits Edouard lifting both hands in the air “you were right, he is not mad at me. And we needed to talk. Thank you for the help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Ed’... That love between Olivier and you, no matter how guilty you may feel about it, it changed you both and it made you both better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It changed us ?” frowns Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if he told you, and he will probably hate me for telling you if he hasn’t but… you’re an inspiration for him Edouard. Everything he does, he always takes a step back, and wonder ‘what would Ed’ do if he was there ?’... Oh, and he also took on writing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Writing ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he spoke about that with some people, including me. He’s considering writing some sort of chronicle of the minister life from an inside point of view. I believe he even started writing a couple of pages but you know, when the police raided your places, they took everything, including those.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastards.” comments Edouard “And why did he tell you, but not me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably because he’s shy, and unsure about it.” replies Christophe “But I’m certain he’s talented. And you could always give him advice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard grins, and projects himself into some writing sessions with his soulmate. That could be awesome. That could strengthen their bond even. That’s if Olivier allows him to be that close to him ever again. Christophe glances at the clock on the wall and sighs. He has got to go back into the hemicycle, to vote on some law projects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go,” he says to his friend “it was so good to have seen you today, Ed’. And my office is always open to you, for a beer, or simply to talk…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” nods Edouard “Thank you, Chris’. And thank you for helping with Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime… Bruno would have killed me if I hadn’t. And you two deserve to be happy. Despite… this whole… mess…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men chuckle, and they wash their hands before putting their face masks back on to go back into the corridors of the Assembly. They part ways, Christophe going back into session, while Edouard gets back home, with in mind already the sweet promise of the breakfat he will share in the morning with Olivier. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo ? What did you think about that chapter ? </p><p>Edouard's state of mind ? His need to see Christophe while he is in Paris ? The (brief) spicy encounter with Coralie ? Do you understand that she doesn't want to be in the same room as Edouard ? Christophe trying to know what happened ? Edouard's guilt ? Christophe giving the notebook back to his friend ? Coralie having said nothing to Chris' despite her anger ? Christophe tricking Olivier so that the soulmates talk ? Olivier opening up to Christophe ? Edouard understanding Olivier is not completely mad at him ? Ed' discovering that Olivier vapes ? The soulmates talking openly to each other to defuse the tension ? Christophe leaving them for a couple of minutes alone ?  Them trying to find a way to see each other before Edouard gets back to Le Havre ? Olivier suggesting an early breakfast ? Christophe making Ed' admit he was right ? Chris' telling Ed' about Olivier writing ? </p><p>What do you expect in the next chapter ? ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. December 9th 2020 - Health Ministry, Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HERE IT IS ! <br/>Time to see if Edouard managed to wake up early enough to meet with Olivier... </p><p> </p><p>See you at the end for questions/comments !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Olivier is running up and down the steps of the Ministry, like every morning, when Edouard arrives. The former Prime Minister used the back entrance and he ends up at the bottom of the stairs with Olivier running down to him, still oblivious to his presence. The Health Minister is listening to the news on radio, wireless headphones in his ears and he barely represses a swear word when he finally notices his friend in the lobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” smiles Olivier “How are you doing ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m less insane than you apparently… Why the hell are you training so early in the morning ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quietness. And it’s the only hour of the day when I’m sure not to be disturbed. Everyone is still asleep. Let me go pick up breakfast and we’re good to run upstairs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One : I have breakfast already, I had to stop at the security booth anyway.” explains Edouard showing the paper bag with pastries he has in hand “Two : I am taking the lift.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier chuckles but goes with Edouard towards the lifts. The Minister is wearing a tank top that shows his arms and the top of his chest, and a pair of shorts revealing his muscled legs. On the contrary, Edouard is wearing jeans, a turtleneck sweater and more importantly a facemask. Olivier gets one out of his shorts pocket and places it around his ears before they step inside the elevator. Even if he exercised for more than half an hour, he is not short of breath, and Edouard can’t help but wonder how he manages to maintain such an intense rhythm of life. They stop at the seventh floor and Edouard takes the lead, as if he had always come here, despite not having set foot here in weeks. Olivier has to gently push him aside to unlock the door of his apartment and he lets his lover enter before closing the door after themselves. He is still locking the door when he feels the arms of Edouard around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you wait for a few more seconds ?” chuckles Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” simply answers Edouard “You have no idea how much it cost me to keep my hands for myself in that elevator.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think I know.” laughs Olivier ripping his mask off his face so he can turn around and kiss Edouard who removed his own too “I missed you too, idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Insulting me already ? What did I do wrong ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, but I love seeing your face when I call you like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard chuckles and they keep kissing until short of breath. The tallest pinned the other against the entrance door, and it is not long until Olivier’s top ends up on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” tries the Health Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” orders Edouard “No talking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut. Up.” repeats Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, handsome, are you sure you want to do that here ?” disobeys Olivier nonetheless </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” smirks his soulmate “we’re going to fuck under the shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Un-der… the…” mumbles Olivier trying to get his head around the idea </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you shut up, or do I have to gag you ?” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me, and I’ll shut up.” answers Olivier with a provocative tone </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both smirk and their lips are back at dancing together. Still kissing, they tumble their way to the bathroom, stripping each other naked, their hands doing the talking for them. Olivier manages to put the water to run into the shower, but Edouard groans, dissatisfied to feel him slip through his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greedy boy,” comments the Health Minister “I’m here and I’m all yours. But if I don’t start the shower now, we’ll step under icy-cold water and I doubt you’d want that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a pretty mouth, sunshine. But you talk too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me shut up.” challenges Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will regret having said that.” chuckles Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes the chin of his partner into his hand and looks into the green eyes of Olivier, looking for approval on what’s to come. His soulmate, curious and very excited by this teasing, nods imperceptibly and lets Edouard take the lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on your knees.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The order was soft but implacable and Olivier obeys without even thinking about it. He kneels down on the tiled floor of his tiny bathroom, in front of Edouard who is entirely naked, and gloriously erected for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you know what to do.” grins Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes.” chuckles Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier smiles at his soulmate and he parts his lips to start sucking on the cock in front of him. The moan Edouard emits in response is encouraging him to go deeper, and he uses his tongue to circle around the glans of his partner. This time, the former Prime Minister groans, and uses one of his hands to push slightly on the back of his lover’s head. Olivier keeps going, skilled and fast, and Edouard spreads his legs slightly to maintain a better balance. It lasts for a few minutes, rhythmed by the guttural moans of Edouard echoing through the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, stop…” he begs when he feels that it is starting to become too much </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I allowed to speak now ?” asks Olivier getting back on his feet </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you tell me you love me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Ed’. I love you so much.” whispers Olivier in his soulmate’s ear before biting his earlobe “Come with me under the shower now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier drags his partner along, holding his hand and they end up in each other’s arm, in the shower, kissing as if the world was about to end. Both of them are burning with desire for the other and Olivier looks for something on the shower rack in his back while he keeps kissing Edouard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What on Earth are you doing ?” grumbles Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to find the lube I left here yesterday,” explains Olivier “but there’s also shower gel and shampoo so…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.” laughs Edouard leaning over his partner's shoulder to grab the lubricant “And I won the right to fuck you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I was ever going to deny you that.” chuckles Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then turn around, sunshine.” orders Edouard “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier steals one last kiss from his partner’s mouth and he turns around to face the wall. He places his hands flat on the wall, and he spreads his legs, bending slightly forward. Edouard leans over him, kissing the back of his neck to help him relax, while he inserts two heavily lubricated fingers inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OOOOOH ED’ !” moans Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” encourages Edouard “keep telling me how that feels.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heavenly.” smirks the Health Minister “It does feel heavenly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard moves his fingers around to make room for his cock later, and it makes Edouard shiver from head to toe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready ?” asks Edouard, slathering his dick with some lube </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than ready, handsome.” replies Olivier “Take me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard positions himself and thrust his hips forward, penetrating his partner inch after inch. He wrapped one arm around Olivier’s waist and grabbed the penis of his partner, to masturbate him while he fucks him, so that they can both have pleasure at the same time. He withdraws slightly and thrusts himself back in, deeper and harder, grunting his own pleasure, his nails diving into the skin of Olivier’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah, it feels so good.” he manages to say to his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good.” repeats Olivier “Please don’t stop.” he adds </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard keeps going, and they both reach their orgasm at the same time. Olivier’s cock  spurts semen on the floor, at their feet and it is quickly washed down by the water. Edouard ejaculated deep inside Olivier, and it flows out of him when he withdraws, still panting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was insane.” mumbles Olivier, more for himself than for his soulmate “Thank you Edouard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” whispers Edouard in his ear “I have never stopped loving you. I will never stopped loving you, no matter how fucked up our relationship is, no matter how wrong it gets, no matter how unfair it is for our wives…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me stop you right there,” cuts Olivier, turning on himself to face Edouard and placing a hand on his partner’s cheek “our love has nothing to do with us loving less Coralie and Edith. We are deeply committed to them, and that won’t change. but what we have it’s… unique. It is… more than we could have hoped for, and yet it’s wrecking our lives and nerves. But I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it going with Coralie ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier shushes him with a kiss and refuses to answer. The Health minister looks for the shower gel but Edouard stops him with a hand over his arm. He places two fingers underneath Olivier’s chin and forces his partner to look up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it over with Coralie ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” admits Olivier “She is still thinking about it. And I can’t really blame her, can I ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed… But I’m sure she’ll come around. You both are perfect together, and it’s so blatant that you are deeply in love with each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do hope so. I love her, I truly do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, Olivier. And I believe you when you say so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard kisses him on the forehead and steals the shower gel from his partner’s hand. He washes them both thoroughly with it, and they stay a bit longer underneath the water to rinse themselves. Olivier is the first one out of the shower, and he fetches a towel for Edouard who is following him. The Health Minister flees into the apartment to look for clean clothes while his soulmate stays in the bathroom to get back into his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Edouard meets Olivier back in the kitchen, his soulmate has already eaten half a croissant, and he is preparing some coffee for their breakfast. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At what time do you have to be gone ?” asks Olivier to his lover </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go when you go. My boys aren’t going to school before nine, and I guess you have to be at the Palace before that…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. We’re leaving at ten past eight then. That gives us…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roughly an hour…” completes Edouard “which is more than I could have hoped for. Really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you justify you leaving so early to your wife ?” questions Olivier, genuinely intrigued </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I had an early work meeting…” replies Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she believed you ?” frowns his soulmate handing him a cup of coffee </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” chuckles Edouard “she laughed and told me to say hi to you. And that we were insane to get up so early. And that if I woke up the kids when I left she’d kill me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarah was still sleeping like a baby,” explains Edouard “I kissed her before leaving. And I’m pretty sure at least one of my boys was awake, but I don’t know which one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier smirks and they finish preparing breakfast : fruits, yoghurts, juice, more coffee and the pastries ordered by Olivier. They take place at the kitchen table and start having breakfast together. Edouard is looking at Olivier over his mug of coffee and he can’t help but grin to be with the man he loves. Of course they have to hide to see each other but they are happy, and it’s all that matters. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There’s a few topics I’d like to talk about, which one do you want to start with ?” asks Edouard when he manages to stop staring at his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are my options ?” answers Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk about your smoking habit, your writings, your visit to Le Havre next week… Oh, and if there are anymore secrets you’re hiding from me, please tell me, we can add them at the end of the list.” jokes his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No talking about work,” rules out Olivier immediately “we’ll do that on office hours. Besides, we’ve talked EXTENSIVELY about my visit to Le Havre already. And there’s nothing to say about me smoking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, let’s start with writing then…” encourages Edouard who doesn’t want to argue with his lover “Christophe told me you envisioned writing about your experience as a Minister ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill him.” grumbles Olivier “I told him not to say anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me because he wanted to prove to me that I was an inspiration for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you’re an inspiration,” chuckles the Health Minister “but I like the fact we share this… passion ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Passion ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe this was a bit too extreme. Passtime ? Hobby ? Thing I use to distract my brain for five minutes when I manage to grab five minutes in my very hectic schedule ? Anyway… You knew I wrote a little, right ? I mean… our notebook…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” nods Edouard “Your words in there are excellent. You’re talented, Olivier, and you could definitely pursue into writing if you wanted to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in my plans. For now at least…” shrugs Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eats half a croissant before adding : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. It’s not that I don’t want to, but how could I compete with you, or Bruno ? You guys were born to write. I’m just me. And no one is going to be interested in reading how I handled this pandemic from the inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So many people would. And if you think it’s not worth telling, then tell another story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could tell our story.” whispers Olivier, lost in his thoughts </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard brings him back down to Earth by taking his hand on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that. Our story belongs to us. And us only.” says Edouard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure Christophe read about it, in the notebook. Wasn’t he the one hiding it until now ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was, but he assured me he didn’t read it. And I tend to believe him. I know when he lies, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t read him as well as you do, yet.” grins Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard releases the fingers he trapped in his own, but he keeps looking at his soulmate with a gaze full of love. Olivier blushes slightly to be scrutinized like that, but he likes it at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else did you want to talk about ?” questions the Health Minister to dismiss his trouble </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that you hid from me for so long that you were smoking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely,” vainly tries to justifies Olivier “and it’s an e-cigarette.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that really change something ?” replies his soulmate, arching an eyebrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah okay, it doesn’t change anything.” admits Olivier “And I know I shouldn’t smoke. As I told you yesterday, I had nearly quit but… the second lockdown brought me back to it. I needed something to efficiently pass my nerves. And to quickly do that…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I am in no place to ask you to quit ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t quit. Not now. I still need it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier escapes from the table, ashamed and unable to look at Edouard in the eyes. He pretends to look for something in the cupboard above the ink, but he isn’t really startled to feel the arms of his lover around his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not disappointed by you, Olivier.” whispers edouard in his ear “I only wished you told me earlier. I could have understood…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am disappointed in myself,” says Olivier “but I know you won’t judge me. Not on that. And I’m sorry for not telling you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we had no secrets for each other ?” teases Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier’s silence is eloquent. He is hiding something else. Something he is not ready to talk about just yet with his partner, even though he knows nothing would please Edouard more. This is something they share, they have in common, but he feels a little ridiculous about it yet and he wants to be sure of it before openly talking about it with his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunshine ? What are you hiding from me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivier, I know you. What is your little secret ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ed’. I… I need you to trust me. Yes, I am hiding something from you, and it may be stupid, but I don’t want to talk about it just yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, it is Edouard who falls silent. He is still holding his soulmate in his arms, keeping him from running away, but they’re avoiding talking. Edouard feels frustrated that Olivier withhold information, and Olivier feels shameful for keeping a secret so ridiculous from him. He doesn’t even know why he wants to keep that a secret, but he hasn’t told anyone, only Coralie, and he’d like to keep it that way just a little while longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad ?” asks Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” answers his lover, kissing him in the neck “I can’t be mad at you. But I am wondering what is this thing you’re hiding. Is it something serious ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really…” brushes off Olivier “Don’t worry, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier brings his hand to the cheek of his soulmate, and he plays with Edouard’s beard, making him grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, Ed’.” states the Health Minister “And I’m glad we get to spend this time together, even if you’re going to look exhausted all day long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, you are. You’re so not used to get up that early,” jokes Olivier “and we had amazing sex under the shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sleep on the train ?” suggests Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will need more than that,” argues Olivier “or go to bed early maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to fight me on that, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both chuckle and Olivier turns around so he can kiss Edouard. The softness of his lips is an addictive drug, and it helps him forget his sorrows. Olivier wraps his arms around the neck of his soulmate, and Edouard keeps his own around the waist of his partner, holding him as close as possible. They stay like that, kissing ceaselessly for a few minutes until they are both short of breath.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I ask a question you don’t have to answer ?” tries Edouard in a whisper </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you break up with Coralie ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t considered this outcome… Yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think you should try to prepare yourself ? Just in case ? I’ll be there for you, of course. If you want me, I mean… But… Ideally, I’d like you to be prepared to face all possible outcomes. You are wise, Olivier, and you know how much I admire you and care about you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But no, no thinking about a break-up.” rules out the Health Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tend to forget how stubborn you are too.” chuckles his soulmate “Please ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” repeats Olivier “And if you bring that topic forward once more, I kick you out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to try ?” resolutely says Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” grumbles his lover “Fine. I surrender.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier concludes this discussion with a tiny kiss on his lover’s lips and he gets back to the breakfast table. Edouard watches him eat a croissant in less than two minutes and he wonders how a man who eats so unhealthily can have a body such as the one Olivier has. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it,” warns the Health minister when he notices Edouard frowning at him “I do sports, every single morning. And stress helps me keep a reasonable weight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, kudos to stress then.” jokes his partner “Honestly, Olivier I don’t like seeing you binge on food and telling me you’re doing fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I am fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not,” admits his lover “this pandemic is a never ending situation and we are far from seeing the end of it. No matter how hard I try, the figures aren’t coming down, and we might not be able to lift the restrictions as we intended to, and on top of that I have personal issues with my girlfriend because she found out I had been shagging my soulmate behind her back for months. So no, Edouard, I’m not okay. But I have to be. I have to pretend, at least, and make sure the country sees me as a rock on which they can hold onto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds he adds : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and it’s been weeks I haven’t seen my children, and I’m not even sure they remember my face, the sound of my voice, or the warmth of my arms…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice broke on that last part and Edouard closes the distance to take him into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be alright, sunshine.” he says “We have talked about this countless times : your children are incredible, and they know you are not abandoning them, but yes, you are busier than before, it doesn’t mean you love them less.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I can understand. But you’ll be able to see them soon, I’m sure. And you’re spending Christmas at your place, right ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, for sure.” nods Olivier “With a bunch of files under my arm, and a ton of phone calls to make probably, but yes, I’ll be home for Christmas if there’s no emergency.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There won’t be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be vaccines,” argues Olivier “arriving just after Christmas, and I’ll have to organize the whole vaccination campaign.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever just hit the ‘pause button’ and relax for five minutes ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then let’s try something : you’re in my arms, and for the next two minutes you are not allowed to even think about work. Do not let your mind wander in figures, or datas, vaccines or whatever. Focus on happy thoughts : your children, me and you spending time together, having a beer with your friends, Coralie… Only positive thoughts, and no work, for two peaceful minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier closes his eyes and does as told, focusing on what makes him happy. His mind is drawn at first to the warmth of Edouard’s arms around his chest, recalling him of nights spent in another place, and wake-ups together. It then shifts to Coralie : her smile, her eyes, the way she hastily kisses him when she has to rush out because they got carried away into work and forgot about time, the way her skin reacts when Olivier lets his fingers brush slowly on her back… Feeling a bit dizzy about those thoughts, he shakes his head and brings his thoughts towards his children. The treasures of his life. He imagines the laugh of his daughter when he’ll lift her into his arms to kiss her on both cheeks, the bright smile of his son, so proud to have a ‘superhero’ dad saving millions of lives everyday. He recalls the so short weekend they spent just the three of them, before the second lockdown, in Grenoble and how warm and filled his heart felt. He doesn’t need much, but spending a few hours with his two little terrors always fill him with joy and brings him back to what’s essential in life : the people he loves.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better ?” asks Edouard when Olivier re-opens his eyes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much better,” answers his soulmate “you are much more efficient than the meditation app on my phone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that.” chuckles his partner “And so glad you’re feeling better. I believe I told you that once : but you don’t have to be perfect all the time, especially not with me. I can see your tiny cracks and imperfections, I won’t love you less.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier kisses him as a ‘thank you’ and they stay in each other’s arms for a little while longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you get mad at me if I patch things up with Coralie ?” asks Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s your everything, and I have to respect that. Besides, I’m married, and I am the one who screwed up and brought chaos into your relationship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me reformulate : will you be jealous if I patch things up with Coralie ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” shrugs Edouard “But you know how to handle jealous-me, don’t you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” sighs Olivier “What I am more afraid of is jealous-her, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier lifts his eyes up to Edouard and he bursts into laughter. Coralie can be jealous and possessive and if she ever agrees to forgive Olivier for betraying her, and cheating on her, then she’ll make his life a living hell every time he will mention Edouard. And Olivier can’t even begin to imagine how mad she’ll get when Edouard and him will see each other. Because he won’t give up on this relationship, no matter what. Edouard is his soulmate, and even if they tried, they’d end up together eventually. But all of this implies a big “if” : that Coralie agrees on forgiving her boyfriend. And Olivier is not absolutely certain this will happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She can’t be worse than me.” smirks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare compete with her on that,” warns Olivier “I love you both, and I told you both that you have no reason to be jealous of each other. This is ridiculous. But if you want to compete on ‘who’s the best partner for Olivier ?’ well, you’re my soulmate, and she’s the one with whom I share my life so… Points to both of you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, okay…” grins the former Prime Minister lifting his hands in the air as if he surrendered “I won’t argue with you on that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor her.” warns his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won’t talk to me ever again,” points out Edouard “so there’s no need for this warning, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She just needs time, handsome. She’ll get back to talking to her boyfriend’s best friend. Especially as you are the most amazing human being Earth ever produced.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure it’s my parents who produced me, not Earth.” jokes Edouard “But thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, my dear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smile at each other and Olivier checks the time on his phone. It is nearly time for them to leave, if they don’t want to be late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you pick a tie for me ? Please ?” asks the Health Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With my suits and shirts.” indicates Olivier pointing towards the wardrobe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess which one I’m going to pick.” says Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your favorite one is not in there, it’s in the laundry so I can wear it this weekend maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not cool,” grumbles his lover “you know I love seeing you with that one…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is exactly why I kept it for this weekend.” answers his soulmate, rolling his eyes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard looks on the rack of ties and chooses a blue one, plain, simple. He hands it over to Olivier who puts it around his neck, and ties his expertedly, readying himself for the meetings to come. As usual, his day will be stressful and exhausting, but having seen Edouard this morning he feels ready to tackle every single task. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look incredible.” grins Edouard “And if it weren’t that late, I’d fuck you again against the wall…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time for that, unfortunately.” chuckles Olivier “I’d rather not have to explain to Castex why I’m late… Emmanuel would understand probably, but Castex…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s keep that to ourselves, we wouldn’t want Jean to have a heart attack, that’d be a shame…” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think Emmanuel would react ?” tries Olivier, finishing preparing what he needs to go to the Elysée </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’d be so mad that we didn’t tell him. But don’t fool yourself, he probably knows there is a little bit more than friendship between us. Manu knows everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you call him like that ?” frowns the Health Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since he forgets to call me when he should,” brushes off Edouard “but I don’t want to speak about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m the one keeping secrets ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard pouts but Olivier places his hand on his cheek and kisses him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m joking, Ed’. You’re entitled to have your secrets with the President. And to be mad at him if you want to. But do not draw me into your mess, please. He’s my boss, remember ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do remember.” answers Edouard, kissing him on the forehead “I also remember that I got kicked out, and replaced by a moron.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to the ‘let’s-not-trash-talk-about-Castex’ attitude ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops ?” smirks Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier chuckles and steals another kiss from his soulmate’s lips before escaping his embrace to get into the entrance to find and get into his shoes. Edouard clears the table while Olivier finishes preparing himself, and less than ten minutes later they are ready to get going. Edouard looks for his mask in the pocket of his jeans but Olivier stops him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. I want to kiss you while I still can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say that again.” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me, you idiot.” replies Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I don’t know… If I’m an idiot, maybe I shouldn’t kiss you…” teases his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an insufferable prick.” chuckles Olivier, pushing his lover against the wall and kissing him as if there was no tomorrow “There. Now we can go. And for God’s sake, take a clean mask in the box next to the door.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t people talk if we’re wearing the same masks ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emmanuel and I are wearing the same brand, do people assume we are fucking in secret ?” replies Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard pouts but does as told, and they both adjust the surgical mask on their faces before getting out of the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold the elevator,” instructs Olivier “I need to grab something in my office.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard calls the lift, and holds it until Olivier joins him, a heavy file under the arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Datas,” explains the Health Minister “about the pandemic in the country. And the plan about the mass testing in Le Havre that I will present at the defense council.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am really wondering how you picked the cities for the mass testing…” teases Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you already it was on purely objective criteria.” sighs Olivier “But yes, I’m delighted too that I can come to you. And yes, I’m counting days until we can be reunited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re SO romantic !” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up !” chuckles Olivier in response </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They step out of the elevator on the ground floor and Olivier immediately takes a little bit of distance from Edouard not to appear too close from his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came via the back entrance ?” asks Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. My car is waiting up there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk there in silence, lost in their thoughts, not really wanting to say goodbye to each other. As usual, this time they got to spend together was like a stolen moment, a hiatus in their hectic and stressful lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You call me tonight ?” suggests Olivier as they’re about to part ways to each climb in their respective car </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Thank you for the breakfast, Olivier. It was great talking with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.” nods the Health Minister “And please, try to grab some sleep during the day, you look exhausted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is agonizing for both of them not to be able to touch each other, to hold hands, or hug each other before parting. But the smile they can read in each other’s eyes is enough to fill their hearts with love and get them going with their day. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooooooo ? What did you think about this chapter ? Edouard arriving while Olivier is still doing his morning sports routine ? Edouard's impatience to hug/kiss/fuck Olivier ? His domainant attitude ? The way they end up in the bathroom ? The sex scene ? The talking under shower ? Edith not believeing Ed' who said he had to work so early ? Edouard listing the topics he wants to talk about with Olivier ? Speaking about writing ? The e-cigarette talk ? Olivier having another secret he hides from Edouard ? What do you think it is ? Olivier worrying about the lack of sleep of Ed' ? Ed' enquiring about the situation with Coralie ? Edouard understanding that Olivier is not doing really well ? Olivier letting his soulmate see his doubts and insecurities ? Edouard's solution for "pausing" Olivier's brain for a minute or two ? How Olivier manages to focus on what matters the most to him : the people he loves ? Jealous Edouard ? Edouard picking a tie for his lover ? Their talk before they leave ? The way they're still reluctant to say goodbye to each other ? </p><p> </p><p>What are you expecting in the next chapters ? Will Coralie and Olivier patch things up ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. December 13th, 2020 - Train station, Le Havre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yup, yup, yup, there it is ! THE CHAPTER about Olivier coming to Le Havre for this (short but intense) visit of testing centers ! I know you have expectations about it, maybe I'll manage to trick you once again about them ;) </p><p>And don't forget to leave comments once you've finished reading !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There ! I see him !” says Sarah to her father, pointing at a man in the middle of the crowd </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good catch !” grins Edouard who just spotted Olivier walking towards them </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts Sarah back on the floor and waves at Olivier who only noticed him. The man has an overnight bag over his shoulder and a security officer is following him discreetly, mixing with the crowd getting out of the train. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening.” says Olivier surprised to see the whole Philippe family here to greet him “Ed’.” he says nodding at his soulmate “Nice to see you Edith,” he adds, elbow-bumping with her “Anatole, Léonard, Sarah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded at both teenagers, and winked at the little girl who blushed a little behind her mask and hid a little bit more behind Edouard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They weren’t supposed to be there,” explains Edouard seeing the trouble in his friend’s eyes “but their train got delayed. They’re leaving for Paris in… (he glances at the giant clock of the train station) twenty minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, alright.” chuckles Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Health Minister places his overnight bag at his feet and he glances at the electronic board over their head that displays the platform numbers for all the trains to depart and arrive. The one for Paris is, indeed, announced with some delay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your weekend, Olivier ?” asks Edith “Did you manage to see your children ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, no,” answers the Health Minister, a tiny bit reluctantly “I had to stay in Paris, to prepare the massive testings, and keep tracking the pandemic data…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard frowns slightly. The tone on which Olivier gave his answer was too elusive, and hesitant, and he knows his soulmate is hiding something, but he can’t really ask him for now. Not in front of his family at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was yours ?” asks Olivier to Edith to keep the conversation going </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As usual,” she chuckles “my husband buried himself into his work, and I had to drag him out for a walk on the beach. But we’re enjoying the change of rhythm in our lives. And the marine scenery is always a delight…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s better than Paris, yes.” nods Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we can go outside with Dad !” adds Sarah </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sweetheart, we can !” chuckles her father “Ah, there, your train will leave from platform three.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little girl readjusts her backpack and Edouard takes her back into his arms for a hug. Of course they’ll see each other again in a few days, but it’s their ritual, and Edouard would never get tired of it. When he puts Sarah back on the floor, she gives her hand to her older brothers, who both put their headphones back on their head and they start walking towards the platform, waving a polite goodbye to their father and his best friend. Edouard gives a quick apologetic glance to Olivier, both for removing his mask, and what is just about to follow. Taking a few steps back, he places a hand on Edith’s waist and he kisses her, chastly but lovingly and for what seems an eternity. Here again, a tradition they have, every weekend when they part for the week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Text me when you’re home.” says Edouard to his wife “I love you, take care of the children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she replies, scratching his beard in a tender way “don’t drink too much with Olivier tonight, alright ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has other plans in mind for their evening together anyway. Edouard kisses his wife one last time before letting go of her. She salutes Olivier with a headnod and runs after her children who are probably already aboard the train. Edouard waves goodbye at her and he puts his mask back on his face, turning to Olivier : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry that you had to witness all of this. They were supposed to be gone long before you arrived. I made sure of that when I booked the tickets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine…” shrugs Olivier “I guess that sort of thing happens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does.” nods Edouard grabbing the strap of his soulmate’s travel bag “Let’s go ! Are you okay, though ?” he asks as they walk towards the exit of the train station “You seem strangely off today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m exhausted, that’s all.” brushes off Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard has the feeling that his soulmate is lying, but he doesn’t want to investigate it further right now. And he can not investigate it further anyway as both of their security officers closed down on them to climb aboard the car waiting for them alongside them.  During the short car ride, Olivier sorts out a few work-related texts so he can be free for his evening with Edouard. The former Prime Minister has to fight his instinct urging him to take the hand of his friend in his own. If they were alone, he’d do that, but they are not, though they will soon be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There. I’m done.” announces Olivier placing his phone back in his pocket “Now we should be free for the evening. Unless my kids call, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are they doing ?” questions his lover </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My daughter is overjoyed with Christmas arriving, my son is worried that I can’t make it home for Christmas.” explains Olivier “What I didn’t tell them is that I’ll be home for Christmas no matter what. I arranged with both Castex and Emmanuel to make sure that I can at least have Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with my children. But I’ll probably be back at the Ministry on the 26th…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Short Christmas, but good Christmas.” comments Edouard with a grin “So you’re having your children on that day ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I arranged with my ex, yes. She isn’t delighted but she understood I needed that time with them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier expects the next question to be about Coralie’s presence but Edouard doesn’t get the chance to ask it as their car stops in front of Edouard’s building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I live up there,” indicates Edouard pointing at the window on the first floor “you’ll see, the flat is very nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very eager to see it.” smirks Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both get out of the car, and Edouard takes the bag of his soulmate to walk upstairs alongside him. Their security officers stayed downstairs, and the oldest can’t help but let his hand brush against the waist of his partner as he is about to unlock the door after making sure they are alone and no one can see them. Olivier responds to this gesture of affection with a grin, but he steps aside to let Edouard open the door of his apartment. He follows him inside, and they both remove their masks. Edouard wants to kiss his partner, but Olivier escapes this embrace and grabs the bottle of hand sanitizer in his pocket first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on.” grumbles Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not even start me on this topic,” warns Olivier “give me your hands.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard extends his hands and Olivier pours some hydroalcoholic gel in them, and then some on his own. They rub their hands, and only when they’re clean Olivier allows himself some tenderness with his partner. He places his hand on Edouard’s cheek and kisses him tenderly, his lips barely touching the ones of his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There.” he says “Sorry, but we’d look ridiculous if either of us caught that virus…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound ridiculously cautious tonight.” frowns Edouard placing his hand on top of Olivier’s one “But okay, works for me as long as I can kiss you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can.” chuckles his partner “All you want. And we have all night for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the best thing I’ve heard all day.” grins Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it !” laughs Olivier “How about we watch a movie together first ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice idea…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier takes his bag to the living-room, discovering at the same time the flat of his friend, and he opens the zipper of his overnight bag to fetch his laptop. He downloaded a few movies on it and he is eager to see if Edouard would be interested in seeing any of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, crap.” whispers Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on ?” questions Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier picks up the laptop that is in his bag and Edouard notices immediately the flamingo sticker on the back of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” comments Edouard “Unless you let your daughter decorate your laptop, I guess it’s not yours ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not…” confirms Olivier in a sigh </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dare I ask whose it is ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coralie’s.” whispers Olivier reluctantly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence that follows is eloquent and Olivier bites his lower lip. Edouard blinks several times, trying to repress all the jealousy and anger that flooded his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you two reconnected ?” he says with a very unconvinced voice </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” nods Olivier, placing the laptop back in his bag “But we don’t have to talk about it. We really don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it why you’re so defensive since you arrived ?” questions Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” argues Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hiding something.” adds his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to fight ? I’ve been there for five minutes, Ed’.” sighs Olivier “Go grab your laptop, while I call Coralie to let her know I have hers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Edouard disappears, Olivier draws his phone out of his pocket and he calls his girlfriend : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ?” she says when picking up the call </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, honey.” says Olivier “Sorry to disturb you but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” she interrupts him “you’ve just realized we accidentally swapped laptops ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” chuckles Olivier “I’m sorry. Is there anything you need yours for ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can access the cloud from any computer, so I should be fine. Did you need yours for something special ? Do you need me to send you some documents ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” brushes off Olivier “don’t worry. I just wanted to make sure you had seen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier feels like she wants to add something but she is hesitating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey ?” he encourages her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… with… him ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The disgust in her voice on that last word makes the Health Minister’s heart aches but he knew that would come eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, yes.” says Olivier “Of course, I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you shouldn’t be calling me.” abruptly replies Coralie </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hangs up on him, and he sighs deeply, passing a hand over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A problem ?” questions his soulmate, coming back with his laptop under his arm </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure it’s worth dwelling on it.” answers Olivier “Struggles with Coralie, as usual.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you two reconnected ?” frowns his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did,” explains the Health Minister “but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she hates you. And she hates the fact that I am with you right now.” eventually admits Olivier “And it annoys me, but I’ll live with it. I deserve this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard doesn’t answer. What can he say, anyway ? They are both cheating on their respective partners, and they’re already extremely lucky that Coralie forgave Olivier instead of breaking up with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We knew this was to be expected, didn’t we ?” says Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” sighs Edouard, sitting down next to Olivier on the couch and placing his laptop on the table in front of them “But I like Coralie : she’s smart, she’s nice, she’s funny, and I kind of hoped we could find a solution together to avoid all the hate. But I understand her reaction. I am the one who ‘perverted’ her boyfriend…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not pervert me, Ed’.” chuckles Olivier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But in her eyes, I did. You were very much straight before you met me, and now you’re fucking me every now and then… So of course she hates me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s not only about the sex part… I think, no,” corrects Olivier “I know, that she could disregard the sex part. If you and I were having a purely sexual affair she’d hate you less. But I fell in love with you, and those feelings are complicating everything. For all of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to choose who you love, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” sighs Olivier “but Coralie struggles to understand how I can be in love with both of you at the same time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is something difficult to understand,” admits Edouard “but I’m sure she’ll come around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes the hand of his partner in his and Olivier nods imperceptibly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still want to watch a movie ?” smirks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, more than ever !” answers his lover “But can I get a kiss first ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard kisses him and as it so often does between them, the temperature rises between them, and their kiss becomes more passionate than they initially wanted to. Edouard’s hand slides up Olivier’s neck and stops on the back of it, pressing the Health Minister closer to him. Olivier wrapped both of his arms around the neck of his soulmate but he breaks their kiss as quickly as it started when he feels the hands of his soulmate beginning to open the first few buttons of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” he says sharply “Not now,” he adds on a softer tone “sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard seems disappointed, but he knows that they’ll get the chance to have sex later. He turns his laptop on, and launches Netflix, to pick a movie to watch together. They decide on a crime documentary, something that requires no deep thinking, and Olivier removes his shoes to better curl up on the couch, next to Edouard. His soulmate does the same, and they settle to watch the movie together : Edouard with his legs crossed on the table in front of him, Olivier next to him, his head on his shoulder, Edouard’s arm around his shoulders. Edouard feels blessed to have the opportunity to spend such moments with his secret-lover, even if, deep down, he feels wrong too about what they’re doing. Of course he is not entirely at ease either with cheating on Edith, but what he knows is that his feelings for Olivier are real and that he won’t fight them for anything in the world. It would be vain anyway. After approximately twenty minutes of the documentary, Edouard notices that Olivier fell asleep in his arms and he lowers the sound on his laptop as not to disturb the precious sleep the Minister can grab. Edouard knows all too much how important every minute of sleep is and how sleep-deprived his soulmate has been lately. When the documentary ends, Edouard keeps Olivier against his shoulder, appreciating the calm breathing of his partner, and the tiny smile he can see on his face. But it doesn’t last for long and Olivier wakes up not even five minutes after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit…” he grumbles “I fell asleep, didn’t I ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did.” grins Edouard “But I don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t think I was that exhausted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” says Edouard “I’ve been a Minister too, remember ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” chuckles Olivier “good old days…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” nods his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you sometimes regret ?” questions the Health Minister out of the blue </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Well…” hesitates his lover “Do I regret leaving Matignon ? Yes and no. I’m torn, I guess…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk about it ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you interested in listening to me rant about my lifestyle ?” laughs Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m interested in you, handsome.” replies Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard removes his arm from around his partner and he gets up on his feet. He starts pacing through the room, and Olivier watches him, his arms around his legs, his chin on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love my life here. I want that to be said,” begins Edouard “Le Havre is truly a haven of peace for me, and I have always enjoyed being a mayor. It gives me a proximity with people that I crave for… But… Being in Matignon had its advantages too…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier nods but keeps silent and lets him continue speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First : I was living with my family, and I have to admit I miss seeing them as often as I wanted to. Then, I was in charge of the country's politics, I was able to discuss with Emmanuel, to tell him when I thought he was wrong, and to pressure him into taking the right decisions. And I hate not being able to have this direct way of talking to him. And of course, there’s you. I miss having the opportunity to see you on a daily basis, and have you working with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss that too,” eventually says Olivier “and I have to admit that when I’m stuck on a file I don’t automatically turn to Matignon now that you’re gone. Before, I used to come to you, for a chat or for relief, or for some help… Now, we’re connected in a different way… But you know how much I am in a different position towards Castex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, yes.” says Edouard who stopped by the window “And I would have stayed in Matignon, even if it was only for you but… life, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier gets up from the couch and joins Edouard by the window. His soulmate wraps his arms around his waist and holds him in his arms from behind, kissing his neck softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That view is breathtaking.” says Olivier looking at the sunset through the window </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” murmurs Edouard in his ear “sometimes I just stand there and watch the sunrise or the sunset for a few minutes. It feels peaceful, and it helps me focus on my tasks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sometimes do that with the view from my office.” admits his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While vaping ?” grunts his partner </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier sighs and Edouard apologizes immediately : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t tease you on that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” sighs his lover “I understand why you do it. I know I should quit, but I told you that for now I need it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should respect that, but I don’t like the idea of having you endangering your health.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make a promise to you if you want.” suggests Olivier “Once this pandemic is behind us, I quit. For good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For good ? No coming back to it ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laugh and Olivier turns his head so he can kiss Edouard tenderly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are your plans for Christmas ?” says the Health Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are celebrating in Paris. Edith, the children and I. Obviously we would have preferred a bigger celebration but given the circumstances…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being reasonable, I wouldn’t want for you to fall ill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no intention of catching this virus, Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a very important question we need to discuss about Christmas though…” adds Olivier with an enigmatic smile </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do we ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier turns around entirely to face his partner, and he leans against the windowsill, Edouard holding him by the hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me everything, sunshine.” grins the latter </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you…” begins the Health Minister “Are we… Do you want… Would it be weird to exchange gifts for Christmas ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier blushes slightly, and Edouard finds him even cuter than usual. This hesitation is adorable, and his question is indeed important. Christmas is in two weeks and he didn’t even think about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t know.” admits Edouard “I hadn’t thought about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I let my thoughts wander on that topic in the train earlier,” explains Olivier “actually, I was thinking about my children’s Christmas presents and then I thought about you, and somehow those two ideas kind of blurred…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I think we’d be hypocrites if we don’t make gifts to each other. It does not have to be something big, but we are soulmates, it would be weird not to do that, right ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” admits Edouard “And how do we proceed ? We send them to our respective homes to open them on Christmas morning ? We wait until we can see each other to open them just the two of us ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t thought that far,” chuckles Olivier “I wanted to know if you agreed with that idea first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I do. Though I have no bloody idea on what to gift to you. I am crap at Christmas presents, Edith always saves my ass for the kids, I have to admit…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be perfectly honest,” says Olivier “I haven’t even started my Christmas shopping yet. But I need a new pen, if you want to take that idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted. New pen for my amazing Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any idea on what you’d like ?” questions Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much, handsome, that helps.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard grins and Olivier approaches to steal a quick kiss from his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do we eat ?” he then asks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How hungry are you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind eating leftovers ?” questions Edouard “We baked lasagna for lunch, and there are some left…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.” answers his partner “May I take my shower while you reheat the lasagna ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends,” teases his soulmate “am I allowed to join ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” hesitates Olivier “Don’t be mad but… I’d rather not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Why ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard lets his hand slide on the back of his soulmate to try convince him, but Olivier escapes his arms and takes a few steps back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Ed’. I just want to take a shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Let me show you the bathroom then.” says Edouard, half-surprised half-disappointed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad.” says Olivier, stealing a kiss from his lips “I still love you, even if I don’t want you to shower with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I love you anymore.” jokes Edouard to break the building up tension he feels inside of him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.” chuckles Olivier rolling his eyes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” indicates Edouard who brought his lover to his bedroom “you can drop your stuff here, and the bathroom is just next door. Join me in the kitchen, at the other end of the corridor, when you’re done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad at me ?” asks Olivier as Edouard walks away </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not !” shouts Edouard from the kitchen “I’ll fuck you on the kitchen table rather than under the shower, I don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier cringes and bites his lip. He probably won’t be fucked on the kitchen table either. Not that he doesn’t want to of course, but it wouldn’t be reasonable. Not after the afternoon he had. In the kitchen, Edouard puts the lasagna in the oven and he leans against the kitchen table, checking his phone while waiting for his soulmate to join him. Edith sent him a text to let him know they’re back in their home in Paris, and he texts her back to wish them a good evening. But his mind is far away from Paris : Edouard is wondering why Olivier is slipping through his fingers so much tonight. Is it because the man is tired ? Stressed ? Or is it because he reconnected with his girlfriend and he is about to dump him ? A growing feeling of insecurity is taking him and Edouard needs to close his eyes for a minute to take a few deep breaths and cool down. He is startled to feel a hand on his waist and soft lips kiss his neck and he opens his eyes on Olivier, in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A penny for your thoughts ?” says his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so distant ?” blurts out Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not. Look, I’m right here. In your arms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve stopped me twice today when I wanted to make things go further, sunshine.” states the oldest “And you’ve been somehow distant too…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m exhausted, that’s all…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exhausted ?” snarls Edouard “You’ve slept through the movie. You aren’t exhausted anymore. Find a better excuse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier arches an eyebrow and Edouard regrets having said such harsh things to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” says Edouard “I am sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you are not.” points out Olivier, stepping back “You are not sorry in the slightest. You were thinking those words.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, I am thinking them. I am wondering if you are keeping me at bay because of Coralie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier sighs and crosses his arms. He’s hurt, and yet, he is still hiding something. Edouard knows it, and he can read it in his eyes. He also knows there is something going on because Olivier is wearing a black t-shirt over his boxers, when usually after shower and with his soulmate he only wears some underwear. Especially if they are going to go to bed after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you hiding from me ?” questions Edouard, crossing his arms on his chest as well “Is it about this secret you don’t want to talk about ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, this has nothing to do with… Oh, Ed’, please, let’s not fight. Not tonight.” answers Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me. Tell me why you don’t want to have sex with me. Or why you’re wearing a t-shirt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. Hmm…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier is hesitating, and he sighs in relief when the oven beeps to indicate that the lasagna are ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s eat.” he suggests “And then we’ll talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always find ways to avoid embarrassing conversations.” grumbles Edouard picking up the lasagna in the oven and placing the dish on the table “Let’s eat then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eat in a tense silence, and Olivier takes Edouard’s hand in his as soon as they’ve finished eating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you, Edouard. You know that I want to, more than anything. I really want to…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier sighs and withdraws his hand from Edouard’s one to remove his t-shirt. He then gets up and turns around, exposing his back to his soulmate. The gasp that escapes involuntarily Edouard’s mouth is the proof that Olivier was right to keep this a secret for as long as possible. And to not let him discover this while in bed and about to make love. His back is covered with scratches, red and extremely visible on his pale skin. Coralie marked her territory when they had sex, just before he left for Le Havre, and it’s still a tiny bit painful, but mostly it feels shameful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to say,” mumbles Edouard “how do you feel about this ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to find out.” says Olivier turning around again to face his partner “I know how jealous you are of her. There’s no use in having you rage over this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… why ? Why did you let her do that to you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we just needed that very rough and raw sex,” explains Olivier “after all we’ve been through, it meant that we were still very much in love with each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt ?” asks Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little.” nods Olivier “It stings a tiny bit, but that should be alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you be okay with me taking care of those scratches ?” timidly asks Edouard once more </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.” brushes off his soulmate </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard shakes his head and he rushes to the bathroom. He comes back two minutes later with a tube of soothing cream in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can either lie down on the bed, or bend over here on the kitchen table.” he smirks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot !” laughs Olivier joining him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Health Minister places a hand in the middle of his partner’s chest and he says : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still mad at me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t stay mad at you, sunshine. But for the record, I am terribly jealous that Coralie got to mark your body like that when I never got to do it the same way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is my girlfriend.” says Olivier “You are my soulmate, you’ve got other rights on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such as ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kissing me ? Spending the night with me ? Pampering me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” shrugs Edouard, not-convinced </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the only one who can make me scream and lose control entirely.” adds Olivier “When I am with you, I am another man. I am the young, cool man I was before I entered politics. And you’re the only one who gets to see this side of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better.” smirks Edouard grabbing the arse of his partner to pull him closer “Much, much better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchange a kiss that entails all the love they have for each other, and Olivier passes by his partner to get into the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in five minutes.” says Edouard “Let me load the dishwasher and I’m all yours for the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a delightful idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier lies down on the bed and, just as he said, Edouard joins him five minutes later. The latter removes his clothes until he is only wearing his underwear and he climbs into bed next to Olivier. He starts by kissing him on the back of the shoulders which makes his soulmate chuckle softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” whispers Olivier “this is also a way of marking me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted.” murmurs Edouard in his ear “Now you can rest and relax, I am taking care of your scratches.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad does this look ?” questions his soulmate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She made you bleed,” cringes Edouard “no wonder that it stings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good thing that I was wearing a dark shirt, and not a white one during the train ride.” jokes Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not funny.” comments Edouard “She hurt you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she didn’t. She brings me love and affection and I need her. She’s not the monster you think she is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know she’s no monster,” sighs Edouard “but I am jealous. And before you add anything, I know that I have no right, nor reason to be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard pours some cream on his fingers and starts applying it on Olivier’s back. His soulmate hisses and arches because it feels painful and edouard tries to touch him in a more gentle way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me. I will try to be softer.” announces Edouard, climbing on top of him, one knee on each side of his hips to keep his balance “Does it hurt when I touch or when I rub the cream in ?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.” groans Olivier “But continue, I deserve it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard leans over him, and he kisses his lover on the back of the head as he continues applying the cream on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels so good.” mumbles Olivier in his pillow </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to fall asleep.” jokes Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your hands on my body are…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are what ?” teases Edouard, removing his hands “Say it and I keep going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wonder.” sighs his soulmate “How can you be so gifted with your hands ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gifted only with my hands, you know…” says Edouard in his partner’s ear </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even try.” warns Olivier “I’m too worn out to engage in such naughty activities tonight, handsome. Maybe tomorrow morning, to put us both in a good mood for our day together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a promise ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a maybe.” chuckles Olivier “You really are greedy tonight, aren’t you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. But that’s because I am so excited to have you with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard lets himself down on the bed next to Olivier and the Health Minister cuddles next to his soulmate, for a pillow-talk before sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I set up my alarm before dinner, so that’s one less thing we don’t have to think about,” he tells his soulmate “and thank you for taking care of me. I’ll tell Coralie not to scratch my back the next time we fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell her not to fuck you, that’ll be easier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier arches both eyebrows and Edouard bursts into laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a joke, Olivier. I swear it was a joke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your humor is really getting worse when you’re tired.” comments Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re lying. But you’re cute, so you’re excused.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, by the way,” adds the Health Minister “I know you were so eager to see me wearing that beautiful burgundy tie but… it’s still at the dry cleaning, with the suit I was supposed to wear tomorrow. I had to pack my second choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it. I had planned on wearing the beautiful cufflinks you offered me but now…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, wear them.” begs Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sunshine. I’ll wear them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard kisses his partner on the forehead and Olivier holds him closer at the waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should sleep, Ed’.” indicates Olivier “We are both exhausted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re so cute, I don’t want to sleep when I can just hold you in my arms…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you can sleep with me in your arms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are insufferable, Olivier. Fine, let’s sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard turns on his side and Olivier positions himself in his back, in the position they found for themselves to sleep together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good night, handsome.”  whispers Olivier in Edouard’s ear “I love you. I love you so much. And I am so happy to be here tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” replies Edouard “And I couldn’t be happier than right now. Sleep well, sunshine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier kisses him in the neck and they both close their eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooo ? What did you think of this chapter ? The whole Philippe family welcoming Olivier at the train station ? The soulmates not really being able to talk properly while they're here ? Edouard suspecting Olivier is hiding something ? Olivier telling Ed' that he'll spend Christmas with his children, no matter what ? The proposition to watch a movie together ? The laptop mishap ? Olivier having to call Coralie ? Her reaction when she realizes he arrived at Edouard's place ? Edouard's reaction to Coralie's hatred ? The kiss that heats up way too fast ? Olivier breaking up that embrace to cool down and watch the movie ? Olivier falling asleep during the documentary ? Edouard letting him sleep in his arms ? The discussion about having regrets on leaving Matignon ? The romantic moment in front of the window ? The promise of quitting the e-cigarette made by Olivier ? Edouard's plans for Christmas ? Olivier's question about gifts ? What do you think they'll gift each other ? Olivier refusing to let Edouard join him under the shower ? Edouard's doubts about Olivier slipping through his fingers ? Olivier trying to reassure him and blaming the exhaustion ? Their "fight" ? Edouard wanting to know if this is about this "secret" Olivier is still hiding ? Olivier eventually removing his shirt to explain why he is so distant ? Edouard's reaction to it ? Olivier wanting to hide this because of Edouard's jealousy ? Ed' suggestion to take care of it ? Edouard's jealousy ? The way he nonetheless takes care of his soulmate ? The way they sleep together in the end ? </p><p>What do you expect in the upcoming chapters ? Any ideas on the "secret" Olivier is hiding ? (answer in the next chapter)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. December 20th 2020 - Edouard's apartment, Le Havre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone ! Happy Easter ! </p><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter that may not look like what you expect, AT ALL ! But you know me, I loooove to surprise you ! </p><p>Oh, and I am VERY VERY disappointed that NONE of you found out what was the "secret" that Olivier was hiding ^^ (answer in this chapter)... </p><p>Don't forget to leave a comment after your reading !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edouard removes his glasses and scrubs his eyes with both hands. Staring at his computer for too long is not good for his eyesight, and he knows it. He needs a break, or he’ll grow insane. He has been drafting his upcoming book for the past hour but the words aren’t flowing as good as he would want to. His mind is clouded by many other thoughts, and a drink would do him good. He gets up from his chair, looks through the window, and jumps in scare when his cellphone starts ringing on the table. Who can be calling him on a Sunday evening ? He frowns and grabs the incriminated object, even more surprised to read the name displayed on it. It’s Coralie. What should he do ? Pick up ? Ignore it ? It could be important. It could be about Olivier. His heart races, and he picks up the incoming call, without even realizing he does so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening.” he says </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prime Minister.” answers the voice of Coralie Dubost at the other end of the line </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Dubost.” politely replies Edouard, realizing they’re back to a non-first name basis and how incongruous it is </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we… talk ? Are you alone ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, yes.” confirms Edouard “Are you too ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” she answers </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind doing this via video ? This might be easier… I mean… I don’t know what you want to talk about but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard scratches the back of his head nervously, now unsure he should have suggested that. he did not face Coralie since that time she busted their secret. And he only passed by her a few times, and for all he remembers, he wasn’t in her good graces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want.” she sighs “You call me back ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hangs up on her, and stays there for a minute. What does she want ? Is she calling to let go of all her anger at him ? Is she calling to ask him to break up with Olivier ? What triggered that call ? Should he let his soulmate know about this call ? He decides on letting Olivier in the dark for now, and he sits back in front of his laptop, launching a video call with the young woman. She answers the call almost instantly and he notices that she is not at the Ministry, nor in what looks like a hotel room, so she most likely is in Montpellier, at her place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, again, Miss Dubost,” says Edouard trying to appear friendly and not too anxious “how are you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I guess. How about you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired, but we all are, given the circumstances, I imagine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a moment of silence between them both, and none of them dares to break it. This situation is really weird and Edouard stares at Coralie, waiting for her to explain the reason of her call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to…” she starts “I don’t know. I thought we owed this discussion to Olivier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it probably can do no harm to speak. Unless we fight.” states Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told Olivier I never wanted to speak to you ever again.” she drops “I don’t mind if we fight. But I need to hear your point of view on everything that happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is not much to say, you know.” sighs Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me be the judge of that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard nods and admits that Coralies’s strength of mind is probably what seduced Olivier in the first place. His soulmate likes strong-minded people and it makes no wonder that he fell for Coralie. She is beautiful, she is fierce, she knows what he wants, and she’ll fight for it. Edouard lifts up his hand in the air to show that he surrenders to whatever Coralie decides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I ask one thing first, though ?” says Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on.” encourages Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to leave him, right ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not. Why would you think that ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wondering.” shrugs Edouard “It would break him, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I guess you won’t leave him either ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” immediately answers Edouard “Whatever slight part of him you’re going to leave me with, I’ll take it. If you take 98% of him, I’ll take the 2%. If you only leave me with crumbles of him, I’ll take them. Olivier is my soulmate, and I am not leaving him. Not now, not ever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard saw her frown and he wonders if maybe he was a bit too honest and straightforward in what he said. It probably wasn’t the best way to formulate this, and probably not the smartest way to say to Coralie “yes, I’m in love with your boyfriend”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soulmates…” she mutters “What do you mean by that ? How would you define this relationship you two are having ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are… feelings, between Olivier and I. Love even. And before I dive further into details, I want to say once again that those feelings I have for him and he has for me have nothing to do with the feelings he has for for you and that I have for Edith. I love my wife, and I love Olivier too. I didn’t meant to fall in love with him. At first, we were friends, we had to : we were spending all this time together, because of the pandemic, and we realized there was something drawing us to each other…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard chose honesty, and now that he started talking, he can’t stop. Talking so openly about his feelings for Olivier is a relief, and he realizes how far he got from the beginning of this relationship, when he was unable to find words to describe how he was feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first kiss was an accident, we were a little hungover, I wasn’t really thinking, I made the first move. The second one wasn’t an accident, and it put us both on edge for several days.” continues Edouard “Olivier tried to fight what he was feeling for me. And I tried to. I swear we tried… But it got too strong, and despite knowing this was wrong, we spent another evening together, and a night… We didn’t have sex at first,” he explains to reassure her “that came a long time later. We built this relationship step by step. And there hasn’t been a moment during which we haven’t felt guilty towards you, towards Edith, towards our children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you start having sex with him ?” questions Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first time was on my last day in Matignon. We needed to exorcise all those feelings about this day, and it felt right to finally do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… understandable I guess.” she nervously chuckles </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard feels sorry for her, genuinely and deeply. He knew that this relationship with Olivier would bring sorrow on their respective partners should they ever know. And deep down, he is glad this has not impacted his marriage. Yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you say to me if I ask you to never see my boyfriend again ?” says Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’d break Olivier’s heart. And that we are like two magnets, no matter how hard you try to pull us away from each other, we’ll always find a way back to each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s out of the question ? Nothing can make you change your mind ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. And I’ll be satisfied if I’m ‘only’ the one to soothe his back after he had rough sex with you. Because, yes, I know about that…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One point for Edouard. Coralie becomes white, and then red, and the former Prime Minister can read in her eyes that she didn’t think the two men were also talking about that kind of thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…” she says, clearing her throat to try master her emotions “aren’t you jealous ? At least a little bit ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am.” chuckles Edouard “I am insanely jealous. But I know that I can’t have him for myself only. It wouldn’t be fair. And I am married too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking about that… Do you think Edith has doubts ? Suspicions ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” says Edouard “At least she never confronted me about such things. And if she knew, she would have killed me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you do realize if it gets out, your marriage is over ?” frowns Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. And we did not intend to harm anyone. We know, trust me we know that what we are doing is wrong but… We can’t help it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you realize that it almost broke our family ? That it could break yours ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do anything possible to protect my family. My marriage is my problem, but I don’t want to drag the children into this mess.” replies Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet,” adds Coralie “it could seriously impact them, if this relationship between you two ever gets known about. Look at us, I almost broke up with Olivier, when we had found this stability as a household, with his children. The two little monsters have already lived through the divorce of their parents, do you really think Olivier wants them to live something similar once again ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not. No one wants that for their children.” says Edouard “I am a father, and my children will always come first, in every choice I make. If ever they should be endangered by this secret-relationship I have with Olivier, I know I will take the decisions I have to take.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you make this a promise ? The safety of the children over this relationship ?” says Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” nods Edouard “Whether my children, or yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods and cracks a tiny smile at him. She learned to love Olivier’s children as her own, and to see that Edouard would place the well-being of the kids before anything else is a reassurance for her. They are adults, they are misbehaving badly, but they are responsible nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did Bruno learn about you two ?” questions Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him,” says Edouard “on the day I left Matignon. I wanted to make sure I had someone keeping an eye on Olivier… From the inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you afraid that he spiraled down ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was afraid that he lost balance, yes.” admits Edouard “Because we were so used to work together. On a daily basis. And with me gone, I wasn’t sure he would hold on. But he did, despite Castex, despite the pandemic, despite everything. Your boyfriend, my soulmate,” he adds “is the strongest man I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a silence, Coralie adds : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about Christophe ? When did he learn about you two ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later than Bruno,” explains Edouard “not that I didn’t want to tell him, but his life is already hectic as it is, as you noticed. But we saw him, in September, for breakfast and we hinted at our relationship. He understood without us having to reveal ourselves too much, and I had the chance to talk with him about it later. And he nearly slipped on that day you all were into Olivier’s office, for that group election. When things got heated, he nearly shouted something about our secret, but thank god Bruno arrived just on time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean I could have learned about sooner ?” she laughs </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” cringes Edouard “And that would have been a total mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, it would have been.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are now both laughing, and the tense atmosphere they began their conversation has disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you taken into account the harm it could do to your reputation and career if someone ever hears about this secret you have with my boyfriend ?” asks Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not only mine, but his too. And yours indirectly.” sighs Edouard “This is why we are extremely careful, and only seeing each other being closed doors. But to be honest, this is not really a question we asked ourselves before we started dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though you both have that in mind ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much. I… I’m probably going to betray a secret, but I want to be honest with you : Olivier offered me a notebook when I left Matignon in which I keep track of all the important moments of our relationship. And as I felt we were going to be under investigation and our apartments searched, we had a talk on what to do with that notebook.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did it end up ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In Christophe’s office. I would trust him with anything, and I knew that would be safe there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirks and he nods in response. Christophe’s office at the Assembly is a true cave of wonders, and they both know that for having been there more often than not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I probably shouldn’t say that,” drops Coralie after a tiny while of hesitation “but it is quite cute that you and Olivier care so much about each other. It really transpires that you have this deep connection and that you are linked by something beyond what I can grasp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” replies Edouard “we don’t have to be enemies. Nor fight for your man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ?” she frowns </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re his girlfriend, rightfully and entirely.” he states “And I will never get in the middle of that, despite my jealousy. Olivier needs you, he is crazy about you, he loves you like crazy, and it made him really sad when you were not speaking to each other anymore. I don’t want him to leave you, and though I have no intention of letting go of him either, if you can accept this situation, I can offer Olivier some moral support, a solid friendship… And we’ll see each other when we can. You have priority over him, Coralie,” he adds, going back to a first-name basis with her “you will always have priority over him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if this isn’t enough anymore, at some point ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coralie,” says Edouard “I’m married. This is not the kind of relationship I am looking for with your boyfriend. At all. And yes, I may be jealous of you, but I respect the relationship you have with him, and I don’t want to be the one breaking this love story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking a lot from me.” she says “Do you realize that ? You are asking me to let my boyfriend cheat on me with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” sighs Edouard “This is way more than anyone should ask, and you have already been through so much. And I have the hope that if we are talking tonight it means something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does.” she admits “I know that Olivier can’t live without you, and no matter how hard I would try to pull him away from you, he’ll always find a way back to your arms. But I don’t want to give up on what I’ve built with him either. I gave up so much to be with him, and he gave up so much to be with me ; we can’t let that go to trash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard approves what she said and she adds : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not frankly happy to say so, but I guess I have no other choice, so yes, you may keep seeing Olivier, behind my back. But I don’t want to know about it. And please, keep being super careful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will. I promise we will. Thank you, Coralie. Can we stay friends ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can try.” she smiles “I actually enjoyed that weekend we spent in Italy last summer… Though, now that I think about it… You and Olivier… You stayed up late that night…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to imagine such things.” interrupts Edouard “Trust me, you don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… You… That night…” she hesitates “You… ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, we did.” chuckles Edouard “By the pool, if you really need to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.” she cringes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” apologizes Edouard “You really don’t need to imagine that. Really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late for that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard bites his lower lip and looks away. He can not imagine what Coralie must be thinking right now. If he had to think of Edith with someone else… The simple idea of thinking about it makes him shiver and he tells Coralie : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we’ll need adjustments, and that the upcoming weeks, or months, but I want this to work. We owe this to the man we both love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we owe that to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence settles between them once again before Coralie asks : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edouard ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you plan on exchanging Christmas gifts with my boyfriend ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do, yes.” confesses Edouard “Why ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask what you plan on offering him ?” questions Coralie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t entirely made up my mind yet, nor finished my Christmas shopping… But he spoke about needing a new pen, so…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A PEN ?” she exclaims “You’re going to offer a pen to your soulmate ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…?” reacts Edouard “What’s wrong with that ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous.” she states “He deserves better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, but I have no other idea.” shrugs Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a small hesitation, Coralie says to him : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is going to kill me for breaking the secret but… I know this is a passion you have in common so I would be a fool for not letting you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard frowns and replies : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… Is this about this ‘not-so-big-secret’ he hasn’t been wanting to tell me about for weeks ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” she chuckles “Olivier began taking boxing lessons a few months ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT ?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you’ve heard that well.” laughs Coralie “One day, someone will have to look deeper into why you guys in the highest spheres of power are mostly practicing either running or boxing. That could be an interesting research to do… Anyway, what I meant to say is that my boyfriend would be delighted to have some boxing gloves for Christmas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to buy him some ?” frowns Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know nothing about boxing, this is your thing.” she retorts “Besides, I have another idea already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Thank you then. Thank you so much. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me he took on boxing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted this to stay a secret for as long as possible, in case he didn’t like it or didn’t have time to continue practising.” explains Coralie “He especially didn’t want to disappoint you, because he knew that would please you a lot that you’d share this passion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he like it ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot.” she confesses “He’ll never admit it, but boxing helps him relieve his stress, and he feels a lot better after his weekly session.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me, Coralie.” grins Edouard “And he’ll have boxing gloves for Christmas, obviously.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d be much better than a pen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better, indeed.” laughs Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to go,” she adds “but I’m glad we had that talk. It was necessary, and I feel much better about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad I could explain things better to you.” answers Edouard “And once again, I am sorry for placing you in the middle of such a mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll handle this as best we can.” she states “Have a good evening, Edouard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good evening, Coralie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hang up, and the man rests his head between his palms for a long while. This conversation with Coralie drained him from all his energy and he feels as if he had ran a marathon. As usual when he feels like that, his first thoughts are for Olivier. The man he loves. The man he fell in love with despite all odds. The man he wasn’t allowed to fall in love with, and yet… Yet he shared so many amazing moments with him. Edouard dials his soulmate’s number on his phone and the man picks up almost immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello handsome !” exclaims Olivier “What’s going on ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to let you know that I got Coralie over the phone, for quite a long conversation…” drops Edouard </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long silence Olivier asks : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did it go ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than expected.” sighs Edouard “She wanted me to explain, to speak up, to make my voice heard about this relationship we’re having. And I think she understood that I am no threat to her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. So… we’re good ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are.” says Edouard, forcing himself to smile so that it can be heard in his voice “And she understands that the more she tries to separate us, the more we’ll get back to each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soulmates.” chuckles the Health Minister “But I’m glad you two could have this talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know she was going to call me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” replies his lover “She has her own mind, and her own free-will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard laughs, and he grabs his phone to go into the kitchen to grab a coffee. He’ll need one to keep writing for a couple more hours, as he tries to do every weekend, when the pressure of work on his shoulders is lighter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that one day,” asks Edouard “she could snap and reveal our relationship to someone ? My wife for instance ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” immediately rules out Olivier “Because she is not like this, she knows all too well how destructive such a news can be. And you have kids, she wouldn’t want your children to suffer from this. Besides, she would also suffer, because if this came to ever be public she’d be labeled as the ‘cheated-on’ and I don’t think that’s a label she would love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” concedes Edouard “No one wants to be remembered like that… We all remember politicians who’ve cheated on their wives, but their wives are usually considered with pity or disdain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if they were guilty of anything,” adds Olivier “I know, this is unfair. In any case, we will do everything we can not to be busted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. What are you doing ?” questions the former Prime Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working, as usual.” chuckles Olivier “What about you ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Writing, as usual.” jokes Edouard “Do you mind if I keep you on the line ? I focus better when I know I can talk to you whenever I want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.” says Olivier “But please tell me you’re not listening to rock music at a deafening volume while you write too…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not. While I write it’s opera songs…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard can picture very well the face of Olivier, trying to grasp if that was a joke or not. He take his cup of coffee with him and get back in front of his laptop before saying : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was a joke, sunshine. Since when would I listen to that kind of music ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that seemed strange, even for you. What do you listen to while you write ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Silence usually helps me focus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s interesting. And what are you working on ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A book. One that I’ll co-write with my friend Gilles. About those months, sorry, years” he corrects himself “I spent at Matignon. But it’s merely a rough draft for now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I get a preview of it ?” asks Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, our editor would kill us if anyone had any preview of it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… I’m your soulmate,” argues Olivier “our souls are connected. Deeply. And you know how much I love reading what you write…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again, joking.” chuckles Edouard “Of course I’ll make you read a few pages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Now, we probably both should get back to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard gets back to his document, working on his book project for the next two hours, interrupting his stream of thoughts from time to time to recall an anecdote with Olivier, or simply have a few words with him. It’s an habit they have taken to work together on the Sunday evenings, no matter how far apart they are, and it helps them keep a sense of closeness and intimacy despite the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo ? What did you think of this chapter ? </p><p>Edouard working on his next book alone in his flat ? The very disturbing call he receives ? How he reacts ? The very strange atmosphere at the beginning of the conversation ? Edouard clear position on not leaving Olivier ? Coralie's questions ? Edouard opening up about his jealousy ? About the fact that he can't have Olivier only for him but that deep down he is okay with that ? Coralie's very serious questions about breaking their marriages, their family ? Aout the harm it could do to their children ? The fact that she wants to know how Bruno and Christophe learned about it ? The worry about the harm it could do to their careers as well ? The confidence about the notebook ? Edouard not wanting to be rivals with Coralie ? Coralie agreeing, because she has no other choice, to let Edouard see Olivier ? The Christmas gifts conversation ? Coralie revealing Olivier's secret to Edouard ? The fact that Olivier hid this to his soulmate ? Edouard's need to call Olivier after this conversation ? Edouard's worry that she one day could talk about their secret ? Olivier reassuring him ? The soulmates working together ? </p><p>What do you expect in the upcoming chapters ? How do you think Olivier will react to his Christmas gift ? What do you think Olivier will offer Ed' for Christmas ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. December 25th 2020 - Olivier's house, Grenoble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's CHRISTMAS ! Well, no not really, but pretend it is, to be in the mood for this chapter :) </p><p>I hope you'll enjoy it ! Don't forget to leave a comment at the end (I swear I don't bite) !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“DAD ! DAD ! WAKE UP !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier opens an eye and a smirk comes to his face when he sees his little blonde tornado jump onto his bed to wake him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning princess !” he tells, trapping her into his arms, along with the duvet “How did you sleep ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so excited !” she replies “I couldn’t sleep anymore !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier glances at the alarm clock by his bed and he sighs. It’s only seven, and he went to bed three hours ago. So much for a good night of sleep. But he should have predicted that, and he indeed found it unreasonable to have gone to bed that late, but that was the condition to be able to spend Christmas with his children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so excited, sweetheart ?” he asks, still holding his daughter against his chest </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s CHRISTMAS !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggles, and it makes Olivier’s heart melt entirely. He missed his children this year, and when the opportunity to spend a few days in Grenoble for Christmas opened up, he jumped on the occasion. They spent Christmas Eve at his parents’ place, the day before, and came back home around eleven. His children were already asleep and he brought them up to his bed as soon as they came home, and then he went back downstairs, to put the presents underneath the tree and work on the vaccination campaign that is due to start in the upcoming days. And he lost track of time, as he so often does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise of children’s feet on the floor makes Olivier turn his head towards the door, and his son enters the bedroom, rubbing his eyes in the cutest way possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, champion !” says Olivier “Come here, I want a hug !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy stumbles his way to the bed and lets himself down on it, into his father’s arms. The Health Minister holds both loves of his life dearly against him until they beg him to stop so they can breathe. The three of them are laughing, and Olivier is loving this moment, just the three of them. That’s why he insisted on coming back here, to his house, just with his kids for Christmas, despite his parents begging him to stay for the night. He knew they’d need this time as a family, to reconnect and be together at last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, can we go downstairs to open our presents ?” asks Olivier’s daughter, still as excited as she was when she woke him up </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Presents ?” jokes Olivier “Who says there’s presents ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” very seriously say his son “we HEARD Santa last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ? You heard him ?” frowns Olivier, sitting up in the bed to face his children, now on his knees </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course we heard him !” exclaims his daughter “Just after you kissed us goodnight, we heard some noise downstairs, and I’m sure it was Santa !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t get up to peek on him ?” asks Olivier, curiously </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I kept her from doing that.” interrupts his son, winking at his father “I told her that if Santa saw us peeking on him, he would leave no presents for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re smart.” says Olivier, ruffling his son’s hair “I didn’t hear Santa,” he adds for his daughter “how about we go downstairs to see if he indeed left presents ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both children nod with enthusiasm and they get out of the bed, Olivier failing at catching his daughter who runs downstairs, too excited to wait on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” whispers Olivier to his son “for not ruining Santa to your sister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier knows that his son does not believe in Santa anymore, but his sister still does, or pretends to, and he wanted to preserve the magic for her. Olivier’s son winks at his father and they follow the little girl downstairs. There are a few presents indeed under the tree, and Olivier enjoys seeing the sparkles in his children’s eyes. There are three presents for each child : one from him, one from Coralie (she dropped them at his office before they parted ways for the holidays), and one from his parents. And there are three for Olivier as well : one from Coralie (she insisted that he gets to open it on Christmas day, even if she wasn’t spending Christmas with them), one from his parents, and one that arrived by mail from Edouard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we open them ? Dad ? Please ?” says his little girl, jumping up and down ceaselessly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dives onto the presents and hands them over to whomever they belong to. Olivier sits down on the couch, his presents in front of him. He’ll wait to open them, first, he wants to see his children open theirs, and be mesmerized, and overjoyed. This is his own guilty and very selfish pleasure on this Christmas morning, but he’ll get to enjoy their screams and their ‘thank you’ for himself. And it fills his heart with untamed happiness. His daughter is already ripping off the wrapping paper from Coralie’s gift (the biggest one she received), and she squeaks uncontrollably when she discovers a plush toy she had been begging for the last pas months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god ! Oh my god !” she exclaims “I’m soooooo happpppy ! It’s so cute and fluffy !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier chuckles and watches his son’s eyes grow bigger when he realizes that his father spoiled him for Christmas with videogames, and the Nintendo Switch that goes with them. Of course, Olivier knows this is not really reasonable, but he wanted to spoil his children, and for once he did, without thinking too much about the consequences. His daughter unwraps two full sets of glitter-bracelets-making offered by her grandparents, and his son gets a few mangas, by his grandparents as well. His daughter finally opens the present he specially chose for her, and once again, her eyes are full of wonder when she sees the cooking books, and the many many many unicorn cookie cutters she has been making so much fuss about in the weeks before Christmas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY !” she screams “Thank you so much Santa !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier’s son looks at his father, and they both try not to burst into laughter. He unwraps his last present, the one from Coralie : it’s a pair of trendy sneakers (“to look cool at school” as she wrote on the gift tag she inserted in the box).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like them ?” asks Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I looove them !” answers his son “Did you help Co… Santa,” he corrects himself “choose them ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” nods his father “Santa wasn’t sure about your shoe size. But Santa picked the model and the color by himself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great choice !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both children are now looking at their father, and Olivier realizes he’ll have to open his presents in front of them now. And they are waiting. His daughter is kneeling on the carper, her elbows resting on the coffee table, and his son is sitting on the floor, waiting on his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are way too curious.” comments Olivier “Which one should I start with ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one from Granny and Grandpa !” answers his daughter </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier grabs the present from his parents, that his mother added on the pile the previous evening, on top of his children’s one. From the size and shape, he guesses it’s a book, but he might be mistaken, especially a his parents like to prank him with gifts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think this is ?” he asks the children </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a book,” says his his son “I’m confident it’s a book !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” smirks Olivier who ripped off the wrapping paper on the front of his gift “not exactly at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it ?” asks his daughter “Come on Dad ! Tell us !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a photo album,” eventually reveals Olivier “to fill with pictures of us, of you both, of Coralie and I…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His parents have already included a few pictures, but most of the pages are blank, and ready to be filled with many more memories of their family. And that’s a nice idea. He then picks up Coralie’s gift, and discovers a couple of figurines to decorate his office. It’s no real surprise because he’s always complaining of how impersonal his office looks like, and she promised she’ll find a way to make him feel more at home in this place he spends so much time in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Dad, that looks so cool !” exclaims his daughter “Are they for your office ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he nods “they’ll look nice on my shelves, don’t you think so ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SO COOL !” replies his son </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are sharing a passion for Star Wars and he knows his son loves those figurines too. Maybe he’ll buy him some for his birthday. The last present is from Edouard, and the box, which arrived by mail to the Ministry, looks way too big for a pen, like he hinted to his soulmate. Olivier is frowning deeply, but he tries not to show too much how deeply unsettled he is in front of his children. He unwraps the present and opens the box, discovering a pair of boxing gloves. Emotion takes him, and tears are coming to his eyes. The gloves are still in the box, hidden from his children’s view, and they are peppering him with questions : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad ? What is it ?” starts his son </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is in the box ?” adds his daughter </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Dad ?” says his son again, taken aback by the inability of his father to speak</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier is too confused to say anything. Too many questions are rushing in his mind and he doesn’t understand how this might have happened. Edouard doesn’t know he took on boxing a few months ago, this is the only secret he is still keeping from him, so how… how could he… ? Olivier reconnects with reality when he feels both his children climbing on the couch next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad ? What’s going on ?” frowns his son “What is in the box ? And who is this from ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are those boxing gloves ?” questions Olivier’s daughter, pointing at what she can peek from inside the box</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, indeed.” says Olivier, finally taking them out to admire them “And they’re from my friend Edouard, you know, our former PM ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know him, of course.” smiles his son “But… how does he know you’re boxing ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a question I still haven’t found an answer to,” admits Olivier “but I guess someone told him. Have you told him ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me ? No.” replies the little boy, half-offended, half-amused </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you told him ?” asks Olivier, turning to his daughter “Or Sarah, that I was boxing ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Dad, I haven’t.” she says after a minute of intense thinking </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier frowns harder, and his eyes end up on the gloves he is still holding. He notices that they are no ordinary gloves because of the patterns on them. His initials are on the wrist part, and there is a Rod of Asclepius on the right glove next to a tricolor rosette and a stethoscope. All about symbolism. The other glove sports an olive tree, with a river underneath. It’s a reference to Olivier ranting so much about needing some “water” in his office, for hours on videocalls with his soulmate. It makes Olivier even more emotional to realise that Edouard took so much time to choose and design the gloves, only for him. He’ll need to call him : to have an explanation as to the how, obviously, but also to thank him, more than ever for this gift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad ?” frowns his son “Are you crying ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier blinks to dismiss the tear he had in the corner of his eye and he puts the gloves back in their box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not crying, honey. But this is a really thoughtful gift, and I’m going to call Edouard while you two have breakfast, alright ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s for breakfast ?” asks his daughter </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same as usual ?” suggest his father </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouts and he adds : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can have whipped cream on your cocoa if you want, my little princess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YEESS !” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She threw her fist in the air and nearly knocked her father out, making them both giggle. Olivier’s son has already jumped on his feet to go into the kitchen help prepare the breakfast. The Health Minister holds his daughter in his arms and he joins him in the kitchen. With the little girl in his arms, he looks through the cupboards his son can’t reach and fetches the bowls, cereals and cocoa for his kids to breakfast on. He opens the fridge to look for the whipped cream he promised his daughter, and he puts her down on the floor. Grabbing his phone, he sends a quick text to his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : Merry Christmas ! May I video call you ? I’m with my two gnomes only, and we opened our Christmas presents this morning… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier puts some coffee to brew while he waits for the answer, and he helps his children prepare their breakfast, and not make too much of a mess of it. He still can’t believe the gift Edouard sent him, and he really needs to speak with him as soon as possible. He sends a text to Coralie to thank her too for his gift, and the ones of his children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier : Merry Christmas darling ! Thank you so much for the new office decoration, you know me all too well ! Though, my son is jealous and might want to get some for his next birthday. Thank you so much as well for the kids’ gifts, they’re insane and they love it. We’ll call you in the evening. I love you so much, have a great day &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He adds a quick text for his parents, thanking them for the Christmas presents as well and he nearly drops his phone when he sees the face of Edouard pop up on his screen. The phone slips nearly out off his hand and he catches it with the other one, provoking a big laugh from both his children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.” he tells them, when he picks up the call from his soulmate </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard looks at him with surprised eyes to see him laughing and he asks : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you laughing because of me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you idiot.” answers Olivier “But I nearly dropped my phone, and the two monsters are quite unforgiving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve got the same at home.” jokes his soulmate </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier turns the screen towards his children who both wave at Edouard, who politely waves back. Olivier’s daughter has whipped cream all around her mouth already, and her father hands her a napkin while he keeps speaking with his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your whole family already up ?” questions the Health Minister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, only me. And Anatole I believe, but he’s still in his bedroom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you didn’t get to open any Christmas presents yet.” smirks Olivier </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. But given your message, you opened yours, and you have questions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” nods Olivier in response “and the first one is : how the hell did you know about me box…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped in the middle of his sentence, realizing the evidence. Coralie. How couldn’t he think about her earlier ? Edouard and her talked about a week ago to ease the situation and she must have told him. She was the only one to know, besides his children. He chuckles and tells his lover : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Coralie, wasn’t it ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, who else ?” grins Edouard “I didn’t magically guess you were boxing, just like I do too. Since you didn’t want to share this piece of information with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier noticed the sarcasm in his soulmate’s voice, and he knows he’ll have to discuss this more privately with Edouard. He puts his hand on his son’s head and tells him : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in charge of the breakfast, I’m going next door to chat with Edouard, scream if you need help, alright ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His son, mouth full of cereals nods and gives him a thumbs up and Olivier kisses him on the forehead. He kisses his daughter on top of the head and escapes the kitchen to speak more freely with his lover. He closes the door after himself and sits down on the sofa, focusing back on Edouard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t tell you,” starts the Health Minister “it’s mainly because I wasn’t sure to continue. And I didn’t want you to get all excited about us sharing this hobby, because I know you’re really involved into it, if I should ever quit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we had no secret for each other ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I didn’t mean to keep that a secret for far longer,” sighs Olivier “I would have told you. I was planning on telling you the next time we were going to see each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I can’t really hide it anymore.” chuckles Olivier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flexes his biceps and he sees Edouard gasp in surprise. Much to his own surprise, he gained a lot in muscle lately, and he looks healthier than ever. And he’s even more stunned that Edouard did not notice earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it ?” questions Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boxing ? I do.” nods his soulmate “It’s a good way to release the tension after long and exhausting weeks of work, and it helps me keep up with my health routine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your health routine ?” chuckles his partner “Do you really need one ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I sleep less than six hours by night, most of my meals are either sandwiches or crisps and I vape… You better than anyone should know that I need a health routine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, Mister Smartass.” jokes Edouard “You need a health routine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now… about your gift…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier opens once more time the box in which the gloves are safely stored and he gets them out of it once again. His eyes are sparkling, his heart bursting from an excess of love, and this time he can’t help his lip from shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry.” warns Edouard in a whisper </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. But… It’s so thoughtful and intimate and personal…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had them customised because I knew they’d please you.” explains the former Prime Minister “And having special gloves will make you feel extra powerful. Besides… It’s always a great gift.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard a rumor,” says Olivier turning to him “saying that Emmanuel gifted a pair to the Prime Minister of Canada for his first official visit up there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true. It’s a passion they both share,” grins Edouard “much like you and I do. And they were personalized, just like yours, from the same brand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olivier keeps admiring the boxing gloves, and Edouard has to clear his throat to bring him back down to Earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” says Olivier, placing the gloves back in the box “but they’re really beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edouard’s attention gets diverted by a noise in his house, and Olivier sees the sleepy face and the blonde hair of Sarah appear in the corner of the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” he says softly as Edouard grabs her to lift her up into his arms “nice to see you Sarah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” she replies, waving at him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess the wake up bells have rung for everyone,” says her father to his soulmate “Christmas morning tends to get agitated at the Philippes’ house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christmas morning is agitated in all houses with children,” corrects Olivier “speaking about that, I’m hearing both my little monsters giggling in the kitchen so I should probably go check on them anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. You’re staying in Grenoble all day ?” questions Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will travel back to Paris tomorrow,” nod Olivier “after dropping the kids to their mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I call you back tonight then ?” suggests his soulmate “To talk about what Santa brought to me ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” answers Olivier with a wink “We’ll speak about Santa tonight. In the meantime, have a very nice day, don’t eat too much chestnuts, talk to you later !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to you later !” says Edouard </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Olivier.” adds Sarah, still safely secured in her father’s arms </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Health Minister ends the call with his soulmate, after exchanging a long gaze with him, full of mutual understanding. He then frowns because his children are still giggling loudly in the kitchen and he wonders what makes them laugh that much. He approaches the kitchen discreetly and opens the door slightly so he can peep on them discreetly. He sees his son pouring some more whipped cream in his sister’s bowl, and then the little girl reciprocating, effectively emptying the can. They probably have done that multiple times given the can was almost full when Olivier took it out of the fridge earlier. He knows he should scold them, but his dad-heart is melting entirely to see them so happy, and laughing whole-heartedly like this. He only hopes they won’t get sick from eating that much whipped cream. He opens the door a little bit more and his son spots him, gasps and tries to hide the can of whipped cream, but it slips out of his hand and it falls on the floor, rolling to Olivier’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both children have stopped laughing, and they expect their father’s wrath to fall upon them. They know what they did is wrong and that he might get angry at them. Olivier picks up the can from the floor and he grins at the two terrors he has for children : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad at you both little troublemakers, but for the record,” he adds “you are both probably going to have a very painful stomach later today, and I hope that’ll be a lesson learned for your gluttony.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Dad.” replies his daughter, lowering her eyes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t have done that.” adds his son “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, kids.” says Olivier, sitting on a chair between them “It’s Christmas morning and you both got a little too excited, but you will be a little bit more responsible next time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both children are still very shameful of their little mischief and Olivier adds with a wink : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t tell Santa about that one for next year, okay ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” giggles his daughter “thank you Dad !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad !” adds his son, jumping to his neck for a hug, relieved not to have been scolded for being unreasonable </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo.... What did you think about this very very cute chapters ? <br/>Aren't Olivier's children extra-cute ? The Christmas presents, what do you think about them ? Edouard and Olivier's call ? The children little mischief ? </p><p> </p><p>PS : I didn't made up the fact about the boxing gloves offered by Manu to Justin ;) And they're extra personalized as well ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>